OVERDOSE
by xiugarbaby
Summary: AKHIRNYA CHAP 3 UPDATE! - Luhan dan Sehun mulai saling ketergantungan satu sama lain, butuh waktu agar mereka sadar akan perasaan masing - masing, namun ketika mereka sudah menentukan pilihan, siapa sangka itu akan membuahkan masalah besar dan Kris harus kehilangan sahabat terbaikanya karena Luhan - EXO and HunHan Fiction - GS - BAD SUMMARY! NICE STORY! RnR Juseo.
1. Spoiler

.

SPAMFANFIC!

**.**

**Aruna Wu  
Presents**

**.**

**Another HunHan Fan Fiction  
entitled**

"**OVERDOSE"**

**.**

**Main Cast: EXO – Sehun and Luhan**

**Side Cast: EXO Kris, Tao, Suho, Xiumin**

**Other Cast: EXO Kai, D.O, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay, Chen**

**Cameo: Surprising**

**.**

**Gender Witch (GS)**

**Rate: T**

**Story: Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is the intro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lu Han. Psikiater. 25 tahun.**  
Gadis cantik dan ceria yang selalu bersemangat menjalani hari – harinya yang sibuk. Dia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya.

"_Aku bukan dokter, aku adalah teman yang asik untuk diajak curhat"_

Walaupun begitu, dia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun yang ada dalam hatinya. Dia hanya sibuk mendengarkan cerita orang lain. Hingga tanpa sadar, dia butuh tempat untuk bersandar.

"_Jangan berbohong, aku mengenalmu!Jika kau tidak sedang ada masalah, untuk apa kau datang kemari dan tidur bersamaku semalam?"_

**Kris Wu. Polisi. 25 tahun.**  
Namja tinggi dan tampan bersurai hitam dan selalu terlihat gagah dengan seragam kebanggaannya. Dia selalu menghandalkan Luhan dalam setiap penyelidikannya, termasuk sebuah kasus besar tentang pembunuhan bermotif serupa yang Kris selidiki.

"_Kau dan ibumu sama persis. Kalian berdua sama – sama bodoh. Sudah tau dicampakan, tapi kenapa masih cinta? Lupakan dia!"_

Tidak. Tidak bisa semudah itu melupakan sosok yang sangat kita cintai, apalagi dia masih selalu ada dan datang kepelukan kita. Walaupun kenyataan berkata bahwa kita telah benar – benar dicampakan.

"_Kau hanya tidak tau rasanya mencintai… jika kau sudah mencintai seseorang, kau akan rela melakukan apapun… apapun"_

"_Jangan pernah menarik ulur hatinya! Aku tidak peduli kau selalu menyakiti perasaanku… tapi jangan dia!"_

**Kim Xiumin. Bartender. 25 tahun.**  
Namja dengan wajah sangat imut dan senyum yang manis. Selalu membuat gemas siapa saja yang melihat senyumnya. Namja yang begitu murah senyum, baik hati dan dermawan, tapi sangat irit bicara. Dia hanya akan cerewet ketika ada Luhan disampingnya.

"_Siapa kau berani – beraninya berbicara kasar padaku? Kau tau? Jika kau berani berurusan denganku, jangan harap hidupmu akan tenang"_

**Huang Zitao. Model. 22 tahun.**  
Yeoja dengan wajah sexy dan kulit eksostis, sangat cantik didukung dengan tubuhnya yang proporsional. Model terkenal dengan prestasi gemilang. Hanya saja, dia seakan punya dua dunia dan sisi kehidupan yang berbeda. Dia akan sangat baik dan ramah di depan kamera. Tapi saat tak ada lagi kamera yang menyorotnya,

"_Kau mau cari mati? Kau tidak tau siapa aku?"_

"_Jadi… apa kau masih mau membunuhku?"_

Gadis sexy itu akan berubah 180 derajat.

**Oh Sehun. Mahasiswa. 21 tahun.**  
Mengambil jurusan hukum sebagai majornya. Mahasiswa yang cerdas dan berbakat. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti akan menjadikan seorang Oh Sehun sebagai lambang kesempurnaan. Dia tampan, tinggi, mapan, cerdas dan berbakat. Tapi saat diteliti lebih dekat, dia sakit.

"_Kau dokter kan? Bantu aku… sembuhkan aku… aku ingin terlepas dari ketergantungan ini"_

"_Kau percaya padaku kan? Jika aku bilang aku menyukaimu apa kau akan percaya?"_

Sehun sangat bergantung pada Luhan. Baginya Luhan tidak hanya sekedar dokter.

"_Kau malaikat noona… malaikatku…"_

"_Tapi aku mencintainya! Menjauh dari dia! Jika tidak kau akan ku hancurkan!"_

Meskipun begitu, Luhan. Sangat mencintai Sehun.

"_Aku mencintai anak itu. Aku sangat mencintainya! Kau juga senangkan, akhirnya aku bisa merasakan cinta."_

"_Entahlah, hanya saja firasatku selalu buruk jika melihat gelagat bocah itu."_

"_Kris sangat menyayangiku, kau tau kan, dia…"_

**Kim Suho. Polisi. 24 tahun.**  
Seorang yeoja yang sangat aktif dalam pekerjaannya. Terlebih lagi saat salah satu dari korban kematian beruntun itu adalah seseorang yang sangat dia cintai dan selalu perjuangkan.

_**Zhang Lay. Kepala Bagian Psikiatri. 30 tahun. Meninggal. Overdosis.  
Catatan: Terlibat kasus korupsi alat kesehatan.**_

_**Kim Jongin. Pelajar. 15 tahun. Meninggal. Overdosis.  
Catatan: Ketua geng balap liar dan berandalan**_

_**Do Kyungsoo. Pelajar. 17 tahun. Meninggal. Overdosis.  
Catatan: Gagal debut.**_

_**Kim Jongdae. Asisten dokter. 27 tahun. Meninggal. Overdosis.  
Catatan: Banyak hutang**_

_**Park Chanyeol. Dokter Bedah. 25 tahun. Meninggal. Overdosis.  
Catatan: Baru putus dengan pacarnya.**_

_**Baekhyun. Mahasiswi. 22 tahun. Meninggal. Overdosis.  
Catatan: Terhambat Skripsi**_

.

"_Aku yakin, mereka tidak meninggal hanya karena Overdosis. Satu dan lainnya berhubungan"- Kris_

"_Ini aneh, mereka semua adalah orang – orang yang sedang terlibat masalah dengan Luhan" – Suho_

"_Berhenti mengejarku! Aku sudah muak denganmu! Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku mencintai namja lain" – Zitao_

"_Aku tidak sedang bersedih… aku hanya sedang ingin menangis… aku lelah… aku ingin istirahat" – Luhan_

"_Katakan padaku! Siapa yang membuatmu jadi begini! Katakan! Aku sahabatmu Lu… aku berhak melindungimu!" – Xiumin _

"_Aku sangat mencintai Luhan! Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melepaskannya! Dia bahkan sedang mengandung anakku saat ini. Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk kami berpisah. Aku akan menikahinya!" – Sehun_

"_Sekarang kau adalah tanggung jawabku Lu. Ayo kita pulang, ke rumah kita." – Kris_

"_Tidak bisakah orang yang kau cintai itu aku, Kris?" – Suho_

"_Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku harus mendapatkan Sehun! Jika dia tidak menerimaku, akan kubunuh kau!" – Zitao_

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang yang melukai hatimu bisa tertawa diatas penderitaanmu Lu. Kau ingat kan aku berjanji untuk menjagamu?" – Xiumin_

"_Jangan mendekat padaku! Jika kau tidak mau berakhir dengan overdosis seperti mereka!" – Luhan_

"_AKU TIDAK PEDULI! KAU MILIKKU LUHAN!" – Sehun_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ini adalah sebuah cerita tentang bagaimana kau mencintai seseorang. Ini adalah sebuah cerita tentang bagaimana cinta bisa menjadi sangat manis dan menakutkan disaat yang bersamaan.  
Cinta bisa saja menjadi sangat manis, bisa juga hambar, bahkan bisa jadi pahit, tergantung bagaimana kau mencintai orang yang kau cintai itu._

_Kris mencintai seseorang dengan setia, bahkan saat dia sendiri sadar jika dia telah dicampakan. Dia masih saja tetap setia._

_Suho, mencintai seseorang dengan menunjukkan prestasi terbaikknya, berharap orang yang dia cintai akan melihat padanya karena prestasi itu. _

_Xiumin, dia tidak mau melihat orang yang dia cintai terluka, menangis dan bersedih. Dia yakin, segala sesuatu yang dia lakukan adalah cinta, protective adalah cinta._

_Zitao, mencintai dengan emosi dan nafsu ingin memiliki semata hingga dibutakan oleh keinginannya sendiri._

_Luhan yang awalnya tidak percaya cinta, tapi setelah dia tau, dia selalu memberikan kelembutan, perhatian dan ketulusannya untuk orang yang dia cintai._

_Sehun walaupun usianya masih muda, dia tidak takut untuk mengambil resiko apapun untuk mempertahankan cintanya. Termasuk resiko untuk menghamili orang itu._

_._

_Cinta. Bisa membuat hal rumit menjadi sederhana begitupun sebaliknya.  
Bahkan cinta, bisa membuatmu mabuk, melayang, terbang dan mungkin saja,  
Overdose_

_._

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aruna Wu  
presents**

**Another HunHan fanfiction**

**.**

**The battle of romance and angst**

_**Bagaimana Sehun bisa memperjuangkan cintanya pada Luhan ditengah bayang – bayang kematian.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1  
"Psycho"**_

"Biar aku tunjukkan padamu apa arti psikopat yang sebenarnya."

"Aku menginginkan dia!"

"Aku akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan! Bagaimanapun caranya!"

"Jangan sentuh dia, jangan sakiti dia…. Jika kau melakukannya, kau akan mati!"

_**.**_

_**Will be posted on April 13, 2014**_

**WIB: 2 siang  
WITA: 3 Sore  
WIT: 4 Sore**

**.**

**.**

**Siapapun yang penasaran atau ingin bertanya tentang FF HunHan yang baru ini silahkan tinggalkan pesan di kotak Review. Dan akan author balas di Chap 1 of Overdose.**

**Jangan berpikir yang berat – berat, konfliknya gak separah yang kalian bayangkan kon… cius, author jelas gak akan bikin readerdeul pada overdose gara – gara kebanyakan konflik. Big No.**

**.**

**Akhir kata,  
Author ucapkan…. Auuuuu…. AH! SARANGHAEYEO!**


	2. Psycho

.

.

**Aruna Wu**  
**Presents**

**.**

**Another HunHan Fan Fiction**  
**entitled**

**"OVERDOSE"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

12 Desember 2014

"Itu benar yang mulia… aku yang membunuhnya!"

Seseorang yang duduk di kursi terdakwa mengakui perbuatannya dalam persidangan. Suasana persidangan menjadi ricuh dan gaduh. Seorang wanita paruh baya menangis tersedu dibangku penonton persidangan. Namun saat mengakui kesalahannya, orang itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan rasa bersalah sama sekali. Dia tampak selalu tenang dan sama sekali tak terbebani.

"Harap tenang!" seseorang yang duduk sebagai hakim menegaskan suaranya.

"Sekali lagi saya bertanya, ini pertanyaan final. Apa anda yang membunuhnya?" tanya hakim itu tepat menatap dua bola mata orang yang duduk di kursi terdakwa.

"Itu benar yang mulia…" bisik orang itu seraya menyeringai bangga.

"Aku… aku yang membunuhnyaaa ahahahahahaa…" orang itu kembali tertawa, seakan yang baru saja dia katakan adalah hal yang lucu.

"Baiklah, karena terdakwa sudah mengakui perbuatannya maka terdakwa dijatuhi hukuman mati."

.

.

**.**

**Main Cast: EXO - Sehun, Luhan**

**Side Cast: EXO Kris, Tao, Suho, Xiumin**

**Other Cast: EXO Kai, D.O, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay, Chen**

**Cameo: Surprising**

**.**

**Gender Witch (GS)**

**Rate: T**

**Story: Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**.**

**Disclaimer: All the cast belong to their selves**  
**Idea of story, story line, plot and essential of this fanfiction belong to the author.**  
**Aruna Wu**

**.**

**No Bash. No Hate. No Plagiarism. No Copy Paste**

**.**

**.**

**Aruna Wu**  
**presents**

**OVERDOSE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 1  
"Psycho"**

.

.

.

Seoul, 18 Desember 2013

"Emmmhh…"

Seorang namja berambut hitam cepak menggerakkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman diatas tempat tidur empuknya. Samar – samar cahaya matahari mulai menerobos masuk ke celah – celeah jendela yang masih rapat tertutup gorden berwarna maroon.

Namja tampan itu mencoba merenggangkan otot – otot tubuhnya, kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan setiap pagi. Namja itu juga bertelanjang dada. Hanya sebuah boxer hitam menutupi daerah privatnya di balik selimut. Siapa peduli, toh dia kan hanya tidur sen…

Puk!

Tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di samping kanan tempat tidurnya yang seharusnya kosong. Namja itu lalu menghela napas beratnya seketika moodnya jadi tidak se asik tadi.

Ternyata tidak. Dia tidak tidur sendirian, Dia salah. Gundukan dibawah selimut yang ada di sampingnya menjelaskan hal berbeda.

Puk!

Namja itu memukul kasar gundukan yang ada di sampingnya lagi. Seakan sudah lelah dengan fenomena itu.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini… Lu?" dengan sigap telapak tangan lebarnya menyikap bed cover biru tua yang menutupi gundukan yang ternyata adalah rusa cantik bernama Luhan.

"Good morning Kris!" sapa yeoja itu dengan suara serak khas baru bangun tidurnya.

Surai madu Luhan cukup acak – acakan, dia hanya menggunakan kaus dalam dan celana pendek berwarna hitam diblaik selimut itu.

"Cepat bangun dan pergi dari kamarku sekarang juga!" dengus Kris mengusir Luhan yang masih asik mengucek mata rusanya dengan imut.

"Tidak bisakah kau sedikit lembut pada seorang yeoja?" protes Luhan lalu mempoutkan bibirnya

"Bagaimana aku bisa bersikap lembut pada yeoja sepertimu!" Kris membentak Luhan

"Oh ayolah Kris… ini bukan pertama kalinya kita tidur bersama kan?!" ujar Luhan seraya mengikat rambutnya yang sepanjang bahu

"Tapi kondisi waktu itu dan sekarang sudah berbeda jauh Luhan!" Kris mengenakan kembali kaos tipisnya yang tadi tergeletak manis di atas meja nakas.

"Apanya yang berbeda? Kita masih tetap kembar dan kau masih tetap adikku! Sopanlah sedikit pada noonamu ini Kris!" gerutu Luhan mulai bangkit dari ranjang.

"Kau hanya lebih tua 15 menit dariku, aku tidak akan pernah repot – repot memanggilmu noona! Tidak akan!" sanggah Kris kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menyilangkan tangannya di hadapan Kris

"Oh ya… karena kau sudah menginap tanpa ijin di apartemenku, jadi alangkah baiknya kau mau merapikan… paling tidak ranjang itu… kau ikut andil dalam membuatnya berantakan!" ucap Kris enteng kemudian dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Huft.

Luhan meniup poninya kasar dan menatap kesal pada adik kembarnya itu.

"Seenaknya!" racau Luhan.

.

Kris baru selesai mandi, dia sudah berdandan rapi dan mengenakan seragam kebanggaannya. Kris adalah seorang polisi, dia bertugas di district Gangnam sebagai kepala bagian penanganan tindak criminal. Walaupun dia polisi tapi dia sangat jauh dari kesan seorang polisi yang galak dan tegas, dia memiliki sifat narsis yang cukup tinggi, dia selalu yakin bahwa dia adalah polisi paling tampan di Korea.

Luhan sendiri baru saja menyiapkan sarapan untuk adik kembar tersayangnya itu. Tidak sulit, hanya semangkuk cereal gandum dengan kiwi, jeruk dan strawberry serta segelas susu vanilla hangat. Kris tidak mau makan nasi untuk sarapan. Katanya model sarapan konvensional begitu bukanlah stylenya.

"Aigoo… adikku terlihat sangat tampan pagi ini, ayo sarapan dulu!" sapa Luhan yang sudah duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan di apartemen Kris.

"Kau ini sudah seenanknya menginap, seenaknya juga memakai bajuku! Itu adalah baju mahal!" gerutu Kris pada kembarannya

Kris tampak tidak suka jika Luhan mengenakan kemeja kotak – kotak bertuliskan "_showered of blessing"_ miliknya. Mahal.

"Pelit sekali sih! Siapa yang mengajarimu jadi orang pelit eoh?" gerutu Luhan yang lebih asik dengan gelas susunya sendiri ketimbang menatap kembarannya yang kini sudah mulai makan

"Kau tidak ke Rumah Sakit?" Kris bertanya setelah melihat jam di tangannya namun gadis di hadapannya ini tak kunjung bersiap berangkat kerja

"Aku sedang malas ke Rumah Sakit, lagipula bagian psikiatri tidak akan punya pasien yang gawat. Kau ingat kan aku ini dokter special…" bangga Luhan seraya menepuk dua pipinya sendiri.

"Jangan begitu, membolos bisa membuatmu kehilangan. Siapa tau ada kejadian menarik hari ini di rumah sakit, sayang kan kalau kau melewatkannya" Kris masih asik makan sambil menatap Luhan di hadapannya

"Shireo… Chanyeol si dokter labil itu pasti akan curhat masalah tidak penting terus padaku! rasanya ingin kubunuh dia.." Luhan berkata seraya mempraktikan bagaimana dia akan membunuh Chanyeol dengan cekikannya pada gelas susu yang sudah kosong di tangannya.

"Heol… kau tidak akan berhasil membunuh Chanyeol! Dia seperti raksasa begitu" tantang Kris

"Aku rusa cerdik… aku pasti bisa membunuh raksasa idiot macam itu!" dengus Luhan

"Sudah lah Lu… kau kan belum tau rasanya sakit hati, walaupun kau seorang psikiater tapi untuk urusan cinta, kau tidak tau apapun!" gumam Kris masih dengan serealnya

"Aku ini psikiater pintar, aku sudah baca puluhan buku untuk penanganan cinta!" Luhan tidak mau diremehkan

"Cinta itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dipelajari dari buku! Kau tidak akan bisa mempelajari dan menguasai cinta hanya dengan membaca buku seperti kau belajar sejarah!" kilah Kris agak ngotot

"Ya! Jangan membela sahabatmu terus!" Luhan mendeath glare Kris yang seenaknya pamer gummy smile dihadapannya.

Luhan diam, Luhan memang cerewet tapi dia pasti akan habis kata – kata jika sudah berdebat tentang cinta bersama adik yang lebih muda 15 menit darinya ini.

"Jadi… kenapa semalam kau ke apartemenku? Kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah? Apa ada masalah?" Kris langsung bertanya hal yang sedari tadi menjadi poin pentingnya setelah sekian banyak bergurau dengan Luhan

Luhan menggeleng lalu tersenyum lemah, ada sesuatu di senyum Luhan, Kris tau itu, dia mengenal kembarannya sangat baik.

"Jangan berbohong, aku mengenalmu!Jika kau tidak sedang ada masalah, untuk apa kau datang kemari dan tidur bersamaku semalam?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua manic mata Kris di hadapannya, manic mata yang sama persis dengan miliknya, hanya saja bentuk mata Kris dan Luhan yang berbeda membuat tatapan mata Kris jadi lebih tajam.

"Aku baik – baik saja adikku…" Luhan memaksakan senyumnya

"Apa karena papa? Atau karena wanita itu?" Kris memandang Luhan serius

Luhan kembali menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak Kris… aku datang karena aku sangat merindukan adikku… apa tidak boleh?"

"Apa adik tirimu membuat masalah lagi?" Kris menyeringai sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Dan Luhan mengangguk dan senyum lebarnya kembali mengembang.

"Ne! saudara tiriku itu selalu saja buat masalah!" ledek Luhan diiringi kekehan ringan diakhir kalimatnya

"Jadi panda manis itu menyusahkanmu lagi?" Kris juga bertanya sedikit terkekeh

"Manis? Kris, apa kau masih mengharapkan panda manja itu?" gerutu Luhan dengan raut wajah pura – pura kesalnya

"Jadi kau cemburu padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak… tapi memang akhir – akhir ini dia sangat ribut di rumah, bising!" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris

"Aigooo…. Beruntungnya aku karena mama tidak menikah lagi setelah bercerai, jadi aku tidak harus memiliki saudara tiri seperti itu… hahahaha" Kris malah memamerkan senyum bahagianya yang membuat namja tampan itu malah terkesan idiot.

"Dia juga mamaku! Bukan hanya mamamu! Kau harus membaginya denganku!" Luhan kembali mendengus.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar dari rumah itu dan tinggal di apartemen saja?"

Luhan menatap Kris tajam, ini bukan kali pertama Kris bertanya demikian, tapi walaupun Luhan selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama Kris toh masih tetap menanyakannya.

"TIDAK! Aku bukanlah orang yang akan keluar dari rumah itu. Itu rumahku. Aku tumbuh disana sejak kita lahir Kris, banyak kenangan saat keluarga kita masih utuh di sana" tegas Luhan yang kini nampak benar – benar emosi.

Tanpa kata Luhan langsung menyerobot gelas dan mangkuk kosong di hadapan Kris dan membawanya ke bak cuci piring dan mencucinya.

Kris hanya menghela napasnya, kemudian tersenyum getir kearah punggung Luhan. Kakaknya. Kris berdiri lalu menghampiri Luhan di bak cuci piring.

Greb

"Kakakku adalah yeoja terkuat diseluruh galaxy"

Kris memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Luhan. Kris tau betul, walaupun Luhan adalah sosok gadis yang kuat, tegar dan ceria. Namun dia pasti akan jadi lemah ketika sudah menyangkut masalah keretakan rumah tangga kedua orang tuanya.

Tuan Lu dan Nyonya Wu dulunya hidup sangat bahagia bersama dua putra dan putri kembar mereka yang lucu dan cerdas. Lu Han lebih tua 15 menit dari Kris, gadis itu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang ceria dan sangat manis. Dia juga cerdas, menyenangkan, dan pandai menari juga menyanyi sama seperti nyonya Wu. Sementara Kris, walaupun lebih muda 15 menit dari Luhan tapi pertumbuhannya benar – benar menakjubkan. Dia tumbuh tinggi dan menjulang bahkan hingga diatas rata – rata orang biasanya. Kris tidak kalah pintar dari Luhan, dalam bidang akademik mereka selalu bersaing ketat. Jika Luhan memiliki kelebihan di bidang seni, maka Kris memiliki kelebihan di bidang olah raga. Dia dulunya adalah kapten tim basket sekolahnya dan Luhan sangat bangga akan hal itu.

Jika Kris menang pertandingan maka dia akan berkata, "Siapa dulu, kapten tim basket sekolah kita kan adikku! Aku yang mengajarinya main basket dulu"

Luhan sangat suka mengakui Kris sebagai adikknya pada siapapun, Luhan bahkan mematok standar laki – laki idamannya agar bisa setara atau paling tidak lebih baik dari Kris. Chanyeol dulu adalah salah satu yang pernah naksir Luhan, tapi sayangnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Luhan, kata Luhan Chanyeol terlalu berisik.

Berbeda dengan Luhan, Kris sangat benci jika Luhan sudah berkoar di depan public jika dia adikknya, Kris sangat benci jika Luhan memanggilnya "Adikku" di depan public. Kenapa? Karena semua orang akan selalu berkata seperti ini,

"Aku tidak percaya jika Luhan adalah kakaknya Kris, Kris nampak jauh lebih tua dari Luhan."

Salahkan wajah imut Luhan dan wajah sangar Kris yang memang anugrah Tuhan itu.

Rumah keluarga Lu dulu tidak pernah sepi, Luhan dan Kris akan selalu ribut, ada saja yang mereka perebutkan. Mulai dari makanan, mainan, sepeda, remote TV, buku bacaan, tempat tidur, bahkan kamar mandi. Fakta unik tentang kembar Luhan dan Kris, sejak mereka dilahirkan hingga orang tua mereka bercerai, mereka berdua tidur sekamar dan seranjang. Keduanya walaupun selalu bertengkar, tapi keduanya juga tidak akan pernah bisa tidur terpisah, mereka selalu tidur dengan saling menggenggam tangan masing – masing. Ini cukup aneh mengingat mereka adalah kembar yeoja dan namja.

Luhan selalu bertingkah sebagai kakak yang perhatian, selalu mengusak rambut Kris sebelum mereka masuk kelas masing – masing dan memaksa Kris makan bekal yang sudah disiapkan mama mereka. Kris walaupun terlihat selalu cuek dan tak peduli pada Luhan dan tak jarang membentak Luhan yang dinilai terlalu cerewet itu, tapi dia adalah adik kembar yang sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Kris tak akan pulang jika Luhan belum pulang, Kris tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Luhan. Dan bahkan dia sendiri akan mengintimidasi semua orang yang mencoba mendekati Luhan, termasuk Chanyeol sahabatnya.

Namun kebahagiaan keluarga itu harus berakhir ketika Tuan Lu memutuskan untuk menceraikan mama mereka. Alasannya? Karena Tuan Lu berselingkuh dan malah lebih memilih seorang janda beranak satu yang diselingkuhinya itu daripada Nyonya Wu yang jelas ibu dari kedua anaknya.

Dulu nama Kris bukanlah Kris Wu. Dulu namanya adalah Lu Fan, kembar Lu Han dan Lu Fan. Namun semenjak ketuk palu persidangan menyatakan kedua orang tuanya resmi bercerai, hak asuh Lu Fan jatuh pada sang mama sementara hak asuh Lu Han jatuh pada sang papa. Dan semenjak bercerai, Nyonya Wu pindah ke Busan dan hidup berdua bersama putranya di sana, Kris pun mengganti namanya menjadi Kris Wu mulai saat itu.

Karena perceraian kedua orang tua mereka Luhan dan Kris harus terpisah semenjak mereka lulus SMP. Tak lagi ada kontak, tak lagi ada komunikasi karena Papa mereka nyata – nyata tidak mengijinkan mereka bertemu atau berhubungan, Tuan Lu takut jika Luhan akan kabur mencari mamanya. Namun seiring mereka tumbuh dewasa, Kris yang bekerja sebagai polisi harus ditempatkan di Gangnam, Seoul dan menyewa sebuah apartemen yang letaknya justru sangat dekat dengan rumah sakit tempat Luhan bekerja. Walaupun sempat jauh cukup lama, tapi 3 tahun belakangan ini mereka kembali dekat.

.

.

.

.

"Dia tidak akan mendengarkanmu bicara yeobo…"

Seorang wanita paruh baya namun masih tetap terlihat imut sedang menatap miris seorang namja tampan berambut perak dihadapannya. Yeoja itu menatap penuh frustasi terhadap putra tunggal semata wayangnya yang tampan itu.

"Sudah 3 tahun, tapi dia masih tetap seperti ini… apa sebaiknya kita suruh dia tinggal dirumahh lagi?" seorang namja yang berstatus kepala keluarga di rumah itu juga turut memandang prihatin namja tampan itu.

Yang dipandang prihatin malah tak peduli, kenapa?

Karena dia duduk dengan tenang sambil melahap roti panggang selai strawberrynya. Dan yang membuat kedua orang tuanya prihatin adalah telinga namja itu kini tengah terpasang earphone berwarna putih yang langsung tersambung dengan ipodnya.

Namja itu adalah Oh Sehun. Dia sangat tampan, benar – benar tampan. Dia juga sangat cerdas, bagaimana tidak cerdas jika peringkat indeks prestasinya selalu menjadi yang tertinggi di jurusan Hukum Universitas Seoul? Dia juga sangat kaya, tentu saja… Oh Kyuhyun, appanya adalah seorang pemilik firma hukum terkenal di Korea dan Sehun adalah satu – satunya penerus firma hukum tersebut.

Selain tampan namja bermarga Oh itu juga sangat stylish, hal itu didukung oleh sang eomma yang juga adalah seorang designer brand ternama di Korea. Siapa yang tak kenal Lee Sungmin dan brandnya "_S&amp;E"_? Semua model bahkan berlomba – lomba untuk bisa menjadi model brand tersebut. Dan salah satu model tetap S&amp;E adalah Oh Sehun. Bukan… dia bukan seorang model professional, hanya saja sang eomma selalu meminta Sehun untuk menggunakan brand miliknya itu. Dan benar saja, tak ada satupun brand lain di lemari pakaian Sehun mulai dari pakaian terdalam hingga mantel terluar semua bermerek S&amp;E. Bukan apa – apa, Sehun hanya terlalu malas untuk keluar dan membeli pakaian, selain itu mumpung gratis kenapa tidak?

"OH SEHUN!" Kyuhyun menegaskan suaranya menegur sang putra yang hingga kini nampak masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Tak ada tanggapan dari namja berkulit pucat itu, Sehun hanya diam, tenggelam dalam musik yang mengalun melalui earphonenya dan makan dengan tenang.

"Sehun-ah…" Sungmin lalu menepuk pelan bahu sang anak.

Sehun sedikit terkejut, dia menampakkan ekspresi seperti baru kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya dan menyadari jika kini kedua orang yang dia panggil eomma dan appa sedang menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

Sehun segera mencabut earphone dari telinganya, mempause musik di earphonenya lalu menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Waeyeo?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Eomma perhatikan sejak kau mulai tinggal di apartemenmu sendiri kau selalu saja tidak pernah lepas dari ipodmu!" Sungmin berkata tegas

"Ah… aku hanya sedang mendengarkan beberapa lagu bagus… maaf eomma aku tak mendengarkan kalian bicara" Sehun tersenyum manis pada kedua orang tuanya

"Hanya mendengarkan beberapa lagu bagus? Kau sampai punya 4 ipod hanya untuk mendengar lagu bagus, Oh Sehun?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengutak – atik makanan di hadapannya

"Memangnya kenapa appa? Jika yang satunya mati dan sedang di charge maka aku bisa menggunakan yang lain." Jawab Sehun enteng

"Nak… eomma khawatir pada kesehatanmu… memang mendengarkan musik itu bagus, tapi jika itu berlebihan pasti akan buruk, semua hal yang berlebihan pasti akan jadi buruk sayang…" ucap Sungmin penuh kekhawatiran

"Aku masih bisa mengontrol diriku eomma." tanggap Sehun singkat

"Apa kau sudah memiliki teman? Sudah 3 tahun kau tinggal di apartemenmu sendiri… mana janjimu?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sehun namun yang di tatap nampak tak menghiraukan

"aku sibuk kuliah" jawabnya masih singkat

"Sehun-ah… hidup itu butuh teman nak, kau tidak bisa terus sendirian, kau butuh paling tidak satu orang untuk kau ajak berbagi, setidaknya terbukalah pada dunia luar…" Sungmin makin khawatir pada putra tunggalnya

"Aku ada kuliah pagi eomma… aku berangkat!"

Tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaan kedua orang tuanya Sehun langsung menggunakan kembali earphonenya, berdiri, mengaitkan ranselnya di bahu dan melangkah santai meninggalkan dapur. Sehun tidak peduli. Dia bahkan lelah dengan bagaimana eomma dan appanya memaksa dia untuk selalu mencari teman.

Oh Sehun. Namja yang nampak sempurna dari luar, namun didalamnya, dia sakit.

Sehun lahir sangat normal dan sehat 21 tahun yang lalu. Sungguh Sehun adalah bayi yang tampan dan menggemaskan. Sejak Sehun lahir dia bahkan sudah menjadi sosok kebanggaan keluarga terpandang Oh.

Namun menginjak usianya ke 5, ada kelainan dalam diri Sehun. Sehun tidak suka berada diluar dan bergaul dengan orang lain. Sehun lebih suka diam di kamar, bermain sendirian, belajar sendirian dan melakukan hal apapun sendirian. Bahkan ketika usianya menginjak 7 tahun, Sungmin sang eomma sering kewalahan untuk hanya sekedar membujuk Sehun mau keluar dari kamarnya.

Hari pertama Sehun masuk sekolah pun tidak berbeda. Sehun memang awalnya mau masuk kelas dengan jumlah 10 orang siswa di dalamnya, tentu setelah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjanji jika Sehun boleh menghabiskan akhir pekan sepenuhnya di dalam kamar. Sehun memang masuk kelas dan duduk di bangkunya, namun Sehun sama sekali tidak mau berinteraksi. Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara banyak tentang apapun, perkenalan pun dia hanya menyebutkan nama dan usianya. Saat jam belajar Sehun hanya memilih diam, tidak sedikitpun merespon apa yang guru dan teman sekelasnya lakukan. Dan yang membuat terkejut, minggu pertama Sehun sekolah dia langsung jatuh sakit.

Sehun sempat demam tinggi, dan dokter berkata Sehun kelelahan. Sungmin yang banyak mendapatkan laporan dari gurunya di sekolah bingung terhadap apa yang dokter itu katakan. Sehun sama sekali tidak bergerak banyak di sekolah, jangankan bergerak berbicara pada teman sekelas dan gurunya saja pun hanya sekedarnya saja.

Kemudian dokter itu meminta untuk mengadakan sedikit observasi terhadap Sehun. Dan setelah sekitar 1 bulan observasi, akhirnya dokter itu berkata "Putra anda adalah seseorang yang introvert, bahkan dalam kasus putra anda dia sama sekali kesulitan untuk menerima dunia luar masuk ke dunia dalam dirinya. Putra anda akan merasa lelah saat berada diluar dalam waktu yang lama. Ini bukan penyakit fisik, bukan juga berarti putra anda mengalami kelainan jiwa atau mentalnya, putra anda bahkan sangat cerdas, hanya saja… dia introvert berat"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tentu sangat resah dengan perkembangan Sehun selanjutnya. Setelah mendapat keterangan begitu dari dokter, Sehun akhirnya berhenti sekolah di sekolah regular dan memulai homeschoolingnya. Menakjubkan! Belajar di dalam kamar hanya dengan satu orang guru khusus membuat kecerdasan Sehun mampu berkembang pesat, Sehun sangat cerdas. Dia mampu menerima segala bentuk informasi dan pelajaran dari yang sifatnya menghapal hingga bentuk hitungan yang sulit sekalipun. Bahkan ketimbang mainan Sehun lebih suka membaca buku.

Sehun tumbuh dengan baik walau hanya sendirian. Bukan berarti tidak keluar rumah membuat Sehun tidak tau dunia luar. Sehun tau banyak tentang dunia luar dan sangat sensitive dengan keadaan tersebut karena anak itu suka membaca koran dan dia juga tau apa yang sedang tren saat ini melalui radio atau televisi. Sesekali memang Sehun diajak keluar untuk menikmati suasana dunia luar, tapi sama sekali. Sehun tak tertarik.

Sehun tetap menjalani hidup sendirinya hingga dia lulus Senior High School. Tentu dia melewati jenjang itu di kamarnya, homeschooling. Setelah lulus dari sana, Sehun ingin melanjutkan ke tingkat perguruan tinggi. Jika orang lain akan pusing memikirkan susahnya tes masuk perguruan tinggi, Sehun yang terlampau jenius itu tidak akan memikirkan hal seremeh itu. Yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya bisa kuliah di rumah.

Tapi tentu saja hal seperti itu tidak ada. Tak ada homeschooling untuk tingkat perguruan tinggi. Tidak. Walaupun kini ada Online learning dimana mahasiswa bisa belajar dari rumah tanpa harus hadir ke kelas dan hanya membaca buku di rumah. Ya awalnya Sehun juga memilih untuk mengikuti program Online Learning dari Ofxord university. Tapi masalahnya terletak pada Kyuhyun yang tidak lagi mengijinkan Sehun untuk mendekam di kamarnya. Tidak. Sehun adalah putra tunggalnya, masa depan keluarga terpandang Oh ada di tangan Sehun. Kyuhyun tidak akan lagi mengijinkan anak itu untuk mendekam di rumah.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memberikan pilihan, "Kau boleh kuliah tapi kau harus kuliah di Seoul University dan menjadi selayaknya mahasiswa biasa, atau kau boleh tetap dirumah tapi kau sama sekali tidak akan pernah kuliah"

Dengan nekat, Sehun yang gila belajar akhirnya memilih pilihan pertama. Dan dia belajar untuk hidup diantara orang lain dan dunia luar. Tapi untungnya kehidupan kampus bukanlah kehidupan massa seperti bangku sekolah. Di perguruan tinggi kau bebeas memilih untuk mau bergaul atau tidak, apalagi jika kau memiliki otak yang lebih encer dari pada air seperti Oh Sehun. Sehun sama sekali tidak mau melirik yang namanya kegiatan organisasi, club atau himpunan mahasiswa sejenis itu yang mengharuskan dia untuk bergaul. Sorry to say but Sehun memilih untuk hanya menjadi mahasiswa dan mengukir prestasi mengagumkan. Bahkan jika ada indeks prestasi yang lebih tinggi daripada 4, Sehun pantas mendapatkannya. Dia benar – benar jenius.

Suatu hari Sehun ingin merasakan sedikit kebebasan dari orang tua yang selalu bertanya tentang bagaimana kampus, bagaimana kuliah, bagaimana teman – teman dan bagaimana yang bla bla bla lainnya. Sehun lelah dengan pertanyaan macam itu. Akhirnya dia meninta untuk pindah rumah dan tinggal di apartemennya sendiri.

"Aku janji aku akan mencari teman, paling tidak satu… tapi… ijinkan aku untuk tinggal sendiri"

Ucap Sehun kala itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tentu merasa ini adalah perubahan besar bagi pangeran mereka yang mau dengan sendirinya berjalan keluar dari istana mereka. Apalagi dengan iming – iming Sehun akan mencari teman. Oh ya Tuhan itu kemajuan namanya.

Langsung saja kata "Iya" diucapkan oleh kedua orang tua Sehun dan membelikan namja itu sebuah apartemen single yang mewah yang juga tak cukup jauh dari kampus Sehun. Dan dari saat itu lah Sehun tinggal sendiri.

Tidak seperti yang Sehun janjikan, semenjak tinggal sendiri Sehun malah lebih penyendiri lagi. Pernah dia tidak sama sekali mengucapkan satu katapun selama seharian penuh. Dan satu hal yang lebih parah. Sehun mulai kecanduan.

Awalnya Sehun hanya iseng mendengarkan musik sebagai teman belajar atau hanya sekedar hicuran yang membuatnya relax. Dia memilih berinteraksi dengan ipod dan earphonenya ketika tidak ada satupun orang yang dia ajak berinteraksi dalam kehidupan sehari – harinya. Di kampus? Sehun adalah tipe mahasiswa yang datang, duduk, lalu pulang. Orang – orang di kampus pun tau nama Sehun karena mereka mencari tau sendiri. Tak sekalipun Sehun pernah berkenalan.

Namun sayangnya pengalihan pada musik yang Sehun pilih berakibat buruk pada dirinya. Sehun mulai tergantung pada musik. Sehun tidak bisa tidur tanpa musik, Sehun tidak bisa belajar tanpa musik, Sehun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi tanpa musik, bahkan kini earphone dan ipodnya bisa jadi lebih penting daripada makanan dan minuman untuk Sehun bertahan hidup. Musik adalah oksigen baginya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Sehun liburan dan itu artinya ini juga jadi hari terakhirnya tinggal di rumah. Sehun baru saja selesai mandi, terdengar alunan musik jazz mengisi setiap sudut kamar Sehun. Namun Sehun begitu terkejut ketika dia melihat sosok eommanya tengah duduk santai di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Untung eomma punya kunci cadangan kamarmu, jika tidak eomma bisa mati berdiri di depan pintu karena kelelahan mengetuk pintu." ujar Sungmin dengan nada sarkastik

"Eomma bisa menelponku dulu kan," Sehun malah menyalahkan eommanya

"Apa eomma juga harus melakukan hal yang sama ketika kau sendiri ada di rumah? Ini bukan apartemenmu Sehun." protes Sehun

"Tapi ini tetap kamarku kan eomma?" ketus Sehun datar seraya mengenakan kemejanya.

"Besikaplah lebih ramah ketika kau dirumah…" Sungmin membantu Sehun memasangakn kancing di lengan kanan Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam.

"Eomma tau, dan kau pun tau jika kau memiliki sifat yang lain dari orang – orang pada umumnya…"

"aku tau aku introvert!" Sehun memotong kata – kata eommanya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, seakan dia mengisyaratkan bahwa jangan lagi mengungkit masalah itu.

"Sehun-ah… eomma hanya takut! Seseorang yang introvert kemungkinan akan menjadi orang yang buruk." Akhirnya Sungmin berani jujur terhadap kekhawatirannya.

Sehun yang kaget dengan penuturan sang eomma langsung menoleh dan menatap tajam eommanya. Dan jujur saja, Sungmin selalu takut melihat tatapan mata tajam anaknya sendiri, mata itu seakan – akan mata itu bisa berkata "_jangan mengusik ketenangangku atau kau bisa mati"_

"Eomma… eomma hanya tidak mau kau menjadi orang yang salah Hun-ah… eomma… hanya ingin kau tumbuh jadi anak yang baik, eomma tidak masalah jika kau suka sendirian, tapi eomma mohon, paling tidak kau bergaul saja.."

"Keluar dari kamarku eomma, aku tidak ingin mendengar hal – hal yang aneh darimu, eomma tidak mau aku benci juga kan?!" Sehun yang tak peduli kembali memotong kalimat eommanya

"Baiklah…" ucap Sungmin akhirnya setelah lama menatap mata tajam mengerikan Sehun dan menghela napasnya.

.

Sehun kesal, kenapa bisa sang eomma yang begitu dia percaya memfonisnya menjadi orang yang buruk? Dia tau dia introvert tapi apa yang salah dengan orang introvert? Bahkan Sehun merasa hidupnya selalu tenang dan damai dengan menjadi orang seperti itu, dia tidak pernah terusik dengan kekhawatirannya akan sesuatu, dia juga tidak pernah terbebani dengan perasaan – perasaan semisal rasa bersalah dan rasa ketakutan. Sehun tak pernah merasakannya terhadap siapapun.

Sehun menuruni tangga dengan perlahan, derap langkahnya yang halus membuat kedatangannya selalu terasa tiba – tiba. Kadang Sungmin sendiri heran bagaimana bisa Sehun berjalan tanpa memiliki derap langkah.

"Kyu! Aku hanya takut! Sehun itu anak kita!"

Sehun mampu mendengar suara eommanya dari balik sekat yang memisahkan ruang keluarga dan dapur.

"Katakan! Katakan sekali lagi tentang Psikopat itu!" Kyuhyun menegang setelah tadi sempat bercakap dengan Sungmin

"Aku sempat membaca sebuah artikel di majalah jika seseorang yang introvert memiliki kecenderungan besar untu berubah menjadi seorang psikopat Kyu… aku takut Sehun juga begitu.." resah Sungmin pada suaminya.

DEG

Sehun tercengang mendengar percakapan itu. Psikopat? Dirinya?

Sehun sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dia dengar, kecenderungan menjadi psikopat, seorang interovert memiliki kecenderungan yang besar? Tidak, tapi Sehun tidak merasa memiliki masalah dengan hal – hal berbau penyiksaan.

Sehun langsung meninggalkan eomma dan appanya. Tidak mau lagi mendengarkan lebih jauh tentang hal – hal psikopat yang orang tuanya itu tujukan padanya.

Di dalam mobil Subaru XV white yang melaju di tengah kota Seoul entah kenapa Sehun jadi penasaran dengan kata psikopat itu sendiri. Tiba – tiba dia mengarahkan mobilnya ke tepi, Sehun segera mengambil ipadnya dan membrowsing informasi tentang psikopat, bukannya Sehun tidak tau, tapi dia hanya ingin memastikan apakah ciri – ciri psikopat ada pada dirinya.

Mata Sehun bergerak – gerak menyusuri barisan huruf yang terpampang di layar benda persegi itu, keningnya mengkerut dan dadanya berdegup cukup kencang.

"Psikopat biasanya tidak pernah memiliki rasa penyesalan terhadap apa yang dia lakukan" gumam Sehun

Kepalanya berpikir, ini benar, dia tidak pernah merasakan hal – hal seperti itu karena dia tidak pernah berinteraksi. Gejolak ingin menyakiti atau membunuh mungkin saja keluar dari dirinya tanpa ia sadari, tidak pernah bergaul dengan orang lain membuatnya jadi tidak bisa memastikan hal seperti ini. Ini rumit. Dia harus bertemu seseorang untuk membantunya. Dia tau dia sakit, tapi sebelumnya dia tak pernah butuh dokter, tapi sekarang? Dia sangat membutuhkan seorang dokter.

.

Sehun sampai di kampusnya namun dia sama sekali belum keluar dari mobilnya. Dia kini tengah menatap ponselnya, memandang 6 nama yang ada di kontaknya, iya…. hanya ada 6 nama yang pernah dia tambahkan ke dalam kontaknya selain kontak bawaan seperti cek pulsa dan panggilan darurat.

Appa

Eomma

Rumah

Kantor Appa

Boutique Eomma

dan….

Baekhyun noona.

Sehun memandang kontak bertuliskan "_Baekhyun noona"_ di ponselnya. Nomor cantik milik seorang yeoja yang juga sangat cantik pada aslinya. Kenapa ada nomor gadis bermarga Byun di ponsel itu? Itu jelas karena gadis itu sendiri yang memasukkannya kedalam kontak Sehun ketika dia berkunjung ke rumah Sehun akhir pekan kemarin. Byun Baekhyun adalah sepupu Sehun, Appa Baekhyun adalah kakak dari Eomma Sehun.

Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang mahasiswi satu tingkat diatas Sehun. Gadis cantik bermata sipit itu mengambil jurusan psikologi di kampus yang sama dengan Sehun. Untuk itulah Sehun memandang nomor ponselnya kali ini. Dia sendiri tak menyangka ketika untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup dia merasa butuh seseorang, yang akan dia hubungi adalah Baekhyun, sepupunya yang cerewet.

"_yeobuseo?"_ Sehun tahu betul itu suara cempreng Baekhyun

"Noona eodiseo?" tanya Sehun langsung

_"Nuguu….seo?"_ suara itu nampak tak yakin

"Oh Sehun!" jawab Sehun singkat

_"Aaaaah…. Uri Sehuniie… woah daebak… eottoke… kau menelponku… jinjja? Wah… apa hari ini april mop?"_ Baekhyun yang cerewet langsung heboh sendiri

"Noona eodiseo?" Sehun kembali bertanya setelah cukup kaget mendengar teriakan Baekhyun

_"Ah… aku sedang berada di kantin kampusku…"_

Sehun langsung memutus sambungan telepon itu, sesegera mungkin dia langsung mengambil tasnya lalu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju ke tempat yang Baekhyun sebutkan.

.

"Ah… aku sedang berada di kantin kampusku… wae Se-?"

Tuut tuut tuut

"Eoh? Waegeurae? Terputus?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung menatap ponsel miliknya

"Baekhyun-ah gwaenchana?" tanya seorang teman Baekhyun yang sedang duduk disebelahnya

"Ah gwaenchana, barusan sepupuku menelpon tapi kenapa langsung putus sih?" Baekhyun masih bimbang antara mencoba menelpon balik atau mendiamkannya saja.

Baekhyun tau Sehun adalah anak yang introvert, itulah makanya kenapa Baekhyun akhir – akhir ini mencoba dekat dengan Sehun dan sering datang kerumah Sehun tiap akhir pekan namja itu pulang. Baekhyun ingin menjadikan Sehun dan introvertnya sebagai bahan penelitian skripsinya.

"Baekhyun-ah… baru saja aku mendapat pesan dari asisten Professor Kang, dia bilang professor Kang ada rapat mendadak, kita tidak bisa bertemu dengannya" ujar Minah, teman yang dari tadi bersama Baekhyun

"Eoh? Geurae? Ah eottokae? Chanyeol baby baru akan menjemputku setelah makan siang… huft" dengus Baekhyun tiba – tiba kesal

"Mau ikut pulang denganku? Aku bawa mobil." Ajak Minah baru saja berdiri

"Baekhyun noona!"

Seketika terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya, Baekhyun langsung menoleh dan shock

"Se… Sehuniie…?"

Minah-pun kaget, bahkan beberapa orang di kantin itu juga kaget. Ini fenomena. Baru pertama kalinya orang – orang melihat Sehun berinteraksi dengan seseorang selain dosen atau asisten dosen.

"Noona ada waktu? Aku ingin minta tolong" ucap Sehun lancar

"Minta tolong?" mata sipit Bakhyun membundar seketika saat mendengar kata minta tolong diucapkan dari bibir Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk tanpa peduli banyak wajah shock disekitarnya.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Bisakah kita bicara di tempat lainnya? Disini…"

"Okay… kita cari tempat lain, kau hanya ingin bicara berdua denganku kan?" Baekhyun segera merapikan barang - barangnya sementara Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Kajja!" Baekhyun menggandeng tanga Sehun dan meninggalkan kantin dengan orang – orang shock di dalamnya.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk berdua di mobil Sehun. Awalnya mereka ingin duduk di taman tapi karena salju turun lagi pagi ini membuat udara jadi terasa lebih dingin. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau ambil resiko demam dan flu.

"Jadi… kau mau minta tolong apa Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Sehun menatap antusias adik sepupunya ini.

"Noona… aku… ah… noona kan seorang psikolog, apa bisa noona mengobati orang yang memiliki gangguan pikiran?" tanya Sehun terlihat sulit untuk memulai

"Gangguan pikiran? Maksudmu?" Baekhyun masih nampak antusias

"Ah… aku rasa aku punya ketergantungan terhadap musik, aku tidak bisa tidur jika tanpa musik…" Sehun berkata sambil menunjuk telinga kirinya yang tersumpal sebelah earphone sejak tadi, dan kini Sehun berusaha menutupi keresahannya.

"Ah… jika seperti itu yang kau butuhkan bukan seorang psikolog Hun-ah… kau membutuhkan psikiater. Dia bisa menyembuhkan karena dia dokter, jika psikolog seperti aku hanya…"

"Apa kau punya kenalan psikiater?" tanya Sehun langsung, tak mau mendengar penjelasan panjang Baekhyun

"Ah? Aaaah… ada… kebetulan kakak dari sahabat namja chinguku adalah seorang psikiater, dia juga bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya" jawab Baekhyun sumringah

"Di rumah sakit mana?" Sehun bertanya tanpa menatap Baekhyun

"World Spin Hospital, Dokter Lu Han" jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Baiklah noona, kau boleh pergi sekarang" kata Sehun mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya

"Mwo?" Baekhyun dibuat cengo dengan sikap Sehun yang seenaknya ini.

"Hei hei… apakah kau mau ke rumah sakit itu sekarang juga?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan dan dijawab anggukan dari Sehun, masih tidak menatap Baekhyun

"Bisa aku menumpang ke sana? Aku tidak jadi bimbingan hari ini… jadi…"

"Baiklah, aku berhutang pada noona"

.

_**Woeld Spin Hospital**_

"Luuuuuuu….."

Suara menggelegar terdengar seiring dengan terbukanya ruang periksa Luhan. Hari ini Luhan tidak jadi bolos, Kris si adik nampaknya berhasil membujuk Luhan supaya gadis itu tetap masuk kerja.

"Wae?" Luhan menanggapi datar namja bertelinga peri dihadapannya ini seraya menulis beberapa catatan tentang pasiennya.

"Sedang sibuk? Aku baru saja selesai menangani oprasi." Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja Luhan

"mmm… aku sedang sibuk membuat summary tentang Kim Jongin, pasien kesayangannku" ucap Luhan masih terus menulis

"Ah… anak SMA berandalan itu… dia menyeramkan, kau tau?" Chanyeol langsung bergidik ngeri

"Ya ya… walaupun kau adalah dokter bedah termuda di korea tapi untuk menangani masalah orang sakit jiwa pastinya aku lebih berani daripada kau!" gumam Luhan masih asik dengan tulisannya

Chanyeol hanya diam sambil memperhatikan beberapa alat aneh di ruangan itu. Ini bukan seperti tempat praktik dokter, ruangan Luhan seperti coffee shop yang ada arena bermainnya dan sedikit perpustakaan kecil, tapi jika dilihat sisi lainnya dimana sebuah tempat tidur nyaman ada di sana, ini seperti kamar yang nyaman dengan banyak barang – barang aneh yang ada di dalam lemari. Itu semua bukan tanpa alasan. Luhan mendesign ruangannya seperti itu agar para pasiennya nyaman saat pemeriksaan dan pengobatan berlangsung.

"Baekie tidak kemari?" tanya Luhan kini menatap Chanyeol yang tertangkap basah sedang melihat sebuah boneka rilakuma di rak yang berisi beberapa mainan.

"Ah… yeojachinguku sedang ada bimbingan proposal… nanti setelah makan siang aku akan menjemputnya" Chanyeol nyengir kuda kehadapan Luhan

"Kalau kau mau boneka rilakuma itu ambil saja… setiap kemari kau selalu memandang boneka itu!" gerutu Luhan sambil sedikit menahan senyum gelinya

"Hahahaha… boneka itu imut seperti Baekhyunku" jawab Chanyeol antusias

"Oh iya… berapa banyak pasienmu sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi pada Luhan yang kini sedang membaca laporan pengobatan pasien bernama Kim Jongin.

"Yang aku tangani intensive saat ini hanya dua, Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Dua – duanya remaja!" Luhan tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol

"Ah… senyumanmu itu manis sekali, selama bertahun – tahun aku bersahabat denganmu dan Kris, jujur saja aku tak pernah percaya jika kalian kembar. Sampai detik ini pun aku tak percaya!" ujar Chanyeol sambil melirik foto Kris dan Luhan di meja kerja dokter manis itu

"Dia adikku Park!" desis Luhan pura – pura mengancam

"Enak ya jadi Psikiater, yang kau tangani hanya segelintir orang…" dengus Chanyol kini asik dengan rilakuma yang tadi dia minta

"Walaupun pasien intensiveku hanya dua orang, tapi aku juga ikut dalam banyak penanganan kasus criminal…" bangga Luhan

"Itu yang membuatku aneh, bagaimana bisa yeoja seimut kau… ya tak seimut Baekie-ku… begitu menyukai berhadapan dengan orang – orang menyeramkan!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya

"Kau selalu mendapat bagian untuk mengecek kejiwaan pelaku kejahatan, kau juga menangani orang – orang menyeramkan dengan jiwa – jiwa terganggu dan roh putus asa mereka… contohnya saja Kim Jongin itu… dia adalah siswa SMA berandalan yang menjadi pecandu narkoba dan perokok juga peminum berat… oh astaga…" Chanyeol sudah gawat sendiri

"Kau dokter bedah… yang kau tau hanya merobek, membedah dan menjahit tubuh manusia! Kau tidak tau bagaimana menangani perasaan mereka! Sudah lah…" Luhan melempar kertas yang tidak terpakai dan sebelumnya dia remas ke hadapan Chanyeol

"Orang yang kejiwaannya terganggu bisa saja jadi menakutkan Lu… tidak kah kau takut mereka tiba – tiba konslet lalu melukaimu?" Chanyeol sedikit berbisik kali ini, walaupun tetap saja suaranya menyeramkan

"Pertanyaan yang sama, apakah kau tidak takut dituntut akibat salah merobek atau menjahit tubuh seseorang dan melukai syaraf mereka?" tanya Luhan ikut berbisik

"Itu sudah resiko pekerjaanku!" tukas Chanyeol

"Majja… itu juga sudah resiko pekerjaanku… aku menyukai pekerjaan ini, aku mencintai pasien – pasienku…"

"Meskipun mereka gila?"

"Kau juga gila… jadi apa bedanya?"

"Ani Lu… maksudku… tidakkah mereka menyeramkan dimatamu?" Chanyeol kembali mendebatkan hal yang sama

"Tidakkah membelah perut seseorang menyeramkan dimatamu?" Luhan membalikkan pertanyaan Chanyeol

Chanyeol akan selalu speechless jika sudah berdebat dengan Luhan.

"Aku bersyukur setidaknya uri Baekki hanya seorang psikolog…" Chanyeol menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Anyeonghaseo Lu usianim…"

Seorang namja berwajah kotak masuk dengan membawa beberapa tumpuk kertas di dalam sebuah map di tangannya

"Anyeong Jongdae hyung" Luhan melambai imut pada asisten kesayangannya

"Ini berkas tentang penyidikan kasus pemerkosaan anak dibawah umur atas nama tersangka Bang Yongguk. Dan Tuan Kris juga menambahkan ini untuk bukti terkait dari kepolisian!" ujar Jongdae kemudian meletakkan map itu diatas meja kerja Luhan

"Gomawoyeo hyung" ucap Luhan lagi.

Hyung? Tidakkah seharusnya Luhan memanggil namja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu dengan sebutan Oppa? Tidak… Luhan sangat menyayangi Jongdae seperti kakak sendiri. Jongdae sangat dewasa dan perhatian pada Luhan, itu mengapa Luhan senang memanggilnya hyung, bahkan Chanyeol juga sering memanggilnya Dae Oppa.

"Oh ya, apa Xiumin tidak kemari?" tanya Jongdae

"Mungkin saat makan siang nanti hyung, wae?" Luhan menatap langsung pada Jongdae

"Ani… tadi pagi dia menelponku memastikan apakah kau masuk kerja atau tidak, ponselmu mati ya semalam?" Jongdae memastikan

"Mmm… mati, aku tidur di apartemen Kris semalam, tidak pulang dan lupa mencharge ponselku!" Luhan tersenyum lucu.

"Oh ya, pasien yang bernama Kim Kyungsoo baru saja datang, aku suruh masuk saja ne?" Jongdae menunjuk pintu dengan jempolnya

"Oh ne… bawa dia kemari.." Luhan langsung sumringah seperti kedatangan tamu istimewa

"Kalau begitu aku juga permisi dulu… aku harus mengecek jahitan di pasien – pasienku… anyeong Luhan! Terimakasih bonekanya!" Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat duduknya tadi.

Saat akan membuka pintu ternyata dia melihat sesosok remaja dengan seragam sekolahnya sedang berdiri menunduk di depan pintu.

"Anyeong Kyungsoo… mau bertemu Luhan ya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya

"Ah ne… usianim…" jawab Kyungsoo tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya

"Masuklah, dia merindukanmu…" Chanyeol berbisik seraya mengusak surai hitam Kyungsoo lalu pergi dari ruang praktek Luhan

Senyum megembang di wajah Kyungsoo mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

Do Kyungsoo. Pelajar. 17 tahun. Gadis berwajah teduh dan sangat manis, matanya bundar, pipinya chubby, dan senyumnya sangat imut. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat ceria dan menyenangkan. Dia sangat berbakat, suaranya begitu merdu dan teduh. Belum lagi dia juga pintar dalam pelajaran regulernya. Dia berasal dari keluarga pejabat yang sangat terhormat, dia juga punya seorang kakak yang kuliah dijurusan design grafis bernama Do Myungsoo. Sejak usianya 15 tahun dia adalah seorang trainee disalah satu perusahaan entertainment besar di korea. Hidupnya sangat sempurna, bahkan semua gadis di dunia ini ingin punya hidup seperti Do kyungsoo. Kaya, cantik, pintar, suara merdu, tubuh yang indah, keluarga terpandang, dan seorang kakak yang menyayanginya.

Namun, kesempurnaan bukanlah hal yang nyata di dunia ini. Kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu memutar balik begitu saja kehidupan seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Ayahnya terlibat kasus korupsi dana proyek pembangunan jalan pedesaan. Satu – satunya terdakwa adalah ayahnya. Semua kekayaan keluarga Do disita, ayah Kyungsoo dipenjara selama 20 tahun. Mendengar berita itu eomma Kyungsoo yang tidak kuat langsung bunuh diri, wanita itu tidak kuasa menanggung malu akibat prilaku suaminya. Setelah kehilangan sang eomma, rumah, dan ayahnya dipenjara, Kyungsoo hanya hidup terlunta – lunta bersama Myungsoo kakaknya. Jika sebelum kasus korupsi itu mencuat orang – orang akan bersikap baik pada kedua kakak beradik itu, kini ketika masalah ini datang tak satupun orang mau mengenal Myungsoo dan Kyungsoo. Bahkan sanak saudara merekapun tak ada yang mau mengakui keduanya sebagai saudara. Mereka terbuang dan terasing ditengah cemooh orang – orang.

Karena kesempurnaan hidup Kyungsoo dulu, walaupun anak itu sangat baik, banyak juga teman – temannya yang iri, dan melalui kasus ini mereka langsung dengan senang hati membully Kyungsoo. Tak jarang Kyungsoo mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari teman bahkan ejekan dari gurunya. Kyungsoo bahkan pernah disiram air kotor bekas mengepel toilet oleh orang yang tidak menyukainya. Selain itu dia juga dikatai anak koruptor terus dimana – mana. Begitu pula dengan Myungsoo. Namja tampan itu harus rela meninggalkan kuliah dan bekerja serabutan demi menghidupi keduanya, Myungsoo tidak mau Kyungsoo meninggalkan sekolahnya padahal Kyungsoo sendiri bersikeras ingin bekerja saja.

Posisi Kyungsoo yang akan debut saat itu juga mengalami kekacauan. Debut Kyungsoo ditunda dengan alasan latar belakang keluarga Kyungsoo yang dapat membahayakan imagenya dan perusahaan, apalagi untuk artis yang akan debut. Perusahaan memutuskan untuk menunda debut itu sampai waktu yang tak ditentukan. Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kepastian bahkan namanya sudah tidak ada lagi di list jadwal latihan para trainee. Kyungsoo seperti tak dianggap oleh managementnya karena kasus itu. Dan jika Kyungsoo keluar maka dia harus membayar denda pinalti yang cukup besar, dimana dia bisa menemukan uang untuk membayar denda itu saat ini? Untuk makan dan tempat tinggal saja Kyungoo harus berjuang keras.

Dan sayangnya malapetaka tak sampai disana, Myungsoo mengalami kecelakaan kerja ketika dia bekerja sebagai pembantu proyek sebuah mall di daerah gwangju. Myungsoo meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Dan tak lama, seseorang dari kepolisian juga memberikan berita duka. Ayah Kyungsoo nekat gantung diri di selnya. Kyungsoo sebatangkara.

Depresi. Itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Kyungsoo bahkan menangis selama seminggu nonstop, berteriak tak tentu, mengacak rambutnya bahkan melukai dirinya sendiri hingga mencoba bunuh diri. Tapi malaikat akhirnya muncul. Sesosok polisi wanita yang sangat cantik dan memang berjiwa malaikat bernama Kim Suho datang dan meraih Kyungsoo kepelukannya. Suho adalah bawahan Kris di kantor, tentu dia mengenal kakak Kris, Luhan si psikiater muda yang cantik itu. Akhirnya Suho membawa Kyungsoo kepada Luhan untuk ditangani. Tidak hanya itu, Suho pun mengangkat Kyungsoo menjadi adiknya dan mengganti nama Kyungsoo dari Do Kyungsoo menjadi Kim Kyungsoo.

Awalnya Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mau bicara dan hanya bisa menangis serta berteriak, tapi seiring waktu berjalan. Gadis manis itu sudah mendapatkan kembali keceriaannya. Gadis manis itu sudah bisa tersenyum dan bicara, bahkan dia sudah mulai menyanyi. Luhan memang luar biasa. Dia juga malaikat.

"Anyeong Kyungsoo sayang… kau ijin sekolah hari ini?" tanya Luhan menyapa Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya

"Ne uisanim… aku ijin dari sekolahku untuk menemuimu.." ujar Kyungsoo masih menunduk. Karakter baru Kyungsoo sangat pemalu.

"Wae? Ada apa Kyungie?" tanya Luhan tertarik

"Aku… aku diterima jadi trainee lagi… tapi hanya di perusahaan entertainment kecil.." ujar gadis itu masih tertunduk

"Chukae chagi…. Chukae… akhirnya kau bisa meniti kembali mimpimu kan? Percaya padaku…" kata Luhan kemudian memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Eonni… boleh aku memanggil uisanim dengan sebutan eonni?" kini Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, mata bundar itu tepat menatap mata rusa Luhan

"Tentu chagi… kau boleh memanggilku eonni! Aku sangat menyayangimu" Luhan kembali memeluk Kyungsoo lebih erat

"Kau harus yakin dan percaya, seberat apapun cobaan yang datang, Tuhan percaya kau adalah sosok yang kuat yang akan selalu tegar berdiri dan bersinar sebagai Kyungsoo." Luhan berbisik lembut di telinga Kyungsoo

Ckelek

"LUHANNIE! PASIEN KIM JONGIN MENGAMUK DI RUANGANNYA! DIA SAKAU LAGI!"

Jongdae muncul di tengah acara berpelukan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Wajah kotak namja itu sangat panik dan berkeringat.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana.. kau siapkan obat dan suntikan biasa untuknya dan bawakan padaku!" Luhan bergegas merapikan mejanya dan mengambil beberapa alat yang diperlukan

"Kyungsoo-ah… kau mau ikut?" Luhan tersneyum sumringah pada Kyungsoo seakan gadis itu tengah mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menemui seorang artis idolanya.

"Ah? Apa tidak berbahaya?" tanya Kyungsoo takut – takut

"Ani ani ani… Jongin adalah anak yang baik, sebenarnya dia sangat baik, hanya saja dia sedang sakit dan ketergantungan obat, ayo ikut eonni!" Luhan menarik tangan gadis itu dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut saja.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGHHHHH!"

Teriakan keras terdengar dari dalam kamar rawat bernomr 408.

GUBRAKH… BRUGH…

"BERIKAN OBAT ITU PADAKU SEKARAAANG! AKU MAU MATI! AKU MAU MATIII!" Teriak Jongin yang kini tengah mengamuk, beberapa suster terlihat hanya berani memandang si pasien dari luar, tidak ada yang berani mendekat pada orang sakau yang sedang mengamuk

"JAEBAL! BERIKAN OBAT ITU ATAU AKAN AKU HANCURKAN KALIAN! AAAARRRGGH!"

Luhan yang mendengar teriakan Jongin hanya menghela napas panjangnya dan mengeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. Semua orang selalu aneh melihat Luhan yang begitu santai dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Ini berbahaya, Jongin sangat berbahaya.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Jongin dan…

SET

Luhan berhasi menangkap cangkir yang melayang hampir mengenai jidatnya. Jongin terlihat cukup terkejut saat Luhan tiba – tiba masuk.

"Untung saja aku sempat berlatih basket bersama adikku, jika tidak mungkin cangkir ini sudah pecah…hehehehe" Luhan malah tertawa

"KAU! DOKTER GILA! JANGAN HANYA TERTAWA! BERIKAN OBAT ITU PADAKUUUU!" Bentak Jongin kasar

"Jangan berteriak Jongin-ah… orang – orang diluar bisa ketakutan" kata Luhan masih santai

"Jaebal… tolong aku… berikan aku obat itu… aku rasanya ingin mati…" Jongin merosot di pojok ruang rawatnya, wajahnya basah campuran tangis dan keringat, rambutnya acak – cakan, kulitnya pucat dan bibirnya membiru. Jika kau memegang tubuh Jongin akan terasa betapa dinginnya anak itu sekarang

Luhan mendekat kearah Jongin yang mulai kehabisan tenanga dan lemas, hanya isakan terdengar dari anak itu, Luhan ikut berjongkok agar mereka bisa sejajar.

"Tenang… kau tidak membutuhkan obat itu, tidak… kau sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya… kau percaya padaku kan?" Luhan menyibak rambut – rambut kusut yang menutupi wajah basah Jongin

"Aku takut… sebentarlagi mati… ahahahaha… apa kau malaikat pencabut nyawa itu? Hah?" Jongin mulai berhalusinasi lagi

"Bukan… aku Luhan… temanmu… ingat?" Luhan mencoba mendapatkan manic mata Jongin

"Kau pencabutnyawa… jelas… ada sayap hitam di punggungmu… dan itu pasti iblis neraka kan?" Jongin menunjuk Kyungsoo yang terpelongo melihat amukan Jongin

"Bukan… dia bukan iblis neraka, dia malaikat cantik.. temanmu juga… " uajr Luhan mencoba mendapatkan kembali kesadaran Jongin

"Iya kau benar… dia malaikat… ada sayap putih di belakang punggungnya, wajahnya bersinar! Tak seperti kau yang seram dan bersayap hitam…" Jongin mencoba mendorong Luhan namun tenaga Luhan yang sehat lebih besar darinya.

"Namanya Kyungsoo" bisik Luhan ketika Jongin mulai tenang

"Kyung…. Soo? Ahahahahaha…. Peri kecil Kyungsoo…" Jongin tertawa kasar.

"Ayo… tarik napasmu perlahaaaan…" Luhan mulai berbisik

"Shireo… aku mau obatku! Aku mau ecstasy! Itu temanku… bukan kalian… ahahahaa…" racau Jongin diluar kesadarannya

"Kau mau itu? Jika kau mau itu kau harus melakukan apa yang aku katakan…" Luhan berbisik

"Apa… aku akan melakukannya… janji…" Jongin memohon pada Luhan

"Kau harus berteman dengan malaikat itu" tunjuk Luhan kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang ditunjuk langsung kaget, dia merasa tidak tau masalah tapi kenapa dia dibawa – bawa?

"Iya… aku akan berteman dengannya… iya…" lirih Kyungsoo

"Hyung…" Luhan memanggil Jongdae untuk mendekat

Jongdae segera menyerahkan atu butir obat berwarna merah muda. Itu adalah estasi, tapi dalam dosis yang lebih rendah. Luhan menterapi Jongin dengan cara seperti itu. Sedikit demi sedikit menurunkan kadar estasi yang masuk ke tubuh Jongin. Setelah itu dia menyuntikkan beberapa cc obat penenang agar Jongin bisa tidur.

Tak lama Jongin mulai masuk lagi ke dalam alam sadarnya, lemas dan ketakutan.

"Aku buruk… aku sangat buruk…" lirih Jongin lalu memeluk kakinya sendiri

"Tidak Jongin-ah… kau tidak buruk… asalkan kau mau sembuh, kau tidak buruk nak.." Luhan mengusap surai hitam kusut Jongin yang masih berkeringat

"Aku Kyungsoo… Kim Kyungsoo.."

Jongin mendongak mendengar sebuah suara lembut menyapa gendang telinganya yang seakan tuli itu. Luhan kaget dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo berjongkok disebelahnya, gadis itu menatap mata pucat Jongin dengan mata polosnya, mengulurkan tangan lembutnya pada sesosok lusuh yang tengah diambang sadar.

"Kau bilang setelah minum obat kau mau jadi temanku kan? Aku Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo berkata lagi, kali ini dia tersenyum

Jongin cukup lama menatap wajah manis dihadapannya, orang yang tadi dia sebut malaikat. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis untuk orang sepertinya.

Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk kiri Jongin, tangan pucat, dingin dan gemetarnya dengan susah payah dia ulurkan untuk meraih tangan mungil gadis berseragam SMA di hadapannya.

"Jong…in… Kim… Jongin.."

Brugh.

Jongin langsung amburk kedepan dan menindih Kyungsoo. Pengaruh obat penenang yang tadi disuntikan Luhan nampak bekerja dengan baik. Kini Jongin tertidur, namun dia tidur tengkurap diatas dada Kyungsoo yang jatuh terlentang di lantai. Samar Jongin merasakan detakan jantung hangat di telinga kirinya. Itu degupan jantung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak berkutik, berteriakpun tidak dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, dia diam sementara Jongin mengatur napas tersengalnya. Kyungsoo merasa tubuh itu begitu dingin dan rapuh, namja diatasnya nampak sangat kosong.

"Kyungie.." Luhan memanggil Kyungsoo dan menatap gadis itu dengan tampang kaget.

"ssst…" tapi Kyungsoo hanya berdesis seakan meminta Luhan untuk diam.

Satu hembusan napas panjang terasa dari Jongin yang masih tengkurap diatas tubuh Kyungsoo. Kepala Jongin semakin berat dan… dia tertidur.

"Eonni… Jongin sudah tidur" ucap gadis manis itu sambil berbisik.

"Sudah? Oh… geurae… Jongdae hyung,… tolong bantu angkat tubuh Jongin" kata Luhan agak gugup.

Baru kali ini Luhan melihat Jongin bisa tidur sangat nyenyak dengan cepat, dan dia tidur diatas tubuh Kyungsoo. Kini Jongin sudah tidur di ranjangnya, namuan tangan lusuh Jongin masih memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Khajima…" bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo

Luhan menatap Kyongsoo yang kini menatap intense pada pasien kecilnya Jongin.

"Eonni… aku akan menemaninya di sini!" ujar Kyungsoo pada Luhan

"Jinjja? Kau tidak apa – apa bila ada di sini?" Luhan membelalak

"Tidak.. aku rasa dia butuh teman.." Kyungsoo kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang rawat Jongin

"Ba… baiklah… kalau ada apa – apa langsung minta perawat memanggilku ne.." Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo sebentar lalu meninggalkan keduanya di kamar rawat bernomor 408 itu.

.

Luhan berpikir sejenak, ada apa dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin? Tatapan mata mereka terasa begitu lekat dan dekat. Ini seperti tak biasanya Kyungsoo cepat akrab dengan orang lain, tak biasanya juga Jongin bisa setenang itu terutama pada orang asing, apa mereka bukan orang asing?

"Dokter Lu…"

"Eoh? Dokter Zhang!"

"Kau melamun!"

Luhan mendapati sesosok namja berdimple, wajahnya sangat manis dan juga lembut. Mungkinkah semua dokter psikiatri berwajah sedemikian teduhnya?

Lay. Dokter itu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana panjang hitamnya dan menatap Luhan penuh tanda tanya

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Lay lagi dengan nada lebih lembut

"Tidak dok… aku baru saja menenangkan Jongin!" ujar Luhan menghapus pikirannya barusan

"Jongin… anak itu ngamuk lagi ya?" Lay melirik pintu kamar 408 dan mengangguk pelan

"Dia sakau lagi, tapi dia sudah ada peningkatan, sebelumnya dia akan sakau setiap seminggu sekali, tapi ini sudah hari ke 10 dan dia baru kumat lagi…" jawab Luhan bahagia

"Aaa… pasienmu memang banyak mengalami kemajuan… Kyungsoo gadis itu tadi tersenyum padaku saat sebelum masuk ke ruanganmu" ujar Lay ikut tersenyum bahagia

"Aku akan bekerja keras untuk menyembuhkan semua pasienku dok! Percayalah pada anak buah terbaikmu ini!" bangga Luhan mengangkat dagunya tinggi – tinggi

"Baiklah,… kau kepercayaanku… kau kebanggaanku dokter Lulu.." Lay mengangkat dua jempolnya untuk memberi selamat pada Luhan.

"Luhan… ada pasien baru yang menunggu di ruanganmu!" Jongdae berujar pada Luhan

"Pasien baru? Jeongmal?" Luhan meminta konfirmasi dari Lay

"Jika itu datang keruanganmu maka itu pasienmu nak!" ujar Lay sedikit terkekeh melihat betapa semangatnya Luhan seperti mendapat mainan baru.

Luhan segera berlari keruangannya.

Ceklek…

"Eonni anyeong!"

"Lulu-ah aku datang lagi!"

"Kalian!"

Wajah semangat Luhan mendadak pudar ketika mendapati dua orang mengganggu duduk berdua di ruangannya. Mereka adalah pasangan Chanbaek yang terkenal selalu menebar kemesraan dimanapun dan kapapun, dan yang membuat Luhan selalu kesal dengan Chanbaek couple adalah, mereka selalu mesra – mesraan di ruang praktiknya. Padahal kan chanyeol punya ruang praktik sendiri di rumah sakit itu.

"Kenapa kalian pacaran di ruanganku lagi, aku kira aku punya pasien baru… jaebal!" Luhan mendengus kesal kemudian menjewer telinga panjang Chanyeol

"Akh… Baekkie chagi… nenek sihir ini menjewerku… appo chagie.." Chanyeol merengek sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung yeojanya itu.

"Eonni… jangan menjewer pangeranku… nanti telinganya jadi lebih lebar dari telinga yodda!" Baekhyun lalu terkekeh bersamaan dengan Luhan

"Eonni… kenalkan, dia Oh Sehun… sepupuku!"

Luhan yang baru saja duduk di kursinya tiba – tiba menyadari ada orang asing sedang berdiri di depan rak buku di ruang praktiknya.

"Sehun-ah.." Baekhyun memanggil Luhan

"Oh… Annyeonghaseo… Oh Sehun imnida.." Sehun langsung membungkuk

"Anyeong Sehun-ssi…" Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Sehun

Ajaib. Sehun seperti merasakan beberapa detik menghilang dari Zona waktunya ketika melihat senyum Luhan. Senyum itu entah kenapa membuatnya merasa sangat dekat dengan yeoja itu, senyum Luhan memang seperti magnet, senyum itu bisa dengan mudah menarik baja macam Sehun.

"Oh Sehun-ssi… gwaenchanaseo?" tanya Luhan kini berdiri

"Ah… nan gwaenchana.." ucap Sehun salah tingkah, dia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa bisa dia jadi gugup seperti sekarang.

Sehun berpikir mungkin inilah jeleknya jadi orang introvert, berinteraksi membuatnya lelah dan jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

"Sehun-ah… kau bicara saja dengan Luhan eonni, dia sangat meyenangkan… aku akan pergi makan siang bersama Chanie.. kajja baby" Baekhyun dengan riang mengaitkan tangannya pada Chanyeol

.

Tinggal lah Sehun dan Luhan berdua di ruangan itu.

"Duduklah…" Sehun menunjuk sebuah empuk di sudut ruangan yang bersuasana layaknya coffee shop itu.

"Gomapseumnida…" kata Sehun

"Jadi… apa kau ingin bercerita denganku?" Luhan bertanya dengan santai

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu dokter…" desis Sehun

"Aku bukan dokter, aku adalah teman yang asik untuk diajak curhat" ucap Luhan tenang

"Ah?" Sehun nampak kaget

"Jangan merasa sungkan begitu… mulai sekarang aku temanmu Sehun-ah…"

"Teman? Eottoke? Aku baru bertemu dengan anda hari ini" desis Sehun kembali dengan kepercayaan introvertnya

"Kalau begitu bertemannya mulai hari ini!" Luhan memberi wink kecil pada Sehun

"Aku… aku ketergantungan pada musik, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa musik, aku bahkan tidak akan tidur tanpa musik" Sehun memulai keluhannya

"Lalu…?"

"Aku ingin tidak tergantung lagi, kau dokter kan? Bantu aku… sembuhkan aku… aku ingin terlepas dari ketergantungan ini"

"Aku lebih suka kau melihatku sebagai teman daripada sebagai dokter"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan anehnya Sehun sedikit menarik bibirnya keatas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, sepertinya disbanding musik, senyum Luhan lebih candu.

Drrrt… drrrt… drrrtt…

Ponsel Luhan bergetar.

"Changkaman…" Luhan kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum.

"Eoh Xiumin-ah.. wae?" Luhan menjawab dengan ceria

"Belum aku belum makan siang?" katanya yeoja manis itu

"Makan siang bersama? Ani… aku sedang ngobrol dengan seseorang sekarang" Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar

"Coffee? Tidak aku tidak ingin minum itu…" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya imut

"Baiklah aku tunggu… anyeong"

Luhan kemudian memutus teleponnya dan kembali fokus pada Sehun.

"Namjachingu?" Sehun tiba – tiba bertanya. Demi apapun ini pertama kalinya Sehun ingin tau sesuatu tentang seseorang

"Bukan… dia adalah sahabatku… kami sudah bersahabat selama 10 tahun" kata Luhan

"Oh geuraeyeo.." Entah darimana rasa lega itu datang, yang jelas Sehun merasa entah kenapa bahagia ketika tau yang tadi menelpon bukanlah namja chingu gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Jadi kau selalu mendengarkan musik dan tak bisa lepas dari earphone dan ipodmu?" Luhan kembali ke topic

"Aku selalu merasa pusing dan tidak bisa konsentrasi tanpa musik" jawab Sehun

"Pernah mencoba seharian tanpa musik?" Luhan bertanya lagi

"Tidak… tidak pernah… aku rasa aku akan jadi gila jika itu terjadi" Sehun memandang ipod yang kini dia pegang.

Ini menarik, semenjak Luhan menyuruhnya duduk, kedua lubang telinga Sehun tidak satupun disumpal earphone. Padahal biasanya dia akan menyumpal salah satunya jika dia bicara dengan orang lain.

Luhan yang melihat itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali tersenyum.

"LULU!"

Xiumin muncul dari pintu ruang praktik Luhan dengan senyum lebarnya. Dia melihat punggung Sehun.

"Oh mian.. aku kira pertemuanmu sudah selesai" ucap Xiumin tidak enak

Sehun menoleh pada Sehun dan menatap tajam Xiumin, mata itu seolah berkata "_siapa orang ini? Sangat mengganggu"_

"Xiu-ah… kau ini… ini bahkan belum jam makan siang kau sudah kemari" Luhan mengerucutkan wajahnya

"Mian… di apartemen sepi sekali makanya aku kesini" Xiumin duduk di kursi lain yang agak jauh dari sofa tempat Luhan dan Sehun sedang ngobrol

"Kenalkan dia Kim Xiumin, sahabatku!" Luhan menunjuk Xiumin dengan tangan kanannya

"Anyeong Xiumin!" namja imut itu melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan

Sehun? Tak diduga respon positifnya saat dia pertama bertemu Luhan tidak terulang saat dia bertemu namja berpipi chubby ini.

Xiumin yang merasa diacuhkan menarik kembali tangannya dan beralih mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Luhan merekam reaksi Sehun atas Xiumin tadi. Kepala Luhan dengan cekatan menangkap dan mencatat hasil observasi pertamanya

"Lalu… ada hal lain yang mengganjal di pikiranmu?" Luhan kembali masuk ke topic

"Aku adalah seorang introvert. Aku tidak pernah bergaul sebelumnya dengan orang lain!" ujar Sehun dalam sekali tarikan napas

Luhan mengangguk imut, seakan hal itu biasa saja. Reaksinya sangat tenang bahkan senyumnya masih memikat.

"Tidak masalah, menjadi introvert bukan hal yang salah" gumam Luhan masih dalam mode cerianya

"Apakah benar orang introvert memiliki kecendrungan untuk menjadi psikopat lebih besar dari orang normal" tanya Sehun tiba – tiba

Luhan mengatupkan cengirannya dan menatap Sehun dengan menyipitkan sedikit matanya. Sehun yang melihat wajah imut itu langsung kembali tak bisa mengatur detakan jantungnya. Entahlah… baru kali itu Sehun merasa jantung dan otaknya tak sejalan.

"Ahahahaha… bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Luhan bertanya dengan tampang imut

"Entahlah… aku hanya takut itu terjadi, selama ini aku tidak pernah bergaul dengan siapapun… termasuk keluargaku sendiri" Sehun serius kali ini

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu… orang introvert bukanlah orang yang menyeramkan… tenang saja" Luhan berkata enteng.

Sehun merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ada sebuah pesan masuk dan itu dari eommanya.

"Jadi… kau ingin aku menyembuhkan ketergantunganmu terhadap musik itu?" Luhan mengambil ipadnya dan melihat jadwal kosongnya

"Aku… apa bolehkan aku sering datang kemari?" tanya Sehun menatap tajam pada Luhan

"Tentu saja, jika kau ingin bercerita padaku… aku ada di sini setiap hari" Luhan tersenyum lagi.

Darah Sehun terasa berdesir. Hangat. Senyum itu begitu hangat menyentuh tubuhnya dari ubun – ubun hingga ujung kuku jari kakinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi… aku ada urusan lain… gomawo"

Sehun langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan praktik Luhan. Xiumin yang sedari tadi seperti tak dianggap hanya melihat punggung lebar Sehun keluar dengan tenang.

"Kenapa kau berbohong Lu?" Xiumin menatap intense sahabatnya yang masih duduk di tempat yang sama

"Bohong? Apa?" Luhan menangkat kepalanya

"Jika orang introvert tidak memiliki kecendrungan jadi psikopat?" Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya imut

"Aku tidak bilang tidak… aku hanya memintanya untuk tidak berpikiran seperti itu" Luhan menegaskan kalimatnya.

"Biar aku tunjukkan padamu apa arti psikopat yang sebenarnya." Xiumin langsung mengetikkan sesuatu di tabletnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Luhan

"Ada empat tanda orang psikopat…. Satu, psikopat adalah seorang antisocial. Dua, kepribadiannya sulit ditebak. Tiga, orang psikopat itu luarbiasa egois. Empat, psikopat itu sangat cerdas" Xiumin membacakan temuannya

"Aku tau… aku adalah psikiater, aku tau lebih banyak tentang psikopat daripada kau…" kata Luhan narsis.

"Lalu kenapa kau berbohong, kenapa tak jujur saja?" Xiumin protes

"Jadi jika ada seseorang sakit dan tidak mungkin sembuh, apa dokter harus berkata 'kau akan mati' di hadapan pasiennya?" tentang Luhan

"Itu makanya aku tidak mau jadi dokter, dokter itu pandai berbohong" Xiumin memasang tampang tidak sukanya yang tetap imut

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku hanya tidak mau pasienku tertekan dengan penyakit mereka" Luhan ngotot

"Lalu jika anak tadi berubah jadi psikopat dan dia tidak menyadarinya, dia anggap itu hanya prilaku introvert biasa… apa kau tidak merasa bersalah padanya?" Xiumin menantang Luhan

Luhan terdiam sejenak dan memikirkan ucapan Xiumin. Xiumin benar, pasiennya bukanlah orang sakit yang bisa mati seperti pasien Chanyeol. Pasiennya mungkin saja bisa menyebabkan kekacauan dengan kelainan yang dia derita.

"Tunggu saja hingga anak tadi berhasil membunuh seseorang maka kau pasti akan merasa jadi orang paling bersalah di dunia" Xiumin masih tetap kukuh memprotes

"Xiu-ah… apa yang harus aku lakukan pada anak itu?" Luhan menatap kosong form data Sehun yang tadi dia isi di ipadnya

"Entahlah… kau kan dokternya… kau yang ahli,… kau yang tau…" Xiumin menakup kedua pipinya dengan tangannya sendiri seraya memandang wajah kebingungan Luhan yang amat cantik di matanya.

.

"one… two… three…"

Cahaya blitz saling bersautan di tengah sinar lampu sorot dan suara dentuman musik yang memenuhi sebuah ruang pemotretan di salah satu gedung tua.

S&amp;E, brand milik eomma Sehun sedang mengadakan pemotretan. Dan seorang model cantik berkulit eksotis sedang dengan penuh percaya dirinya berpose di tengah sorot kamera.

"Excellent!" kata sang photographer.

"Okay… terimakasih semua… kalian sudah bekerja keras… terimakasih…" Sungmin membungkukkan badannya pada semua kru.

"Ajhuma… baju ini sangat bagus… bolehkah ini untukku?"

Zitao. Model sexy itu tengah beraegyo di depan Sungmin

"Tentu saja sayang… kau terlihat sangat cantik memakainya… itu boleh untukmu!" Sungmin mengacak sedikit surai Tao dan tersenyum.

"Thankyou ajhuma…" Tao memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin kemudian pergi dan menghampiri kru yang lain.

Sehun masuk ke dalam set. Sesuai dengan perintah Sungmin, dia datang ke lokasi pemotretan. Memang tak biasanya Sehun mau datang, tapi karena suasana hatinya sedang baik. Dia pun datang.

Sehun hanya berdiri terpaku menatap seorang gadis bermata panda sedang dengan asik mengambil beberapa selca dari ponselnya sendiri. Zitao merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya, dia berbalik dan… Sehun sedang menatapnya.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku!" ketus Sehun dengan tatapan mata mematikan plus wajah datarnya.

"Siapa kau berani – beraninya berbicara kasar padaku?" Zitao langsung marah

"Menyingkir!" Sehun masih ketus

"Kau mau cari mati? Kau tidak tau siapa aku?" Zitao meninggikan nada bicaranya dan menatap sinis Sehun

"Uri adeul waseo…" Sungmin menghampiri Sehun dan mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Sehun

"Eomma…" sapa Sehun datar

"Eomma?" Zitao kaget

"Ne… dia Oh Sehun… putraku!" Sungmin tersenyum imut

"Aaaah…. Anyeong!" Zitao malah salah tingkah.

"Oh ya, ada yang mau eomma berikan untukmu… kau tunggu disini!" Sungmin pergi lagi untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Jadi… apa kau masih mau membunuhku?" ketus Sehun dengan tatapan seakan Zitao adalah object menarik untuk dibunuh.

Sehun langsung saja meninggalkan Tao yang masih cengo sendiri dengan cara Sehun menatapnya barusan

"Aku menginginkan dia!" Zitao bergumam.

"Nugu?" Seorang yeoja yang rupanya adalah eomma Zitao, Heechul menghampiri anaknya.

"Namja tadi… aku menginginkannya eomma!" rengek Zitao pada Heechul

"Ah… anak dari pemilik S&amp;E?" Heechul melirik lapar kearah Sehun

"Aku akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan! Bagaimanapun caranya!" tekad Zitao kemudian tersenyum sinis.

.

Luhan, lagi – lagi dia tidak pulang kerumah. Ini sudah jam 10 malam. Dia kini sedang berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur dengan bedcover biru tua. Ini kamar apartemen Kris dan namja itu belum pulang.

"_Lalu jika anak tadi berubah jadi psikopat dan dia tidak menyadarinya, dia anggap itu hanya prilaku introvert biasa… apa kau tidak merasa bersalah padanya?"_

Ucapan Xiumin siang tadi terus berputar di kepalanya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan jika benar yang Xiumin katakana itu terjadi.

"Tidak… aku bukanlah dokter yang menjerumuskan pasienku sendiri… aku harus bertemu dengan anak itu… Baekhyun…"

Luhan langsung meraih ponselnmya dan mendial nomor Baekhyun segera.

"_Yeobuseo Lulu…."_

Suara itu bukan milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah… Baekie eoddi?" tanya Luhan segera

"_Baekkie sedang tidur disebelahku… kau taukan…. Kekekeke…"_

"Jangan hamili gadis imut itu jika kau belum menikahinya…" desis Luhan kesal

"_Okay… aku tau dimana batasku… by the way ada apa menelpon calon istriku?"_

"Aku ingin minta nomor telpon Sehun pada Baekki… bisakah?" Luhan sedikit gugup

"_Tentu… akan aku kirim lewat email"_

"Gomawo Park!"

Luhan kemudian memutus telponnya.

"_Tidak… tidak akan aku biarkan Sehun menjadi psikopat… tidak…"_

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Anyeong! Mianhae author telat update… janjinya jam 2… tapi tadi masih ada kesibukan dikit… biasa, habis bantuin bang Galaxy ngecek tagline di IGnya… kekekeke…**_

_**.**_

_**Gimana Chap 1 ini?  
beda dari teasernya ya? Iya laaah… ini baru intro aja kekeke…  
Konfliknya gak banyak kok, cumin tentang seseorang psikopat yang jatuh cinta. Siapa yang psikopat diantara Sehun dan Luhan sebenarnya?  
Psikopat biasanya tidak sadar dirinya adalah psikopat, dia hanya merasa hal – hal yang orang lain takuti adalah hal yang lumrah untuknya.**_

_**Silahkan ditebak…**_

_**Oh iya,… karena gak ada yang nanya tentang teaser FF ini kemarin, jadi author akan bales review kalian mulai chap depan…**_

_**Pai pai!  
.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Akhir kata author ucapkan… Auuuu ah! Saranghaeyeo….**_

_**RnR Juseo…**_

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2  
First Sight

.

.

.

"Apa benar Xiumin hanya sahabatmu? Dia selalu bertindak seakan kau hanya miliknya" – Kris

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Lu, aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka…" – Xiumin

"Kau… menjauhlah dariku… karena aku sangat benci melihatmu!" – Zitao

"Tidak… semalaman ini aku akan menemanimu tidur lagi… kita coba untuk tidur tidak dengan musik kali ini!" – Luhan

"Aku akan menjadi bukan diriku jika bersama yeoja ini" – Sehun

"Apa kau yang bernama Zitao? Kau cantik" – Suho

"LUHAN! KENAPA KERJAMU TIDAK BECUS?" – Lay

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin-ah" – Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo… hanya ada nama itu dihatiku!" – Jongin

"Jadi… apa kau menyukai Xiumin?" – Jongdae

"Jadi Luhan eonni adalah cinta pertama Chanyeollie?" – Baekhyun

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Baek… bukan orang lain!" – Chanyeol


	3. First Sight

**.**

**.**

**This Is Chapter 2!**

**.**

**.**

**Aruna Wu  
Presents**

**.**

**HunHan Fan Fiction  
entitled**

"**OVERDOSE"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_12 Desember 2014_

"_Keberatan yang mulia…" seorang pengacara yang menjadi pembela bagi terdakwa berdiri sebelum ketukan palu terdengar_

_Suasana ruang sidang kembali ricuh, gumaman terdengar dimana – mana._

"_Keberatan diterima, silahkan pengacara…" hakim memberikan kesempatan pada si pembela_

"_Setelah pemeriksaan kepolisian mengenai fisik dan psikis terdakwa, terdakwa memiliki kepribadian terganggu yang mulia, selain itu… keadaan kejiwaan terdakwa tidak dapat dikatakan dalam keadaan baik. Terdakwa mengidap kelainan Obsessive. Mohon dipertimbangkan yang mulia." Ucap pengacara pembela itu_

_Sepasang mata basah menatap sang pengacara penuh terimakasih. Sedangkan terdakwa yang diperjuangkan hanya menatap pengacaranya sinis._

"_Keberatan yang mulia…" kali ini gantian pengacara penuntut umum yang mengajukan keberatan_

"_Menurut hasil penyidikan, terdakwa memang sudah mengalami gangguan kepribadian sejak masa kanak - adalah seorang psikopat, seorang psikopat tidak gila, terdakwa bahkan mengatakan bahwa dia sepenuhnya sadar terhadap prilakunya!" ujar sang pengacara penuntut umum tegas_

"_Tapi terdakwa juga memiliki kelainan pada pola pikirnya, terdakwa adalah seseorang yang Obsesive terhadap sesuatu….." pengacara yang membantu terdakwa nampak ragu dalam meneruskan kalimatnya, ditatapnya sang terdakwa yang masih menatapnya sinis._

"_Saya memiliki saksi untuk pernyataan tersebut"_

_._

.

.

.

.

**Main Cast: EXO - Sehun, Luhan**

**Side Cast: EXO Kris, Tao, Suho, Xiumin**

**Other Cast: EXO Kai, D.O, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay, Chen**

**Cameo: Surprising**

**.**

**Gender Switch (GS)**

**Rate: T**

**Story: Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**.**

**Disclaimer: All the cast belong to their selves  
Idea of story, story line, plot and essential of this fanfiction belong to the author.  
Aruna Wu**

**.**

**No Bash. No Hate. No Plagiarism. No Copy Paste**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Noona…. Aku… membutuhkanmu…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OVERDOSE  
CHAPTER 2**

_**FIRST SIGHT**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gangnam District Police Office**

Lantai 2 kantor polisi district Gangnam sedang sepi saat itu. Hanya segelintir orang yang sudah ada di sekitar bagian administrasi, itu pun hanya beberapa polisi bawahan yang memang bertugas untuk jaga.

Di lantai 2 ini adalah lantai khusus untuk kantor bagian penanganan tindak criminal. Terdapat beberapa ruangan di sana diantaranya adalah ruangan administrasi, ruang penyidikan tersangka dan saksi, ruang penyidikan barang bukti, ruang penyimpanan, sel khusus untuk tersangka dalam masa penyidikan, ruang belakang (dapur dan toilet), dan juga ruang kantor khusus. Kantor khusus adalah ruangan yang digunakan untuk petinggi di bagian penanganan tindak criminal tersebut. Kantor khusus terdiri dari 4 ruangan di dalamnya, pertama adalah ruang rapat, kedua ruang Kepala Bagian, ketiga ruang Wakil Kepala Bagian dan ruang kerja biasa terdiri dari beberapa meja yang digunakan oleh para intel dan satuan tim khusus untuk mengolah data mereka.

Di kantor khusus itu ada sebuah papan besar berisikan struktur organisasi Bagian Penanganan Tindak Kriminal. Bisa kita lihat ada beberapa nama dan wajah menjanjikan ada di papan itu. Kepala Bagian – Wu Kris, Wakil Kepala Bagian – Kim Suho, Ketua bidang penyidikan berkas perkara – Lee Jinki, Ketua bidang penyidikan barang bukti dan olah TKP – Choi Minho, Ketua bidang penyidik tersangka dan saksi – Kim Jonghyun, Pimpinan Tim Intel dan Penyidik Lapangan – Shim Changmin dan Ketua bidang administrasi – Lee Taemin.

Dari ketujuh jabatan penting di Bagian penanganan tindak criminal, ada dua yeoja yang mengisi kursi di sana. Kim Suho dan Lee Taemin. Lee Taemin? Siapa yang tak kenal yeoja itu? Dia adalah putri dari Komisaris besar polisi yang menjabat di kantor pusat, Lee Donghae, sementara Kim Suho? Siapa pula yang tak tau siapa gadis itu? Dia adalah putri semata wayang seorang almarhum Jendral Angkatan Darat Korea, Kim Siwon.

Gadis itu sangat cantik, beda dengan Taemin yang agak tomboy, walaupun profesinya sebagai polisi namun Suho tetap anggun dan imut. Wajahnya teduh dan lembut, suaranya merdu, senyumnya bagaikan senyum malaikat dan tubuhnya proporsional. Banyak namja yang mendekatinya dan mereka berakhir tidak percaya jika Suho adalah seorang polisi.

Walaupun dia sangat keibuan namun jangan sepelekan Suho dalam urusan penyelidikan. Intuisi Suho sangat tajam, selain itu Suho adalah seorang penembak jitu, segala macam pistol dan senapan sangat akrab dengannya. Bahkan ide – ide gila Suho dalam menyelidiki kasus sering membuat rekan kerjanya tercengang, Suho adalah sosok yeoja yang penuh kejutan.

Tapi, demi Tuhan, apapun di dunia ini tak ada yang sempurna. Begitu pula dengan kehidupan yeoja manis bernama Kim Suho. Saat usianya 6 tahun, dia harus rela kehilangan dua orang berharga sekaligus. Sejak dilahirkan Suho hanya tinggal berdua dengan eommanya di Seoul, saat usianya 6 tahun, eomma Suho mengandung adik untuk Suho. Gadis kecil itu sangat bahagia dan menantikan adik kecilnya dengan penuh suka cita. Suatu hari, ketika musim panas sedang terik Suho nekat main keluar rumah untuk berburu serangga. Ada bebearapa kupu – kupu yang Suho tangkap hari itu, dengan riang kaki kecil Suho membawa satu toples berisi kupu – kupu di dalamnya pulang ke rumah.

"Eomma… Suho punya hadiah untuk eomma dan calon adik bayi…"

Teriak Suho dengan senyum paling lebar dan bangganya saat itu. Namun tak ada jawaban dari eommanya. Suho mengira sang eomma akan memberikan kejutan, tapi…. Ketika dia masuk ke halaman belakang rumah, sudah ada banyak orang di sana. Suho mengenal orang – orang itu dengan baik, mereka adalah anak buah appanya.

"Appa! Appa pulang? Yeeey…" Suho langsung berlari kepelukan appanya yang sedang terduduk lemah di sofa ruang tangah

Suho kecil mungkin tak mengerti arti raut sedih dan menyesal yang ada di wajah appanya kala itu. Dia hanya bahagia bisa melihat sosok sang appa yang belum tentu dapat dilihatnya setiap sebulan sekali.

"Appa… lihat, Suho bawa kupu – kupu… dimana eomma?" tanya Suho masih riang genmbira.

Namja denga perawakan tinggi besar dan berwajah tegas itu mengusahakan senyumannya, berusaha sekuat tenaga menekan air matanya agar tidak jatuh di hadapan putri kecilnya yang lucu.

"Suho sayang… mulai sekarang Suho akan tinggal bersama appa, Suho ikut sama appa ke tempat appa bekerja." Ucap Siwon saat itu.

Siwon harus membawa Suho bersamanya tinggal di pangkalan perang dekat perbatasan Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara. Suho harus dekat dengannya. Siwon tidak mau kecolongan lagi, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko membiarkan Suho, satu – satunya orang berharga dihidupnya yang tersisa juga menjadi korban.

Ibu Suho meninggal karena serangan dari pasukan rahasia Korea Utara saat itu. Demi apapun Siwon bersyukur karena Suho tidak dirumah, karena jika gadis itu ada di rumah, dia pasti akan ikut menjadi korban pembunuhan. Suho tau tentang kejadian eommanya saat dia berusia 8 tahun. Siwon sendiri yang bercerita. Sempat terpuruk, tapi Suho kecil kembali bangkit, karena dia tau, hanya dialah semangat hidup sang appa. Dia tidak boleh pergi dari appanya. Kematian eomma dan adiknya adalah bentuk pengabdian keluarganya pada Negara, itu sudah menjadi resiko biasa seorang keluarga tentara, apalagi jika appanya adalah seorang jendral.

Sejak usia 6 tahun sampai usia 16 tahun Suho tinggal di pangkalan perang. Itulah mengapa gadis manis itu sangat pandai dalam menggunakan pistol dan senapan, benda – benda itu adalah mainan Suho sejak kecil. Dia lebih pandai menembak dan mengeksekusi orang – orang dengan teknik medan perang daripada memasak atau bermain boneka. Setelah 10 tahun hidup dan berkembang di medan perang, akhirnya Suho kembali ke Seoul dan masuk sekolah asrama hingga akhirnya, sekarang dia menjadi seorang poilisi wanita yang sangat dikagumi.

.

Suara merdu mengalun indah mengisi setiap inchi ruang kerja Suho. Hanya tinggal 5 hari lagi menuju natal. Dia sangat gembira walaupun dia tau natal kali ini dia tidak akan bisa merayakannya bersama sang appa, setahun yang lalu appanya meninggal karena penyakit jantung yang dideritanya.

"_We wish you a merry christmast… We wish you a merry christmast… we wish you a merry christmast…"_

"_And Happy New Year!"_

Nyanyian Suho terhenti ketika sebuah suara husky menyahut diakhir nyanyian.

"Selamat pagi kepala polisi Wu…" Suho langsung memberi hormat pada namja tinggi yang merupakan atasannya itu

"Kau… kenapa tidak jadi penyanyi saja? Suaramu bagus.." Kris berkata seraya bersandar di engsel pintu ruangan Suho.

Suho ingin menjawab namun Kris lebih dulu berkata, "Jangan! Jangan pernah bicara formal padaku! Kita semua berteman dan seumuran di sini! Aku tidak mau kau memanggilku dengan Kepala polisi Wu atau ada embel – embel ssi di belakang namaku! Jangan pernah!"

Suho tersenyum karena kelakuan sang atasan yang selalu seperti itu. Aneh.

"Ne Kris, jika aku jadi penyanyi lalu siapa yang jadi wakilmu di sini?" tanya Suho kini duduk di kursi kerjanya

"Benar juga, tidak ada lagi orang lain yang cocok mendampingiku selain kau!" gumam Kris namun Suho masih bisa mendengarnya.

Pendamping? Entah apa korelasinya sebuah kata 'pendamping' terhadap pemacu detak jantung. Karena saat Kris berkata demikian, jantung Suho berdetak 5 kali lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Ah iya! Nanti siang kakakku yang cantik akan datang kemari untuk pemeriksaan kejiwaan tersangka Bang Yongguk, tolong beritau Taemin untuk menyiapkan berkas yang diperlukan." Ujar Kris tegas

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang meminta Taemin melakukannya?" Suho mengernyitkan keningnya

"Shireo! Aku masih kesal dengan dia, seenaknya saja meninggalkan kantor tempo hari, jadinya kan kita berdua yang repot!" Kris menggerutu

"Kalau Taemin tidak ada keperluan penting dia tidak akan mungkin pergi Kris… sudah lah…" Suho berujar bijak.

"Menonton Konser SHINEE kau bilang keperluan penting?" pekik Kris tak mau kalah

"Sesuatu yang penting bagimu belum tentu penting bagi orang lain, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi… kita maklumi saja, okay?" tanggap Suho bijaksana.

"Kau memang orang baik, bisa dengan cepat memaafkan orang yang membuatmu repot!" Kris masih sibuk protes

Sementara Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum bersamaan dengan dadanya yang masih bergetar. Suho menyukai Kris. Itu faktanya. Suho menyukai namja tampan itu entah sejak kapan, yang Suho tau hanya Kris selalu mencuri perhatiannya dengan sikap eksentriknya. Kadang Kris bisa tegas, kadang dia kekanakan, kadang dia bisa sangat dewasa, kadang Kris sangat hangat, terkadang Kris juga bisa jadi sangat beku tapi yang pasti… Kris selalu perhatian dengan hal – hal kecil disekitarnya walaupun Kris sendiri tak pernah memperlihatkan kepedulian itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**World Spin Hospital**

"Huft"

Xiumin menghela napas sangat panjang begitu masuk kedalam ruangan Luhan.

"Aku benci rumah sakit ini!" Xiumin menggerutu sambil meletakkan sebuah paper bag di meja Luhan.

"Kau pakai sunglasses lagi…?" Luhan bergumam dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya

"Kenapa sih bagian psikiatri harus berdekatan dengan bagian bedah? Tidak masuk akal!" Xiumin masih nampak kesal

"Wae? Kau melihat darah lagi?" Luhan menatap intense sahabatnya

"Barusan sepertinya ada korban kecelakaan yang baru saja di tangani, aku juga melihat Chanyeol di sana." Xiumin mengusap keringatnya yang bercucuran

Luhan hanya memandang Xiumin yang masih sibuk mengelap keringatnya dengan tatapan imut, "Kau tau sendiri kan Lu… Aku phobia terhadap darah, aku tak berani melihat darah Lu! Aku hampir pingsan ketika jalan kemari!" Xiumin membela diri.

"Aku tau…" gumam Luhan pelan kemudian kembali pada kertas – kertas di hadapannya.

Xiumin kini hanya memandang Luhan yang sibuk sendiri, senyumnya perlahan terkembang melihat kening Luhan yang berkerut, Luhan nampak manis dengan wajah berpikirnya. Xiumin sangat bahagia bisa melihat Luhan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sangat dia cintai, Xiumin tau betul, menjadi psikiater adalah cita – cita Luhan sejak kelas 11. Dan namja imut itu juga tau betul alasan Luhan memilih menjadi psikiater.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Luhan yang sadar akan tatapan Xiumin langsung tersenyum dan bertanya

"Ani… aku hanya sedang memandangi orang yang paling aku sayang di dunia ini setelah eommaku!" ujar Xiumin ditambah senyum polosnya

"Jinjja? Apakah aku benar – benar orang kedua setelah eommamu?" tanya Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya

"Appaku sudah meninggal, aku anak tunggal dan aku hanya punya eomma… kau adalah satu – satunya sahabatku… apa masih perlu aku jelaskan?" Xiumin menakup kedua tangannya di pipi chubbynya sendiri.

"Gomawo Xiu-ah… kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki, kau orang berharga kedua dalam hidupku" ujar Luhan sedikit tertawa di akhir kalimat

"Yang pertama pasti Kris!" Xiumin menebak

"Yang pertama adalah diriku sendiri…" bangga Luhan.

Xiumin hanya tertawa lalu menagcak poni yang menutup rapi dahi sahabatnya.

"Ayo sarapan, aku bawakan kau milk capuchino dan roti coklat!" Xiumin membuka paperbag yang dia bawa tadi.

Xiumin, 25 tahun. Seorang namja yang memiliki kadar keimutan yang tak seimbang dengan usianya. Namun jangan sepelekan wajah imutnya itu, Xiumin adalah seorang namja yang sangat dewasa dan penyayang. Xiumin mengenal Luhan sejak mereka masuk bangku Senior High School. Xiumin dulunya tinggal di China, tapi sejak Senior High School dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah kelahiran appanya, Korea.

Kehadiran Xiumin di hidup Luhan sangat berkaitan dengan bagaimana gadis itu menjalani hidupnya setealah berpisah dengan dua orang yang amat dia cintai.

Masa – masa awal Senior High School tentu sangat dinanti – nanti oleh semua remaja di muka bumi ini, tapi tidak untuk Luhan. Saat kelas 10 adalah saat – saat terberat bagi Luhan. Perceraian kedua orang tuanya, perpisahannya dengan Lufan (Kris), perpisahannya dengan sang eomma, pernikahan appanya dengan wanita yang dia selingkuhi, pertemuannya dengan seorang adik tiri, memulai hidup baru dengan keluarga baru yang tak dia inginkan. Luhan tertekan. Mungkin bisa dikatakan saat itu adalah titik tergelap dalam sejarah hidup seorang Luhan.

Pada masa itu, Luhan yang ceria menjadi sedikit tertutup. Gadis itu merasa hidupnya menyebalkan dan menyedihkan. Luhan sempat menjadi pendiam dan tak mau bicara pada siapapun, bahkan teman – teman Luhan yang sudah mengenal Luhan sejak lama sangat merasakan perubahan drastis gadis periang itu akibat keretakan rumah tangga orang tuanya.

Luhan akan menjadi siswa yang datang paling pagi ke sekolah. Ini tidak bercanda, karena Luhan pasti sudah akan berada di dalam kelas sejak jam 5 pagi. Luhan tidak takut sendirian di gedung sekolah yang besar dan masih gelap. Luhan hanya akan duduk di kelas sambil membaca buku – bukunya, menjawab soal – soal yang ada hingga dalam kurun waktu satu minggu saja buku yang harusnya dipelajari selama satu semester telah habis Luhan baca dan kerjakan. Lalu ketika pelajaran dimulai, tak jarang Luhan malah tertidur dan tak memperhatikan guru yang mengajar di depan kelas, Luhan bahkan sering dihukum karena masalah itu. Pukul 4 sore adalah waktunya untuk pulang sekolah. Dan hal yang akan Luhan lakukan setiap pulang sekolah adalah berdiam diri di kelasnya sambil menatapi lapangan basket.

Dia selalu merindukan kembarannya, dia merindukan sesosok anak bertubuh menjulang sedang bermain basket dengan serius, Luhan merindukan setengah dari dirinya, Kris. Dan setiap sore pasti mata Luhan memandang kosong kearah luar jendela, perlahan airmatanya akan jatuh dan wajah manis itu kembali basah. Jika Luhan mejadi siswa yang akan datang paling pagi di sekolah, maka dia juga akan menjadi siswa yang pulang paling akhir. Jam 10 malam adalah waktu Luhan untuk pulang sekolah. Apa yang gadis itu lakukan dari jam 4 sore hingga jam 10 malam? Luhan hanya diam di kelas, atau duduk di samping lapangan basket. Itu saja yang gadis itu lakukan. Selalu seperti itu siklus hidup seorang Luhan saat titik tergelap menghampiri hidupnya.

Tapi kita harus ingat, Tuhan tidak mungkin selamanya akan membuat hidup seseorang menjadi gelap. Xiumin. Anak itu bagaikan cahaya temaram yang menghampiri kegelapan dunia Luhan. Seorang anak yang mengulurkan tangannya, memperkenalkan namanya, tersenyum kepadanya dan menawarkan diri menjadi sahabatnya.

Suatu hari Xiumin mendapatkan kelas khusus bahasa korea hingga sore hari di sekolahnya, maklum saja, walaupun orang asli korea tapi lahir dan hidup di China membuat penguasaan bahasa koreanya tak begitu baik saat itu. Pukul 7 petang baru Xiumin selesai dari kelas tambahannya, namun sial, buku tugas Xiumin tertinggal di kolong bangkunya di kelas. Xiumin akhirnya mau tidak mau berjalan menuju ke kelasnya untuk mengambil buku itu.

Dan. Betapa kagetnya Xiumin begitu dia masuk ke ruang kelas yang sudah gelap, ada sesosok siswa perempuan duduk dan tengkurap diatas meja paling pojok belakang kiri kelasnya. Xiumin yang masih berusia 15 tahun tentu langsung berpikir macam – macam. Kakinya sempat melemas dan sekujur tubuhnya dingin. Xiumin langsung menatap horror sosok itu, bibir mungilnya tak luput dari ucapan doa – doa agar Tuhan mau berbelas kasihan untuk melindunginya. Xiumin mengira sosok itu adalah hantu.

Nekat, daripada Xiumin besok dihukum oleh gurunya karena dia tidak mengerjakan tugas, lebih baik dia dimakan hantu. Akhirnya Xiumin memberanikan diri untuk meraih saklar dan menghidupkan lampu kelasnya. Ketika ruang kelas menjadi terang, Xiumin bernapas lega karena sosok yang tengkurap diatas meja itu masih ada di sana. Sedikit memastikan bahwa sosok itu benar – benar manusia, Xiumin lantas melihat kearah bawah. Lega. Itulah yang dia rasakan ketika melihat sepatu putih Luhan masih menginjak lantai dibawahnya. Sosok itu bukan hantu.

Xiumin mendekat kearah Luhan dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat itu adalah sosok teman misterius yang ada di kelasnya, tentu misterius bagi Xiumin yang sebelumnya tak pernah tau seberapa periangnya Luhan dulu. Namja berpipi gembul itu langsung menuju bangkunya yang berada di pojok belakang kanan dan mengambil buku tugas yang tadi dia tinggalkan. Setelah mendapatkan bukunya kembali, Xiumin bergegas ingin pulang. Namun, sosok Luhan yang tertidur di bangku belakang menahan langkahnya untuk meninggalkan anak itu sendirian.

Bagaimana jika benar – benar ada hantu? Bagaimana jika tiba – tiba ada penjahat datang kesekolah mereka dan menculik Luhan? Bagiamana jika tiba – tiba ada kebakaran atau bom di sekolah itu? Bagaimana nasib Luhan jika itu terjadi?

Pemikiran macam itu akhirnya membawa Xiumin untuk kembali duduk di bangkunya dan diam di kelas seraya mengerjakan tugasnya tadi. Xiumin menjaga Luhan. Tiga jam setelah itu, sosok Luhan mulai bergerak tak nyaman, Luhan bangun dan mengusap wajahnya. Terlihat kedua mata rusa milik luhan begitu lelah dan sembab. Luhan kemudian berdiri dan beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak pergi,

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang sejak tadi? Kenapa kau masih di kelas? Apa kau ketiduran?" tanya Xiumin dengan polosnya

Luhan kaget namun air mukanya masih tetap datar tak bersahabat. Luhan tak menjawab kemudian mulai berjalan.

"Diluar sangat gelap dan sedang hujan, apa kau pulang sendirian?" Xiumin ikut berdiri dan menahan Luhan.

Luhan tak merespon apapun perkataan Xiumin, dia hanya mencoba untuk mengalihakan perhatiannya dan tetap melangkah keluar. Selama di koridor Xiumin terus mengikuti Luhan hingga tepat kaki rusa itu berhenti di loby sekolah. Hujan.

Luhan melihat jam di tangannya ini sudah sangat malam, pukul 10 lewat. Sulit untuk menemukan taksi apalagi saat itu teknologi belum secanggih sekarang. Memang tidak akan ada yang peduli jika Luhan pulang malam atau tidak pulang sekalipun. Heechul, ibu tiri Luhan memang tak pernah peduli tentang bagaimana gadis itu tumbuh dan hari – harinya di sekolah, bagi Heechul tetap memberi makan Luhan dan membebaskan anak itu berkelakuan sesuka hati saja sudah cukup untuk seorang ibu tiri sepertinya. Tak berbeda dengan Zitao, adik tiri Luhan. Dia terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri, Zitao bahkan sering mencari gara – gara pada Luhan dengan mengganggunya. Rumah bukanlah tempat menyenangkan bagi Luhan. Tidak seperti dulu saat masih ada Lufan dan eommanya.

"Pakai ini. Kau bisa sakit jika hujan – hujanan" Xiumin menyerahkan sebuah payung berwarna biru tua yang sudah terkembang ke tangan Luhan.

Luhan menerima payung itu tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

"Apa rumahmu jauh dari sini?" Xiumin mencoba basa – basi seraya membuka jas sekolahnya

"Tidak. Hanya beberapa blok"

Itulah kali pertama Xiumin mendengar suara merdu Luhan. Xiumin mengembangkan senyumnya karena berhasil membuat gadis itu bersuara.

"Kalau begitu cepat kau pulang, annyeong!" Xiumin melambaikan tangannya kemudian menyampirkan jas seragam berwarna coklat muda itu dikepalanya.

Segera setelah itu Xiumin menerobos hujan dan berlari menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Meninggalkan Luhan yang menatap punggungnya menjauh seraya memegang erat payung yang tadi Xiumin berikan padanya.

"Gomawo…" desis Luhan.

Keeseokan harinya Luhan kembali datang sangat pagi ke sekolah. Tapi ada hal yang mengejutkan, Xiumin sudah berada di kelas pagi itu.

"Annyeong!" sapa Xiumin

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "annyeong" gumam Luhan lemah.

"Jadi benar, kau selama ini datang jam 5 pagi ke sekolah… hari ini aku datang dari jam 4, khusus untuk membuktikan kata – kata satpam sekolah" ujar Xiumin tentunya beserta senyum mengembang di pipi bakpaonya.

"Kau mau apa?" ketus Luhan

"Tidak… aku tidak menginginkan apapun, hanya saja kau terlihat berbeda dari yang lainnya" Xiumin menegakkan posisi duduknya sementara Luhan masih berdiri di depan kelas

"Aku memang berbeda." Ucap Luhan datar

"Aku juga berbeda, setiap orang pasti berbeda." Xiumin berdiri lalu menghampiri Luhan di depan kelas.

"Xiumin, Kim Xiumin" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan menatap sebentar tangan dihadapannya, ragu untuk meraih tangan itu. Namun begitu Luhan menatap kedua mata dengan sigle eyelid milik Xiumin, ada hal yang sepertinya tak bisa Luhan tolak. Persahabatan.

"Lu… Lu Han…" kata Luhan akhirnya menjabat tangan Xiumin

"Aku baru beberapa bulan di Korea, jadi bahasa Koreaku masih berantakan. Mulai sekrang kita berteman, okay?" Xiumin menatap Luhan penuh harap, tapi Luhan kemudian hanya membuang tangan Xiumin dan beralih ke tempat duduknya. Membuka buku pelajarannya dan membaca bab terakhir yang seharusnya dipelajari di akhir semester.

Tak ada percakapan berarti di sana, hanya ada Xiumin yang sibuk ikut belajar seraya mencuri pandang keearah Luhan.

.

HAAACHING!

"Kim Xiumin! Wajahmu pucat, gwaenchana?" tanya seorang guru yang mengajar saat itu

"Gwaenchana saemnim, kemarin aku kehujanan.." ucap Xiumin dengan suara bengeknya

"Kau sudah besar, seharusnya kau selalu bersedia payung sebelum hujan. Arraseo!" guru itu menegur Xiumin dan anak itu hanya mengangguk.

.

"Jinjja Gwaenchana?"

Luhan menghampiri Xiumin yang terkulai diatas mejanya sendiri sesaat setelah jam pulang dan kelas sudah kosong, Xiumin langsung terhentak dan tegak di kursinya.

"Gwaenchana…. Sreet" Xiumin menjawab lalu menarik ingusnya

Luhan kemudian meletakkan tangannya di dahi lebar Xiumin. "Kau demam" gumam Luhan.

"Oh… sedikit" Xiumin langsung salah tingkah

"Mianhae, gara – gara aku kau jadi sakit," Luhan duduk di kursi yang ada di deret bangku depan bangku Xiumin

"Ani… gwaenchana, aku kan namja… jadi aku harus kuat.." Xiumin mengangkat dagunya

"Apa kau mau sesuatu yang hangat? Akan aku traktir di café depan sekolah" Luhan menawarkan

Xiumin langsung saja mengangguk dan mengiyakan ajakan Luhan, ini menurutnya kemajuan, seorang pendiam seperti Luhan mengajaknya keluar. Ini kali pertama Xiumin bersyukur terkena demam.

.

"Lu… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Xiumin memulai percakapan ketika dua cangkir coklat panas disajikan di meja mereka

"Apa?" Luhan menjawab datar

"Kenapa kau sering menyendiri dan terlihat sedih?" Xiumin memulai intinya

Luhan terdiam. Mata rusanya terpaku pada secangkir coklat hangat dihadapannya. "Kau yakin akan mendengar ceritaku?" Luhan masih tak menatap Xiumin

"Aku punya banyak waktu untukmu!" jawab Xiumin segera

Luhan memulai ceritanya. Cerita panjang dan menusuk miliknya. Dua jam waktu yang gadis itu butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan segala ceritanya.

Tes. Air mata itu jatuh lagi.

Jemari lembut milik Xiumin segera mengarah ke pipi Luhan, mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi putih itu.

"Mulai sekarang kau punya aku, Aku akan selalu ada untukmu Lu… kau tidak akan pernah sendiri lagi, aku akan selalu menjaga dan menlindungimu. Mulai sekarang, aku adalah sahabatmu.

.

Xiumin kembali dari lamunannya tentang bagaimana dia bisa bersahabat dengan rusa imut dihadapannya ini. Luhan masih asik memakan roti coklat yang tadi Xiumin bawakan. Xiumin tersenyum lalu mengarahkan jempolnya ke sudut bibir Luhan.

"Mmm?" Luhan mendongak dan menatap Xiumin kaget

"Ada noda coklat di sini" Xiumin berkata lembut

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengabil tissue untuk membersihkan sudut bibirnya sendiri.

"_Aku sangat menyayangimu Lu, aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka…"_ Xiumin membatin.

"Kau tidak berangkat? Ini sudah jam 9 lebih…" Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Xiumin

"Ah.. majja… aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan mengadakan pesta di club nanti malam, sampai nanti Lu… ingat, jika ada apapun terjadi padamu…"

"Aku akan segera menelponmu!" Luhan memotong kalimat Xiumin, kalimat yang sama yang selalu akan Xiumin katakan jika dia hendak meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

.

.

.

Satu jam. Sudah satu jam Sehun berdiri di depan sebuah kaca berukuran sangat besar di kamarnya. Terlihat banyak baju berserakan di atas tempat tidur berukuran queen size di kamar apartemennya. Alunan musik jazz pasti akan selalu mengalun di kamar itu.

Hari ini Luhan dan Sehun ada janji untuk bertemu, Luhan bilang pengobatan akan ketergantungan Sehun terhadap musik akan dia lakukan mulai hari ini. Tapi sial, namja berkulit pucat itu sudah sejam mengobrak abrik koleksi bajunya namun tak satupun ada yang pas untuknya. Bukan, bukan tidak pas ukuran, warna atau apa, hanya saja Sehun merasa dirinya harus tampil baik di depan Luhan.

"Apa yang aku lakukan Sehun-ah…." Sehun bergumam sendiri seraya menghenyakkan tubuhnya diatas beberapa baju yang berserakan di tempat tidurnya.

Ya… apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa Sehun sangat ingin terlihat tampan dan keren dihadapan dokter psikiatri itu?

Diliriknya jam di meja nakasnya, sudah jam 9 pagi dan janji dengan Luhan adalah jam 9.30 pagi. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi, tapi tetap saja semua baju rancangan eommanya benar – benar membuatnya frustasi kali ini.

Ini yang pertama dalam hidup Sehun, namja itu dengan susah payah berusaha untuk terlihat keren, alasannya adalah Luhan.

"Apa yang salah pada dirimu Sehun-ah…" desah Sehun memijat kepalanya.

Dan akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menggunakan celana jeans hitam, kaos putih dengan garis biru dibawahnya dan satu mantel biru tua yang cukup hangat.

"Sepatu…. Harus apa?" Sehun memandang rak sepatunya dan meneliti satu persatu sepatunya.

"Oh sudahlah…" Sehun masa bodoh akhirnya dia mengambil satu sepatu berwarna putih dengan asal – asalan.

.

.

.

"Lulu-ah…"

"Oh Jongdae hyungie…" Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Jongdae yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan Luhan

"Kau ini selalu saja memanggilku Hyung, harusnya kau panggil aku oppa!" protes Jongdae

"Hahahaha… aku sangat menyukaimu hyung… memanggilmu Oppa terasa aneh untukku!" kekeh Luhan

"Arraseo… arraseo… jika kau yang memanggilku Hyung aku merasa itu sedikit imut, tapi jika Chanyeol yang memanggilku terbalik menjadi Oppa, aku sangat geli mendengarnya" Chen ikut terkekeh bersama Luhan

"Ini adalah berkas observasi Jongin semenjak kejadian sakau yang dia alami tempo hari. Aku melaporkan ini karena ada hal aneh terjadi pada anak itu. Jongin, akhir – akhir ini jadi pendiam, tak banyak bicara atau mengumpat seperti biasanya. Dia jadi sedikit penurut, walaupun… tatapan matanya kosong, seperti ada banyak hal yang dia pikirkan."

Jongdae melaporkan temuan aneh yang namja itu dapatkan dari seorang pasien bernama Kim Jongin yang masih berusia 15 tahun.

Ya. Kim Jongin, 15 tahun. Seharusnya siswa kelas 10 Senior High School.

Seharusnya? Itu benar, jika saja dia tidak tertangkap basah sebagai pengguna narkoba dan ketua club geng balap liar, Jongin pasti masih duduk manis menggunakan seragam SM Art High School.

"Dia masih sangat muda, dia masih sangat labil, aku yakin dia adalah anak yang baik. Dari matanya, aku bisa melihat jika Jongin adalah anak yang butuh pegangan untuk jadi lebih baik" ujar Luhan seraya membaca berkas observasi yang Jongdae serahkan.

"Aku setuju padamu Lu, walau awalnya aku sempat tak percaya jika anak itu adalah anak yang sebenarnya baik, tapi kini aku percaya padamu. Dia sedikit demi sedikit berubah." Jongdae mengangguk

"Bukan. Bukan aku yang memperbaiki keadaan Jongin. Jongin begitu bukan karena aku." Luhan menatap lurus pintu ruang praktiknya

"Maksudmu?" Jongdae menautkan kedua alisnya

"Jongin berubah semenjak aku membawa Kyungsoo kepadanya" ujar Luhan yakin.

"Ah… apakah karena Kyungsoo juga punya nama yang sama dengan nama yang sering Jongin sebut ketika sakau?" Jongdae mulai paham

"Entahlah Hyung, aku masih belum yakin juga, tapi yang pasti Jongin berubah sejak dia bertemu Kyungsoo…." Luhan mengangguk pelan dalam diagnosanya

"Kau benar Lu… ada sesuatu dengan nama Kyungsoo, peri kecil Kyungsoo yang sering Jongin sebut" Jongdae ikut mengangguk.

"Hyung, aku rasa Kyungsoo ada di depan pintu praktekku sekarang." Luhan yakin melihat sekelebatan sosok Kyungsoo dari celah kaca kecil di pintunya.

"Oh ya? Baik akan aku suruh dia masuk" Jongdae bergegas dan membuka pintu.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, ternyata benar. Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di depan pintu praktek Luhan menggunakan blazer berwarna merah selutut, sepatu boots coklat dan beani putih di kepalanya.

"Ah… aku baru akan mengetuk pintu" gumam gadis manis itu, ditangannya ada sebuah paper bag cukup besar berwarna putih.

"Mau bertemu Lulu? Kebetulan dia sedang tidak ada kerjaan… masuklah" ujar Jongdae kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan berdua di ruang praktek itu.

"Annyeong Kyungie… sudah mulai libur natal eoh?" sapa Luhan dari meja kerjanya

"Ne eonni… hari ini adalah hari pertama aku libur natal… "

Kyungsoo berjalan masuk dan duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di hadapan Luhan, Luhan tersenyum sangat manis menatap dua mata bundar gadis imut di hadapannya ini.

"Jadi… bagaimana masa traineemu?" Luhan memulai percakapan

"Baik eonni… selama libur natal kegiatan traineeku juga diliburkan" jawab Kyungsoo lengkap dengan senyum heartshapenya

"Aaaah… uri Kyungsoo… kyeopta.." Luhan memandang lembut Kyungsoo.

"Eonni… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" gantian Kyungsoo yang bertanya, namun Luhan bisa melihat ada sedikit kegugupan di sorot mata gadis itu. Luhan mengangguk dengan ekspresi imut dan Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum

"Pasien di kamar 408 tempo hari…. Kim… Jongin… apakah dia berasal dari Suwon?" tanya Kyungsoo takut – takut

"Ne… dia berasal dari Suwon… eottoke arra?" Luhan menautkan alisnya nampak berpikir

"Apakah dia…. sudah tidak punya… eomma?" Kyungsoo tak menjawab Luhan, dia kembali bertanya dan malah terlihat tegang

"Mmm… eommanya meninggal sejak usianya 8 tahun." Luhan juga ikut menegang, cukup kaget karena Kyungsoo mengetahui tentang Jongin

"Apakah appanya bernama Kim….. Kangin?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sempurna

Luhan mengangguk lagi dan dia tak bisa berbohong kalau dirinya sendiri kaget. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mengetahui informasi tentang Jongin padahal tempo hari adalah pertama kalinya Luhan membawa Kyungsoo pada Jongin

"Kyungie-ah…eottoke arra?" Luhan bertanya lembut

"Dia… Kim Jongin, adalah… seseorang yang berarti di masa kecilku…" Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya.

.

Mundur, kita harus mundur. Kembali pada 7 tahun yang lalu, saat Kyungsoo berusia 10 tahun dan Jongin berusia 8 tahun. Kita harus kembali kemasa itu, masa dimana Kyungsoo, menjadi seorang peri kecil untuk Jongin.

Suwon di tahun 2006 belum menjadi daerah perkotaan yang maju dan menakjubkan seperti sekarang, saat itu yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Bidang 1 Pemerintahan Gyeonggi-do adalah seseorang bermarga Do. Dia adalah appa Kyungsoo. Do Yesung.

Kyungsoo tidak tinggal di Suwon ibu kota Gyeonggi-do sejak dia dilahirkan, sebelumnya Kyungsoo sempat tinggal di Ansan sebelum akhirnya sang appa memutuskan untuk mengajak serta seluruh keluarganya untuk tinggal dekat dengannya di Suwon. Tipikal pencitraan Yesung adalah seorang pejabat yang rendah hati dan selalu tampil sederhana. Itu terbukti dengan keluarga Do yang lebih memilih tinggal di rumah yang sederhana dan di daerah biasa daripada tinggal di rumah mewah ala pejabat.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana di salah satu perumahan biasa yang terletak di Suwon itulah, gadis manis bernama Do Kyungsoo tumbuh. Lingkungan baru menjadi hal yang sangat menarik bagi gadis kecil dengan kadar keingintahuannya yang tinggi itu. Sejak kepindahannya ke Suwon, hampir setiap sore Kyungsoo pasti selalu berjalan – jalan dengan sepedanya mengelilingi kompleks perumahan barunya, tiap sore pula Do Myungsoo sang kakak harus mencari – cari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Suatu sore di musim panas yang terik, Kyungsoo sedang bersepeda melintasi sebuah rumah yang nampak tidak serapi rumah lainnya. Rumah itu terlihat cukup lusuh dan berantakan. Kyungsoo mendengar suara tangisan seorang anak kecil yang berasal dari rumah itu, Kyungsoo pun akhirnya penasaran dan memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam rumah lusuh itu.

"Ya… wae uro?" Kyungsoo berjongkok di depan bocah laki – laki yang tengah menangis

"Eomma…. Eomma…" anak itu masih terus memanggil eommanya.

"Kemana eommamu? Apa dia sedang pergi?" Kyungsoo memberanikan tangannya untuk mengusap punggung si bocah kecil

Bocah kecil itu mendongak dan mendapati wajah imut Kyungsoo yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu sedang menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Appa bilang eommaku sudah meninggal!" anak itu berkata dengan mata berkaca – kaca

"Gwaenchana… jangan bersedih… walaupun eommamu meninggal, tapi dia masih tetap akan berada bersamamu" ucap Kyungsoo masih mengusap punggung anak itu

"Eottokae?" anak itu bertanya imut

Kyungsoo nampak berpikir, namun gadis kecil itu akhirnya berkata, "Seseorang yang benar – benar mencintai kita tidak akan pernah benar – benar pergi meninggalkan kita. Dia selalu ada di sini…" Kyungsoo menunjuk dada anak itu

Sejenak isakan tangis bocah tampan itu perlahan memudar, dia sibuk memegangi dadanya. Dia berpikir tentang kata – kata Kyungsoo, apakah benar eommanya ada di sana?

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Kyungsoo bertanya karena anak itu hanya diam

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu eomma lagi… eomma tidak akan bisa menemaniku lagi…" ucap si bocah dengan polosnya

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menemanimu, eotte?" Kyungsoo menawarkan dirinya

"Jinjja? Kau akan menemaniku?" anak itu menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap

"Percaya padaku! Tapi… karena sekarang sudah sore, jadi aku harus pulang… besok aku akan kemari lagi!"

GREB

Tanpa aba – aba Jongin kecil langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. "Khajima.. temani aku disini" kata anak itu seakan Kyungsoo bisa saja tiba – tiba menghilang ditelan bumi.

Dengan canggung Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan anak berusia 8 tahun yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya itu kemudian mengangkat tangan kananannya.

"Baiklah, aku Do Kyungsoo akan berjanji pada… siapa namamu?" Kyungsoo dengan imutnya bertanya,

"Aku Jongin… Kim Jongin.."

"Baiklah, aku Do Kyungsoo akan berjanji pada Kim Jongin akan selalu datang dan menemani Kim Jongin setiap hari setelah aku pulang sekolah sampai sore hari!" kata Kyungsoo yakin

"Kau sudah berjanji!" Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Semenjak saat itulah, persahabatan antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo dimulai. Mereka pada awalnya hanya sekedar bermain biasa, namun lama kelamaan mereka mulai saling tergantung satu sama lain. Berbeda sekolah membuat keduanya tak bisa bertemu selain siang sampai sore hari. Tapi bukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo namanya jika mereka tidak nakal.

Terkadang Jongin akan menyelinap ke kamar Kyungsoo saat malam hari tiba dan melanjutkan permainan mereka, atau membaca buku cerita, atau saling membuat tugas sekolah bersama dan besok subuhnya Jongin akan menyelinap keluar lagi dan kembali ke rumahnya. Itu tak masalah bagi Jongin karena appanya sendiri, Kim Kangin adalah orang yang sangat sibuk dan tak pernah ada di rumah. Bahkan Jongin hanya dibesarkan oleh seorang maid saja.

"Jongin-ah… aku lebih tua 2 tahun darimu… panggil aku noona!" pinta Kyungsoo suatu malam ketika Jongin kembali menyelinap ke kamar Kyungsoo.

"Shireo… kau bahkan lebih pendek dariku! Dan wajahmu itu, kau seperti anak berusia 7 tahun" ucap Jongin santai sambil mengerjakan PR matematikannya

"Kau tidak sopan!" Kyungsoo pura – pura marah

"Kau marah?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo takut – takut

Kyungsoo tak bergeming, dalam hati dia sibuk menikmati wajah khawatir Jongin. Jongin segera mengambil tangan Kyungsoo kemudian menatap tajam seorang gadis kecil yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya namun dengan tubuh lebih mungil.

"Bagiku… kau bukanlah seorang noona… kau… kau adalah peri kecilku… Peri Kecil Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin dengan tatapan tulusnya.

"Kenapa bisa aku jadi peri kecilmu? Aku bukan anak – anak Jongin… usiaku 10 tahun!" dengus Kyungsoo tidak terima dipanggil kecil.

"Aku ingat satu dongeng yang pernah eomma bacakan untukku, Peterpan, kau tau dongeng itu? Jongin bertanya dan kyungsoo mengangguk cepat

"Aku merasa seperti Peter Pan yang hidup sendirian dan kesepian… aku tak punya siapapun, sama seperti Peterpan. Dan seorang peri kecil bernama Tinkerbell datang ke dalam kehidupan Peterpan untuk menemaninya. Sama seperti aku, kau datang menemaniku yang sendirian. Kau adalah Tinkerbellku… namamu Peri Kecil Kyungsoo" celoteh Jongin panjang lebar menceritakan alasannya kenapa dia memanggil Kyungsoo dengan peri kecil.

Kyungsoo bukannya senang, dia malah menundukkan wajahnya dan nampak sedih.

"Tapi… Peterpan menyukai Wendy… bukan Tinkerbell…" desis Kyungsoo yang terlihat benar – benar sedih.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan Wendy dalam hidupku, yang aku butuhkan hanya Peri Kecil Kyungsooku…" ucap Jongin mantap

Senyum Kyungsoo terkembang dan dadanya berdegup jadi lebih kencang ketika Jongin juga ikut tersenyum.

"Jongin-ah… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu!" Kyungsoo berujar dengan pipi memerah

"Apa?" Jongin bertanya antusias.

"mmmm… aku akan mengatakannya saat natal!"

"1 minggu lagi? Kenapa tidak sekarang?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya

"Tidak… karena ini special!" ucap Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat Jongin penasaran.

.

Suatu siang, lima hari sebelum libur Natal, Kyungsoo di jemput oleh seorang supir yang biasa menjemputnya dari sekolah. Karena lelah Kyungsoo langsung tertidur dan tak lagi ingat atau peduli dengan jalanan, biasanya jika Kyungsoo tertidur di mobil Myungsoo sang kakak akan menggendongnya hingga ke kamar.

Cukup lama Kyungsoo tertidur, dan ketika terbangun Kyungsoo benar – benar terbelalak. Dia tidak berada di kamarnya! Dia berada di tengah pesawat! Appa Kyungsoo mendadak mendapatkan tugas Negara yang cukup rahasia di Amerika. Mendadak dan sangat mendesak. Posisi Yesung sebagai Kepala Bidang 1 Pemerintahan Gyeonggi Do segera digantikan oleh wakilnya dan Yesung harus pindah ke New York untuk masalah ini.

Kyungsoo sempat menangis dan merengek ingin pulang. Tapi orang tuanya malah marah dan menganggap Kyungsoo sangat kekanakan. Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin, tanpa sepatah katapun. Itu bukanlah keinginan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang berusia 11 tahun kala itu tak mampu melakukan apa – apa. Hanya pasrah, berharap dia segera kembali ke korea dan meminta maaf pada Jongin.

Lalu Jongin? Jongin kehilangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak pernah kerumahnya lagi, dan ketika Jongin pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo, orang lain sudah ada di sana. Bukan lagi keluarga Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali merasa ditinggalkan. Lebih parahnya lagi tak ada sepatah katapun yang Kyungsoo ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan Jongin. Tentu Jongin marah dan sangat kecewa. Peri Kecilnya meninggalkan dirinya sendirian lagi. Sang Peterpan kehilangan Tinkerbellnya.

Dan Natal tahun 2006, dimana seharusnya Kyungsoo menepati janjinya malah menjadi Natal yang sangat Jongin benci. Tepat saat Natal, Kim Kangin sang appa menikah lagi dengan yeoja lain dan menelantarkan Jongin sendiri di rumah lusuhnya. Kangin memang memberikan banyak uang pada Jongin tiap bulannya tapi bukan itu yang Jongin butuhkan. Jongin butuh kasih sayang dan juga perhatian, terlebih lagi Jongin butuh teman. Dan dia marah, Kyungsoo peri kecilnya menghilang begitu saja.

Jongin yang terlunta – lunta sebatangkara berusaha mencari tempat untuk berpijak dan bersandar, namun yang dia temukan adalah orang – orang yang salah macam Choi Seunghyun dan Kwon Jiyoung yang adalah anak mafia. Sejak SMP Jongin yang bergelimpangan uang kiriman dari Kangin menggunakan uang itu untuk berfoya – foya, membeli motor balap dan menggunakannya untuk balapan liar dan… akhirnya dia jatuh ke jurang obat – obatan terlarang. Itu Jongin lakukan semata – mata agar dia bisa punya teman, dan sayangnya teman yang dia temukan adalah teman yang salah. Hingga suatu hari ketika polisi melakukan razia balap liar, Jongin ditemukan sedang berpesta minuman keras dan obat – obatan terlarang.

Karena usianya yang masih 15 tahun, Jongin akhirnya tidak dipenjarakan. Woohyun Ketua Bagian Penanganan Narkoba di kantor kepolisian akhirnya memilih untuk merehabilitasi Jongin. Namun Luhan, yang saat itu juga sedang lancong ke kantor Kris seperti biasa ingin tau apa yang terjadi, akhirnya dia menawarkan diri untuk menjadikan Jongin sebagai pasien intensivenya dan sekarang sudah 6 bulan jongin ada di sana.

.

"Uljima… ini bukan salahmu Kyungie…" Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang setelah mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo tentang masalalunya dengan Jongin.

Luhan juga sempat menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa bertemu Jongin dan kenapa Jongin bisa dirawat di sini. Maka itulah Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

"Seandainya keluargaku tidak pindah, Jongin pasti tidak seperti ini…" Kyungsoo masih dalam isakannya

"Gwaenchana chagi… Jongin bisa sembuh…" bisik Luhan masih memeluk Kyungsoo

"Eonni… aku akan membantumu menyembuhkan Jongin, aku juga berjanji padamu untuk menjadi kuat, menjadi kuat untuk Suho eonni yang menolongku dan menjadi kuat untuk Jongin, seseorang yang berarti di hidupku" ujar Kyungsoo mulai menelan tangisnya

"Ne… kau bisa… kau pasti bisa, gomawo sudah mau menolong untuk menyelamatkan Jongin, dia membutuhkan teman… kau benar Kyungie" Luhan berbicara sambil menakup pipi chubby Kyungsoo dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

Dari luar ruang praktek Luhan, Oh Sehun dapat melihat bagaimana Luhan menenangkan gadis yang tengah menangis itu. Hati Sehun perlahan terasa sangat hangat. Baru kali ini dia melihat bahwa cinta kasih dan perhatian itu nyata, tidak hanya ada di dalam buku dan dongeng. Jujur saja, sosok keibuan Luhan membuat Sehun perlahan tertarik pada seorang dokter psikiatri bermarga Lu itu.

Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi dunia ini cukup absurd untuk hal – hal yang masuk akal. Walaupun Sehun adalah seorang introvert berat, bukan berarti Sehun tidak bisa merasakan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama bukan?

.

"Oh Sehun-ssi?"

Jongdae menghampiri Sehun yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan tajam seakan akan ada laser yang bisa keluar dari mata Sehun untuk membelah dua pintu praktek Luhan.

"Ne?" Sehun dengan wajah besinya menoleh pada Jongdae

"Aku kira kau tidak jadi datang… kau datang terlambat dari jadwalmu dengan Luhan.." Jongdae tersenyum ramah sambil mengecek jadwal Luhan

"Ah mianhae, aku harus ke suatu tempat tadi"

Kalimat itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Sehun ucapkan untuk membohongi orang lain. Bohong. Dia tidak pergi kemanapun pagi ini. Kampusnya sudah libur, bukankah dia sedari tadi sibuk memilih baju untuk dia gunakan? Agar terlihat keren untuk Luhan?

"Mmm… tapi baru saja aku akan mengirim pesan untuk konfirmasi jadwal, gwaenchana kau hanya telat 15 menit. Tapi Luhan sedang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, sebentar mungkin selesai.." ujar Jongdae lagi

"Ah ne…" Sehun hanya menjawab seadanya.

Sehun kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di luar ruang praktek Luhan, bagian psikiatri memang tak terlihat sibuk atau crowded seperti bagian lain di Rumah Sakit. Lorong bagian psikiatri nampak lebih tenang dan sunyi. Sehun melihat seorang namja berwajah cukup tampan dengan dahi berkerutnya. Namja itu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya.

Sehun mengenal orang itu sebagai salah satu dokter psikiatri sama seperti Luhan karena jas putih yang namja itu gunakan memiliki garis hijau muda di bagian kerah dan sampingnya. Itu adalah jas seragam dokter psikiatri, berbeda dengan yang dia lihat di bagian bedah saat Sehun melewati bagian itu, dokter – dokter yang berlalu lalang di bagian bedah menggunakan jas dengan garis biru tua di kerahnya.

Kembali ke namja yang tampak frustasi tadi, Sehun sebenarnya tidak mau ambil pusing tentang orang itu, namun karena namja itu menyebut nama Luhan, telinga Sehun langsung menuntut informasi.

"Aku tidak bisa datang ke Jeju tuan Park… aku ada masalah yang penting di kantor kementrian kesehatan" ujar namja itu

"Jika memang harus, apa boleh aku diwakilkan oleh anak buahku?" namja itu melirik plang nama Luhan di depan pintu prakteknya

"Aku memiliki seorang anak buah kepercayaan, Luhan… namanya Luhan, dia akan menggantikanku dalam kerja social di Jeju" kata namja itu masih menatap lurus plang nama Luhan yang berada tepat diatas kepala Sehun

"Terimakasih tuan Park, percaya padaku, Luhan bisa diandalkan!" namja itu kemudian tersenyum dan menampilkan dimplenya

Setelah selesai dengan telpon pentingnya Sehun melihat si namja tadi masuk ke ruangan dimana tadi dia keluar, sebuah ruangan di pojok lorong bertuliskan, 'Kepala Bagian Psikiatri, Zhang Lay'

"Sehun-ah… sudah lama menunggu?"

Luhan cukup kaget melihat sesosok namja tampan berambut platina duduk di kursi tunggu ruang prakteknya.

"Anyeonghaseo…" Sehun tersenyum. Untuk catatan, senyum Sehun adalah hal yang langka, mungkin sama langkanya dengan air di gurun pasir. Namun di hadapan Luhan, senyum Sehun mengalir begitu saja.

"Mianhae kau harus menunggu, kenalkan ini adalah pasien kesayanganku… Kim Kyungsoo" Luhan memperkenalkan gadis imut bermata bulat di sampingnya

Sehun sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berkata, " Oh Sehun imnida…"

"Kim Kyungsoo…" Kyungsoo malah membungkuk 90 derajat

"Geurae… Kyungsoo-ah, nanti kau minta Jongdae Hyung mengantarmu ke ruangan Jongin ya…" Luhan mengelus pipi tembam Kyungsoo perlahan kemudian tersenyum.

Refleks, atau entah apa itu namanya, sudut kiri bibir Sehun ikut terangkat saat Luhan tersenyum, sesuatu yang ada di balik dada bidangnya dengan kuat berdegup seperti akan kabur dari detakannya yang datar.

"Sehun-ah… aku senang kau bisa datang…" Luhan kini mengalihkan senyumnya pada Sehun

"Luhan-ssi… jaebal… jangan tersenyum padaku.." kata Sehun tiba – tiba karena dia tidak lagi bisa menahan degupan jantungnya, entahlah… bagi Sehun cara Luhan tersenyum walaupun sangat manis tapi itu hampir mirip dengan cara membunuh, bagaimana tidak, napas Sehun tersengal sekarang.

"Oh… wae?" Luhan yang tak mengerti langsung mengerutkan keningnya

"Aku merasa canggung jika seseorang tersenyum padaku" ucap Sehun. Tidak. Sehun berbohong, sebenarnya dia sangat tidak peduli jika orang lain akan tersenyum padanya atau tidak. Hanya senyum Luhan lah yang dia pedulikan.

Sejak pertama bertemu Luhan, Sehun merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Dia seperti merasakan sebuah ketertarikan yang sangat besar. Bahkan saat ini, Sehun merasa sangat menginginkan Luhan. Entahlah, Sehun tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana isi hatinya saat ini. Yang jelas Luhan adalah hal yang selalu membuatnya tertarik. Luhan seperti magnet yang terus menarik Sehun untuk semakin dekat padanya, untuk semakin menginginkannya. Sehun punya ketertarikan yang sangat kuat pada Luhan.

"Kau harus terbiasa kalau begitu, karena aku tidak akan berhenti tersenyum. Tersenyum adalah cara yang baik untuk berkomunikasi dengan semua orang. Coba sekarang kau tersenyum!" pinta Luhan tiba – tiba.

Sehun membelalakan mata sipitnya, dia terlihat kikuk dan canggung jika harus diminta seperti itu. Dia bukanlah orang yang terbuka dan bisa mengekspresikan segala ekspresi dengan baik, apalagi jika diminta seperti ini.

"Mianhae…" Sehun menunduk.

Luhan terkikik di hadapan Sehun. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun dari atas sampai bawah, dan mata rusa cantik itu tertuju pada sebuah earphone yang menempel di telinga kiri Sehun.

"Ayo masuk, kita bicarakan tentang terapi untuk ketergantungan musikmu.." Luhan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

Sehun duduk di sebuah sofa single yang nyaman yang langsung berhadapan dengan sebuah akuarium berukuran sedang. Ada 2 ikan badut di dalam akuarium itu.

"Kau suka ikan?" Luhan menghampiri Sehun, ditangannya sudah ada sebuah note kecil yang selalu dia bawa setiap melakukan observasi pada pasiennya.

"Tidak, tapi yang berwarna cerah itu… aku menyukainya!" kata Sehun cepat

"Itu aku…" jawab Luhan dan lagi gadis itu tersenyum.

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam seperti meminta penjelasan.

"Yang berwarna orange cerah itu aku, dan yang agak kecoklatan itu… itu Xiumin sahabatku! Dia memberikan itu untuk kado ulang tahunku tahun lalu." Ucap Luhan menatap lurus mata Sehun.

Ada hal yang tak bisa Sehun tahan ketika Luhan menatap lurus matanya. Sehun seperti terhipnotis untuk selalu mengikuti semua percakapan yang yeoja itu bangun bersamanya. Biasanya Sehun akan masa bodoh dengan segala bentuk percakapan, tapi mata Luhan seakan merayu Sehun untuk selalu menjawabnya.

"Sejak kapan kalian bersahabat?" Sehun bertanya dengan dahi berkerut. Ada getaran aneh dalam dadanya ketika Luhan menyebutkan nama Xiumin.

"Cukup lama… sekitar 10 tahun…" ujar Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun tidak melepaskan satu earphone yang terpasang di telinga kiri itu. Tapi dari ipod yang Sehun letakkan di atas meja, Luhan bisa tau jika tak ada musik yang tersalur melalui kabel kecil itu ke telinga Sehun. Sehun sudah mematikannya tadi ketika dia mendengar nama Xiumin disebutkan Luhan. Luhan mencatat itu dalam notenya. Dia mencatat setiap Sehun melakukan percakapan dengannya dia pasti akan mematikan musik yang masuk ke telinganya.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai bergantung dengan musik Hun-ah?" Luhan melirik Sehun yang masih menatap akuarium.

Tatapan Sehun begitu tajam pada akuarium di depannya, ada sebersit pandangan tidak suka Sehun tunjukkan pada ikan dengan warna lebih gelap yang Luhan bilang itu adalah ikan Xiumin.

"Sejak aku pindah ke apartemenku, tapi hingga benar – benar separah ini… aku rasa setahun belakangan" Sehun menjawab jujur

"Bagaimana awalnya kau bisa menyukai itu? Seingatmu…" Luhan bergumam santai

"Mmm… Aku mendengarkan lagu Jazz dan beberapa musik akustik yang sedang muncul di TV setahun yang lalu, aku menyukainya. Aku seperti ingin selalu mendengarnya, seperti ada hal yang membuat aku ingin terus dan terus mendengarnya" jawab Sehun lancar

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku mengobservasimu selama 24 jam?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya memberikan penawaran pada Sehun

"24 jam?" Sehun mengulang

"Yup… aku perlu mengawasimu dan tipe ketergantunganmu…" ujar Luhan mantap

"Kau akan mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi? Sampai ke apartemenku juga?" Sehun nampak shock

Luhan mengangguk.

Ada dua hal yang Sehun rasakan saat ini. Pertama dia merasa senang mendapati fakta jika Luhan akan ada dekat dengannya, namun disisi lain… dia takut jika Luhan masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Sejak kecil dia memang tidak suka jika ada orang lain memasuki dunia pribadinya.

Sehun kembali menatap kedua iris kecoklatan milik Luhan. Iris mata yang memikat itu seakan menariknya kedalam sebuah dimensi kosong dimana Sehun tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain Luhan.

"Baiklah…" ucap Sehun akhirnya. Magnet kuat yang ada dalam diri Luhan benar – benar sukses membuat Sehun terperangkap.

"Apa terapi ini mengharuskan aku untuk minum obat atau yang semacamnya?" Sehun kembali bertanya. Satu hal yang perlu diketahui, Sehun tidak suka minum obat. Dia lebih suka merasakan sakitnya jarum suntik daripada harus menelan obat – obatan itu.

"Tidak… obatmu bukanlah tablet – tablet pahit itu…" ucap Luhan seraya menulis beberapa hal penting di notenya

"Lalu?" Sehun ingin tau

Luhan meletakkan pulpennya, menutup notenya lalu kembali menatap tajam mata Sehun dan berkata, "Obatmu adalah aku… apa kau mau meminumku?"

Sehun terdiam, entah setan apa yang ada dalam diri Sehun hingga ingin sekali rasanya dia menerkam Luhan yang tersenyum dihadapannya saat ini. Sehun semakin bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa sesosok Luhan bisa membuatnya begitu larut.

"Ahahahaha… aku hanya bercanda… jangan terlalu serius… oh ya, nanti malam aku akan ke apartemenmu untuk memulai terapi kita." Luhan berdiri dari sofanya menuju meja kerjanya.

"Baiklah… perkuliahanku juga sedang libur… aku akan ada di sana" ucap Sehun yakin.

_Tok tok tok_

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Luhan mengerlingkan matanya dan mendapatin seseorang di depan pintu ruang prakteknya. Sekilas Luhan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Melihat Luhan tersenyum Sehun langsung berdiri dan penasaran, apakah hal yang membuat dokter cantiknya itu tersenyum.

Xiumin.

"Apa kau sudah siap? Sekarang jadwalmu untuk ke kantor Kris kan?" kata Xiumin dengan senyuman riangnya

"Kau pasti tau jadwalku dari Jongdae hyung… iya kan?" tanya Luhan seraya merapikan beberapa berkas ke dalam tas ransel warna coklat mudanya.

"Hehehehe… khajja… aku akan mengantarmu…. Oh ya Tuhan,…" Xiumin terkejut saat melihat Sehun berdiri disampingnya dengan tatapan sangat dingin seakan – akan mata Sehun saja bisa membunuhnya.

"Kau datang untuk observasi lagi?…hahaha.." Xiumin tertawa canggun karena raut wajah Sehun yang selalu datar dan tatapan tajam serta dinginnya itu membuat Xiumin sedikit ngeri.

"Luhan noona… aku permisi dulu…" Sehun membungkuk pada Luhan lalu meninggalkan ruangan Luhan dengan langkah panjangnya.

"Noona?" Xiumin bertanya pada Luhan

Luhan juga kaget kenapa Sehun tiba – tiba memanggilnya noona selancar itu. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk pada Xiumin.

"Ya nona Lu! Bisakah kau tidak terlalu ramah pada pasien – pasienmu? Mereka semua orang yang kurang waras!" gerutu Xiumin tidak setuju atas panggilan noona yang Sehun berikan.

"Dia tidak gila Xiu-ah… dia hanya belum mengerti tentang keperibadiannya, dia terlalu lama mengurung diri di kamar. Ada beberapa hal penting yang aku catat dari tingkah lakunya barusan. Aku yakin dia adalah anak yang baik dan manis" Luhan tersnyum kemudian melepas jas prakteknya dan menggantinya dengan mantel yang cukup tebal.

"Tidak Lu… aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak itu… tatapan matanya sangat menakutkan. Sama seperti Kris…" desis Xiumin masih tak suka.

"Khajja… Kris bisa marah jika aku terlambat!" Luhan lalu mendahului Xiumin keluar dari ruang prakteknya.

.

.

.

**Gangnam District Police Office**

Luhan dan Xiumin tiba tepat waktu di kantor Kris. Semua orang di bagian tindak criminal sudah mengenal Luhan dengan baik. Dan… mungkin juga Xiumin. Karena setiap Luhan mengunjungi tempat itu, Xiumin pasti ada bersamanya.

"Kau ikut lagi?" Kris menyapa Xiumin dengan raut muka yang tak bisa dibilang ramah.

Kris memang begitu, dia paling tidak suka jika seseorang dekat dengan kakak kembarnya itu. Terutama Xiumin. Kris sangat tidak menyukai Xiumin. Alasannya karena Xiumin selalu bersikap seakan – akan Luhan hanyalah miliknya, seakan – akan Xiumin tau segala sesuatu tentang Luhan lebih dari dirinya yang bahkan kembar dengan Luhan. Dan yang paling Kris tidak suka dari Xiumin adalah sikap Xiumin yang seakan – akan menyalahkan Kris karena meninggalkan Luhan hingga Luhan jadi depresi dulu, dan bertingkah selayaknya pahlawan yang datang tepat waktu untuk menemani Luhan. Kris tidak suka semua itu.

"Aku hanya mengantar sahabatku saja, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya." Ketus Xiumin yang memang tidak pernah akur dengan Kris.

"Xiu-ah… aku mungkin sampai sore ada disini, kau boleh pergi" ucap Luhan yang kini sudah mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Kris.

"Gwaenchana… aku akan menunggumu hingga pemeriksaan yang kau lakukan selesai" Xiumin berkeras

"Ani… kau tidak perlu menungguku… aku pasti akan lama dan kau pasti akan bosan sendirian.." Luhan berkata imut sementara Xiumin memandang Luhan dengan tatapan memohon tidak ingin pulang

"Tidak aku tidak akan bosan, aku juga tidak ada pekerjaan setelah ini, kau ingatkan Barku bukanya malam hari… aku akan menjagamu disini!" Xiumin masih berkeras

"Ya… Kim Xiumin… ini adalah kantor Polisi. Ada ratusan polisi di sini, ini adalah tempat yang sangat aman di district gangnam… lagipula disini ada aku. Aku akan menjaga kembaranku dengan baik… kau tidak perlu menunggunya!" Kris yang sudah sangat kesal dengan gelagat Xiumin langsung menggeretak namja yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kris benar Xiu-ah… aku akan aman di sini… ada Kris, aku akan baik – baik saja" Luhan meyakinkan sahabatnya seraya menepuk bahu Xiumin.

"Okay… baiklah… langsung hubungi aku jika kau ditinggalkan lagi olehnya!" Xiumin menatap tajam kearah Kris kemudian berbalik pergi

"Apa benar Xiumin hanya sahabatmu? Dia selalu bertindak seakan kau hanya miliknya" Kris menggerutu tidak suka sesaat setelah dia melihat mobil Xiumin pergi.

"Dia hanya takut aku ditinggalkan dan sendirian… kau tau kan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku sendirian?" Luhan menatap Kris dengan tatapan sendu

"Aku tau… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu… aku janji… kita dilahirkan bersama jadi kita akan selalu bersama… aku akan menjaga noonaku dengan baik" ucap Kris yakin

"Ya! Katakan sekali lagi!" pekik Luhan riang

"Apa?" ketus Kris kemudian dia melangkah menuju tangga

"Tadi… kau memanggilku noona… sekali lagi jaebal.." Luhan merengek

"Shireo… aku tidak akan memanggilmu begitu lagi… Oh ya… pokoknya jangan sampai kau menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sahabat dengan namja bakpao itu!" dengus Kris nampak masih kesal

"Wae?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya

"Andwae! Dia pendek Lu! Aku tidak mau keturunanmu jadi keturunan kurcaci… lagipula pipinya terlalu kembung dan matanya terlalu sipit!" Kris mengejek Xiumin sepenuh hatinya

"Ahahahaha… arraseo… jadi harus namja yang tinggi, tampan, pintar dan sexy eoh?" goda Luhan riang.

Karena berkas pemeriksaan kejiwaan tersangka masih disiapkan oleh bidang administrasi dan bidang pemeriksaan, Kris membawa Luhan kekantornya.

"Ya rusa kecil! Berapa usiamu!" tanya Kris setelah lama menatap kembarannya yang menonton TV dengan tenang

"Lebih tua 15 menit dari usiamu Kris, tentu saja…" Luhan nyengir imut yang dihadiahi death glare dari Kris.

"15 menit tidak akan dihitung!" ketus Kris kesal

"Usiamu sudah 25 tahun, tapi sekalipun kau belum pernah punya namjachingu! Ada apa Lu?" Kris melembutkan suaranya

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menjalin hubungan apapun dengan siapapun" ucap Luhan datar

"Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Xiumin sialan itu, dia terlalu mengekangmu hingga kau tidak pernah bergaul dengan orang lain selain dia" kesal Kris masih menyalahkan Xiumin.

"Berhenti menyalahkan sahabatku Wu!" gretak Luhan.

Kris langsung takut jika Luhan sudah memanggilnya Wu, dia tidak pernah main – main jika sudah begitu.

"Aku belum mau menjalin hubungan apapun karena aku tidak percaya pada cinta. Aku tidak percaya jika cinta pada seseorang bisa bertahan dan tidak menyakiti… aku tidak mau disakiti seperti mama disakiti oleh papa dan seperti kau disakiti oleh Zitao!" tegas Luhan

Kris terdiam sesaat mencerna apa yang Luhan katakan. Memang benar, nasib percintaannya dan mamanya hampir sama. Kris dan NyonyaWu sama – sama dicampakan. Lebih parahnya lagi Kris dicampakan oleh anak dari selingkuhan papanya sendiri yang kini jadi adik tiri Luhan, dan secara tidak langsung juga menjadi adik tirinya.

"Kau dan mama sama persis. Kalian berdua sama – sama bodoh. Sudah tau dicampakan, tapi kenapa masih cinta? Lupakan dia!" tegas Luhan seraya menatap wajah Kris serius.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mama dan pada dirimu adalah alasan mengapa aku tidak percaya akan ikatan cinta! Jika saling mencintai kalian tidak akan berpisah dan menyakiti satu sama lain kan?" Luhan mulai emosi, pembicaraan seperti ini adalah model pembicaraan yang paling bisa membuat Luhan gagal menjaga emosinya.

"Kau tidak mengerti Lu…" desis Kris.

"Apa yang aku tidak mengerti Kris? Kalian berdua dicampakan… mamaku dan adikku dicampakan karena cinta, haruskah aku juga dicampakan karena cinta?" Luhan menantang apa yang Kris katakan.

"Kau hanya tidak tau rasanya mencintai… jika kau sudah mencintai seseorang, kau akan rela melakukan apapun… apapun… termasuk dicampakan…" Kris membela dirininya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!" tegas Luhan

"Lalu apakah selamanya kau akan hidup sendirian?" Kris bertanya dengan raut seriusnya

"Aku punya kau, aku punya mama, aku punya pekerjaanku dan aku punya pasien – pasienku yang sangat aku sayangi!" Luhan tak mau kalah

"Pasien – pasienmu itu orang gila Lu… kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan pasienmu sehingga kau jadi gila!" Kris sudah tak tahan dengan kekeraskepalaan kakaknya itu

"Kau hanya belum merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta…" Kris berkata pelan

"Sebenarnya apa inti pembicaraan kita kali ini?" Luhan menatap tajam adikknya

"Aku tidak ingin kau menutup diri Lu… aku ingin kau membuka hati dan perasaanmu, aku tidak ingin kau terus – terusan sakit seperti ini!" Kris akhirnya berkata jujur

"Jangan berkata apapun masalah penyakitku Wu! Aku baik – baik saja!" Luhan membentak adiknya

"Tidak Lu! Kau tidak baik – baik saja. Jelas – jelas mama bilang jika kau orang yang paranoid!" Kris mengutarakan semua ketakutannya.

Ya, nyonya Wu juga seorang psikiater seperti Luhan. Luhan walaupun dia terlihat baik – baik saja tapi dia sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang paranoid. Dia sangat takut ditinggalkan. Dia takut sendirian dan dia tidak bisa sendiri. Luhan akan mengamuk hebat jika dia ditinggal sendirian. Luhan akan menangis dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada disekitarnya jika dia ditinggal. Luhan tidak bisa menerima jika seseorang yang disayanginya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ini terjadi akibat trauma psikis yang Luhan terima sejak perceraian Nyonya Wu dan Tuan Lu, ditambah lagi bagaimana dia tersiksa melihat Zitao dan istri baru papanya itu merebut tuan Lu dari sisinya. Dia merasa ditinggal oleh papanya juga. Depresi itu yang memacu Luhan untuk menjadi orang yang paranoid. Tapi semenjak dia mendapatkan pengobatan intensive dari sang mama sejak usianya 18 tahun, tentu Luhan bertemu Nyonya Wu tanpa sepengetahuan Tuan Lu. Luhan mulai membaik dan bisa mengontrol dirinya dikala sendirian. Ditambah lagi ada Xiumin yang menjaganya.

Luhan tidak pernah memberitau siapapun termasuk Xiumin atas penyakitnya ini. Xiumin hanya tau jika Luhan tidak suka sendiri. Xiumin hanya tau Luhan pasti akan menangis jika ditinggal. Dia tidak tau penyakit Luhan. Yang tau hanya Kris dan Nyonya Wu. Itulah mengapa Luhan juga tidak mau membuka hatinya untuk urusan cinta, dia tak mau ditinggalkan seperti Kris dan Nyonya Wu. Karena jika Luhan sudah terlanjur mencintai seseorang dengan tulus, maka dia akan takut sekali kehilangan orang itu.

"Aku baik – baik saja Kris. Tenang lah… aku sudah bisa mengontrol diriku!" Luhan merendahkan suaranya

"Kau butuh obat Lu…" Kris juga melembut

"Tidak, aku dokter… aku tidak perlu obat… aku akan menjadi kuat untuk pasien – pasienku.." Luhan masih tetap keras kepala

"Paseinmu itu orang gila Lu!" Kris kembali sedikit memekik

"Kau tau kenapa aku lebih menyukai orang gila daripada orang yang waras? Karena orang gila tidak akan pernah berbohong! Orang gila akan jujur dengan perasaannya…" Luhan meyakinkan Kris.

"Tapi orang psikopat biasanya selalu berbohong! Aku takut kau akan terjebak dengan orang seperti itu!" Kris berkata seperti memohon

"Orang psikopat tidak gila Kris… mereka orang waras, hanya kepribadiannya sedikit terganggu!" Luhan kembali menegaskan dan meyakinkan Kris

"Oh aku tidak mengerti hal seperti itu… yang aku inginkan adalah kakakku tidak lagi sendirian!" ucap Kris final

"Memintaku untuk mencintai seseorang itu sama dengan memintamu untuk melupakan Zitao!... dengan kata lain Mustahil!" Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengangkat sedikit bahunya.

Tidak. Tidak bisa semudah itu melupakan sosok yang sangat kita cintai, apalagi dia masih selalu ada dan datang kepelukan kita. Walaupun kenyataan berkata bahwa kita telah benar – benar dicampakan. Itu semua memang mustahil.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu pada kakaku?" Kris bertanya lembut dan Luhan mengangguk antusias

"Kapanpun kau merasakan hatimu bergetar ketika bersama seseorang dan kau tak mau kehilangan orang itu, beri tahu aku siapa orang itu secepatnya… okay?" Kris menatap lurus iris kecoklatan yang identik dengan miliknya

"Mmm… orang pertama yang tau adalah adik kesayanganku… jangan khawatirkan aku… aku baik – baik saja" ucap Luhan santai

"Aku tidak menghawatirkan noonaku… aku menyayangi noonaku" kata Kris dengan suara khasnya yang dalam dan itu mampu membuat Luhan merasa nyaman. Adiknya selalu bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Entah terkadang Luhan berpikir apakah benar dia bisa menemukan namja yang seperti adiknya ini. Yang begitu lembut dan penyayang, yang selalu perhatian dan walaupun keras kepala tapi hatinya selalu setia dan teguh.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya pemeriksaan Yongguk, kau harus segera bersiap – siap!" Kris bangkit dari kursinya dan menggandeng Luhan keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

_**World Spin Hospital**_

Kyungsoo masih berdiri didepan kamar Jongin. Kakinya seperti beku dan dia ketakutan.

Alasan apa yang akan dia berikan jika Jongin bertanya kenapa dia pergi? Alasan apa yang akan dia berikan jika Jongin bertanya kenapa dia tidak menepati janjinya? Apa yang harus dia lakukan jika nanti Jongin membencinya?

Pertanyaan semacam itu terus menghantui kepala Kyungsoo. Dia takut jika Jongin membencinya karena telah meninggalkannya dan membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Jongdae yang kebetulan akan membawakan makan siang untuk Jongin menegur Kyungsoo.

Jongdae sedikit heran pada Kyungsoo, pasalnya sudah hampir 2 jam gadis itu hanya berdiri saja di luar ruangan Jongin, sama sekali belum masuk.

Jongdae tersenyum ramah kemudian menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dan berkata "Kau mau menemui Jongin bukan? Ayo masuk saja, Jongin juga pasti butuh teman ngobrol.."

"Aku… aku… takut…" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya

"Kenapa harus takut? Jongin sangat merindukan peri kecil Kyungsoonya.." ujar Jongdae masih dengan senyum ramahnya

Kyungsoo terkejut dan mengangkat wajahnya, matanya yang bundar menatap Jongdae seakan meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang barusan Jongdae katakan.

"Saat malam, saat Jongin tertidur atau saat dia baru saja tenang setelah sakau, dia akan mengigaukan sebuah nama. Nama itu Kyungsoo. Atau saat dia kambuh dan lepas dari alam sadarnya dia selalu bertanya… peri kecil Kyungsooku pergi kemana? Hyung… peri kecilku kemana? Atau dia juga sering meminta Luhan untuk menemukanmu" ujar Jongdae sambil memantap sebuah kaca kecil di depan pintu kamar rawat Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam, setetes air mata lolos dari mata bundarnya. Dia baru tau jika Jongin juga merasakan kerinduan yang sama.

"Awalnya aku bingung siapakah Kyungsoo yang Jongin maksud… benarkah itu kau?" Jongdae meyakinkan lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Masuklah… Jongin merindukan dan membutuhkanmu Kyungsoo-ah" Jongdae kembali mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

"Jongdae oppa… bolehkah aku yang membawakan Jongin makan siangnya?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum kali ini.

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo… jja…" Jongdae menyerahkan satu buah nampan yang sudah berisi makanan khusus untuk pasien.

"Tersenyumlah, itu akan membuatmu terlihat lebih baik, Jongin pasti menyukainya… Oppa pergi dulu nee… masih harus mengantarkan pada pasien yang lain" Jongdae menunjuk beberapa nampan makanan di trolinya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian Jongdae meninggalkan gadis itu di depan kamar Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo menarik napasnya dalam – dalam dan memberanikan diri untuk menggeser sliding door ruang rawat Jongin.

Kyungsoo melangkah masuk dan menutup kembali sliding door dibelakangnya. Dia menadapati Jongin tengah terduduk sambil menatap kearah jendela dengan salju yang turun di luar.

"Jongin-ah…" Kyungsoo memanggil nama Jongin lirih.

Jongin tak bergeming, sebenarnya dia tau jika sejak tadi Kyungsoo berdiri di depan kamarnya. Dia tau jika Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir keras dan tak kunjung masuk ke kamarnya. Jongin bahkan sudah berpikir yang tidak – tidak. Kyungsoo pasti tidak mau bertemu dengan dirinya yang sudah hancur lebur seperti ini. Dia berpikir jika Kyungsoo pasti tidak lagi menginginkannya sebagai teman.

"Jongin-ah… Kim Jongin…" Kyungsoo masih memegang nampan makan siang Jongin dan masih memanggil lirih nama Jongin.

"Apa kau tau sekarang hari apa?" Jongin bertanya lirih namun tatapannya masih ke luar jendela.

Kyungsoo mendekat pada Jongin, meletakkan nampan dan paper bag yang dia bawa di meja samping tempat tidur Jongin. Kyungsoo lalu duduk di sisi kosong tempat tidur Jongin. Wajah Jongin jauh lebih tua dari usianya yang baru 15 tahun. Jongin seperti sudah 20 tahun lebih. Pipi Jongin tak lagi kemerahan, rambut Jongin juga tak lagi legam, dan tatapan mata yang selalu tajam itu kini sangat sayu dan berat. Jongin sangat banyak berubah karena obat – obatan terlarang itu. Jongin begitu pucat, kulitnya terlihat kusam dan wajahnya sangat lusuh, rambutnya sedikit kelabu dan Jongin sangat kurus.

"20 Desember adalah hari yang paling aku benci. Karena di tanggal 20 tepat 7 tahun yang lalu, peri kecilku meninggalkanku… sendirian…" lirih Jongin. Mata sayu Jongin mulai memerah dan wajahnya semakin pucat.

Pipi Kyungsoo sudah sangat basah, dia tau Jongin akan bertanya akan hal itu padanya.

"Mianhae Jongin-ah… mianhae…" ucap Kyungsoo ditengah air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Kenapa…. Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau pergi dan kembali disaat aku sudah begini?" air mata Jongin kini ikut menetes. Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang selalu segar dan cerah, tak banyak berubah, gadis itu masih tetap manis dan kecil.

"Mianhae Jongin-ah… jeongmal mianhae… hiks.." Kyungsoo mulai terisak dan kedua tangannya meremas dadanya sendiri. Sakit sekali rasanya mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Jongin. Walaupun itu semua bukan salah Kyungsoo, tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah.

"Mianhae Kyungsoo… aku tidak tumbuh menjadi orang yang baik…" ucap Jongin menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin kemudian menggenggamnya erat, "Ani… Ani Jongin-ah… kau bukan orang yang buruk… kau masih tetap Jonginku yang baik… kau masih tetap Jonginku yang dulu… kau sama sekali tidak berubah!" isak Kyungsoo kini bahkan memeluk tangan Jongin

"Apa kau benar – benar kembali atau hanya akan meninggalkanku lagi?" Jongin menatap kedua mata bundar Kyungsoo.

"Aku kembali Jongin-ah… benar – benar kembali untuk menemani Jonginku… kau ingat, aku adalah peri kecilmu, dan aku masih tetap sama!" Kyunsoo meyakinkan Jongin

GREB

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dan mulai terisak. "Khajima… jangan pergi lagi… jaebal… aku tidak mau sendirian lagi… khajima Kyungsoo-ah.." Jongin mulai menangis semakin keras

"Tidak… aku akan bersamamu… selalu bersamamu…" Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya.

Pelukan itu berlangsung lama sampai Kyungsoo ingat jika Jongin belum makan. Kyungsoo kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus jejak airmata di pipi Jongin.

"Sekarang kau harus makan… jangan sakit terlalu lama ne…" Kyungsoo berkata sambil menatap Jongin

"Aku tak bisa sembuh…" lirih Jongin

"Kau pasti bisa, ada aku disini yang membantumu untuk sembuh! Kau percaya padaku kan?" Kyungsoo menatap yakin kedua manik kelam Jongin.

Jongin menangguk lalu berkata, "Jika kau berkata aku akan sembuh maka aku akan percaya…"

GREB

Gantian Kyungsoo yang memeluk Jongin kali ini, lebih lembut namun sangat erat.

"Mianhae Jongin-ah… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi… aku janji.." ucap Kyungsoo

Jongin mengangguk dan bergumam dalam hatinya _"Aku akan selalu percaya padamu, karena sejak awal hanya Kyungsoo… hanya ada nama itu dihatiku! Nama yang selalu menguatkan aku untuk tetap hidup"_

"_Aku mencintaimu Jongin-ah"_ Kyungsoo juga bergumam dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Gangnam District Police Office**_

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan pemeriksaan kejiawaan atas tersangka atas nama Bang Yongguk baru saja selesai Luhan lakukan. Duduk dan mengobservasi kejiwaan seseorang selama 6 jam sangat melelahkan. Tapi tentu Luhan dibayar mahal untuk itu.

Luhan kini duduk di sebuah meja kecil di ruang santai yang terletak di dalam kantor Khusus, masih di kantor Kris. Luhan meneguk secangkir capuchino hangat kesukaannya.

"Luhan eonni…" sebuah suara lembut menyapa Luhan. Itu suara Suho. Senyum gadis cantik berwajah malaikat itu langsung menyapa Luhan yang juga spontan balas tersenyum.

"Suho baby… wah… kau tambah kurus! Apa Kris menyusahkanmu terus di kantor?" Luhan langsung menghambur dan memeluk Suho

"Aniyeo eonni… Kris sangat baik padaku dan yang lainnya. Dia adalah pemimpin yang baik" puji Suho tanpa sepengetahuan Kris.

"Tentu saja… dia kan adikku… adikku adalah namja terbaik di seluruh Galaxy!" penyakit Luhan membanggakan adikknya itu kumat lagi

"Oh ya… eonni… gomawo… eonni sudah menyembuhkan Kyungsoo, dia kembali ceria akhir – akhir ini" Suho menatap mata Luhan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Itu sudah tugasku sebagai dokter Suho-ah… aku pun menyayangi Kyungsoo selayaknya adikku sendiri, dan sepertinya kini Kyungsoo punya semangat hidup baru.." Luhan tersenyum bahagia

"Maksud eonni?" Suho terlihat penasaran

Luhan lalu menceritakan perihal Jongin pada Suho. Suho wajib tau itu karena Suho kini adalah wali dari Kyungsoo dan satu – satunya keluarga yang Kyungsoo miliki. Suho nampak kaget setelah tau jika Jongin yang dimaksud adalah anak umur 15 tahun yang sudah terlibat obat – obatan terlarang, ya… nama Kim Jongin sempat menggemparkan kantor polisi itu 6 bulan yang lalu. Suho awalnya ragu jika Jongin adalah anak yang memang baik, tapi ketika Luhan berkata mantap bahwa Jongin adalah anak yang baik, Suho mencoba untuk percaya.

"Hei Ladies… membicarakan aku?" Kris tiba – tiba datang disaat Suho dan Luhan sedang asik membahas Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Kris… telinga Suho sangat berharga untuk aku cemari dengan cerita tentangmu!" ketus Luhan dengan bibir terpout.

"Oh baiklah… tapi aku yakin aku adalah topic pembicaraan yang bagus untuk para yeoja cantik seperti kalian!" Kris berkata dengan gaya sok cool

"Oh ya Tuhan… percuma jika yeoja berharga seperti kami membicarakan tentang namja sepertimu… toh juga hatimu tidak akan kemana – mana dan tetap memilih bersama panda Zitao itu!" Luhan mengomel seenaknya dan Kris malah tertawa kemudian mengusak poni kembarannya itu.

Berbeda dengan Suho yang senyumnya perlahan mulai pudar. Dia cemburu. Dia tau jika Kris memang single tapi namja tampan itu masih mencintai seorang yeoja bernama Zitao. Mantan kekasihnya Kris. Suho terkadang sering merasa bodoh sendiri ketika sadar bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Kris. Namun begitu, dia masih tetep saja bersikukuh untuk mencintai namja itu.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu aku antar kau pulang ke rumah! Suho kau mau ikut?" tanya Kris dan lamunan Suho pun buyar

"Ah tidak Kris, aku bawa mobilku sendiri.." ucap Suho kembali tersenyum

"Aaah… Suho adalah gadis yang sangat manis… aku tidak akan menolak jika punya adik ipar seperti Suho!" celetuk Luhan yang sontak membuat Suho mebulatkan matanya dan pipinya merona merah

"Lulu! Kau!" Kris mendelik pada Luhan kemudian menarik tangan Luhan dan membawa gadis itu pergi sebelum dia lebih banyak nyeletuk yang tidak – tidak.

.

"Kris… antar aku ke apartemen ini.." Luhan menyerahkan sebuah alamat yang dia tulis di notenya

"Itu apartemen siapa Lu?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya langsung terlihat mengintrogasi

"Itu… apartemen pasienku…" Luhan berkata enteng

"Siapa?" Kris bertanya singkat

"Oh Sehun!" Luhan menjawab sekenanya

"Mwo? Siapa lagi itu? Pasien baru?" Kris bertanya namun matanya fokus pada jalanan

"Mmm… dia adalah pasien yang unik, dia selalu berani menatap mataku saat aku bicara, itu yang membuatku yakin jika dia bukan orang gila Kris, matanya seakan selalu menspot poin penting yang aku katakan" oceh Luhan sembari mengecek catatan Sehun

"Lalu jika dia tidak bermasalah dengan kejiwaannya, apa yang salah padanya?" Kris masih fokus pada jalanan

"Aku rasa dia mengalami kelainan kepribadian. Dia adalah orang dengan super personal obsessive. Orang introvert biasanya lebih mudah jadi seperti itu, dia akan cenderung bersikap obsessive terhadap hal – hal yang dia sukai." Luhan masih berkata sambil mengamati notenya

"Apa yang terjadi jika dia sudah menyukai suatu hal?" Kris nampak antusias

"Jika sudah begitu maka dia akan berusaha mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan itu, jika sudah didapatkan maka dia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya dan biasanya cenderung melakukan hal ekstrim untuk melindungi hal yang dia sukai itu agar tidak direbut atau diganggu orang lain." Luhan menjawab namun arah pandangnya tertuju pada jalanan kali ini.

"Seperti orang psikopat saja…" kata Kris tiba – tiba

"Mendekati sih… tapi aku belum bisa memastikan apakah Sehun juga orang yang psikopat karena Super Personal Obsessive ini ada dua tipe… aku tidak tau Sehun yang mana!" gumam Luhan lagi

"Dua tipe?" Kris masih antusias.

"mmm…. Tipe Positive dan Negative Obsessive. Positive Obssessive itu tidak bahaya, bahkan orang seperti itu adalah orang – orang yang ambisius dan punya pandangan jauh kedepan… sadar atau tidak kau adalah tipe orang yang Positive Obsessive Kris, kau ambisius dan dilihat dari bagaimana kau mempertahankan Zitaomu itu… kau benar – benar obsessive." Gerutu Luhan yang masih sempat – sempatnya menyinggung Zitao

"Ah… aku tidak sadar jika aku adalah orang yang obsessive…" Kris menekuk bibirnya keatas

"Tapi yang berbahaya adalah Negative Obsessive, orang dengan negative obsessive adalah orang yang sangat menakutkan, kebanyakan orang negative obsessive bisa berubah menjadi orang psikopat, karena orang – orang negative obsessive akan tidak segan – segan melakukan hal – hal diluar nalar seperti menyiksa atau membunuh, bahkan dia bisa melakukan itu pada hal yang dia inginkan" ujar Luhan sedikit bergidik

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh menemui Sehun! Aku takut dia adalah orang negative obsessive" Kris berkata tegas

"Tidak Kris, aku harus mengobatinya, orang Obsessive akan jadi orang yang baik jika dia mendapatkan penanganan yang tepat dan segera. Sehun sendiri tidak tau masalah ini, sejak awal dia hanya mengeluh jika dia orang yang introvert, bergantung pada musik dan dia sendiri takut jadi psikopat" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan

"Aku menghawatirkanmu…" Kris berkata dengan nada ringan

"Aku baik – baik saja adikku…" Luhan mengusak rambut hitam berjambul Kris dengan bangga.

_Drrrrt…. Drrrt…._

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Itu dari Xiumin.

"Orang itu sudah seperti papamu saja… bahakan papamu sendiri tidak pernah mengecekmu seperti dia…" Kris menggerutu seletah tau ID penelpon

"Diam Kris…papaku juga papamu! Lagipula Xiumin hanya menghawatirkanku… dia sahabat yang baik…" Luhan berucap sambil menatap ponselnya

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau angkat telponnya?" Kris menaikan satu alisnya sambil mencuri pandang pada Luhan

"Besok aku akan menghubunginya, dia pasti berpikir jika aku sudah tidur. Jika dia bertanya padamu, bilang saja aku pulang kerumah, okay?" Luhan menepuk bahu Kris dan namja itu mengangguk.

.

Luhan baru saja sampai di sebuah gedung apartemen mewah di kawasan elit apgeujong. Luhan baru tau jika apartemen pasiennya itu benar – benar apartemen elit. Sehun bukan orang sembarangan.

"Perlu aku antar?" tanya Kris saat Luhan melepas seat beltnya

"Nope… aku bisa sendiri." Ujar Luhan santai.

"Eh tunggu dulu… ini kan Apartemen barunya Chanyeol" Kris bergumam sambil melihat sekitar.

"Jadi manusia bertelinga peri itu pindah ke sini? Aaaah… aku tau, pasti tujuannya agar dekat dengan kampusnya Baekhyun… ah… dasar namja mesum!" Luhan menggerutu kesal

"Benar sekali… Chanyeol itu sangat mesum… aku bersyukur kau tidak tertarik dengannya." Kris mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi dia juga namja yang baik Kris, dia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, kau tau kan… mereka sudah sangat serius, mungkin sebentar lagi menikah" gumam Luhan

"Baiklah.. aku turun… annyeong adikku… langsung pulang dan jangan kemana – mana!"

"Neee…."

Luhan keluar dan Kris langsung mengemudikan kembali mobilnya untuk kembali pulang.

.

"Luhan eonni!" Baekhyun memekik saat pintu elevator terbuka

"Baekkie chagi…" Luhan segera tersneyum riang melihat yeoja imut itu.

"Kenapa bisa disini Lu?" Chanyeol yang juga keluar bersama Baekhyun langsung mengerutkan keningnya

"Aku harus menemui passienku… dia tinggal di sini!" Luhan tersenyum masih dengan Baekhyun yang bergelayutan manja di lengan Luhan

"Malam – malam begini?" Chanyeol terlihat khawatir pada Luhan, yeoja yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Memangnya kenapa oppa? Observasi kejiwaan memang harus dilaksanakan tidak kenal waktu, eonni akan memeriksa siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya imut

"Oh Sehun, sepupumu…" Luhan juga tersnyum

"Jadi Sehun tinggal di apartemen ini? Aku baru tau!" mata sipit Baekhyun membundar

"Kau akan mengobservasi seorang namja?" Chanyeol malah kaget

"Aku akan baik – baik saja Park! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang iya – iya seperti yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun!" Luhan sedikit berbisik pada Chanyeol

"YAK! TUTUP MULUTMU LU!" Dengus Chanyeol kesal, sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap imut namja Chingunya itu.

"Ya sudah, sebelum terlalu malam… aku harus menemui Sehun… oh ya, kalian mau kemana?" Luhan baru ingat jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat seperti akan keluar.

"Meolla… Baekhyun tiba – tiba ingin makan bubur bebek! Dimana aku harus mencari bubur bebek malam – malam begini ya?" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya kesal

"Ayolah Yeollie baby… aku sudah lapaaar…" Baekhyun pindah bergelayut manja ke tangan Chanyeol.

Kedua pasangan yang selalu romantis itu kemudian pamit dan pergi mencari bubur bebek yang Baekhyun inginkan. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sangat menyukai pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, walaupun mereka selalu berisik, tapi keduanya selalu baik padanya. Luhan langsung masuk ke dalam elevator dan menekan tombol 20.

.

"Aku kira noona tidak jadi kemari." Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya dan melihat Luhan tersenyum

"Maaf aku datang terlalu malam…" Luhan nyengir namun juga merasa tak enak mengetahui Sehun menunggunya.

Kreeoook…

Sesuatu berbunyi yang asalnya dari perut Luhan.

"Noona… kau belum makan?" Sehun sedikit kaget

Luhan menggeleng sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku juga… noona mau makan apa?" tanya Sehun dan mereka berdua masih diambang pintu apartemen Sehun

"Kau punya bahan makanan apa?" Luhan bertanya antusias

"Mmm… aku tidak punya banyak, ada spaghetti, ramyeon, sedikit sayuran dan nugget…" Sehun sedikit berpikir

"Boleh aku masuk dan masak untuk kita makan malam?" Luhan kembali nyengir

Dan Sehun menepuk keningnya merasa sangat bodoh jika dari tadi dia tidak mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

"Tentu saja noona… ayo masuk…" Sehun langsung menggiring Luhan ke dalam apartemen mungilnya.

Hanya ada 1 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, 1 dapur kecil dan 1 ruang serbaguna di apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup etlit itu. Furniture yang ada dalam apartemen Sehun benar – benar elegan dan berkelas, Luhan belum tau saja jika yang memilihkan semua furniture itu adalah eommanya Sehun yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sungmin, pengusaha Fashion terkenal di Korea.

"Apartemenmu sangat nyaman Sehun-ah…" Luhan melihat sekeliling, untuk ukuran apartemen seorang namja, apartemen Sehun bisa dibilang cukup rapi. Bahkan aprtemen Kris adiknya sendiri tidak serapi apartemen milik Sehun.

"Gomawo noona…" Luhan bisa melihat Senyum terulas di bibir Sehun walaupun itu sangat tipis sekali

Diseluruh ruangan bisa terdengar alunan musik akustik gitar dari artis bernama _Depapepe_ yang berjudul _Spur_. Alunan musik itu terasa sangat bahagia dan nyaman. Mood Luhan jadi ikut naik walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah sangat lelah.

"Kau menyukai akustik gitar juga?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun ketika mereka baru sampai di dapur mungil apartemen itu

"Ne noona… aku lebih suka musik seperti ini, ini bisa membuat moodku jadi baik saat aku lelah" Sehun berkata kemudian tersenyum dan senyum itu makin jelas di mata Luhan.

Luhan melihat senyum Sehun sedikit berkembang.

"Noona mau masak apa?" Sehun membungkuk di depan kulkasnya dan membuka kulkas itu lalu melihat lihat isinya.

Luhan ikut membungkuk dan melihat isi kulkas Sehun juga.

"Waah… kulkasmu sangat lengkap ya… sangat jauh berbeda dengan kulkasnya Kris" gerutu Luhan sambil mengambil bahan makanan yang dia perlukan

"Kris? Siapa?" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan

"Adikku.." Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun.

Kini Luhan dan sehun saling menatap dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

DEG

Sehun kembali merasakan hal aneh di dadanya, wajah polos dan imut yeoja yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu lagi – lagi berhasil menyeret Sehun kedalam dimensi kosong dimana seakan – akan waktu tak lagi berjalan.

Dan Luhan? Baru kali itu dia melihat wajah Sehun sebegitu dekat. Tampan. Itu yang Luhan rasakan, sebelumnya dia tak pernah melihat namja manapun tampan selain kembarannya sendiri tentunya. Tapi Sehun, jujur saja menurut Luhan Sehun adalah namja yang tampan, sama halnya seperti Kris.

"_Luhan… apa yang kau pikirkan…"_ batin Luhan dalam hati ketika kepalanya terus bergumam jika Sehun sama tampannya dengan Kris, bahkan jika boleh jujur Luhan merasa Sehun lebih imut dan manis dari adiknya itu.

Cukup lama mereka saling menikmati wajah satu sama lain di depan kulkas yang terbuka. Sehun masih terjebak dalam dimensi kosongnya sementara Luhan mulai merasakan waktu sedikit melambat seiring dengan pikirannya.

"Hun-ah… gwaenchana?" Luhan lebih duru terbangun

"Ah… ne… gwaenchana… jadi noona mau masak apa?" Sehun langsung salah tingkah dan mengacak – acak isi kulkasnya.

"Mmm… spagethii nugget dengan saus tomat buatanku sendiri!" jawab Luhan langsung membawa seluruh bahan makanan yang dia perlukan ke tempat mengolah.

"Noona… pakai ini.." Sehun menyerahkan apron putih pada Luhan

Luhan menerimanya dengan senyum imut, "Kau sendiri?" tanya Luhan

"Aku hanya punya satu noona.." desis Sehun kemudian nyengir kecil

"Kalau begitu kau membantuku memotong sayuran dan tomatnya saja ne…" Luhan menyerahkan sayuran dan tomat yang baru saja dia cuci.

Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan segera merebus batang – batang spagethiinya dan menggoreng nuggetnya.

"Wah… caramu memotong professional juga ya…" Luhan kagum melihat hasil potongan Sehun

"Aku hanya sudah biasa melakukannya sendiri noona…" gumam Sehun dengang sudut bibirnya yang sedikit terangkat

Luhan mengangkat spagethiinya yang sudah matang, dan kini Sehun memotong – motong nugget sesuai dengan perintah Luhan. Setelah membagi dua spagethii itu di atas piring, Luhan segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan saus tomat yang akan dia buat. Luhan lebih dulu menumis paprika bawang bombay dan bawang putih, kemudian memasukkan wortel ke dalam Teflon yang dia gunakan. Tak lama kemudian Luhan memasukkan brokoli dan sawi ke dalam teflonnya, setelah sayuran itu mulai layu Luhan memasukkan saus tomat dan tomat yang sudah Sehun potong kecil – kecil tadi. Setelah itu sedikit membumbuinya dengan merica, garam dan sedikit penyedap udang yang Luhan temukan di kulkas Sehun. Dan terakhir, nugget yang sudah digoreng dan dipotong dadu. Luhan mendiamkan saus itu selama 3 menit kemudian mengangkatnya dari atas kompor setelah itu Luhan menyiramkan sausnya ke atas dua piring spagethii yang tadi dia bagi.

Sehun melihat semua yang Luhan lakukan dengan seksama, semua hal yang Luhan lakukan bagi Sehun sangat menarik. Bahkan entah Sehun sendiri sadar atau tidak, sedari tadi musik yang dia putar sudah berhenti, tak ada lagi musik mengalun di ruangan itu. Luhan sendiri sudah sadar sejak tadi jika tak ada lagi musik.

Perhatian Sehun seluruhnya terfokus pada Luhan, dia tak peduli musik. Bagi Sehun Luhan lebih baik dari alunan musik itu. Dalam kepala Luhan dia sudah merekam bagaimana Sehun tak lagi peduli dengan musik yang diputar dan malah fokus dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Luhan semakin yakin jika ketergantungan Sehun pada musik memang benar – benar sebuah pengalihan, Sehun tidak kecanduan musik, dia hanya tidak menemukan hal yang lebih menarik dari musik sebelumnya. Tapi kini, Luhan belum tau apakah sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari musik yang membuat Sehun meninggalkan musiknya. Gadis bermata rusa itu belum tau jika dia adalah alasannya.

"Woaaah… ini benar – benar enak noona…" puji Sehun ketika mereka mulai menyantap hasil karya Luhan

"Jinjja? Mmm… kau orang pertama yang bilang masakanku enak… Kris tidak pernah memuji masakanku!" Luhan tersenyum sambil memainkan garpunya.

Dan pada kenyataannya Luhan hanya pernah memasak untuk Kris saja selama ini, dan Sehun, dia adalah orang kedua yang beruntung memakan masakan Luhan. Luhan tidak pernah memasak untuk Xiumin karena namja itu melarang keras Luhan melakukan kegiatan memasak, dia takut Luhan terluka dan berdarah, Xiumin sangat membenci darah.

"Jadi noona punya seorang dongsaeng?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan

Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya keatas, bukan karena apa yang Sehun tanyakan, tapi karena Sehun bertanya padanya. Luhan merasa Sehun mulai bisa membangun percakapan.

"Mmm… aku lebih tua 15 menit dari dongsaengku itu" ujar Luhan kini dengan tatapan mata mengobservasinya

"Mwo?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari piring

"Kami kembar Hun-ah… kami berdua kembar yeoja dan namja…" Luhan tersenyum manis, tak mau begitu jelas terlihat sedang mengobservasi.

"Mmmm… apa menyenangkan punya saudara kembar?" Sehun bertanya lagi, diluar kesadaran Sehun dia terus bertanya. Itu semata – mata karena Sehun memiliki ketertarikan pada Luhan. Luhan adalah magnetnya.

"Sangat. Kau seperti bisa berbicara dengan dirimu sendiri. Tapi aku merasa bisa melihat aku versi namja jika melihat Kris" Luhan kembali tersenyum

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan smirknya, perlahan senyum Luhan memudar begitu sadar betapa menawannya smirk Sehun. Sesuatu yang lain terjadi di meja makan itu. Luhan dan Sehun mulai merasa tertarik satu sama lain. Luhan sendiri merasa seperti menemukan sesuatu yang sudah lama dia cari, Luhan seakan menginginkan namja yang ada di depannya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya segera dan ingin segera menghapus pikirannya itu.

"_Luhan… apa yang kau pikirkan… kembali ke akal sehatmu… dia pasienmu Lu…" _gerutu Luhan merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

"Noona kenapa?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya

"Ani… aku benar kan, kau terlihat sangat tampan jika kau tersenyum" kata Luhan lembut

Sementara pipi Sehun merona merah, dia sendiri tidak sadar sudah tersenyum, dan dia juga baru sadar jika dari tadi dia mengobrol dengan Luhan, sesuatu yang tak pernah dia lakukan bahkan dengan eommanya sendiri, dan Sehun baru sadar, musiknya sudah mati.

_Drrrt…. Drrrt…_

Ponsel Luhan bergetar, Luhan segera meraih ponsel itu dan cukup terkejut pada ID penelpon. Bukan Xiumin kali ini, tapi papanya.

"Yeobuseo…" jawab Luhan segera

"Ah… papa akan pulang hari ini?" Luhan memandang piring spagethinya yang sudah kosong

"Tidak, aku sudah makan pa…" Luhan menjawab lirih.

"Ne… aku tunggu…" Luhan kemudian menarik ponselnya dan memandang Sehun.

"Barusan papaku menelpon, dia bilang dia akan pulang dan ingin melihatku di rumah… mianhae Sehun-ah" Luhan menatap Sehun sedikit tidak enak.

"Oh geurae? Kalau begitu biar aku antar noona pulang, ini sudah jam11 malam" Sehun segera berdiri dan mengambil piring kosong miliknya dan Luhan

"Biar nanti aku yang mencucinya noona… ayo kita berangkat" Sehun refleks tersenyum menenangkan ketika melihat raut cemas di wajah Luhan.

.

Sehun benar – benar mengantar Luhan pulang. Butuh waktu 15 menit mengendarai mobil hingga sampai ke rumah Luhan dari apartemen Sehun. Salju masih turun malam itu, namun Sehun merasa sedikit aneh dengan Luhan, Luhan yang biasanya selalu punya topic pembicaraan kini nampak diam saja dan malah cenderung murung.

Ada apa pada dokter cantik itu? Kenapa dia tidak tersenyum lagi?

Sehun terus berpikir begitu, dan dengan absennya senyum Luhan yang terganti oleh wajah murung, dada Sehun jadi berdegup tak karuan, dia merasa cemas. Cemas jika terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan.

"Noona… apa papa dan mama noona akan marah jika noona pulang malam?" tanya Sehun ketika keduanya sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumah Luhan

Luhan meggeleng kemudian tersenyum getir. "Aku hanya tidak suka pulang ke rumah…" lirih Luhan tanpa memandang Sehun

Sehun kembali mengerutkan keningnya, dia ingin tau, tapi dia tak berani bertanya.

"Jika noona ingin kabur, noona bisa kabur ke tempatku…" ucap Sehun akhirnya

Luhan mendongak dan melihat kedua manik mata Sehun yang nampak serius dengan apa yang dia katakan. Luhan kembali tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk.

"Gomawo… kau pulanglah dan tidur" Luhan keluar dari mobil Sehun dan masuk ke rumahnya yang cukup besar itu.

Sehun masih diam di depan rumah Luhan, dia seperti tidak rela membiarkan Luhan masuk ke rumahnya, karena Luhan bilang dia tidak suka pulang ke rumah. Dan 5 menit kemudian Sehun akhirnya pergi dan kembali ke apartemennya, mengikuti perintah Luhan tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau ada di sini? Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" seorang yeoja paruh baya namun masih cantik di usianya menyambut kedatangan Luhan

"Aku lah yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, untuk apa kau ada di sini?" ketus Luhan dengan ekspresi wajah lelahnya.

Luhan belum mengganti sepatunya menjadi slipper rumahan, tapi yeoja menyebalkan itu sudah mengajaknya ribut.

"Ini adalah rumah suamiku!" tegas Heechul dengan tatapan tajamnya

"Kalau begitu ini adalah rumah papaku!" tantang Luhan balik menatap Heechul tajam kemudian berjalan akan masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kau hanya ada di rumah ketika suamiku pulang, kemana saja kau ketika dia tidak ada?" Heechul menghentikan langkah Luhan, gadis itu menatap ibu tirinya dengan tatapan tidak suka

"Itu bukan urusanmu, aku tidak pulang kerumah bukan berarti aku meninggalkan rumahku. Aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu wanita parasit dan putri parasitnya menempel menumpang hidup dan merusak keluargaku!" sambar Luhan dengan kata – kata pedasnya

"Jaga ucapanmu! Aku adalah istri papamu!" Heechul mulai meninggikan suaranya.

Zitao yang ada di kamarnya di lantai dua mampu mendengar suara teriakan sang eomma. Itu artinya kakak tirinya sudah pulang ke rumah. Setiap eomma dan kakak tirinya itu bertengkar Zitao pasti jadi ketakutan. Dia takut keduanya akan saling menyakiti satu sama lain, Zitao tidak mau itu terjadi. Karena sejujurnya dia sangat menyayangi keduanya.

Zitao kemudian turun dari lantai dua dan mengintip pertengkaran eommanya dan Luhan dari balik tembok yang menyekat tangga dan ruang tengah

"Kau yang harusnya menjaga ucapanmu! Aku adalah anak kandung dari pria yang kau sebut suamimu itu!" tatapan mata membunuh Luhan kembali nampak, berkeras jika Heechul adalah orang yang tak seharusnya ada di rumah ini.

"Tak bisakah kau menghormati aku?" Heechul menurunkan nada tingginya tadi dan menatap Luhan lelah

Luhan tersenyum sinis kemudian berkata, "Aku bisa memaafkan kesalahan papaku karena menikahimu dan menceraikan mamaku, tapi untuk menghormati orang yang merusak keluargaku? Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukannya!"

"Papa pulang…."

Tiba – tiba sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kegiatan adu mulut panas yang Luhan dan Heechul biasa lakukan.

"Papa!" Luhan langsung memekik dan air mukanya berubah dari kejam dan tajam menjadi manis dan lucu. Sebagaimana image seorang Luhan putrid kandung Tuan Lu

"Lulu… kau baru pulang kerja? Selarut ini?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya karena melihat pakaian Luhan belum berganti ke pakaian rumahan, sedikit jejak salju juga terlihat mengotori mantel Luhan

"Iya papa… ada pasien yang harus aku observasi, barusan istri papa juga menanyakan hal yang sama…" jawab Luhan masih dengan mode putrid manisnya

"Lu… panggil dia mama…" Yunho menegur Luhan dengan nada lembut namun tatapan namja tampan itu terlihat lelah. Pasalnya ini bukan pertama kali Luhan bersikap begitu. Luhan memang tak pernah menganggap Heechul ada sejak wanita itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Dia bukan mamaku pa.." tegas Luhan masih dengan nada santai

"Tapi dia istri papa…" bujuk Yunho lembut

"Dengan papa menjadikan dia istri papa, bukan berarti dia juga menjadi mamaku. Mamaku tetaplah Wu Jaejong. Dan dia… dia hanya istri papa. Untuk lengkapnya lagi, dia adalah istri papa yang merebut papa dari mama dan membuat keluarga kecil kita yang bahagia hancur seperti ini." Kata Luhan seenaknya

"LUHAN!" Yunho mulai geram dan menegaskan suaranya.

Heechul sedikit berjengit kaget begitu juga dengan Zitao. Zitao sendiri sudah ketakutan di balik persembunyiannya. Ini bukan kali pertama Zitao melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Sudah sering kali Luhan memancing keributan karena keberadaan mamanya dan juga dirinya. Zitao tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, Luhan dan Yunho pasti akan bertengkar hebat. Dan gadis bermata panda yang manja itu tidak mau hal yang dia takutkan terjadi. Akhirnya dia memilih keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menyambut kedatangan papanya.

"Papaaa….." Zitao berlari ke pelukan sang papa setelah berusaha keras menelan tangisnya.

"Taozi belum tidur?" Yunho kembali berubah lembut

"Belum papa… Tao kangen papa jadi tao sengaja tidak tidur untuk menunggu papa.." Zitao berbohong

"Anak manis, ini sudah jam 11 malam… sana tidur, model harus tetap terlihat cantik kan…" kata Yunho seraya menepuk pipi anak tirinya itu lembut, terlihat jelas jika Yunho juga menyayangi Zitao

"Selamat malam papa…" Zitao memeluk Yunho manja lengkap dengan senyum imutnya

"Huft…" Luhan menghela napas beratnya menahan emosinya melihat fenomena dihadapannya.

Tanpa sepatah katapun Luhan kemudian berlari menaiki tangga, air mata sudah tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Yunho hanya mampu memandang punggung putrid sulungnya itu dengan tatapan lirih, jujur dia selalu merasa bersalah pada Luhan, dia sebagai seorang ayah bukannya tidak peka, Yunho tau betul Luhan berubah menjadi sosok yang kasar dan keras sejak perceraiannya. Padahal dulu Luhan adalah anak manis yang baik. Begitulah Luhan jika sudah di rumah, selalu jadi sosok iblis yang tak pernah lembut.

.

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menangis. Bagaimana tidak sakit melihat papamu sendiri lebih menyayangi saudara tirimu yang bahkan tak punya hubungan darah apapun denganmu. Bahkan Yunho tak pernah selembut itu padanya. Luhan cemburu dengan apa yang Yunho lakukan dan apa yang Zitao dapatkan di rumah ini. Luhan selalu merasa sendirian dan membenci semua hal yang ada di rumah ini, tapi pendiriannya sudah teguh, dia bukanlah satu – satunya orang yang akan keluar dari rumah ini. Dia tidak akan keluar.

Ponsel Luhan bergetar. Segera Luhan meraih benda persegi berwarna merah muda itu.

Kris. Kris menelponnya.

"_Perasaanku tidak enak, kau dimana Lu?"_ Kris langsung bertanya begitu telponnya tersambung

"Aku ada di rumah Wu, aku sudah pulang" Kris dapat mendengar suara Luhan seperti sedang menangis

"_Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa wanita itu menyakitimu lagi?" _Kris bertanya namun dengan nada tenang, dia tidak mau panik.

Luhan berpikir sejenak, dia tidak mungkin berkata jika dia menangis karena melihat papanya direbut Zitao. Tidak. Walaupun Luhan membenci Zitao, tapi dia tau betul seberapa besar rasa cinta adiknya itu pada Zitao, dia tidak mau membuat Kris membenci Zitao hanya karena dirinya. Urusan Kris dan Zitao memang sudah sangat berbeda.

"Aku merindukanmu Wu, aku…. Aku juga merindukan mama" jawab Luhan

Kris tau, itu bukanlah hal yang sesungguhnya terjadi, Luhan sudah benar – benar terpuruk jika dia sudah berkata seperti itu.

"_Aku yakin mama pasti merindukanmu, bagaimana jika natal nanti kita menemuinya?"_ hibur Kris, dia sendiri tidak yakin jika itu akan benar terjadi

"Mmm… aku ingin bertemu mamaku" ucap Luhan

"_Ne… Noona…"_ Kris selalu memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan noona disaat seperti ini.

"Wae nae dongsaeng?" jawab Luhan segera

"_Uljima… semua akan baik – baik saja. Bertahanlah… aku selalu disini" _ ucap Kris, walaupun dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi Kris dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang sama di dadanya.

"Arra… oh ya, besok kau mau jemput aku ke rumah? Aku merindukanmu!" rengek Luhan.

"_Mmm… aku akan menjemputmu dirumah, besok jam 7 pagi! Okay?"_ Kris mengiyakan permintaan Luhan

"Ne… jja… kau tidur sana… ini sudah malam!" Luhan menegarkan suaranya.

"_Jalja noona!"_

"Mmm…"

Dan telpon mereka pun terputus. Luhan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya, masih tempat tidur yang sama dengan yang dia gunakan dulu saat Lufan (Kris) masih di rumah.

_Drrrt… Drrrtt…._

Ponsel Luhan bergetar lagi. Tanpa melihat ID penelpon Luhan langsung mengangkatnya saja.

"Kenapa belum tidur juga Kris, aku baik – baik saja…" desah Luhan terdengar lelah

"_Noona… ini aku…"_ sebuah suara berat lain yang dia tau itu bukan suara Kris.

"Oh… Sehun-ah… wae?" Luhan langsung bangkit dan terduduk di tempat tidurnya

"_Noona… ada apa dengan suaramu? Apa kau menangis?" _Sehun bertanya lembut

Luhan terdiam sejenak, entahlah dia malah merasa senang ketika pasiennya itu bertanya tentang keadaannya. Bahhkan lebih senang dari saat Kris yang menelponnya, Luhan merasa diperhatikan.

"Mmm… aku baru saja menangis Hun-ah…" Luhan memilih untuk jujur

"_Waegeuraeyeo?"_ tanya Sehun dengan suara khasnya namun dengan nada sangat lembut dan menenangkan

"Aku… aku tidak nyaman berada di rumahku sendiri…" lagi – lagi Luhan memilih jujur. Luhan hanya mempercayai Sehun, karena Luhan selalu menemukan sisi ketulusan di mata pemuda itu ketika menatap matanya

"_Apa noona mau kabur ke tempatku? Akan ku jemput noona lagi"_ pinta Sehun masih dengan nada membujuk

"Tidak Hun-ah… sudah lama juga aku tidak pulang," desis Luhan

"_Noona uljima…" _ bujuk Sehun.

Mendengar suara Sehun anehnya hati Luhan menjadi lebih tenang, melebihi dia mendengar suara Kris. Biasanya hanya adiknya itu saja yang bisa membuat dia tenang, tapi kini, pasien tampannya itu membawa pengaruh lain dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa belum tidur Hun-ah?" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sehun bisa mendengar getaran suara Luhan lebih stabil kali ini.

"_Aku memikirkanmu noona, sungguh…"_ balas Sehun mantap

"Gomawo… tidurlah, ini sudah malam…" Luhan tersenyum dalam kalimatnya

"_Noona juga tidur ne… aku tidak mau noona sakit"_ gumam Sehun

"Wae?" Luhan sedikit tersenyum kali ini

"_Karena noona adalah obatku, jika obatku sakit… bagaimana denganku?"_

Entah Sehun menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi Luhan merasa 10kali lebih kuat setelah mendengar kalimat yang barusan Sehun ucapkan. Itu benar, Luhan adalah obat untuk Sehun, Luhan tak boleh lemah untuk Sehun. Dan entah bagaimana juga hati Luhan langsung menjadikan Sehun sebagai semangat hidupnya, meletakkan Sehun di posisi yang sama dengan Kris. Kembar tercintanya, setengah dari dirinya itu.

"Aku tidak akan sakit untukmu" ucap Luhan mantap

"_Noona… aku…"_ Sehun menggantung kalimatnya, Luhan terdiam dan menunggu

"_Aku membutuhkanmu…" _ kata Sehun akhirnya.

.

.

.

Hari berganti dan pagipun menjelang.

"Ueeeek…. Ueeeek…."

Terdengar suara orang muntah dari kamar mandi sebuah apartemen tipe studio di lantai 17.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara berisik itu masuk ke telinganya, seingatnya tidak begitu bunyi alarmnya.

"Ueeeeek….Ueeeek…"

Kembali suara itu terdengar lagi, dan bunyi kucuran air di wastafel ikut mengiringi. Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat ini masih subuh, pukul 5 pagi.

"Baekhyun!" Dia tersentak bangun dan baru sadar jika Baekhyun menginap di apartemen itu semalam.

Chanyeol langsung mengenakan boxernya yang tercecer sembarangan di lantai kamarnya. Ops… rupanya sesuatu terjadi lagi semalam antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tempat tidur dengan seprai berantakan itu dapat menjelaskan segalanya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Baekhyun muntah di wastafel dan tubuhnya masih telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"Gwaenchana? Kau memuntahkan semua isi perutmu baek…" Chanyeol memijit tengkuk Baekhyun dan membantu yeoja yang paling dia cintai itu mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Aku mual sekali Yeollie… kepalaku pusing dan tubuhku rasanya lemas" Baekhyun mengadu pada kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya yang berkeringat di dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Sudah kubilang kan… makan tengah malam itu tidak baik untul perutmu, kau tidak percaya sih…" Chanyeol masih mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan imutnya.

"Tapi aku sering merasa pusing, mual dan lelah sejak seminggu lalu Yeolli… apa aku masuk angin ya?" Baekhyun kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada pelukan Chanyeol yang nyaman

"Mianhae Baek, seharusnya aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan ini denganku saat kau sedang sakit.." ucap Chanyeol menyesal

"Ani… aku juga menginginkannya, tapi sekarang aku pusing… aku ingin memelukmu dulu" kata Baekhyun manja

Cukup lama pelukan itu berlangsung dan Baekhyun menikmati setiap usapan yang Chanyeol berikan di tubuhnya.

"Yeollie… aku ingin makan Hodeok… sekarang,…" ucap Baekhyun tiba – tiba.

"Mwo? Hodeok? Jam 5 pagi? Baek, apa ada yang salah denganmu?" Chanyeol mulai curiga

Baekhyun menggeleng dan mempoutkan bibirnya, "apa tidak boleh Baekkie minta makan Hodeok?" ratap Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Tentu boleh, hanya akhir – akhir ini kau sering sekali meminta hal aneh di jam – jam yang tidak wajar Baek,… kau seperti…" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, namun Baekhyun sudah menampilkan wajah sedihnya

"Yeollie tidak mencintaiku lagi…" Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan

"Okay… okay… sekarang kita mandi dulu kemudian cari Hodeoknya…" putus Chanyeol yang disambut anggukan gembira dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

_**Rumah Keluarga Lu**_

_Ting Tong…_

Tepat pukul 7 bell rumah keluarga Lu berbunyi, seorang maid segera menghampiri rumah itu dan membuka pintunya. Zitao yang sudah siap akan menuju lokasi pemotretannya kini tengah duduk di meja makan menyantap sarapannya bersama Heechul dan juga Yunho. Tidak ada Luhan di sana, Luhan memang jarang sekali ikut sarapan di rumah itu.

"Tuan muda Lufan… anda pulang?" Maid yang sudah bekerja lama di rumah itu langsung gembira melihat Kris di sana, ingin rasanya dia menangis sangking merindukan sosok tampan di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak bi… Aku hanya ingin menjemput Luhan… sepertinya dia sedang tidak enak badan" ucap Kris dengan senyum teduhnya, dia juga cukup merindukan maid yang dulunya selalu menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya itu.

"Biasanya tuan Xiumin yang akan menjemput Luhan agashi. Bibi kira tuan muda pulang," maid itu sedikit kecewa.

"Mmmm entahlah, tapi kemarin Luhan menelponku…" kata – kata Kris terpotong ketika Yunho menghampirinya di teras.

"Benar… itu suaramu nak…" ucap Yunho dengan sorot mata penuh kerinduan

"Annyeonghaseo Tuan Lu.." Kris malah membungkuk hormat seakan yang dihadapannya itu bukanlah papanya, melainkan orang lain. Padahal namja tampan itu mewarisi banyak hal dari namja yang dia sapa Tuan Lu itu.

"Apa kabarmu Lufan?" Yunho benar – benar ingin menangis kali ini karena dia sangat merindukan satu – satunya putra miliknya itu.

"Wu… Kris Wu, namaku Kris Wu…" tegas Kris tak peduli dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan Yunho.

Dari ruang makan Zitao bisa melihat sosok Kris ada di depan rumahnya. Pandangan Zitao terhadap Kris tak bisa diartikan, entahlah antara benci, kesal, kecewa, sedih dan rindu bercampur di mata kelam Zitao.

"Papa tidak peduli, jika kau menginjakkan kakimu di rumah ini maka kau adalah Lufan. Putraku." Yunho juga sama keras kepalanya

"Aku tidak mengenal Lufan, nama itu begitu asing untukku." Kris dan Yunho nampak memiliki sifat yang sama.

"Apa kau begitu membenciku? Apa kau masih tak bisa memaafkanku?" namun Yunho mulai melunak begitu dia ingat kesalahannya dulu

"Ayo berangkat Kris, aku sudah terlambat"

Luhan tiba – tiba datang dari belakang Yunho dengan senyum sumringah

"Kau terlihat pucat nak… kau mau masuk kerja?" Yunho nampak khawatir dengan Luhan, walaupun senyumnya sumringah tapi tetap saja dia terlihat pucat

"Pekerjaan ini tanggung jawabku pa…" kata Luhan tanpa melihat papanya

"Baiklah, hati – hati…" Lirih Yunho.

Yunho memandang sedih kepergian dua anak kembarnya, dia bisa lihat bagaimana mereka berdua tidak berubah satu sama lain namun sangat berubah padanya. Yunho berusaha menerima, mengingat kesalahan besar yang dia lakukan di masalalu pada mereka, menceraikan ibu mereka, memisahkan anak kembarnya dan menikahi Heechul.

"Maafkan aku Yunho-ah… gara – gara aku kau kehilangan semuanya…" gumam Heechul di belakang Yunho

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu… sama sekali bukan noona.." kata Heechul kemudian tersenyum getir setelahnya.

Zitao tau semuanya, tapi dia memilih diam. Toh jika dia bicara Luhan tak akan menggubrisnya. Luhan selalu menganggapnya musuh, dan sikapnya yang memang manja sangat dibenci Luhan.

Zitao ingat pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Luhan beberapa bulan lalu, yang mungkin juga menjadi sebab kenapa Luhan tak pernah pulang lagi akhir – akhir ini jika Yunho sendiri tidak pulang. Ingatan gadis bermata panda itu memflashback kejadian pahit itu, kejadian yang sebenarnya dia tak ingin hadapi.

"Kau hanya selalu baik padaku dan anakku ketika suamiku ada di rumah." Bentak Heechul pada Luhan suatu malam setelah mereka makan malam bersama, tidak ada Yunho saat itu.

"Kau juga sama kan?" sinis Luhan

"Kau menakutkan Luhan, kau benar – benar sangat menakutkan" Heechul menahan semua emosinya

"Kalikan aku dengan dua, maka kau adalah hasilnya. Kau perebut suami orang!" Luhan kembali berkata tajam

Heechul sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semua kata tajam Luhan, dia memilih pergi sebelum hatinya semakin sakit.

SRET

Zitao menarik lengan Luhan ketika mamanya sudah pergi. Wajar, dia tidak suka ada orang yang mengatai ibunya seperti itu. Apalagi orang itu tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga ibunya menikah dengan papa tirinya sekarang.

"Jaga ucapanmu pada mamaku!" bentak Zitao memberanikan dirinya.

"Sudahlah Zitao… aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu…" Luhan menghempas lengannya agar Zitao melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun! Harusnya kau berpikir kenapa papa lebih memilih mamaku daripada bertahan dengan mamamu." Zitao yang sudah tidak tahan rasanya ingin meledak saat itu juga.

"Tidak usah membela wanita murahan walaupun dia adalah mamamu, itu akan membuatmu ikut jadi murahan, sebaiknya kau sujud syukur saja karena harta papaku sangat banyak untuk bisa kalian belanjakan dan gunakan untuk berfoya – foya." Kembali Luhan berkata sinis. Demi apapun dia bukannya tidak menyukai Zitao, hanya saja posisi Zitao sebagai anak bawaan Heechul membuat Luhan juga ikut tidak suka padanya.

"Jangan hina mamaku! Atau ku bunuh kau!" Zitao mengeluarkan ancaman kekanakannya.

"Seseorang yang memang berniat untuk membunuh tidak akan pernah berkata _'aku akan membunuhmu'_ pada calon korbannya. Aku tau itu, anak manja!" Luhan balik mengancam Zitao dengan kilat mata mengintimidasi.

"Kau memang pandai mengintimidasi orang lain dengan permainan psikologismu!" Zitao tersenyum kesal

"Majja! Jadi berhati – hatilah Zitao, seingatku aku belum pernah mengancam untuk membunuhmu kan?" sindir Luhan kemudian dia pergi dan meninggalkan rumah itu.

Semenjak itu Luhan jadi jarang pulang dan makin tak pernah bersahabat dengannya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah lelah berkeliling hampir seluruh Gangnam hanya untuk mencari Korean pancake yang dikenal juga dengan sebutan hodeok. Berulang kali Chanyeol memohon pada Baekhyun agar gadis cantik berbibir sexy itu mau mengganti menu sarapannya selain Hodeok, tapi dengan tegas Baekhyun mengatakan harus hodeok.

"Baek… kita sudah berkeliling selama 2 jam… sebentar lagi kau harus ke kampus dan aku juga harus ke Rumah Sakit" kata Chanyeol yang sudah benar – benar frustasi

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku mau hodeok, hodeok, hodeok. Titik!" Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya karena kesal

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas berat, jika saja dia tidak cinta setengah mati dengan yeoja yang duduk di sampingnya itu, mungkin dia sudah emosi dan membedah perut Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baek, biasanya dagang Hodeok baru muncul siang hari sampai malam… ini masih jam 7 pagi Baekkie ku sayang…" bujuk Chanyeol melembutkan suara bassnya

Baekhyun hanya memberikan Chanyeol sebuah death glare yang benar – benar mematikan, jika sudah begitu artinya apapun keinginan Baekhyun tidak bisa ditawar lagi.

Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, sambil menyetir dia mencari sebuah kontak yang dia harap bisa membantunya.

Luhan.

Nama itu lah yang Chanyeol cari, setau Chanyeol gadis itu adalah gadis yang doyan jajan. Siapa tau saja Luhan tau dimana tempat yang menjual jajanan semacam itu saat masih pagi begini.

"Yeobuseo… Oddieneun?" Chanyeol berbicara di telponnya. Baekhyun kemudian menatap Chanyeol intense, dia sangat ingin tau siapa orang yang Chanyeol ajak bicara kali ini.

"mmm… Oh ya, kau tau tidak kira – kira dimana tempat menjual Hodeok sepagi ini?" Chanyeol berbicara dan matanya masih fokus ke jalanan

"Ah Geuraeyeo? Disana? Kau yakin?" mata Chanyeol mulai berkilat bahagia dan raut wajahnya berubah lega.

"Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan Lulu-ah… gomawo ne.." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu segera memutus sambungan telponnya.

"Siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya ketus

"Dokter Luhan… kakak kembar sahabatku, ternyata dia benar – benar tau dimana penjual jajanan seperti itu saat pagi seperti ini" Chanyeol nyengir lebar tanda lega dan bahagia

"Luhan eonni memang jjang…" Baekhyun tersenyum setelah itu

"Itu benar, Luhan itu anak yang suka jajanan juga, dia doyan sekali ngemil, dia tidak suka makan makanan berat, tapi cemilannya tak pernah putus, seharusnya dari tadi saja aku bertanya pada si Lulu" Chanyeol bermonolog sendiri.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol lalu menatap namjachingunya itu dengan tatapan kesal, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tau betul tentang Luhan seperti itu, apakah benar Luhan hanya rekan kerja Chanyeol yang kebetulan adalah kakak kembar dari sahabatnya? Begitulah pikiran Baekhyun saat ini.

.

Chanyeol baru saja memarkir mobilnya disisi jalan tepat di daerah pasar tradisional yang Luhan sebutkan tadi, di depan mobilnya Chanyeol kenal betul itu adalah mobil Kris sahabatnya. Mini Cooper coklat muda dengan kata Galaxy terukir manis di belakangnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemudain turun dari mobil dan masuk ke daerah pasar tradisional itu.

"YA! PARK DOBI!" suara berat Kris langsung terdengar saat pasangan Chanbaek memasuki daerah itu.

"Ah… itu Kris dan Luhan…" Chanyeol nyengir sumringah lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalian kemari juga?" tanya Chanyeol pada si kembar

"Mmmm… sesaat setelah kau menelpon rusa ini juga mendadak ingin makan Hodeok!" gerutu Kris sementara disebelahnya Luhan masih asik makan Hodeoknya.

"Hati – hati Lu… kau makannya berantakan sekali…" Chanyeol langsung membersihkan remah Hodeok yang mengotori pipi kiri Luhan.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari Baekhyun terlihat sangat kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol, entahlah, biasanya yeoja cantik itu akan bersikap biasa saja jika Chanyeol dekat dengan Luhan, tapi kini Baekhyun merasa sangat terganggu dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tumben menanyakan yang seperti ini?" tanya Kris seraya memakan Hodeok miliknya.

"Baekhyunku tiba – tiba mau makan Hodeok untuk sarapan. Untung saja kalian tau tempat ini jadi Baekhyun bisa memakan Hodeok pagi ini" ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya

"Mmmm… Baekhyun kau terlihat lebih chubby sekarang, tapi itu lebih imut!" ucap Kris tersenyum pada Baekhyun

"Gomawo Kris Oppa…" Baekhyun memaksakan senyum balasannya

"Jja… Baek, kau mau berapa?" Chanyeol bertanya santai

"30!" jawab Baekhyun singkat

"Mwo? Kau kuat menghabiskannya? Hodeok itu terlihat cukup besar" Chanyeol membulatkan mata besarnya

"Aku maunya 30 Yeol!" tegas Baekhyun

"Okay… okay…" Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian memesankan pesanan Baekhyun

"Chanyeolku dan Luhan noona nampak dekat ya…" sindir Baekhyun pada Luhan.

Kris kemudian tertawa lalu berkata, "Tentu saja, Luhan kan cinta pertamanya Chanyeol!"

"MWO?

"Jadi Luhan eonni adalah cinta pertama Chanyeollie?" Baekhyun terlihat sangat terkejut

"Ne… tapi mereka tidak pacaran kok!" sambung Kris setelah mendapatkan cubitan dipinggangnya dari Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya diam setelah itu.

"Baek, kami duluan ne… Kris harus segera ke kantornya dan aku ke rumah sakit, selamat menikmati Hodeokmu!" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum canggung

Baekhyun tidak seramah biasanya, dia hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baby Baekkie… ini pesananmu… eoh, dimana Luhan dan Kris?" Chanyeol baru saja datang dan membawa tiga bungkusan ukuran sedang di tangannya

"Khajja! Kita kembali!" ketus Baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya cengo melihat sikap Baekhyun. Sesampainya di mobil Baekhyun hanya diam dan cemberut, entah apa yang salah pada yeoja manis itu, yang Chanyeol tau dia tidak melakukan salah apapun.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan Hodeoknya? Bukannya tadi kau mau itu?" Chanyeol merayu Baekhyun dengan lembut

"Hentikan mobilnya sekarang!" bentak Baekhyun tiba – tiba

Chanyeol langsung mengikuti kata – kata Baekhyun dan menepi ke sisi kanan.

"Sekarang… yeollie harus memakan semua hodeok itu sampai habis!" perintah Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada

"What? Semuanya? Baekki sayang kau taukan aku tak suka makanan seperti itu!" rengek Chanyeol yang benar – benar kaget atas permintaan Baekhyun

"Jika Yeollie tidak mau menghabiskan itu sekarang juga, maka aku akan turun disini" Baekhyun bersiap keluar dari mobil namun Chanyeol mencegahnya

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu baby? Kenapa kau ketus sekali padaku hmm?" Chanyeol melembutkan suaranya.

"Kenapa Yeollie tidak pernah bilang jika Luhan eonni adalah cinta pertamanmu!" Baekhyun menantang Chanyeol terang – terangan, gadis itu benar – benar marah kali ini.

"_pasti naga sialan itu…"_ ringis Chanyeol dalam hati

"Itu hanya masa lalu baby, lagi pula itu sudah terjadi lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih SMP kelas 2! Itu sudah sangat lama, sekarang aku sudah punya kau, aku mencintaimu baby Byun Baekhyunku…" Chanyeol berusaha mengambil simpati Baekhyun dengan kalimat lembutnya

"Tapi Yeollie masih sering dekat dan memperhatikan Luhan eonni… Baekie tidak suka!" rengek Baekhyun yang kali ini kumat lagi manjanya

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Baek… bukan orang lain! Percaya padaku ne… aku sudah memberikan semuanya padamu dan kau adalah milikku… jaebal… percaya padaku… mmm?" Chanyeol memelas pada Baekhyun namun gadis itu masih tetap terlihat kesal.

.

.

.

_**Loen Departement Store**_

Hari ini Kris dan Suho sengaja keluar tanpa seragam, mereka sudah mengganti baju mereka di kantor. Mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah Departement Store yang cukup besar untuk sebuah panggilan tugas. Kris dan Luhan sengaja bertemu client mereka untuk kasus penyelundupan barang – barang bersejarah milik Korea ke Jepang. Pertemuan itu berlangsung cukup lama, Kris dan Suho memang membicarakan beberapa hal penting dan krusial bersama sang client. Kebetulan juga si Client adalah CEO dari Loen Dept. Store itu.

"Oooh… ya Tuhan ini sudah jam makan siang!" Kris kaget melihat jam ditangannya

"Kau mau makan siang dulu atau langsung kembali ke kantor?" tanya Suho lembut

"Aku lapar… aku tiba – tiba ingin makan Jjajangmyeon!" gumam Kris terlihat sangat kekanakan

"Baiklah, disini ada restoran mie enak, aku pernah mencobanya bersama Kyungsoo" kata Suho dengan senyum lembutnya

"Geurae? Ayo kita kesana…" Kris langsung berdiri lemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Suho untuk keluar dari tempat pertemuan mereka.

"Pelan – pelan Kris… restoran Mie itu tidak akan kemana – mana!" Suho terkekeh geli melihat Kris yang sudah sangat lapar.

"Meolla pokoknya aku lapar dan aku hanya makan Hodeok hari ini!" dengus Kris masih dengan acara menarik Suho.

Tak lama mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah restoran Mie dengan dekorasi perpaduan antara China dan Korea. Kris langsung duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela.

"Mau pesan apa?" Kris bertanya pada Suho yang tampaknya masih sibuk membolak balik menunya.

"Aku mau Jjajangmyeon juga… dan jus jeruk…" kata Suho sambil tersenyum

"Tiga porsi Jjajangmyeon dan tiga jus jeruk" kata Kris mantap.

Setelah pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka pergi, Suho langsung bertanya "Kenapa tiga?"

"Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan Suho-ah!" Kris nyengir seenakanya

"Kau sudah berusia 25 tahun Kris, pertumbuhanmu sudah berhenti sejak 5 tahun yang lalu…" Suho kaget dan sedikit terkekeh

"Bukan aku… cacing – cacing diperutku yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan." Balas Kris santai.

"Ah Kris… sepertinya aku harus ke toilet sebentar" Suho minta permisi setelah Kris mengangguk kemudian yeoja cantik itu pergi.

.

"Zitao agashi, kau memang model yang sangat berbakat" puji seorang yeoja yang adalah hairstylist Zitao

"Gomawo Stylist eonni…" jawab Zitao masih mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

Tepat di sebelah Zitao, kini Suho berdiri dan mencuri pandang pada yeoja berperawakan tinggi dan sexy di sampingnya. Zitao yang merasa diperhatikan langsung menoleh.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" tanya Zitao dengan nada sinis

"Apa kau yang bernama Lu Zitao?" Suho malah balik bertanya

"Ne…" Zitao tersenyum bangga, seseorang mengenalnya.

"Kau cantik" lirih Suho.

"Arrayeo..." Zitao mengangkat dagunya dan bersikap seelegan mungkin.

"_Zitao memang sangat cantik, dia juga tinggi dan penuh percaya diri. Pantas Kris menyukainya"_ batin Suho.

.

Tak lama Suho kembali ke meja dan mendapati Kris sudah hampir menghabiskan semangkuk Jjajangmyeonnya.

"Lama sekali… dasar yeoja!" gerutu Kris protes

"Mianhae, aku harus mengantri tadi" gumam Suho kemudian mulai makan Jjangmyeonnya.

Sluurp.

Kris menyeruput mie dengan saus hitam itu dengan sekali sedotan. Suho tertawa dibuatnya.

"Ya… pelan – pelan makannya, ya Tuhan kau belepotan Kris" Suho langsung mengambil tissue dan membersihkan noda Jjajangmyeon di pipi Kris.

"Mianhae… ini sangat enak!" Kris menerima saja perlakuan Suho dan keduanya kemudian tertawa akibat itu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sepasang mata panda tengah menatap apa yang mereka lakukan dengan tatapan benci. Zitao melihat bagaimana Suho membersihkan noda saus dibibir Kris dan mereka berdua tertawa setelah itu. Zitao mengepalkan tangannya karena emosinya memuncak.

"Kau… menjauhlah dariku… karena aku sangat benci melihatmu!" ucap Zitao dalam monolognya.

.

.

.

.

_**World Spin Hopital**_

"Apa Luhan ada di ruangannya?" tanya Xiumin pada Jongdae yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas pasien di tangannya

"Xiumin-ah… kau datang…" Jongdae tersenyum bahagia melihat namja berpipi bakpao itu berdiri di hadapannya

"Apa Luhan ada di ruangannya?" Xiumin mengulang pertanyaannya

"Dia ada, tapi sedang tidak ingin diganggu karena dia sedang menyusun hasil observasinya" ucap Jongdae dengan senyum paling lebar yang bisa diusahakannya

"Apa kemarin dia pulang ke Apartemen Kris?" Xiumin mulai mengintrogasi Jongdae

"Sepertinya begitu, karena tadi pagi dia datang bersama Kris" Jongdae menjawab dengan senyum lebar yang masih setia di wajah kotaknya

"Apa saja jadwal Luhan hari ini?" Xiumin seperti biasa akan menanyakan itu pada Jongdae

Senyum Jongdae memudar, dia selalu merasa tidak nyaman ketika Xiumin selalu menanyakan Luhan padanya.

"Dia hanya ada praktek sampai sore, tadi pagi ada rapat dengan kepala bagian psikiatri" jawab Jongdae tak lagi tersenyum

"Pastikan kau menghubungiku jika Luhan meninggalkan rumah sakit ini selain denganku, oke Hyung?" Xiumin bersmirk pada Jongdae.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja pada Luhan jika kau mencintainya?" Jongdae bertanya dengan tatapan frustasi.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya Hyung, Luhan tidak bisa menerima cinta seperti itu dihidupnya. Dia tidak mau punya hubungan seperti itu." Gumam Xiumin menatap lurus manik mata Jongdae.

"Aku harap Luhan bisa balik mencintaimu, jadi kau tidak harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan!" Jongdae mengalihkan matanya pada tumpukan berkas di hadapannya

"Mianhae hyung…" Xiumin menggenggam tangan Jongdae kemudian mereka berdua saling menatap.

.

"Tadi Xiumin sempat kemari, tapi aku tidak mengizinkannya mengganggumu seperti yang kau minta…" Jongdae masuk ke ruang praktek Luhan saat jam makan siang

"Ah, dia pasti menelponku berkali – kali… aku mensilentnya" ujar Luhan terlihat lelah

"Makanlah… ini sandwich dan Americano untukmu makan siang, ini dari Xiumin" Jongdae menyerahkan titipan makan siang itu

"Waaah… Xiu-ah… kau selalu tau apa yang aku inginkan…" Luhan langsung sumringah dan meraih americanonya. Gadis itu memang pecinta kopi.

"Jadi… apa kau menyukai Xiumin?" Jongdae memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hyung… dia sahabatku, dan aku tau kau menyukai Xiumin…" Luhan menatap Jongdae dan tersenyum tenang kemudian meminum Americanonya

"Tapi Xiumin tidak seperti aku, kami berbeda" Jongdae menunduk.

_Tok tok…_

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Lay langsung muncul ditengah percakapan itu.

"Tidak Dokter Zhang… silahkan masuk, Dokter sudah makan siang?" tanya Luhan riang

"Baru saja, bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo di kamar Jongin, Kyungsoo membawa Kimchi spagethii yang sangat enak dan banyak!" kata Lay gembira

"Jinjjayeo? Wah… sepertinya aku ketinggalan banyak hal hari ini" Luhan nampak menyesal.

"Oh ya, apa kau ada acara saat natal nanti?" Lay bertanya serius

"Sampai saat ini sih belum Dok, aku tidak biasa merayakan natal di rumah" jawab Luhan santai

"Tapi saat mulai besok sampai tahun baru jadwalmu kosong Lu, kau punya jadwal cuti." ucap Jongdae pelan

"Kebetulan…. Maukah kau menggantikanku hadir dalam acara kerja social di pulau Jeju tanggal 26 ini?" tanya Lay agak sungkan

"Aku tidak bisa hadir karena ada pertemuan penting yang tak bisa ditunda dengan Mentri Kesehatan" sambung Lay lagi.

"Sepertinya tidak masalah Dok… aku akan kesana!" ucap Luhan santai

"Jinjja? Ah… gomawo Luhannie… kau memang selalu bisa dihandalkan…" Lay nampak lega.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan tiket pesawat untukmu, walaupn kegiatannya 2 hari lagi tapi pesawatmu akan berangkat besok, untuk urusan hotel dan akomodasi di sana sudah ada yang mengatur, nanti aku kirim rinciannya" Lay menyerahkan sebuah tiket pada Luhan yang diterima gadis itu senang hati.

.

Setelah Lay dan Jongdae pergi dari ruangan Luhan, Luhan langsung mengecek ponselnya. Ada 27 panggilan tak terjawab dan 3 pesan. Luhan sudah biasa dengan itu semua, dia pikir itu Xiumin. Tapi ketika dia buka rinciannya.

10 panggilan tak terjawab dari Xiumin.

17 panggilan tak terjawab dari Sehun

3 pesan dari Sehun.

"Sehun?" gumam Luhan terkejut

_**From: Sehun  
"Noona… apa kau sibuk?"**_

_**From: Sehun  
"Noona… jaebal… angkat telponku…"**_

_**From: Sehun  
"Noona… jika kau punya waktu, hubungi aku, jaebal"**_

Luhan langsung khawatir apa yang terjadi pada pasiennya itu. Kenapa Sehun sampai menelponnya berkali – kali dan mengiriminya pesan?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SPAM!  
CHAP 3**

**(Addiction)**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma… aku menginginkan Sehun! Aku tidak peduli jika eomma harus benar – benar membunuh Luhan, aku ingin Sehun!" – Tao

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau menyakiti hatiku! Tapi jangan menyakiti hati adikku! Jangan pernah mempermainkan hatinya" – Luhan

"Aku tau mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku… benar – benar mencintaimu noona…" – Sehun

"Aku dan Baekhyun akan menikah, ini undangan untukmu" – Chanyeol

"Apa kau benar – benar mencintai noonaku? Atau itu hanya obsessimu saja?" – Kris

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun? Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku Lu?" – Xiumin

"Karena aku sudah berjanji, tidak akan meninggalkan Jongin lagi…" – Kyungsoo

"BUKAN AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA! JAEBALL!" – Jongin

"LUHAN KENAPA KERJAMU SANGAT TIDAK BECUS? HAH?" – Lay

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Chanyeolku? Apa yang kau lakukan?" – Baekhyun

"Iya benar, aku menyukai Kris" – Suho

"Aku tidak bisa mencuri dari Luhan terus! Dia akan curiga!" – Jongdae

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HELLO!**

_**Annyeonghaseo… apa kabar readerdeul? Sehatkan? Kekekek…  
Mianhae Aruna telat update… udah lapuk banget ya FF ini? Mianhae, tugas kuliah Aruna numpuk banget. Semester 6 ini adalah semester paling berat. Matakuliahnya serem – serem. Huaaaaa…**_

_**Gimana FFnya? Masih penuh teka – teki ya? Apa sudah kelihatan siapa pelakunya? Di Chap 3 sudah akan ada yang terbunuh. 3 orang akan terbunuh di Chap 3.  
FFnya terlalu complicated ya? Gak ada Feel? Huaaaa… mianhae… ini semua dipengaruhi dengan segala jenis dan bentuk tugas kuliahnya Aruna… hiks… Someone Call the doctor please… tugas kuliah Aruna udah Overdose banget, gak abis – abis… (*dia malah curcol)**_

_**By the way, EXO beneran udah comeback… yehet!… nanti sore ada di M! Coundown… Ohorat!**_

_**Daaan…. Udah pada follow IGnya member EXO?  
Kris: galaxy_fanfan  
Luhan: luexolu  
Chanyeol: real_pcy  
Sehun: xlkslb_ccdtks  
Tao: hztttao  
Baekhyun: baekhyunee_exo  
Xiumin: xiurista90**_

_**Di follow ya di follow…!**_

_**Kalo boleh numpang promo nih,,, follow IGnya Aruna ya… kekekekeke**_

_**Prawrethy0094**_

_**Nanti Aruna follback.**_

_**.**_

_**Soooo…. Makasi banyak udah selalu setia nunggu, maaf kalo lama update. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ne… makasi buar readerdeul yang udah review… kalian Jjang! Makasi buat yang udah Follow dan Favorite FF ini… dan buat Sider…. Mmmm… makasi juga deh, kikikiki…**_

_**Akhir kata,**_

_**AUUUU…. AH! SARANGHAEYEO!**_

_**RnR Juseo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Balasan Review dari nae saranganeun readerdeul!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Zoldyk: **I love EXO very much… makasi udah baca and review…

**M2M: **niatnya emang udah fast update… tapi apa daya… tugas kuliah minta diupdate juga… huaaa…. Maaf ne kalo ada istilah psikologi yang salah… mohon direview lagi ne…

**KissKris: **yang Psikopat authornya… kekekekeke…

**H3S0102: **Eonni…. Hahahaha… gomawo kemaren udah diingetin masalah typonya… kemarin itu emang gak ada recheck lagi sih… asal ngepost aja, kekekeke… kalo yang Chap 2 ini gimana eonni?

**Sheiyuki: **sudah

**Park Oh Infa Faro: **Boleh dong saengii… panggil eonni aja gpp… iya yang meninggal akan bener – bener meninggal, tapi mereka masih punya line mereka masing – masing di sini. Gomawo ne sudah review. Oh ya, the Heirs Update sabtu 10 Mei.

**Yensianx: **Makasi juga udah review ya… semoga gak bosen nunggunya dan tetep mau dibaca… makasi makasi…

**Hanalu93: **tunggu dulu, Chingu tau darimana nama asli aku Ary? Akakakak… iya Kris dan Luhan itu kembar, karena Kris cuma punya Tao dan Luhan cuma punya Sehun! (ini apaan)… Wah bisa jadi tuh, apa lagi di Chap ini keduanya sama – sama ketauan sakit. Sehun Obsessive dan Luhan Paranoid.

**Ahn Dini FreezenBlack: **iya tuh Chap kemaren emang gak diedit sama sekali… Typonya banyak… maaf bgt ya… gpp dikritik, aku malah suka sama kritik, itu malah buat aku tau dibagian mana harus aku perbaiki. Jadi bagaimana dengan Chap ini?

**Park In: **Sehun ya… mmm… bisa jadi… kekekeke

**Exindira: **Yap! tengkiuuuh…

**Xiao Yeon: **Sehun itu orang introvert yang obsessive. Itu yang membuat dia terkesan mengerikan, tapi begitu dia menemukan hal yang jadi obsessinya, dia bisa berubah jadi dua kemungkinan, positive atau negative. Dia bukan Schizo. Makasi yak arena udah tertarik sama FF rumit begini…

**Summersehun: **Tao itu manja. Itu aja yang jadi masalah untuk anak itu. Tapi dibalik manja dan sikap sinis Tao dia itu anak yang baik, dia sayang Luhan sebenernya… (*eh malah ngebocorin)

**Shin hwa young: **maaf ga bisa update kilat, tugas eonni sudah meraung – raung

**HDHH: **Tao punya alasan kenapa dia ingin memiliki Sehun. Di Chap 3 jelas banget tuh nanti. Kalo ini rumit gak sih namanya? Mungkin karena belum ketemu titik temu makanya jadi keliatan rumit.

**DiraLeeXiOh: **Belum… belum… sabar ya… adegan itu di Chap 3… kekekekeke… Sehun mukanya mendukung sih jadi orang jahat… *oops… Gomawo udah review…

** : **first of all… penname kamu panjang bener yah… ngetiknya sampe sipit biar gak salah… kekeke… Oh iya… Chanyeol emang meninggal, tapi terus ikuti sampai akhir ya… ada sesuatu di sana…. Ah… kamu nanya waktu ini, berapa lama author nyemplung di dunia FF, sejak September tahun 2013 lalu. Masih baru, masih author kacang goreng nih… kekeke… makasi ya udah suka sama FFnya Aruna…*peluk*

** : **sebelum bales, Aruna boleh nanya kan? Kamu yeoja atau namja? Kekekeke. Makasi Rapnya… Aruna suka Rapper! Yang disidang itu adalah yang membunuh Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Lay, Jongdae dan Baekhyun dan satu orang lagi yang masih rahasia.

** .96: **sekarang udah tau kan kenapa mereka manggilnya kebalik gitu? Iya… Jongdae itu Yaoi….. aaah… maaf kemarin itu memang hasil karya tanpa edit.. berantakan yaa? Mianhae….

**Rusa Suka Bubble Tea: **suka banget sama Penname kamu… unik… Iya saengku sayang… semoga kamu bisa bener – bener mewujudkan impian kamu jadi seorang Psikiater, jadi dokter dulu baru ambil spesialis psikiatri ya saengku… Fighting!... Sehun begitu karena dia adalah orang kelainan Obsessive, itu datengnya memang dari kepribadiannya yang lain dari individu lain.

**LAB27: **So this is the 2nd Chap! Review lagi yaaak…

**Kiru Kirua: **Haii jugaa…. Yak kamu bener, gak semua psikopat itu antisocial. Dan di FF ini juga fakta itu jadi poin penting. Introvert belum tentu buruk. Kalo semua reader baca balesan ini pasti semua bisa nebak siapa yang pasti bukan pelakunya…. Sosiopath dan Psikopath itu perbedaannya tipis banget. Tapi yang Aruna tau Psikopat itu lebih menyeramkan dari hanya sekedar Sosiopat. Psikopat cendrung menyakiti dan bisa membunuh, kalo Sosiopath dia hanya antipasti pada lingkungan sosialnya dan juga merugikan lingkungannya. Dari segi psikologi semuanya masuk ke Antisocial Personality Disorder. Tapi dari segi psikopat sendiri itu lebih susah ditebak, karena kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang yang sangat cerdas untuk memanipulasi keadaan. Panjang nih kalo udah ngomongin ini… waaaah…..

**Haeyeolhun: **waah makasi banyak loo… kamu terlalu memuji.. maaf ya kalo di Chap 2 ini, Aruna gak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi kamu, maaf kalo kurang pas dan kurang berasa, disini Kaisoo juga punya partnya sendiri, kekekee… mohon direview lagi ne..

**Ohrere: **makasi udah review ya… ini memang point dari FF ini, siapa yang menjadi pelaku sebenarnya. Hehehe… direview lagi ne…

**May Angelf: **Di FF ini yang namja itu Kris, Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol, Xiumin, Jongdae dan Lay. Dan yang Yeoja itu Luhan, Suho, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

**WulanLulu: **hai Wulan… iya Kris sama Luhan aku buat kembar, entah kenapa aku suka aja kalo mereka jadi kakak adik… kekeke… Iya Tao itu adik tiri Luhan… hubungan Tao dan Luhan sangat tidak baik, Luhan bener – bener gak suka sama Tao karena Tao adalah anaknya Heechul, orang yang merebut Yunho dari Jaejong…. Bukan introvertnya Sehun yang bahaya, tapi sikap obsessivenya…gomawo udah review nee…

**Kyeoptafadila: **Sehun ketergantungannya karena obsessive, dia begitu karena dia suka. Itu memang kelainan pada diri individu. Mereka emang beneran meninggal, tapi tolong ikuti sampai akhir cerita ne… ini bukan agst. Ini Battlenya angst sama romance.

**LynKim: **Memang… satu – satunya hal yang paling menakutkan di dunia ini adalah isi kepala manusia. Tidak semua yang terlihat diluar sama dengan didalamnya. Itu juga sih pesan yang ingin Author sampaikan lewat FF ini. Untuk tau siapa yang disidang, ini wajib ikutin ampe akhir.

**Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun: **iya kamu bener, ini semacam flashback tentang apa yang terjadi di 12 Desember 2014. Iya lo… Kyungsoo kasian banget nasibnya, tapi akhirnya dia ketemu lagi sama Jongin… yeee….

**Luluna99: **ayo Luhan atau Sehun yaaa? Jangan benci dulu sama Tao… jangan… please… btw makasi ya udah review dan follow juga…

**Oh SeRa Land: **Annyeong thera sayang… jangan ngeri dulu, ini bukan FF Gore kok… hihihihi… Iya beby Thera… kamu bener, yang mengerikan di dunia ini adalah isi kepala manusia. Tapi kamu jangan serem dulu, Introvert itu tidak buruk. Fighting ne…

**Kim YeHyun: **Iya Luhan dan Kris disini kembar yeoja dan namja… lucu kan?

**Tehehe: **Iya disini FFnya… kekeke… Chap 3 ketauan tuh… halla…

**Kim Leera: **gapapa… Chap ini juga ada Kaisoo kan?

**Bellasung21: **makasi ya udah review… kekekek…

**Ayuluhannie: **Ini FF sampe 6 Chap kalo gak salah… karena di Chap 3 depan udah masuk ke puncak.

**Withselu: **Masih samar juga? Ayo ditunggu Chap 3nya

**PandaYehet88: **udah dilanjuut…. Hwaiting… gomawo…

**Odult Maniac: **Bisa jadi bisa jadi… Ada pembunuhannya, tapi ini bukan Gore, jadi bunuhnya alus. Udah Author warning ne… kekekeke… iya kamu bener… Sehun belum tentu…

**HunHanCherry1220: **Iya disini mah Luhan lebih percaya sama orang gila, orang gila gak akan bohong sama perasaannya… kekekeke…

**NaturalCandy1994: **Iya mereka overdosis gara – gara bermasalah sama Luhan.

**Piyopoyo: **Aduuuh… unyu banget sih ini pennamenya…. Ini udah lanjut… review lagi yaaak…

** : **iya Sehun suka sejak awal. Matanya Lulu yang bikin Sehun jatuh cinta.

**Elfanna19: **iya mirip ya kasusnya… kekeke…

**794: **ini udah lanjut… beneran nih mau gaul sama orang bermasalah kejiwaan kayak Luhan?

**Myhunhanbaby: **Gomawooo… dih… kamu juga tau nama aku Ary…

**Diva: **Sehun atau Luhan? Yang jelas mereka berdua sakit, tapi mereka berdua saling mencintai.

**Younlaycious88: **Igeon OVERDOSE!

**Bubbleteasehun: **ini udah dilanjut ya… gimana gak keren lagi kan? Hiks…

**RZHH 261220: **Iya emang sakau kayak gitu, mau liat dia sakau lagi gak? Waaah ni author minta digebug sandal…

**Hea: **enggak berat kok… cius…

**Tehun12: **ini udah update… gomawo ne…

**Candra: **kamu bener, Hunhan emang saling membutuhkan. Mereka juga sama – sama sakit…

**Khe-Ai Dyanka: **Ayo siapa yang jadi kandidat pelakunya? Kekeke… mari kita analisis.

**Nuhan1120: ** makasi makasi makasi….

** : **iya KrisHan itu kembar… wah analisis yang hebat nih Chingu… memang ada pengalihan di sini… tapi jangan pasrah gitu dong… semangat nee… Makasi banyak semangatnya Chinguu… *peluk*

**Hunhan98: **Iya ya… kasian juga Sehun… bias Author diamah,… Sehun…. Tao? Mungkin? Luhan?

**Xiaoluluu: **Iya makasi… pasti lanjut! (y)

** : **Iya… Sehun psyco? Mungkin sih… tapi siapa yang membunuh semuanya? (*kok author balik nanya sih)

**Ellisa Azzusa: **Enggak akan ada air mata! Semua bahagia, yang meninggal masuk surga… YES!

**Kimiko: **Kebetulan Chap 3 itu bagian paling so sweet dari Hunhan.

** : **Makasi ya udah Fav… fighting!

**CatherineHunHan12004: **Kamu kenapa saengi? Jangan putus asa gitu ne… masih ada banyak hal yang bisa kamu jadikan semangat untuk kembali bangkit, kalo nyuri baca FF di kelas, itu sih kerjaan Aruna juga… tapi satu aja pesennya,,, kalo ketauan guru atau dosen, ngaku aja… (*malah ngajarin yang enggak2)… by the way… kalo kamu butuh temen untuk cerita kamu bisa invite Pin BBM Aruna kok… mau?

**Yuniar ayu adini: **Sip… ini udah update… review lagi yaakk… saranghae…

**Chenma: **Iya bener,,, ini emang flashback sebelum Desemeber 2014. Ini adalah cerita mengapa ada terdakwa yang disidang disana.

**Lost Little Deer: **Iya itu alasan meninggalnya emang kocak… dan Iya lagi, Chanbaek emang meninggal beneran, tapi please… baca sampe akhir….

**Cho Rai Sa: ** nampak familiar dengan penname ini…. Luhan dan Tao mereka memang gak baik hubungannya, tapi Tao sama Kris, mereka mantan pacar dan Kris masih ngarep.

**Hyunxo12: **mianhae juga baru update sekarang… iya dong kan mereka punya masa lalu berdua si Kaisoonya… Iya Luhan itu obatnya sehun… sampe Luhan nanya apa Sehun mau minum dia? Waah menjurus!

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Huaaaaah…. Makasi banyak yang udah review dan kasi perhatiannya ke FF ini… Jinjja Jeongmal Gomawo!**_

_**Masih inget kan waktu ini kita main tebak-tebakan siapa yang psikopat?  
Udah ada lo yang jawabannya bener, Banyak malah yang bener nebaknya. Tapi sekali lagi ini bukan Angst ya,… artinya ini Happy ending! Tapi gak tau deh bakal siapa aja yang ada di ending.**_

_**.**_

_**Sooo… sekali lagi Aruna ucapin makasi banyak buat semua yang udah baca, review, follow, fav dan menunggu FF ini. Maaf kalo ini tidak memenuhi ekspektasi semua. Aruna akan berusaha lebih baik. Oke sekian dulu. Sampai jumpa di Chap 3.!**_

_**Auuuu…. Ah! Saranghaeyeo…**_


	4. Addiction

**.**

**.**

**OVERDOSE**

**This Is Chapter 3!**

**.**

**.**

**Aruna Wu  
Presents**

**.**

**HunHan Fan Fiction  
entitled**

"**OVERDOSE"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_12 Desember 2014_

"_Baiklah, kami menerima saksi anda" kata hakim masih dengan tatapan tenang dan bijaknya._

_Dari posisi jaksa penuntut umum, jaksa yang berusia tepat setengah abad itu mendelik kearah pintu masuk dimana sang pengacara pembela dan saksi memasuki ruang sidang. Jaksa itu seakan tidak terima jika pembela membawa saksi itu masuk ke dalam ruang sidang._

_Dari pintu masuk, seorang yeoja berambut pendek berjalan perlahan memasuki ruang sidang, si pengacara pembela dengan lembut menggandeng yeoja yang menjadi saksi itu berjalan hingga ke kursi saksi. Yeoja itu masih tetap cantik walaupun dari wajahnya jelas terlihat jika dia sangat lelah dan pucat. Terdakwa yang sedari tadi bertatapan sinis kini tersenyum lembut pada saksi yang baru saja datang. Seakan wajah membunuhnya tadi seketika menghilang entah kemana dan berubah menjadi tatapan tanpa dosa yang benar – benar menyiratkan bahwa terdakwa sangat tak bersalah._

_Sang jaksa penuntut umum itu langsung berlari ke tempat saksi, seakan membuang harga dirinya sebagai seorang penuntut umum. Jaksa yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang sudah berkepala 5 itu nampak benar – benar marah._

"_Kau gila! Kenapa kau bawa dia kemari? Dia korban! Bukan saksi!" sang jaksa penuntut umum segera menggeretak si pengacara pembela._

"_Aku yang meminta ini semua appa, mianhae…" lirih yeoja itu._

"_Tapi kau kan masih harus istirahat… keadaanmu sangat lemah! Apa tidak bisa kau tidak membelanya?" sang jaksa berbisik pada yeoja yang menjadi saksi itu._

"_Tidak appa, aku harus membantunya… ini semua salahku, aku yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu." desis yeoja dengan matanya yang sudah berair lagi. Lengkungan hitam dibawah mata yeoja itu, semakin menambah kesan lelah pada yeoja itu._

"_Tapi aku takut anak itu akan menyerangmu lagi!" ucap sang jaksa penuntut umum itu._

"_Dia tidak akan melakukannya padaku appa…" desis yeoja itu lagi._

"_Tuan jaksa sebaiknya anda kembali ke kursi jaksa penuntut umum karena saksi akan memberi kesaksiannya" ucap si pengacara pembela dengan nada tegas._

"_Baiklah, akan kubiarkan yang satu ini. Tapi jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa menantuku maka aku tak segan – segan akan mematahkan tulang – tulang rusukmu!" gretak si jaksa penuntut umum pada pengacara pembela._

_Si pengacara pembela hanya tersenyum tenang. Seakan tidak ada beban dan tidak ada masalah apapun. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membela terdakwaku, karena aku adalah pengacara pembelanya." Ucapnya mantap._

_Kedua tangan saksi masih memegang erat tangan sang pengacara pembela, begitu pula sang jaksa penuntut umum yang merasa ingin melindungi menantu satu – satunya itu. _

"_Sidang akan segera dilanjutkan. Silakan kembali ke tempat anda Jaksa Oh!" ujar pengacara muda itu dengan nada dingin._

_Pengacara pembela itu segera berbalik, pengacara muda itu terlihat sama sekali tidak bermain perasaan apapun dalam persidangan ini. Wajah sang pengacara muda itu begitu tenang, seakan tak sedikitpun beban dia rasakan, dia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk terdakwanya, termasuk membawa yeoja lembut yang menjadi korban utama dalam kasus ini. Korban perasaan dan korban pikiran._

"_Baiklah… karena saksi sudah siap, maka kami harus mengambil sumpahnya untuk memberikan kesaksian" kata Hakim ketua dengan tegas._

"_Aku….." yeoja itu mengambangkan kata – katanya ketika dia ingin menyebutkan namanya. Dia memandang ke arah jaksa penutut umum, senyum tipis diberikan oleh namja berwajah tampan di usianya yang mulai senja itu._

_Kemudian pandangan mata sang yeoja beralih ke pengacara pembela yang juga balik memandangnya dengan tatapan tegas. Sejenak dia menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya._

_Mata sayu dan lelah yeoja itu menjelaskan bahwa dia bingung untuk melanjutkan kata – katanya, dan terakhir, dia menatap sesosok namja tinggi dan tampan dengan balutan luka di tangan kanannya duduk di sebuah kursi roda dekat kursi penonton persidangan. Yeoja itu lantas menatap lurus sepasang mata identik dengan miliknya itu. Kedua pasang mata identik yang selalu menjadi sumber kekuatannya sejak dia dilahirkan. Namja tinggi dengan balutan luka di tangannya itu kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah namun berhasil menguatkan hatinya untuk bersaksi._

"_Aku…. Oh Luhan bersumpah akan memberikan kesaksianku dengan sejujurnya, sesuai dengan fakta yang terjadi." ucap yeoja itu akhirnya sembari mengangkat tangan kirinya. Jelas terlihat sebuah plaster luka menutupi bekas infus yang tadinya bersarang dipergelangan tangan itu._

_Namja tinggi dan tampan yang ditatap matanya itu tersenyum lebih lebar ketika yeoja itu menyebutkan nama lengkapnya, Oh Luhan. Kris merasa lebih lega ketika Luhan tak berusaha menutupinya lagi, bahkan dihadapan semua orang. Demikian pula sang pengacara pembela, sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit meski dadanya sesak, sangat sesak ketika dia mendengar marga Oh di depan nama yeoja itu. Pengacara muda itu bahkan ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja saat ini, dia tentu ingat betul bagaimana yeoja bermata rusa itu bisa menyandang marga Oh di depan namanya. _

"_Apa hubunganmu dengan terdakwa?" tanya hakim dengan nada yang cukup dalam_

"_Dia… dia adalah…."_

"_Dia adalah ibu dari anakku!" ujar terdakwa memotong pembicaraan Luhan._

_Mendengar pernyataan itu sang pengacara pembela mengepal erat tangannya dan berdiri._

_._

.

.

.

.

**Main Cast: EXO - Sehun, Luhan**

**Side Cast: EXO Tao, Suho, Xiumin and Wu Yifan**

**Other Cast: EXO Kai, D.O, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay, Chen**

**Cameo: Surprising**

**.**

**Gender Switch (GS)**

**Rate: T**

**Story: Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**.**

**Disclaimer: All the cast belong to their selves  
Idea of story, story line, plot and essential of this fanfiction belong to the author.  
Aruna Wu**

**.**

**No Bash. No Hate. No Plagiarism. No Copy Paste**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous in Chap 2!**

_Setelah Lay dan Jongdae pergi dari ruangan Luhan, Luhan langsung mengecek ponselnya. Ada 27 panggilan tak terjawab dan 3 pesan. Luhan sudah biasa dengan itu semua, dia pikir itu Xiumin. Tapi ketika dia buka rinciannya._

_10 panggilan tak terjawab dari Xiumin._

_17 panggilan tak terjawab dari Sehun_

_3 pesan dari Sehun._

"_Sehun?" gumam Luhan terkejut_

_**From: Sehun  
"Noona… apa kau sibuk?"**_

_**From: Sehun  
"Noona… jaebal… angkat telponku…"**_

_**From: Sehun  
"Noona… jika kau punya waktu, hubungi aku, jaebal"**_

_Luhan langsung khawatir apa yang terjadi pada pasiennya itu. Kenapa Sehun sampai menelponnya berkali – kali dan mengiriminya pesan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OVERDOSE  
CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Addiction! Hanya kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan hubunganku dengan Sehun saat ini, kami… saling bergantung satu sama lain."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Addiction"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yeobuseo…. Sehun-ah… kau dimana?" Luhan merasa lega akhirnya Sehun mengangkat telponnya setelah berulang kali dia mencoba menghubungi kembali anak itu namun tak ada jawaban.

"Noona… bisakah kau ke apartemenku sekarang?" tanya Sehun dengan suara seraknya. Suara serak yang begitu lemah.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, pikirannya tiba – tiba kacau. Sehun dalam bahaya.

"Ne… aku akan ke sana. Sekarang juga!" Luhan kemudian memutus sambungan telponnya dan langsung menyiapkan semua hal yang dia pikir dia perlu bawa.

Dengan tergesa Luhan keluar dari ruang prakteknya, untung saat itu Luhan menggunakan celana panjang dan juga flat shoes, jika tidak, mungkin Luhan sudah sangat kesusahan berlari.

"Kau mau kemana Lu?" tanya Jongdae langsung kaget melihat Luhan nampak panik dan terburu – buru.

"Hyung! Aku ada panggilan emergency. Tolong handle dulu semua terapi untuk pasienku hari ini ne… kau tau apa yang harus dilakukan kan?" pinta Luhan sedikit memelas kali ini.

"Arraseo… hati – hati dijalan, seberapapun emergencynya kau tetap harus memikirkan keselamatanmu! Arraci?" Jongdae menepuk pundak Luhan berniat menenangkan gadis mungil itu.

"Ah… Hyung… satu lagi… bisakah kau merahasiakan ini dari Xiumin? Aku… aku tidak ingin dia cemas karena aku harus memeriksa pasien diluar,"

"Arraseo… kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan merahasiakan ini darinya! Sudah sana berangkat." Jongdae kembali menepuk bahu Luhan dan dibalas anggukan lega dari gadis cantik itu.

.

30 menit kemudian, Luhan sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Sehun. Langsung saja dia memencet beberapa angka yang menjadi kode keamanan apartemen bernomor 20.03 itu. Sehun sudah memberitahukannya kepada Luhan.

"Sehun-ah…" Luhan memanggil nama Sehun, namun apartemen itu terlihat lengang. Jika saja tidak ada musik jazz mengalun di ruangan itu, suasananya pasti jadi sangat mencekam.

"Oh Sehun!" Luhan mencari Sehun ke dapur, namun tetap saja lengang.

"Dimana anak itu…" hati Luhan semakin resah dan jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Dia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada pasiennya itu. Terlebih lagi saat di telpon Luhan benar – benar mendengar suara Sehun sangat lemah dan serak, tidak seperti suara Sehun biasanya.

Luhan memberanikan diri masuk ke kamar Sehun, segala bayangan yang buruk sudah terlintas di kepala Luhan. Bukannya mau bernegative thinking, hanya saja Luhan merasa perlu untuk memikirkan segala kemungkinan terburuknya. Memikirkan langkah apa yang harus dia ambil jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sehun.

"Sehun-ah…" desis Luhan ketika melihat kamar Sehun yang kosong, hanya terdapat beberapa baju bersih tergeltak di atas tempat tidur dan beberapa baju kotor lain bergulat bersama selimut di lantai.

Srreeek.

Luhan mendengar sesuatu yang datangnya dari belakang tubuhnya, dan…

"KYAAAA"

"EOH!"

Luhan langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai karpet kamar Sehun, sedikit mengedipkan matanya kemudian kembali berteriak.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" kali ini Luhan berteriak sambil menutup matanya.

"Noona… mianhae… mianhae… aku tidak tau noona ada di dalam kamarku… mianhae…" Sehun segera kembali ke kamar mandi, mengambil bathrope dan mengenakannya.

Yang terjadi barusan adalah, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa menggunakan apapun, alias telanjang bulat, dengan tubuh masih basah dan hanya handuk yang dia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang juga basah. Dan tanpa sengaja, Luhan melihatnya. Melihat….. semuanya, mungkin?

"YA! Gunakan bajumu!" Pekik Luhan masih menutup wajahnya yang benar – benar sudah sangat memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang juga ikut merah.

Sehun tersenyum sedikit melihat betapa manisnya Luhan yang kini sedang kaget sekaligus malu dihadapannya. Dia tidak keberatan Luhan melihatnya barusan, itu bukan hal besar bagi Sehun. Yang menarik baginya kini adalah Luhan si yeoja polos itu kini matanya sudah ternodai.

"Aku sudah mengenakan bathropeku noona… mianhae…" ujar Sehun dan kini dia berlutut di hadapan Luhan, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Luhan yang masih terduduk lemas di atas karpet.

Sedikit ketakutan namun akhirnya Luhan menjauhkan kedua telapak tangan lentik itu dari wajahnya, perlahan membuka matanya dan bernapas lega ketika dia mendapati Sehun sudah mengenakan bathropenya.

"Noona… gwaenchana?" tanya Sehun yang jadi resah karena Luhan terlihat seperti habis melihat hantu, padahal Sehun rasa tubuhnya tidak lah menakutkan.

"Gwaenchana…" desis Luhan kini mengurut dadanya yang masih berdegup kencang

"Mianhae… aku tidak tau jika noona sudah datang" Sehun kembali minta maaf

"Ani… gwaenchana… aku juga tidak tau kau sedang mandi… aku juga sudah lancang masuk ke kamarmu… aku yang harusnya minta maaf" kata Luhan namun suaranya masih bergetar.

Sehun tersenyum dan rona merah tercipta di wajahnya, kemudian dia berkata "Gwaenchana noona… tadi itu hanya kecelakaan kecil"

Luhan yang mendengar suara Sehun langsung menatap kedua mata sipit Sehun. Barusan yeoja itu terlihat ketakutan namun kini dia sudah dengan cepat berubah jadi resah dan khawatir.

"Oh ya… bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sakit? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Kenapa suaramu jadi begini? Apa kau demam? Apa kau merasa tidak baik? Ap..."

GREB

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan. Luhan sendiri kembali membelalakkan kedua mata rusanya karena kaget dengan sikap Sehun yang begitu spontan kali ini.

"Apa noona menghawatirkanku?" bisik Sehun dengan suara beratnya yang serak.

Sehun bisa merasakan bagaimana jantung Luhan berdegup. Entah kenapa, namun dia sangat suka merasakan degupan jantung dokter psikiatri itu. Sehun benar – benar menyukainya.

Sejenak Luhan terdiam, dia juga berpikir, memikirkan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Sehun. Apakah dia menghawatirkan pasiennya?

Tak lama, Luhan hanya mengangguk. Sehun dapat merasakannya, dan anggukan itu seperti sumber kebahagiaan yang datangnya dari surga. Mengetahui Luhan menghawatirkannya bahkan terasa lebih baik dan nyaman daripada mengetahui dirinya adalah seorang jenius.

"Aku baik – baik saja noona… tenggorokanku sedikit sakit karena aku banyak minum air dingin" ucap Sehun penuh kejujuran dan kelembutan. Keduanya masih saling berpelukan. Sehun masih ingin merasakan degupan jantung Luhan, sementara Luhan?

Gadis itu masih belum berani beranjak dari pelukan namja berkulit susu itu. Entahlah, terlepas dari bagaimana dia menghawatirkan Sehun, kini dia lebih menghawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Ada rasa nyaman ketika Sehun memeluknya, walaupun tubuh Sehun masih basah, tapi rasa hangat yang dia rasakan ketika berada dalam pelukan namja bermarga Oh itu sangatlah berbeda dan nyaman. Sehangat dan senyaman saat Kris memeluknya.

Luhan yang sedari tadi diam kini mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membalas pelukan Sehun. Sehun merasakan dua tangan Luhan melingkar dipinggangnya, jantung Sehun lah yang berdegup kencang saat ini. Sehun seketika merasakan getaran hangat menyusuri tubunya. Jika ini adalah cerita Twilight, jika Sehun adalah manusia srigala, maka detik itu juga Sehun merasakan yang namanya imprinttee. Seperti menemukan pemilik jiwanya. Dia sendiri masih tak menyangka, benarkah Luhan secara nyata memeluknya?

Disisi lain, Luhan sendiri masih mencari jawaban dari rasa nyaman yang tercipta ketika dia memeluk Sehun. Selama ini tak satupun pelukan yang dia rasa nyaman selain pelukan yang dia dapatkan dari Kris, kembarannya, setengah dari dirinya. Ada hal berbeda yang membuat pelukan dari Sehun dan Kris terasa sama nyamannya. Yang Luhan tau, pelukan Kris terasa nyaman karena dia merasa seperti dapat memeluk dirinya sendiri, mendengar degupan jantungnya sendiri dan merasakan hangat tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi kali ini, bagaimana bisa itu juga terasa sama saat dia memeluk Sehun? Bahkan mengenal Sehun saja baru sekitar beberapa minggu.

"Noona… gwaenchana?" desis Sehun sambil melepas pelukannya dengan Luhan.

Sehun sebenarnya masih belum ingin melepaskan pelukannya, namun dia merasa ada sesuatu pada Luhan, Sehun dapat merasakan jika Luhan sedang memikirkan sesuatu, bukan dikepala gadis itu, namun di hatinya.

Luhan segera berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya, rambut sepinggangnya yang tergerai sedikit acak – acakan karena pelukan dengan Sehun tadi.

"Mianhae…" desis Luhan lemah. Sehun yang jelas bisa melihat rona merah di wajah yeoja itu menarik sudut bibirnya dan samar tercetak sebuah smirk di wajah tampan itu.

"Ah iya, kembali ke topik… kenapa kau memintaku datang? Apa yang terjadi?" Luhan kembali bersikap normal dan kini detakan jantungnya bisa kembali normal setelah beberapa kali helaan napas.

"Noona… bisakah…. Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanya namja tampan itu. Kini malah gantian Sehun yang merasa sedikit canggung.

"Bantuan?... Apa?" tanya Luhan sedikit bingung dengan kecanggungan yang diciptakan Sehun

"Begini… jadi hari ini adalah hari dimana biasanya aku melakukan acara keluarga bersama keluarga besarku, mmmm…. Eomma… dan Appa… memintaku untuk mengajak seorang teman…."

Sehun kemudian menceritakan sebuah perjanjian yang dibuat olehnya pada kedua orang tuanya. Sehun bercerita jika dia berjanji pada orang tuanya untuk memiliki teman, paling tidak satu. Dan malam ini nampaknya kedua orang tua Sehun menagih janji itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu. Aku akan jadi temanmu malam ini" ujar Luhan dengan senyum sumringah.

"Kalau begitu…. Bagaimana jika noona berganti pakaian? Aaahh maksudku… jika menggunakan pakaian ini noona terasa seperti akan menghadiri seminar kedokteran" ujar Sehun yang memang sudah terbiasa berbicara panjang lebar dengan Luhan.

"Geurae? Tapi aku tidak membawa baju ganti apapun… apakah ini acara makan malam formal?" tanya Luhan sambil menatapi pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar Sehun.

"Tenang saja noona, untuk itu aku bisa usahakan."

Sehun kemudian mendial sebuah nomor dengan nama kontak "Boutique Eomma" di ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian Sehun segera berbicara.

"Ini aku, Sehun."

…

"Ani… aku minta kirimkan aku sebuah gaun yang cocok untuk acara makan malam."

…

"Ini untuk seorang yeoja."

…

Sehun melihat luhan dari atas hingga ujung kakinya lalu kembali berbicara.

"Aku rasa warna coklat muda bagus, jangan yang terlalu terbuka dan harus nyaman digunakan"

…

"Ukuran?"

Sehun kemudian kembali melihat Luhan, sedikit mengerutkan alisnya dan akhirnya dia menyerah dan bertanya.

"Ukuran gaun dan sepatumu berapa noona?"

"Mmmm… Aku biasa menggunakan nomor 4 atau M dan ukuran kakiku 6" jawab Luhan cepat.

Sehun kembali mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap tubuh Luhan dari atas sampai bawah lagi, jika dilihat dari postur tubuh Luhan, ukuran S mungkin cukup untuknya, Luhan memang terlihat kurus, tapi mata Sehun berhenti pada lekukan pinggul dan lingkar dada Luhan. Sesuai dengan apa yang sering dia lihat ketika eommanya mengukur sebuah gaun, itu adalah hal yang penting. Dan Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ukurannya M, nomor 4. Kaki 6."

…

"Pilihkan yang tepat saja warnanya dengan gaun, semuanya"

…

"Tidak perlu, dia sudah cantik."

…

"Bawa ke apartemenku. Sekarang"

Sehun memutus sambungan telponnya kemudian dia sadar jika Luhan menatapnya dari tadi.

"Kau menelpon siapa?" tanya Luhan segera

"Ani… hanya seseorang…" jawab Sehun sedikit canggung.

"Apa tidak merepotkan? Aku bisa meminta…. Ah iya… aku lupa jika aku tidak memberitau Xiumin aku kemari" ujar Luhan seraya menepuk jidatnya.

"Gwaenchana noona. Kau sudah mau datang dan membantuku, aku yang harusnya berterimakasih" kata Sehun seraya mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ah… kau harus segera berpakaian. Aku akan keluar." Desis Luhan begitu dia ingat jika namja di hadapannya itu masih hanya menggunakan bathropenya saja.

.

Luhan duduk di ruang tengah apartemen Sehun sambil menikmati alunan musik jazz yang terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Luhan juga sedang berpikir, bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikan ketergantungan ini pada Sehun, yang Luhan tau, jiwa yang kecanduan itu lebih parah daripada tubuh yang kecanduan. Dalam kasus Sehun, yang tergantung pada musik bukanlah tubuh namja itu, tapi emosi, mental dan juga alam bawah sadar Sehun yang terkena dampaknya secara tidak langsung. Luhan kini berpikir sembari menggigit kuku ibu jari tangan kanannya, tatapan matanya terpaku pada music player di hadapannya sementara pikirannya melayang, memikirkan strategi apa yang cocok untuk menyembuhkan Sehun.

Di sisi lain, nampaknya Luhan tidak sadar jika ada sepasang mata tajam sedang memandangnya dengan sudut bibir yang membentuk smirk tampan. Sehun sedang berdiri di pintu masuk apartemennya, baru saja seorang kurir dari boutique eommanya datang dan mengantarkan pesanan Sehun. Awalnya Sehun kira Luhan menghilang karena beberapa kali bell apartemen berbunyi tapi tak ada yang membuka pintunya, Sehun lalu keluar dan mendapati Luhan sedang melamun.

Sampai detik ini, Sehun masih setia memperhatikan Luhan yang melamun dan mengigiti kuku ibu jari tangannya. Sehun perlahan mendekati Luhan dan berjongkok di dekat Luhan duduk, namja tampan itu sedikit penasaran, apa yang dipikirkan Luhan hingga yeoja cantik bermata rusa itu tak menyadari apapun di sekitarnya. Sehun kemudian tersenyum, Luhan sangat manis dimatanya, wajahnya yang cantik dan imut secara bersamaan membuat Sehun selalu merasa gemas, yeoja yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu tanpa disadarinya telah membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sehun terikat. Seperti musik yang sudah mengikat jiwa Sehun.

"Noona…" bisik Sehun

"Eoh… Sehun-ah… kau sudah selesai?" Luhan sadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Ne… aku sudah selesai, ini baju ganti untuk noona, silahkan bersiap…" Sehun menyerahkan 3 paper bag pada Luhan dan Luhan menerimananya dengan senyum lebar.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah…eoh… ini kan gaun dari S&amp;E boutique?" gumam Luhan memperhatikan logo yang tertera di paper bagnya.

"Ne… waegeuraeyeo noona?" tanya Sehun segera

"Ani… aku sangat menyukai brand ini." Luhan lalu mencopot sepatunya sendiri dan memperlihatkan logo brand yang sama dengan yang di paper bag.

"Sepatu kesayanganku ini juga dari S&amp;E. Beberapa bajuku juga dari S&amp;E. Aku sangat menyukai brand ini karena sangat nyaman digunakan dan desainnya juga cantik, untuk casual ataupun non casual semuanya sangat elegan." Ujar Luhan yang ternyata juga memperhatikan dunia Fashion.

"Waaah… kalau begitu noona pasti cocok mengobrol dengan eommaku," ucap Sehun dengan mata berbentuk garis karena senyum lebar tengah menghiasi wajahnya.

Luhan menggerakkan matanya melihat wajah Sehun, Luhan sendiri menyimpulkan bahwa sedikit senyum bisa mengubah image namja tampan itu, karena sekarang, Sehun yang tersenyum terlihat begitu imut dimata Luhan. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang biasanya tenang dan datar, walaupun begitu saja terlihat tampan, tapi Luhan lebih menyukai Sehun yang seimut dihadapannya ini.

"Ah… aku harus berganti baju. Mian… tunggu sebentar ne.." Luhan segera bangkit kemudian beranjak ke kamar Sehun setelah terlebih dulu minta izin akan menggunakan kamar namja tampan itu.

Di dalam kamar Sehun, Luhan membuka tiga buah paper bag yang tadi Sehun berikan. Satu paperbag berisi gaun berwarna coklat muda dengan garis hitam dibagian dada. Gaun itu berlengan 3/4 dengan bawahan mengembang dan sedikit rempel sepanjang lutut. Jika dilihat gaun itu memang sangat simple, tetapi sedikit aksen bordir berlapis di bagian atas dan bawahnya membuat gaun itu terlihat cantik dan elegan sekaligus, beberapa hiasan mutiara yang mengitari bagian ujung potongan dada yang melebar hingga kebelakang menambah cantik gaun yang ternyata backless itu.

Paperbag ke dua berisi sepasang sepatu dengan heels sekitar 7cm. Sepatu berwarna gading itu juga tidak begitu ramai dari segi desain, sepatu itu malah terkesan biasa saja, hanya ada beberapa butir mutiara yang menghias bagian ujungnya dan membuat itu serasi dengan gaun Luhan, tapi jika diperhatikan dengan detail, bahan yang digunakan sangat lembut dan empuk, desain antara tinggi heels dan struktur kaki pengguna juga sangat pas dan jika di gunakan itu akan memberikan kesan simple dan elegan pada penggunanya, benar – benar tipikal Luhan.

Dan paper bag terakhir berisi clutch bag berwarna senada dengan sepatu tadi, hanya saja di bagian depannya terdapan beberapa aksen manik yang membuatnya berkilau, aksen manik itu membuat suatu pola dengan tiga buah mutiara sebagai pusatnya. Jika dilihat, ketiga barang tersebut benar – benar sangat elegan dan cantik.

Luhan segera berganti pakaian, setelah itu memoles sedikit wajahnya dengan make up tipis, untung saja Luhan selalu membawa sebuah tas kecil berisikan peralatan make up miliknya, disaat seperti ini benda – benda itu memang sangat membantu. Karena tidak ada catokan atau jepit rambut dan semacamnya, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mengelabang rambutnya dari sudut kanan ke kiri, menyisakan poninya yang juga menyamping dari kanan ke kiri.

.

"Sehun-ah… khajja!" Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun dan mendapati Sehun sedang menunduk di depan kulkas apartemennya, terlihat baru saja mengambil sekaleng cola.

"Ah ne… noo…" perkataan Sehun terpotong. Mata Sehun membundar begitu melihat Luhan yang kini sudah bertransformasi dari seorang dokter psikiatri muda menjadi seorang gadis cantik yang sangat polos tapi juga imut.

Benar saja, walaupun apa yang digunakan Luhan begitu sederhana dan juga lihat bagaimana minimnya polesan di wajah dan sentuhan pada rambut gadis itu, tapi jika sudah cantik mau bagaimanapun tetap saja cantik. Dan Luhan kini terlihat sangat manis dan imut dalam balutan gaun coklat muda itu. Mutiara – mutiara yang melingkar di bagian potongan dada gaun itu menambah kesan elegan pada gadis manis itu.

"Kau… kau cantik noona…" ucap Sehun setelah lama terdiam.

Pipi Luhan seketika merona dan wajahnya langsung memanas mendengar pujian dari Sehun. Entahlah, biasanya dia akan biasa saja jika dipuji cantik oleh siapapun, tentu karena Luhan memiliki kepercayaan diri yang cukup tinggi, sama seperti Kris. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ketika pujian itu terlontar dari bibir tipis seorang Oh Sehun, maka Luhan seperti mendadak konslet. Pipinya memerah, tangannya mulai dingin dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Entahlah Luhan tak tau apa ini, yang jelas dia masih belum berani menyimpulkan apapun, dia pikir dia akan menceritakan pada Kris tentang hal ini segera.

"A… ayoo… kita… berangkat,.." ujar Luhan malu – malu.

Sehun mengangguk dan kemudian menggenggam tangan Luhan, langsung Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan kedua bola matanya langsung bertemu dengan milik Sehun. Sehun tersenyum sekilas dan Luhan membalas senyuman itu.

"Eomma dan Appa pasti menyukai noona." Ucap Sehun datar kemudian melangkahkan kakinya seirama dengan langkah kaki Luhan keluar dari apartemen itu dan langsung meluncur ke rumah Sehun menggunakan mobil Sehun.

Luhan berpikir lagi, kali ini Luhan merasa seperti seorang yeoja yang akan dipertemukan dengan calon mertuanya daripada hanya sekedar menemani temannya ke acara makan malam keluarga. Luhan merasa gugup dan canggung di saat yang bersamaan. Entahlah, dia merasa seperti akan menikah sebentar lagi jika begini.

.

.

.

**The Plaza Hotel, Seoul**

Jauh dari sisi kembarannya, seorang namja tinggi dan tampan berambut hitam dengan potongan sedikit pendek sedang berdiri di sebuah areal pemotretan. Namja itu menggunakan celana jeans biru tua, sepatu Jordan berwana putih biru, kemeja Piagle berwarna hitam dengan kerah berwarna putih dilapisi sebuah hoodie putih dengan tulisan HBA di dadanya dan juga sebuah blazer berwarna navy blue dengan dengan brand Rodriguez membuat namja itu tak hanya tampan, tapi juga sangat exclusive.

Pandangan Luhan dan kembarannya yang satu ini tentang fashion memang cukup berbeda. Luhan lebih menyukai sesuatu yang sederhana tetapi vintage dan elegan digunakan. Beda dengan Kris yang suka dengan brand ternama dan juga desain yang khas, terlihat mahal dan tentu elegan walau terkadang sulit untuk menerima selera fashion namja tampan bermarga Wu itu.

Ditangan Kris kini terdapat dua buah cup berukuran medium dengan logo starbucks, yang satu berisi hot Americano dan satu lagi berisi hot Caramel Machiatto. Dua mata tajam Kris tertuju pada spot paling terang di ruangan itu. Spot dimana seluruh pencahayaan dan bidikan lensa kamera tertuju. Dan di spot itu, berdiri seorang yeoja berambut hitam legam dan panjang tergerai begitu saja. Gadis itu terlihat cantik walau hanya mengenakan make up ringan di wajahnya. Bajunya juga terkesan baju casual santai dan nampak dari settingan tempat pemotretan itu terlihat jika konsepnya adalah rumahan.

Model cantik yang dulunya bermarga Huang itu kini sedang berpose untuk sebuah brand furniture rumah. Konsepnya adalah kamar tidur seorang yeoja remaja. Kris tersenyum sendiri melihat bagaimana "panda"nya tersenyum ke arah kamera. Jujur saja, Kris sangat merindukan senyuman itu, senyum yang pernah menjadi miliknya dulu.

Kris dan Zitao sudah berpisah sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Dulu mereka berpacaran selama 1 tahun. Dan Zitao adalah cinta pertama Kris. Entah apa masalahnya, sampai detik ini Kris tidak tau, mengapa Zitao memutuskan jalinan kasih keduanya. Karena Zitao tak pernah menjelaskan alasannya, maka dari itu, Kris tidak pernah menganggap jika hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Kris selalu menunggu dan menanti Zitao, walau alam sadarnya sendiri tau jika Zitao selalu menolaknya. Dan biar saja dunia mengatainya orang idiot dan bodoh, dia tidak peduli, yang Kris tau hanyalah hatinya menginginkan Zitao, dia sangat mencintai yeoja itu.

"CUT! OKAY… SEMUA BERES!" teriak sang photographer yang dibarengi dengan tepukan riuh dari seluruh kru.

"Terimakasih semuanya, kita sudah bekerja keras" Zitao berkata dengan wajah cerah ceria sambil membungkuk hormat.

Dari kejauhan Kris ikut bertepuk tangan dan senyumnya terkembang, Kris bangga sendiri melihat panda kesayangannya bisa tetap ceria dan bekerja penuh semangat. Melihat senyum Zitao yang seperti itu, semangat Kris ikut bangkit berkali lipat, rasanya Kris mampu bekerja 1 minggu penuh tanpa istirahat jika obatnya adalah senyum Zitao.

"Zizi!"

Zitao tidak langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, gadis itu tau, suara husky itu milik siapa, gadis itu juga tau betul jika satu – satunya mahluk dimuka bumi ini yang memanggilnya Zizi hanya Kris, Kris Wu sang mantan kekasih yang dia campakan begitu saja namun masih berharap padanya dan sering menemuinya.

"Zizi… kau sudah bekerja keras" kata Kris kemudian mengacak sedikit poni Zitao

"Jangan sentuh aku!" ketus Zitao kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan tangan Kris.

"Kau lelah? Aku punya Hot Caramel Machiatto untukmu!" Ujar Kris sambil menunjukkan dua cup yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Menjauhlah dariku, aku tidak ingin melihatmu. Pergi!" Zitao masih ketus, kini gadis itu memilih untuk berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

Kris mengikuti Zitao dengan santai di belakangnya, tidak ada salah satu kru yang melarang Kris mengikuti model cantik berdarah Cina itu, itu semua karena Kris sudah biasa muncul disetiap acara pemotretan Zitao, semua kru juga tau jika Zitao dan Kris dulu pernah punya hubungan khusus.

"Menjauh dariku!" ketus Zitao sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau semakin manis jika sedang marah begini…. Ayolah… aku tau kau pasti lelah, hot caramel machiatto akan membuatmu lebih rileks" kata Kris masih dengan senyum lebar yang terkesan idiot. Tak pernah sekalipun Kris bersikap seperti itu bahkan pada Luhan. Kris hanya akan jadi Kris yang manis dalam dua kondisi. Satu saat dihadapan Zitao dan dua saat Luhan sedang sedih atau sakit.

Zitao menghela napasnya sejenak, tidak enak jika dia harus ketus lagi karena ada banyak kru disana, dia tidak mau dicap sebagai model yang ketus dan galak, model bertubuh proporsional itu tau betul jika dia harus menjaga image.

"Okay… kita minum di sana." Zitao menunjuk dua buah kursi yang berhadapan di ruang ganti model.

Kris mengangguk kemudian tersenyum mengikuti Zitao menuju ke tempat yang tadi Zitao tunjuk.

"Ini minumlah, masih hangat" ujar Kris sambil menyerahkan satu cup pada Zitao.

Kris hapal betul minuman favorite gadis manis itu, hot caramel machiatto. Kris memang kerap kali datang ke lokasi pemotretan atau fashion show Zitao jika dia sendiri tak sedang bertugas hanya untuk membawakan satu cup caramel machiatto dan…

"Ferero Rocher?" tanya Zitao begitu Kris mengeluarkan satu kotak Ferero Rocher berukuran mini isi 9 buah di samping cup yang tadi dia berikan pada Zitao.

"Mmm… ini adalah coklat pembawa keberuntungan, aku ingin kau selalu dilimpahkan keberuntungan di setiap langkahmu… makanlah!" kata Kris dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Kau mau membuatku gendut?" Zitao kembali menanggapi Kris dengan tanggapan super ketus.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi selalu beruntung!" jawab Kris penuh ketulusan.

Zitao kemudian mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban Kris, kemudian gadis itu meraih cup kopi yang diberikan Kris. Melihat itu smirk tipis muncul di sudut bibirnya.

Begitu Zitao hendak meminum kopinya, Kris juga melakukan hal yang sama, meminum kopi dari cup miliknya.

"Euh,…. Apa ini! Ini bukan Caramel Machiatto! Ini Americano tanpa gula!" dengus Zitao yang semakin kesal kemudian meletakkan dengan kasar cup itu keatas meja.

Kris yang menelan minumannya kemudian mengerutkan keningnya seraya menahan senyum.

"Mianhae… aku salah memberikanmu minuman, itu punyaku…" ujar Kris kemudian mengganti cup kopi mereka.

"Lain kali lebih teliti jika kau memberikan minuman. Lihat kodenya!" pekik Zitao kemudian mengambil cup kopi satunya yang benar – benar berisi hot caramel machiatto.

"Oh ya… kau benar – benar masih meminum Hot Americano tanpa gula?" tanya Zitao sebelum meminum kopinya.

Kris mengangguk kemudian berkata, " Aku sudah janji padamu kan, selama kau belum kembali kepadaku, aku tidak akan minum Hot Americano dengan gula atau creamer"

Zitao hanya memandang Kris dengan tatapan tak habis pikirnya. Kris adalah orang yang paling keras kepala yang Zitao kenal, dan mungkin Zitao pernah cintai. Zitao kemudian kembali meminum Caramel Machiattonya dengan damai.

Di sini lain, Kris terus mengamati Zitao dari sudut mata tajamnya, dalam hati dia bahagia, dia bisa duduk berdua dan minum kopi bersama dengan gadis yang sampai detik ini masih dia sayangi. Kris sedikit tersenyum dalam diamnya, sedikit bahagia karena rencananya kali ini berjalan lancar.

Ya, tertukarnya cup kopi miliknya dan miliki Zitao bukanlah hal yang tak disengaja. Kris sengaja melakukannya karena satu alasan, Kris ingin menyesap lagi manisnya bibir Zitao, karena secara tidak langsung, bibir mereka sudah tak sengaja saling menyentuh melalui cup kopi itu. Itu lah juga kenapa Kris masih bisa merasakan nikmatnya Hot Americano bahkan tanpa gula dan creamer, itu karena jejak bibir Zitao yang masih melekat di cup itu. Walaupun hanya itu yang bisa dia dapat, Kris tetap bahagia.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Tidak ada kerjaan?" tanya Zitao dengan ketusnya dan nampak tak peduli.

"Aku masih ingin bersamamu" jawab Kris dengan nada suara yang berat dan dalam

Zitao kembali mengerlingkan matanya dengan malas dan kembali pada kopi dan ponselnya.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah tidak takut jika Luhan sendirian lagi? Atau jangan – jangan kau sudah mengizinkan Xiumin untuk memiliki kembaranmu itu?" Zitao tersenyum sarkastik atas pertanyaannya

"Luhan…." Kris menggantung perkataannya, ingin sekali sebenarnya dia memberitau Zitao jika kakaknya itu sakit secara psikologis, ingin sekali sebenarnya Kris memberitau mantan kekasihnya ini jika kembarannya itu akan berubah menjadi sangat menyedihkan jika dia ditinggal sendirian di suatu tempat tanpa dirinya atau orang – orang yang Luhan percaya, yah… dalam hal ini Xiumin juga termasuk, dan mungkin Sehun bisa menjadi orang selanjutnya yang masuk dalam daftar orang – orang yang gadis itu percaya.

Zitao menatap intens Kris, menanti jawaban apa yang kira – kira namja itu berikan padanya saat ini. "Luhan sudah mulai menjadi sangat sibuk sekarang" akhirnya Kris tetap teguh untuk merahasiakan sakitnya Luhan.

"Oh… jadi setelah dia sibuk, kau baru ingat padaku?" tanya Zitao lagi dengan nada lebih sarkastik

"Tidak begitu Zi!" tegas Kris

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yeoja barumu? Ah… kalau tidak salah waktu ini kalian sempat makan siang bersama kan? Jajjangmyeon…" Zitao mendengus marah di akhir kalimatnya

"Maksudmu Suho? Ahahaha… dia bukan siapa – siapa Zi! Dia hanya rekan kerjaku, wakilku yang baru di kantor!" jawab Kris dengan sedikit senyum dia sematkan di wajah tampannya.

Zitao hanya diam, tak bisa lagi dia percaya apa yang dikatakan Kris padanya. Sudah cukup dia merasa selalu dibohongi oleh Kris di masa lalu, tidak lagi untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Keluarga Oh**

Sehun baru saja menarik rem tangan pada mobilnya, tanda dia sudah memarkir mobilnya dengan baik di halaman rumahnya sendiri. Namja berparas tampan itu kini sibuk dengan ponselnya, entahlah apa yang namja itu baca, dia nampak begitu serius saat membacanya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang duduk tepat di sebelah kursi kemudi. Luhan nampak sangat takjub saat ini, bagaimana tidak, rumah keluarga Oh begitu besar, mewah dan megah, rumah Luhan sendiri yang sudah terlihat besar masih kalah jauh dari ini. Luhan kini benar – benar yakin jika keluarga Oh bukanlah keluarga sembarangan dan Oh Sehun, dia benar – benar datang dari keluarga yang sangat kaya.

"Ayo kita turun noona" ajak Sehun dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Mmm… oh ya, Sehun-ah… sebelum masuk, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Luhan dengan pelan, Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Tentang keluargamu…. Bagaimana keluargamu?" tanya Luhan santai namun Sehun yang ditanya hanya mengerutkan keningnya seperti tidak mengerti maksud Luhan.

Luhan yang tau Sehun adalah orang yang tertutup tentu mengerti jika pertanyaan itu sedikit mengusik kenyamannannya. Maka dari itu, Luhan langsung mengutarakan alasannya bertanya, "aku kemari sebagai temanmu kan, jika aku hanya tau sedikit tentangmu mungkin kedua orang tuamu akan curiga jika kau berbohong"

Sehun nampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap rumahnya yang besar.

"Aku hanyalah seorang anak tunggal. Appaku adalah seorang pengacara yang cukup terkenal, dan Eommaku bekerja di bidang fashion, dia adalah seorang desainer. Aku kuliah di jurusan hukum karena Appa mengarahkanku untuk menjadi pengacara. Appa adalah anak tunggal, sama sepertiku. Eommaku punya seorang kakak dan keluarga kami cukup dekat. Aku punya seorang sepupu bernama Byun Baekhyun, dia kuliah di Jurusan Psikologi, sebenarnya dia dua tingkat diatasku, tapi saat ini aku sudah menyusun skripsiku tapi dia masih belum selesai juga dengan skripsinya. Makan malam kali ini mungkin hanya antar keluarga dekat saja. Yang datang mungkin keluarga Baekhyun noona dan beberapa keluarga lain yang masih ada hubungan keluarga dengan Appa atau Eomma, aku tau mereka, tapi aku tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun, mungkin kecuali Baekhyun noona, karena dia sering ke rumahku. Ada yang lain yang kau ingin tanyakan noona?"

Sehun mengakhiri cerita panjangnya dan beralih pada Luhan, dia mendapati gadis itu masih menyimak ceritanya dengan hati – hati.

"Jika kau sepupunya Baekkie, berarti kau akan menjadi adik iparnya Chanyeol ya…. Wah dunia ini memang sempit rupanya" kata Luhan berusaha mencairkan kebekuan Sehun.

.

Luhan dan Sehun baru saja memasuki kediaman keluarga Oh, Luhan memang benar – benar takjub akan kemegahan rumah dengan gaya classic minimalis itu. Benar – benar sangat elegan dan nyaman. Luhan bisa menebak jika nanti Kris punya rumah, model rumahnya tidak akan jauh – jauh dari ini.

"Sehun-ah… akhirnya kau datang! Eomma dan Appamu sudah menunggu" Baekhyun datang menghampiri Sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, pasalnya Baekhyun terlihat agak berisi sekarang. Tapi itu malah membuat Baekhyun semakin imut, pipinya jadi semakin chubby dan senyumnya makin manis.

"Wow… Eonni! Kau juga datang kemari? Mwoya? Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian datang bersamaan?" tanya Baekhyun kaget melihat sosok Luhan datang bersamaan dengan sepupunya

"Aku kemari sebagai temannya Sehun. Baekie-ah kau cantik sekali" ujar Luhan penuh kejujuran, senyum manisnya menguar dan pancaran binary matanya membuat dia terlihat makin cantik.

"Ani… eonni lebih cantik! Bahkan sangat cantik… Ya! Oh Sehun… apa kau tertarik dengan Lu Eonni sampai – sampai kau mengajaknya ke acara ini?" Baekhyun menggoda Sehun dan itu sukses membuat kecanggungan di wajah namja berwajah datar itu kentara

"Aniyeo noona!" singkat Sehun

"Kau menyukai Lu eonni… mengaku saja… pipimu memerah!" Baekhyun nampak belum menyerah menggoda sepupunya

Sehun hanya mendengus kesal sementara Luhan terkikik geli sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Sehun! Kau sudah datang sayang? Eoh, inikah teman yang akan kau kenalkan pada kami?" Sungmin datang menyambut pangerannya bersama Kyuhyun yang mengait tangannya. Kedua pasang suami istri itu kemudian mendekat dan menghampiri putranya yang berdiri diantara dua yeoja. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tentu tau yeoja chubby bergaun peach di samping kiri Sehun, tapi mereka jelas sangat penasaran siapa yeoja cantik bergaun coklat muda yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya itu.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang berharap Sehun membawa temannya ke acara kali ini, tapi entah kenapa pasangan serasi itu nampak berlipat ganda lebih bahagia ketika tau bahwa teman Sehun adalah seorang yeoja.

"Eomma… Appa…. Perkenalkan, ini… dia… temanku… namanya Lu Han…" Sehun mengenalkan Luhan dengan sedikit gugup

"Luhan imnida…" Luhan membungkuk kemudian mengangkat wajahnya.

DEG

Sungmin langsung membelalakkan matanya, seperti ada petir yang menyambarnya kali ini. Dan Kyuhyun juga nampak tegang melihat gadis cantik bergaun coklat muda yang dibawa Sehun.

"LUNA?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menyebut satu nama secara bersamaan, terlihat ekspresi kaget dan tegang di wajah pasangan suami istri itu, padahal mereka tadi tersenyum dengan sangat ramah. Jujur saja, jantung Sungmin kini berdetak tak karuan melihat sosok Luhan di hadapannya, terlebih lagi Sehun yang membawa Luhan ke rumahnya. Berulang kali Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling mengerjapkan mata namun tetap saja Luhan masih ada di hadapan mereka.

"Luna? Apa mereka tadi memanggilku Luna?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan sedikit berbisik pada Baekhyun yang juga nampak bingung dengan reaksi paman dan bibinya ini.

"Eomma, namanya Luhan… bukan Luna…" ujar Sehun dengan wajah datar dan sedikit kesal pada orang tuanya.

"Mian… apa namamu benar – benar Luhan? Kau bukan Luna kan?" tanya Sungmin kemudian mendekat ke arah Luhan dan menakup wajah Luhan yang cantik

"Aniyeo Ajhuma… namaku Luhan, bukan Luna… sejak lahir namaku memang Luhan" kata Luhan makin bingung dengan reaksi Sungmin

"Ajhuma… siapa itu Luna? Ini adalah Luhan eonni, dia temannya Sehun, kebetulan juga rekan kerjanya Yeollie…" Baekhyun menggandeng Luhan dan keduanya tersenyum bersamaan

"Yeobo…" Sungmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak lebih tenang dan Kyuhyun berbisik, "Ne Yeobo… dia bukan Luna… dia Luhan… dia nyata dan kita bisa melihatnya, bahkan Baekhyun juga bisa."

Luhan, Sehun dan Baekhyun benar – benar bingung dengan reaksi orang tua Sehun kali ini. Pasalnya dua orang tua itu terlihat kaget, cemas, takut, tidak percaya dan bingung secara bersamaan.

"Ne… Sehun-ah… Appa senang kau sudah membawa temanmu kemari, ayo kita ke halaman belakang dan segera mulai pestanya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bilang mereka punya kabar gembira" kata Kyuhyun setelah berhasil menyembunyikan rasa bingungnya tadi.

"Ne benar, aku dan Yeollie punya berita bagus! Khajja eonni, Sehun-ah… ayo kita ke belakang" kata Baekhyun riang seakan – akan ini adalah rumah dan acara miliknya.

.

Sesampainya di teras bagian belakang, Chanyeol yang tadinya sibuk berbicara dengan keluarga Baekhyun langsung menyapa Sehun dan dia juga kaget kenapa Luhan bisa ada di sini. Chanyeol senang melihat kedekatan dokter dan pasien yang satu itu, buktinya kini namja tampan bermarga Park itu tak henti – hentinya menggoda Luhan bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Diluar dugaan Luhan dan Sehun, acara itu bukanlah acara makan malam biasa seperti yang biasa – biasanya terjadi di rumah keluarga Oh dan seperti apa yang Sehun beritau pada Luhan tadi, tapi ini nampak seperti acara pesta mewah dengan banyak sekali tamu undangan yang datang. Rupanya ini adalah acara yang diadakan keluarga Oh untuk menyambut Natal esok hari.

Sehun terlihat gelisah sendiri saat ini, dia mengecek kantongnya namun dia tak menemukan sosok Ipod dan earphonenya. Mata tajam Sehun tak terlihat sefokus tadi, kini dia seperti orang yang kehilangan arah. Luhan sendiri terus menatap Sehun, mencar – cari tau apa yang akan terjadi pada namja tampan itu selanjutnya.

"Sehun-ah… kemari, appa ingin bicara" Kyuhyun memanggil putranya

Baru saja Sehun ingin menggenggam tangan Luhan, tapi sang Appa sudah memanggilnya, kemudian dengan terpaksa Sehun menurut dan meninggalkan Luhan di antara pasangan ChanBaek.

"Waeyeo appa?" Sehun kini sudah berdiri di samping appanya.

"Bagaimana kabar skripsimu?" tanya Kyuhyun singkat

"Baik, aku hanya perlu mengkonsultasikannya pada Profesor Min, tapi aku rasa sejauh ini tidak ada masalah" jawab Sehun dengan tenang

"Kau baru kuliah 2 setengah tahun tapi kini kau bisa mengambil Skripsimu, kau bisa lulus dengan masa tempuh kuliah 3 tahun. Kau sangat hebat nak" puji Kyuhyun pada putra tunggalnya, namun Sehun tak bereaksi sama sekali

"Oh ya, Temanmu itu… siapa tadi namanya?" Kyuhyun bertanya berharap jika nama yeoja tadi bukan Luna, apa saja, asal bukan Luna

"Luhan" kata Sehun singkat

"Luhan…. Apa dia masih berkuliah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Ani… dia 4 tahun lebih tua dariku, dia sudah menjadi seorang dokter di World Spin Hospital" jawab Sehun mantap

"Mmmm… temanmu itu cantik dan pintar juga ternyata" Kyuhyun menambahkan

"Tentu saja, tidak sembarang orang bisa jadi temanku Appa!" ujar Sehun lagi.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Kyuhyun memandang serius namja yang mewarisi poker facenya itu.

"Ani" Sehun berbohong

"Khajja… appa kenalkan dengan teman – teman Appa" Kyuhyun lalu menggandeng paksa lengan anaknya untuk diajak berkenalan dengan orang – orang yang ada di sekitar

.

Disisi lain Chanyeol kini hanya berdua saja dengan Luhan di salah satu meja yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa macam kue yang merupakan makanan penutup di acara makan malam exclusive itu. Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan acara karena mendadak dia merasa pusing dan ingin segera tidur.

"Jadi sudah jalan 12 minggu?" Luhan mengangkat satu alisnya keatas, bertanya dengan nada lembut tetapi wajahnya benar – benar tidak bersahabat

"Aku sangat mencintainya Lu…" gumam Chanyeol lalu meminum segelas wine di tangannya

"Apa dengan cara merusak masa depannya kau sebut itu cinta?" Luhan kembali mendikte Chanyeol namun kini tak lagi menatap wajah polos Chanyeol yang seakan tanpa dosa, Luhan nampaknya lebih suka dengan kue – kue yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk itu Lu… lagi pula orang tua kami lah yang merencanakan ini…"

"Tapi Baekhyun tetap saja seorang yeoja yang memimpikan sebuah karir sebagai seorang psikolog" tandas Luhan kemudian memakan satu potong kue imut dengan buah diatasnya

"Aku dan anakku tidak akan menghalanginya untuk berkarir. Kau bisa pegang omonganku" Chanyeol berkata mantap

"Dwaeseo… kalian berdua memang sudah gila… untung saja dulu Kris selalu mengancamku mati – matian jika sampai aku berpacaran denganmu" Luhan tersenyum mengejek dan Chanyeol hanya bisa nyengir.

"Oh ya… aku dan Baekhyun akan segera menikah. Itu kabar baiknya. Ini undangan untukmu! Kau harus hadir" Chanyeol memberikan sebuah undangan berwarna keemasan pada kembaran sahabatnya itu

"Lalu untuk Kris?" Luhan bingung karena undangan itu hanya bertuliskan namanya saja

"Bajingan itu tak perlu ku undang juga akan datang"

PLAK

Luhan menepuk kepala Chanyeol dengan undangan yang baru diberikan

"Enak saja kau menyebut adikku bajingan! Kau yang bajingan! Setidaknya adikku tidak pernah menyentuh yeoja manapun hingga membuatnya hamil sepertimu" dengus Luhan seraya mendelik

"Ahahahaha… aku sudah mengundangnya Lu… dia adalah orang pertama yang ku beritau tentang pernikahan ini selain kedua orang tua kami" Chanyeol berucap mantap

Diluar dugaan Luhan kini menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata sendunya. Melihat lagi kebelakang bagaimana dulu seorang idiot bernama Park Chanyeol sering berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk bermain bersama adiknya, bagaimana dulu seorang namja bertelinga peri mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai kembaran sahabatnya, bagaimana dulu seorang namja yang setia kawan selalu mensuport kembarannya atas perceraian kedua orang tua mereka. Luhan walaupun dia sering kesal akan tingkah Chanyeol yang meledak – ledak, tetapi Luhan adalah orang yang paling bersyukur karena Tuhan telah menciptakan seorang Park Chanyeol di dunia ini, karena Park Chanyeol lah, adikknya tidak pernah merasa sendirian seperti dirinya dulu.

PUK

Luhan menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang Appa! Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu yang suka minum dan ceroboh, aku tidak mau mendengar cerita jika Baekhyun atau calon keponakanku terluka akibat ulahmu, jika aku temukan segores luka pada mereka aku tidak akan segan – segan mengosongkan sebuah sell di kantor Kris untukmu!"

Yeoja bermarga Lu itu bermonolog sambil menatap lurus – lurus kedua manik di mata bundar milik Chanyeol, nampaknya dia sedang berjuang keras untuk menciptakan tatapan mengintimidasi seperti yang dimiliki oleh kembarannya.

"Gomawo… jika anakku nanti laki – laki akan ku suruh dia mengencani yeoja sepertimu" kata Chanyeol riang

"dan jika dia perempuan maka aku akan mendoktrin pikirannya agar tak menyukai namja yang setipe Appanya" balas Luhan

"Lalu yang seperti siapa? Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol kembali menggoda Luhan dan itu berhasil membuat pipi rusa cantik itu merona merah

"Noona!"

Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan nada yang agak tidak enak.

Luhan langsung balik memanghadap Sehun dan menemukan namja tampan bermarga Oh itu sedang menatapnya dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh kecemburuan. Luhan langsung medekat kearah Sehun namun langkahnya terhenti ketika yeoja itu melihat bulir – bulir keringat di pelipis Sehun.

"Sehun-ah… gwaenchana?" Luhan langsung menakup wajah Sehun dan mencoba menyingkirkan keringat – keringat yang ada di wajah Sehun.

"Ommo! Badanmu panas sekali, kau demam?" Luhan sedikit panik tat kala mata rusanya menangkap jelas wajah Sehun memerah

Sehun merasakan kepalanya mulai berputar dan tubuhnya semakin berat, napasnya mulai tak beraturan, walau dia sadar suhu tubuhnya sedang naik dan bulir keringan dingin sudah membasahi wajahnya yang pucat, namun Sehun merasa udaranya berlipat – lipat lebih dingin dan menusuk tubuhnya.

"Noona…" desis Sehun melemah

BRUGH

Sehun ambruk dan menimpa tubuh Luhan sehingga keduanya jatuh dan tergeletak di lantai teras belakang dengan posisi Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan di bawahnya.

Semua tamu yang melihat langsung ikut panik atas apa yang terjadi pada Putra keluarga Oh.

"SEHUNIE!"

Sungmin segera berlari menuju putranya, Chanyeol berusaha membangunkan Sehun dari tubuh Luhan namun Luhan menghentikan usaha Chanyeol untuk mengangkat tubuh Sehun.

"Stop… jangan angkat dia dulu, keadaannya masih riskan… Tolong nyonya – nyonya dan tuan – tuan jangan terlalu mendekat, keadaan ini bisa aku tanganni" kata Luhan dengan raut wajah mantap berusaha meyakinkan semua orang jika keadaannya baik – baik saja.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan mendekap tubuh Sehun, menenggelamkan wajah Sehun ke ceruk lehernya, berusaha membuat Sehun tak lagi melihat orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Dwaeseo Sehun-ah… gwaenchana… aku ada bersamamu sekarang, aku disini… tidak ada yang akan membahayakanmu disini, kau bersamaku sekarang…"

Luhan terus berbisik di telinga Sehun dan dia dapat merasakan jika Sehun seperti akan berteriak dan megamuk. Luhan kemudian mendekap erat – erat tubuh Sehun dan kembali meyakinkan namja itu jika dia aman dan Luhan bersamanya.

"Sehunnie…. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dengan Sehun?" Sungmin histeris sendiri mana kala putranya masih dalam posisi yang sama bahkan sesekali terdengar isakan kecil lolos dari tubuh putranya

"Ya! Park Chanyeol bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi saat ini? Mengapa mereka…"

"Tenang ajhusi… ajhuma… Luhan tau apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Tenang saja" Chanyeol menenangkan kedua orang tua Luhan

Setelah beberapa saat, Luhan merasakan tubuh Sehun benar – benar melemas dan Sehun akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Ya… Chanyeol-ah… Sehun sudah pingsan… angkat dia!" Luhan agak memekik karena tubuh Sehun sudah sangat berat untuk dia topang

"Mwo Sehun pingsan? Ada apa dengan Sehun?" Sungmin masih tak mengerti apa yang sedang Luhan bicarakan, kenapa anaknya seperti itu dan kenapa Luhan nampak tenang sedangkan kondisi terlihat sangat gawat.

"Chanyeol-ah… tolong bawa Sehun ke kamarnya, baringkan dia dan ganti bajunya dengan yang lebih santai" Luhan baru saja berdiri dan kini Sehun sudah dipapah oleh beberapa orang dan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Ajhuma… mianhae, tapi bisakah aku meminta air hangat dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres demam Sehun?" Luhan meminta pada Sungmin dengan lembut, dia tau seorang ibu tidak akan bisa tenang jika putra tunggalnya sedang tergeletak lemah seperti itu.

"Jelaskan! Apa yang terjadi pada putraku!" Kyuhyun menakup kedua bahu Luhan dan meminta yeoja imut itu untuk menjelaskan keadaan Sehun.

"Ajhusi gwaenchana, Sehun sudah baik – baik saja… Ajhusi harus tenang, dia hanya sedikit demam biasa kok"

Luhan tersenyum lembut pada ayah Sehun, terpaksa gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tak sepenuhnya benar agar membuat pria paruh baya itu menjadi lebih tenang. Luhan kemudian mengutak – atik ponselnya dan gadis itu menelpon seseorang.

"Hyung… kau di mana?" Luhan langsung bertanya dengan nada yang sudah lebih baik, dia cukup tenang walau sebenarnya dia sendiri takut sesuatu terjadi pada Sehun, sesuatu yang parah.

"_Aku baru saja sampai di rumah, wae Lu?"_ Jongdae menjawab dari seberang sana,

"Hyung, ini darurat, bisa aku minta tolong bawakan dokumen atas nama Oh Sehun ke suatu tempat, dan aku juga membutuhkan beberapa obat, bisa kau antarkan kemari?" Luhan memohon pada hyungnya yang baik itu.

"_Tentu Lu, aku akan segera melaksanakannya"_ Jongdae menyanggupi permintaan Luhan, tentu saja, jarak flat Jongdae hingga kerumah sakit hanya butuh waktu 5 menit berjalan kaki.

"Gomawo hyung, nama obat yang kubutuhkan dan alamat tempatku berada akan aku kirim melalui Kakao talk!"

.

Tak berselang lama Jongdae akhirnya muncul di depan rumah Sehun. Namja lembut itu mengendarai motornya dan terlihat bahwa baru saja dia benar – benar bergegas.

"Whoa… apa yang kau lakukan di sini Lu? Kau ikut pesta?" tanya Jongdae dengan smirk aneh sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas yang biasa Luhan bawa jika sedang praktik ke luar

"Ceritanya panjang hyung, akan ku ceritakan besok! Oh ya…. Apa Xiumin mencariku?" Luhan mengertukan keningnya, pasalnya ini tumben sekali Xiumin tidak menghubunginya selama seharian penuh

"Tidak, dia tidak datang ke rumah sakit atau menelponku untuk bertanya kau dimana, Kenapa Lu?" Jongdae jadi aneh sendiri saat Luhan terlihat seperti bernapas lega

"Eoh… ani… Ya sudah, kalau begitu hyung kembali lah pulang… sampaikan salamku pada eommamu ya hyung!" Luhan membungkuk pada Jongdae

"Ne… dan semoga pasien bernama Oh Sehun itu bisa disembuhkan! Annyeong Lu"

.

Kaki jenjang seorang gadis cantik yang dibalut oleh stiletto berwarna senada dengan gaunnya mulai menapaki satu persatu anak tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua rumah keluarga Oh, Luhan agak canggung menyusuri areal itu karena kini dia terkesan seperti seorang bocah yang berkeliaran tak tentu arah di rumah tetangganya.

Luhan kemudian menemukan sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang letaknya di sayap kiri lantai dua, pintu itu terbuka dan dari luar Luhan bisa melihat Chanyeol dan Sungmin serta beberapa maid ada di sana.

Ketika Luhan masuk dan mendekat, semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Detak jantungnya sudah mulai normal, namun wajahnya masih tetap pucat dan tubuhnya masih sangat dingin. Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang ini?" Chanyeol bertanya namun tatapannya masih tetap lurus kearah Sehun yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur

"Yang pasti aku bisa memastikan satu hal. Kemungkinan dia memang pengidap Obsessive Compulsive Disorder atau bisa juga Schizoid," ujar Luhan dengan raut wajah datar namun deruan napas yang berat

"Chogi… kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Sungmin yang benar – benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Ajhuma… bolehkan para maid itu tinggal di luar saja? Sepertinya Sehun tidak nyaman akan kehadiran orang lain" Luhan berkata lembut setelah sebelumnya mengambil posisi duduk di tepi ranjang Sehun tepat di sebelah Sungmin

Sungmin menuruti apa kata Luhan dan meminta beberapa maid itu untuk keluar.

"Detak jantungnya sudah benar – benar normal, dia tertidur sekarang… mianhae Lu, aku tidak tau penanganan lebih jauh untuk pasien sepesial seperti milikmu, aku hanya bisa membantumu mengontrol detak jantungnya" ujar Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk memantau detak jantung Sehun

"Gomawo Yeol… jja… sebaiknya kau susul Baekhyun di kamar tamu, aku yakin dia lebih membutuhkanmu di sana" Luhan tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol dan diangguki oleh namja itu

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Sungmin lalu menatap lekat – lekat wajah Luhan, ada banyak hal yang nampak ingin ditanyakan oleh Sungmin, namun keresahan yang bergolak dalam dirinya membuat wanita yang masih nampak imut di usianya yang sudah berkepala 4 itu tak berani berkutik.

Luhan sendiri menyuntikkan sesuatu dalam tubuh Sehun, Sungmin tidak tau apa itu, yang jelas setelah suntikan itu selesai diberikan, Luhan langsung menyuntikkan suntikan lain di bagian urat nadi pergelangan tangan kiri Sehun. Sungmin mengerti, Luhan akan memasangkan infus pada putranya.

"Kenapa…. Sehun harus mengenakan itu?" Sungmin bertanya lemah

"Ah… ne ajhuma… sepertinya mood Sehun akan berubah buruk setelah dia bangun, dia juga pasti tidak akan mau makan atau berbicara dengan orang lain setelah ini" Luhan menjawab seraya menempelkan beberapa Hippa fix untuk merekatkan jarum infus yang tertusuk di tangan Sehun

"Agashi… sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan perasaan penuh kecemasan, ketakutan dan tanpa petunjuk apapun sangat kentara dari matanya.

"Aku Lu Han, aku adalah seorang dokter Psikiatri… ajhuma… sebenarnya aku adalah dokter yang menangani Sehun, Sehun baru menjadi pasienku selama 5 minggu dan kini sedang dalam masa observasi. Mianhae ajhuma.." Luhan berujar lemah, tangan kanannya memasangkan thermometer di telinga Sehun untuk mengecek suhu tubuh actual namja itu.

"Jadi… apa Sehun mengalami gangguan kejiwaan? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Sungmin menggenggam lembut ujung gaun Luhan dan Luhan sendiri ingin menangis rasanya melihat betapa khawatirnya Sungmin kali ini, Luhan merindukan mamanya.

"Sehun baik – baik saja ajhuma… Sehun tidak gila atau apapun semacamnya. Dia hanya resah akan sesuatu yang lain dalam dirinya,"

Luhan diam sebentar kemudian kembali bertanya, "Ajhuma… bisakah ajhuma bercerita tentang bagaimana Sehun di masa lalu? Aku butuh rekaman masa lalu Sehun untuk melengkapi obervasiku, keterangan dari ajhuma selaku eomma Sehun tentu sangat aku butuhkan"

Luhan berujar lembut dan kini kedua tangan rusa cantik itu menggenggam erat kedua tangan sungmin, entah kenapa Sungmin jadi merasa lebih tenang ketika melihat Luhan tersenyum. Senyum Luhan benar – benar ampuh untuk membuat hati ibu itu lebih nyaman.

Sungmin membenarkan posisinya dan mulai bercerita,

**SEHUN HISTORY IN SUNGMIN POV**

Sejak usia kecil Sehun menjadi anak yang pendiam dan penyendiri, itu semua mungkin adalah kesalahanku yang tidak becus sebagai ibunya. Dulu aku sangat egois akan pekerjaanku, dulu aku benar – benar sangat ambisius dengan karirku. Aku dan Appanya Sehun memang menikah berdasarkan cinta, tapi aku yang salah karena aku terlalu keras kepala saat itu. Dua hari setelah melahirkan Sehun aku mulai sering meninggalkannya dirumah, Sehun bahkan hanya minum ASI pertamanya saja, setelah itu aku meninggalkannya untuk berbagai macam fashion show yang aku ikuti. Sehun dirawat oleh para pengasuh.

Begitupula Appa Sehun yang waktu itu sedang merintis karirnya sebagai penerus firma hukum mertuaku. Appa Sehun memiliki banyak sekali jadwal sidang hingga dia sering tidak pulang ke rumah. Aku bukan ibu yang baik… sekali lagi aku bukan ibu yang baik. Aku tidak pernah mengontrol buah hatiku, aku tak pernah sekalipun menelpon orang rumah untuk bertanya bagaimana keadaannya dan apa saja perkembangannya. Aku terlalu percaya pada pengasuh Sehun saat itu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sehun juga semakin tumbuh. Dia menyukai musik jazz sejak dia masih bayi, itu juga musik kesukaanku, tapi saat usia Sehun menginjak 3 tahun, Sehun tak kunjung bisa berbicara, perkembangannya terhambat, aku mengajak Sehun ke dokter dan disana dokter bilang Sehun kurang berinteraksi dengan dunia luarnya, Sehun juga butuh diajak bicara dan keluar.

Aku mengikuti apa yang dikatakan dokter itu, mengajak Sehun keluar dan membawanya jalan – jalan ketika aku punya waktu luang. Tapi anehnya, Sehun selalu menangis histeris dan berteriak tidak nyaman jika dia melihat banyak orang di sekitarnya. Semenjak itu aku mencari alternative lain. Aku mengganti pengasuh Sehun dengan seorang guru khusus untuk anak usia dini dan memberikan Sehun tontonan kartun atau film animasi lainnya, siapa tau Sehun bisa mendengar percakapan itu dan menirukannya.

Ya, itu berhasil hingga Sehun bisa berbicara saat usianya 4 tahun. Dan lama setelah itu aku kembali sibuk dengan duniaku, jangan tanyakan Appanya Sehun. Dia bahkan berlipat ganda lebih sibuk dariku, sidang kesana kemari, melanjutkan kuliahnya hingga ke Belanda, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menggendong Sehun kecil kurasa.

Saat usia Sehun tepat untuk masuk sekolah, akhirnya aku mengajak Sehun untuk masuk ke sekolah regular. Aku bahkan membujuk Sehun sedemikian rupa agar dia mau bersekolah saat itu. Sehun akhirnya mau tapi ada keresahan saat dia menerima tawaranku, mungkin dia merasa tidak nyaman tapi aku memang bukanlah eomma yang peka saat itu.

Begitu Sehun masuk sekolah, beberapa hari kemudian Sehun jatuh sakit dan bahkan di rawat di rumah sakit. Keadaan Sehun waktu itu benar – benar persis seperti keadaan Sehun saat ini, terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat dan penuh keresahan.

Dokter anak sepertinya sulit untuk menyimpulkan penyebab penyakit Sehun karena Sehun demam dan sakit secara mendadak, dan saat itu dokter anak mengalihkan kasus Sehun pada seorang dokter psikiatri.

Sehun mengalami masa observasi selama beberapa minggu dan akhirnya, Sehun divonis memiliki kelainan, bukan hanya satu… tapi tiga diagnosa kelainan. Saat itu Sehun didiagnosa mengidap Sociatic Fobia, Avoidant Personality Disorder hingga Schizoid Personality Disorder.

Dan semua diagnosa itu bermuara pada kepribadian Sehun yang sangat introvert. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membesarkan Sehun di rumah. Aku berhenti untuk menjadi desainer roadshow dan memutuskan untuk membuka butikku sendiri. Aku berkeinginan untuk menjadi ibu yang baik bagi putraku. Namun yang menyakitkan bahkan Sehun menoloakku. Sehun menolak semua orang yang mendekat kepadanya, bahkan pengasuhnya sendiri Sehun tidak mau dekat. Sehun menjadi sangat anti sosial padahal hanya dengan aku ibunya dia tidak mau. Aku stress dan panik menghadapi situasi berat itu, Appa Sehun bukannya peduli malah semakin sibuk, sampai aku sendiri kehilangan akal dan melayangkan gugatan cerai padanya.

Sejak itu kami sering bertengkar, aku bersikeras untuk bercerai sementara Appa Sehun menolaknya dan ingin bertahan, dia meminta kami untuk mengerti kesibukannya, kesibukan yang membuatnya harus berada di luar lebih sering dari di rumah. Keributan keluarga kami berjalan cukup lama, hingga Sehun berusia 11 tahun. Kami bahkan sudah melalui 3 kali sidang perceraian dan sidang terakhir akan dilaksanakan beberapa minggunya dan ketika itu aku tidak bisa tidur, Appa Sehun juga, kami bermediasi sendiri namun kami tak kunjung ada di daerah kesimpulan, yang ada kami akan semakin beradu mulut.

Sampai suatu malam, aku mendengar Sehun sedang tertawa. Karena penasaran aku membuka kamar Sehun, benar saja, Sehun nampak sedang tertawa bahagia dan bahkan bercerita banyak hal dengan udara kosong, Sehun bicara dan tertawa sendiri. Berulang kali aku menegurnya dan bertanya siapa yang dia ajak bicara dan bermain. Dan saat itulah, dia memberitahuku akan sosok Luna.

Aku kembali kepada psikiater yang menangani Sehun, menanyakan kenapa Sehun demikian. Ternyata Sehun berada pada tingkat depresi akan lingkungan sosialnya yang tidak kondusif, dia bahkan menciptakan sosok teman dalam imajinasinya, sosok yang dia buat sendiri dan seakan nyata untuknya. Sehun bisa dikatakan hampir mendekati gila saat itu. Sejak saat itu aku dan appa Sehun seperti ditampar oleh kenyataan bahwa kami bukanlah orang tua yang baik. Kami lalu memutuskan untuk rujuk dan mencoba menyelamatkan Sehun dari kemungkinan terburuk.

Ketika Sehun berusia 12 tahun bahkan Sehun menjadi sangat parah, memang… sosok Luna membuat Sehun mau bicara pada orang lain, bahkan dia sampai berani keluar rumah dan berjalan – jalan bersama sosok hayalannya itu. Sehun menggambar banyak sekali sosok Luna dan dia memang rajin dan terbiasa berbicara pada kami menceritakan sosok Luna yang sangat menyenangkan itu. Sehun bahkan seperti tergantung pada Luna. Psikiater yang menangani Sehun bilang kalau Sehun akan susah untuk sembuh saat itu, karena Sehun sudah berada di posisi dimana dia sendiri tidak bisa membedakan mana alam nyata dan mana alam hayalannnya.

Hingga suatu ketika keajaiban itu muncul, saat Sehun berusia 16 tahun, ketika Sehun sedang menggambar sosok Luna di taman, kertas gambar Sehun berterbangan dan Sehun mengejar kertas itu hingga tak sadar sebuah truk besar sedang melintas saat itu. Sehun kecelakaan, kepalanya terluka parah dan beberapa tulangnya patah. Itu terjadi beberapa bulan sebelum Sehun masuk ke jenjang sekolah menengah atas.

Saat Sehun bangun, Sehun mengalami amnesia sebagian, dan yang hilang pada saat itu adalah bagian kenangannya bersama Luna. Sehun kembali menjadi diri Sehun seperti saat sebelum dia mengenal sosok seorang Luna, Sehun kembali menjadi introvert, kembali pendiam, pemurung, pemarah dan selalu ketakutan. Sungguh tidak ada yang lebih baik, saat dia mengenal Luna dia memang lebih ramah dan terbuka, tapi tetap saja Luna tidak nyata. Saat Sehun kembali seperti ini, Sehun juga tidak lebih baik, dia hanya menjadi sosok yang sulit dijangkau.

Kembali kami membawa Sehun ke dokter psikiatri, tapi dokter yang menangani psikis Sehun saat kecil sudah pindah ke Busan karena masalah keluarga. Akhirnya kami menemukan dokter lain dan menterapi Sehun dengan musik jazz, karena hanya musik jazz yang dapat menetralkan emosi dan perasaan cemasnya. Jadilah Sehun seperti sekarang, dan aku bahkan tak tau persis sekarang Sehun seperti apa, karena menurut saran dokter itu Sehun perlu untuk tumbuh mandiri dan bersosialisasi dengan caranya sendiri. Akhirnya kami melepas Sehun…. Hingga sekarang.

**SEHUN'S HISTORY IN SUNGMIN POV END**

Luhan terdiam mendengar cerita panjang dari sosok yeoja manis yang telah melahirkan Sehun. Luhan yakin banyak sekali tekanan yang sudah yeoja itu lewati untuk menyelamatkan Sehun dari segala kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi.

"Ajhuma… Sehun bilang kau adalah seorang desainer, apa ajhuma masih mendesain?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan imut, bermaksud mengalihkan emosi sungmin agar tidak berlarut dan berujung stress, dia tidak mau yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini juga ikut jadi pasiennya.

"Ne… aku adalah seorang desainer aku kembali aktif sejak Sehun kenal dengan Luna, dan baju serta semua yang kau kenakan hari ini adalah hasil karyaku" ujar Sungmin dengan senyum tipis

"MWO? JINJJA? A… ajhuma adalah desainernya S&amp;E?" malah Luhan yang terpekik kaget seperti tidak percaya.

Sungmin melihat Luhan kini sangat imut dan lucu, matanya berbinar seperti ada cahaya – cahaya yang menyinari mata rusa itu

"Ne… majjayeo… apa Sehun tak pernah memberitahumu?" tanya Sungmin kini sudah tersenyum karena melihat tingkah lucu Luhan

"Ah… Sehun memang bilang jika eommanya adalah seorang desainer, tapi dia tidak pernah bilang jika ajhuma adalah desainer S&amp;E! Ommo… aku sangat menyukai semua hasil karyamu ajhuma, hampir sebagian besar pakaian dan asesoris yang aku punya berasal dari butikmu… oh ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa beruntungnya aku bisa bertemu dengan desainer favoritku…"

Luhan berkata heboh sendirian, mencerca dengan cerewetnya tak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa dia benar – benar excited sekarang.

Sungmin secara tiba – tiba langsung membelai wajah Luhan dengan tangan kanannya, matanya menatap Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Luhan yang ditatap begitu merasakan ada getaran hangat di hatinya. Luhan seperti merasakan lagi sentuhan eommanya.

"Waeyeo ajhuma…?" Luhan mendesis pelan

"Ani… haya saja… hanya saja kau benar – benar sangat mirip dengan sosok Luna itu… benar – benar mirip seratus persen" kata sungmin pelan

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan mencetak ekspresi lucu yang tidak disadarinya.

"Tunggu sebentar ne…" sungmin kembali mengelus pipi Luhan kemudian dia pergi keluar kamar Sehun.

Tak lama Sungmin kembali membawa sebuah map beludru berwarna biru dengan ukuran A3. Sungmin memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Ini adalah sosok Luna yang Sehun gambar, Sehun sudah melupakannya… dia tidak pernah ingat akan sosok ini lagi sejak kecelakaan itu, gambar ini aku simpan rapat – rapat dan aku rahasiakan darinya" ujar Sungmin lalu memberikan map itu pada Luhan

Luhan segera membuka map itu dan baru di gambar pertama saja, Luhan sudah melotot tak percaya.

Benar – benar mirip, bukan… bukan mirip lagi, tapi… seakan – akan yang Sehun gambar sebagai Luna adalah Luhan. Bentuk wajah, mata, alis, hidung, pipi, bibir, rambut dan semuanya bahkan seperti benar – benar milik Luhan.

"Daebak… aku seperti melihat lukisanku sendiri…" desis Luhan.

Dan kepalanya langsung terhubung dengan observasinya kebelakang. Ya… memang susah untuk orang seperti Sehun akrab dengan orang baru, tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Luhan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu beberapa minggu lalu.

Luhan sadar jika orang yang mengidap kelainan seperti Sehun bukanlah orang yang ramah pada orang – orang baru disekitarnya, tapi dia merasa Sehun seperti cepat akrab dan terkesan possessive padanya. Dan hari ini Luhan baru tau jawabannya. Luhan memang benar – benar bukan sosok baru bagi Sehun. Saat pertama Sehun melihat Luhan, namja itu sudah seperti terhipnotis dan seperti langsung menempel dengan Luhan. Itu karena sosok Luna. Seperti Luhan pernah ada di masalalu Sehun.

Luhan menghela napasnya dalam – dalam, entahlah dia malah sedikit cemburu dengan sosok hayalan Sehun. Entah kenapa dia jadi agak kecewa jika Sehun selalu menempel padanya karena dia pernah memiliki sosok Luna yang mirip dengannya dimasalalu yang Sehun lupakan.

"Ajhuma… bolehkah aku tau siapa dokter psikiatri yang menangani Sehun saat Sehun kecil hingga dia bertemu Luna?" tanya Luhan setelah berhasil menyembunyikan perasaan cemburu yang datangnya entah darimana itu.

"Wae?" Sungmin bertanya lembut

"Aku hanya ingin mengobservasi Sehun lebih jauh, dengan mendapat keterangan tentang Sehun dari sesame dokter yang menanganinya, pasti akan lebih mudah untukku menentukan tindakan apa yang bisa aku berikan pada Sehun" jelas Luhan panjang lebar

"Mmm ne… Kau benar… nama dokter cantik itu adalah Wu Jaejong, Dokter Wu Jaejong… dulunya dia bernama Lu Jaejong, tapi karena dia bercerai dengan suaminya makanya dia kembali menggunakan marganya sendiri lagi."

"NUGU?"

Luhan langsung tersentak dan jantungnya berpacu lebih keras.

"Dokter Wu Jaejong… aku mengenalnya karena dulu dia menggunakan jasaku untuk merancang baju pesta ulang tahun untuk putra – putri kembarnya yang ke 10. Dan aku juga menggunakan jasanya untuk mengobati Sehun, dan terakhir dia menggunakan jasa Appanya Sehun untuk menjadi kuasa hukumnya saat dia bercerai"

Tepat saat Sungmin mengakhiri ceritanya, bulir air mata berlomba saling berjatuhan dari mata rusa cantik itu, membasahi pipi putihnya yang mulus dan tubuhnya jadi bergetar.

"Luhanie… gwaenchana?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti kenapa Luhan menangis saat ini.

"Mi… Mian..hae… ajhumaa… hiks… aku…hiks…" Luhan tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Dia sangat sensitive jika seseorang membicarakan tentang eommanya, jujur saja saat ini yang paling dia rindukan adalah sosok sang eomma.

"Jadi… jadi… hiks… ajhuma mengenal… hiks… eommaku?" tanya Luhan disela isakan tangisnya

"Eomma?"

"Wu Jaejong… dia hiks… adalah eommaku… hiks… aku adalah putrid dari Wu Jaejong…" tangis Luhan pecah, dia tidak lagi kenal malu saat ini, menangis di depan Sungmin seperti ini harusnya dia malu.

Tapi biarlah, dunia tidak akan mengerti perasaannya. Dia sangat merindukan sosok seorang Wu Jaejong, ibunya.

GREB

Sungmin memeluk Luhan dengan erat, yeoja itu berusaha memberikan pelukan seorang ibu pada gadis yang entah kenapa jadi begitu dekat dengannya. Emosi Luhan bisa dengan cepat menyatu dengan emosi Sungmin.

Drrrt…. Drrrtt….

Ponsel Luhan bergetar, Luhan dengan terpaksa melepas pelukan hangat Sungmin dan meraih ponsel yang ada didalam tasnya.

_**Fan Fan Calling**_

Luhan segera mengangkat telpon itu dan telinganya langsung mendengar suara berat adik kebanggaannya itu.

"_Kau dimana? Malam ini kau akan pulang ke rumah atau ke apartemenku?"_

Luhan berusaha menetralkan suaranya dan menjawab dengan suara normal

"Entahlah, aku masih menjaga pasienku"

"_Ya… ada apa dengan suaramu?"_

Telinga Kris cukup peka rupanya.

"Tidak apa, hanya gangguan kecil, aku baik sekali" Luhan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk lebih natural

"_Kau berbohong Lu!"_ Kris tentu tidak akan tertipu

Luhan diam tak menjawab, tapi Kris juga tak mendesak untuk Luhan mau bercerita, dia jelas mengerti bagaimana kembarannya itu.

"_Aku mungkin tidak akan kembali ke apartemen malam ini, aku dan Suho akan segera berangkat ke Busan untuk penyelidikan kasus, bajingan yang kemarin berhasil lolos sudah tertangkap oleh rekanku disana"_

"Okay baguslah, jadinya aku tidak perlu khawatir kau makan apa, aku percaya Suho akan menjagamu dengan baik" kini Luhan bisa tersenyum, dia selalu merasa sebahagia itu jika Kris berada dekat Suho, seakan – akan Luhanlah yang jatuh cinta.

"_Jaga kondisimu dan ingat, besok pesawatmu berangkat pukul 7 pagi! Jangan terlambat!"_ tegas Kris pada kembarannya yang susah bangun pagi itu

"Ayay Kapten! Sana cepat berangkat, oh ya… jika kau sempat mampir ke rumah di Busan… sampaikan salamku pada eomma ya.." Luhan kembali terlihat sendu

"_Pasti… eomma juga pasti merindukan putrinya yang paling cantik"_ Kris hanya mencoba menghibur kakaknya.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan memberi beberapa pesan untuk Kris dan Suho, telpon itu akhirnya terputus.

"Nugu?" Sungmin yang dari tadi masih di sana bertanya siapa yang menelpon Luhan

"Kembaranku, Kris" singkat Luhan namun dengan imbuhan senyum manis

_Enggghhh… Enggghhhh…_

Tiba – tiba Sehun melenguh cukup keras, bulir keringat nampak keluar lagi membasahi kening dan anak rambut namja tampan itu.

"Dia kenapa Lu?" Sungmin berubah jadi khawatir lagi

"Ini reaksi yang normal ajhuma… Sehun hanya sedang melampiaskan kekesalan dan keresahan yang tak bisa dia lampiaskan saat ada di alam sadarnya. Biarkan seperti ini sampai dia tenang, atau lebih baik… disaat seperti ini Sehun membutuhkan orang yang paling dekat dengannya secara emosional" ujar Luhan nampak lebih tenang

GEP

Tangan kanan Sehun yang bebas dari jarum infuse langsung menggenggam tangan kiri Luhan yang ada di sebelahnya. Sehun mencengkram erat tangan lembut milik gadis cantik bermarga Lu itu.

"Noona…" lirih Sehun sangat lemah dan keningnya berkerut, dari ekspresinya saja bisa ditebak jika Sehun sedang ketakutan

"Gwaenchana Sehun-ah… aku disini, kau tidak sendiri, semua orang disini menyukaimu semua orang disini menyayangimu… gwaenchana, jinjja" bisik Luhan seraya mengelus kepala Sehun dan menyingkirkan keringat yang membasahi kening namja tampan itu.

Sehun seperti pendengar suara Luhan, dan menuruti kata Luhan, hingga beberapa saat dia kembali tertidur.

"Nampaknya hubungan emosional itu terjalin baik antara kau dan Sehun" ujar Sungmin dengan senyum lembutnya

"Eoh… aniyeo ajhuma…" Luhan menolak tapi dalam hati dia menyukai itu

"Jangan panggil aku ajhuma… panggil aku eomma saja, aku sebenarnya sangat ingin anak perempuan, tapi karena masalah pelik dan kekhawatiranku akan Sehun, aku tidak bisa hamil lagi karena terlalu stress… Luhanie… panggil aku eomma ne.." Sungmin mengelus lembut pipi Luhan

Luhan merasa kembali hangat degan sentuhan itu, Luhan sangat bahagia hari ini, eomma Sehun benar – benar membuatnya rindu akan kehangatan seorang eomma.

"Ne… eomma…" Luhan berkata lembut dan disambut senyum bahagia oleh Sungmin

"Kau cantik sekali nak, oh ya… ini sudah malam, Appamu pasti mencarimu jika kau tidak pulang" Sungmin mengangkat kedua alis matanya dan baru sadar ini sudah jam 11 malam lebih

"Em… ajhuma… ah… ani… maksudku eomma, eomma… bolehkah aku disini sampai besok pagi? Aku ingin mengobservasi keadaan Sehun aku tidak akan tenang jika tidak berada di sampingnya" jujur Luhan yang disambut senyuman lembut dan hangat dari Sungmin

"Ne… aku titip putraku padamu, aku mohon… sembuhkan dia…" Sungmin berujar lirih seraya menatap Sehun yang tertidur dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Tak lama Sungmin pun meninggalkan Luhan beruda di kamar Sehun. Tidak ada sesuatu berlebih yang terjadi, hanya Sehun yang tertidur dan Luhan yang tetap terjaga. Luhan tidak peduli besok dia akan melalui perjalanan jauh ke Jeju seperti yang sudah ditugaskan oleh Lay, kepala divisinya. Luhan bisa beristirahat besok, Kris juga sudah bersama Suho, Luhan percaya yeoja berwajah teduh itu bisa menjaga adiknya dengan baik dan sekarang yang terpenting bagi Luhan hanyalah Sehun. Oh ya… dia baru ingat. Xiumin…. Dimana namja imut berpipi tembam itu, tumben sekali hari ini dia tidak mencari Luhan, biasanya dia akan kalang kabut mencari gadis bermata rusa itu setiap saat.

Luhan langsung mengambil ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu kemudian kembali menatap Sehun.

_**To : XiuBaozi**_

_**Kau dimana? Kenapa tak ada kabar?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Beijing, China**

1 jam lebih lambat dari Korea, ini adalah ibu kota negeri tirai bamboo. Seorang namja imut dengan pipi tembam menggemaskan sedang berdiri di depan dua buah gundukan tanah yang cukup besar. Gundukan tanah itu tertutupi oleh salju yang cukup tebal dan akan semakin tebal karena saat ini pun salju masih turun.

Seperti tidak peduli betapa dinginnya malam itu Xiumin memandang lurus ke arah dua buah makam yang berisi banyak karangan bunga, dupa, buah – buahan sesaji khas persembahan dan tradisi China. Nampaknya baru saja terlaksana sebuah peringatan di sana. Terlihat semua bunga dan sajian itu masih baru, bahkan wangi asap dupa masih melekat. Xiumin hanya mengenakan baju rumahan sederhana yang dilapisi sweater dan coat hangat, kepalanya tertutup topi beani berwarna hitam yang membuat namja itu terlihat imut.

Xiumin menatap sendu pada salah satu makam itu, asap – asap putih mengepul dari bibir mungilnya ketika dia menghela napas. Xiumin tersenyum lembut mana kala nama yang terukir di makam itu mengingatkan akan sebuah masa lalu yang bahagia.

_**Zhou Mi**_

"Lama tak berjumpa…. Papa…" Xiumin tersenyum lembut pada gundukan tanah itu.

Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya pada gundukan lain yang tepat disebelah makam milik papanya. Sebuah gundukan makam yang memiliki tanggal kematian yang sama dengan milik papanya. Kali ini Xiumin memandang makam itu dengan lebih tenang.

"Kau juga Ge… lama tidak bertemu denganmu…" Xiumin kini merekahkan senyum penuh kerinduan pada makam yang terukir sebuah nama

_**Zhou Henry**_

"Apakah kalian merindukan aku? Kalau aku… aku sangat merindukan kalian" Xiumin masih dengan senyumnya yang manis, kedua tangan yang dia sembunyikan dalam saku coatnya

"Ah iya… tadi pasti mama sempat kemari kan? Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut dengan mama dalam upacara peringatan kalian, aku… aku hanya masih belum bisa menerima jika mama sudah menikah lagi dengan pria Thailand itu"

Xiumin bermonolog, ingin sekali dia menjatuhkan air matanya, tempat ini selalu membuatnya merasa dikhianati.

"Maafkan aku Pa… Maafkan aku Ge… Aku sangat mencintai kalian… aku juga sangat mencintai mama…" Xiumin mulai menunduk, bayangan masalalu tentang keluarganya yang indah dan bahagia membuatnya kembali merindukan saat – saat itu.

"Oh ya… mengenai janjiku untuk mengajak seseorang special kemari… Maafkan aku sekali lagi, tahun ini aku masih tidak bisa mengajak Luhan bertemu dengan kalian, dia adalah dokter yang baik, tentu saja dia sibuk… mungkin lain kali…" Xiumin memaksakan senyumnya dan menghela napas panjang.

Xiumin merasakan ponselnya bergetar, langsung saja, tangan mungil Xiumin merogoh ponsel yang ada di saku jasnya dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk

_**From: Deer Lulu**_

_**Kau dimana? Kenapa tak ada kabar?**_

Xiumin merekahkan senyum bahagianya, dadanya berdenyut bahagia dan perlahan kebahagiaan itu mulai menghangatkan setiap ruas di tubuhnya.

"Papa! Gege! Aku harus segera kembali ke Korea… Kalian lihat kan, Luhan merindukanku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman keluarga Oh**

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendengar suara alarm dari ponselnya terdengar, baru saja gadis itu tidur selama 2 jam, tapi kini dia harus berhadapan dengan perjalanan jauh. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya Luhan untuk ke pulau Jeju, melaksanakan tugas yang diperintahkan oleh Dokter Zhang Lay selaku kepala bagian psikiatri. Luhan nampak tak peduli jika hari ini adalah tanggal 25 Desember, hari Natal, bagi Luhan hari Natal sudah tidak ada lagi sejak Natal terakhir dia rayakan bersama keluarganya yang utuh.

Ini masih jam 5 pagi dan Luhan sudah mengenakan kembali coatnya, namun Luhan masih bingung, haruskah dia meninggalkan Sehun dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini? Haruskah Luhan menelantarkan Sehun yang kemarin dia bahkan liat sendiri jika namja tampan itu tergeletak pingsan karena pengaruh kelainan yang dia miliki? Luhan menghembuskan napas beratnya, setengah hatinya enggan untuk berangkat, tapi disisi lain itu adalah panggilan tugas, Luhan adalah dokter yang disiplin, dia tidak mau melalaikan satupun tugasnya.

"Noona… kau mau pergi?" entah sejak kapan Sehun bagun, tapi lamunan Luhan terhenti ketika suara datar itu datang dari namja berwajah pucat didepannya.

"Kau… sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu hmm?" Luhan tersenyum manis kemudian kembali duduk di ranjang Sehun

"Kepalaku masih pusing" singkat Sehun. Benar dugaan Luhan jika mood namja itu akan memburuk saat dia terbangun.

"Ne… kau harus istirahat dulu kalau begitu, lagipula ini kan liburan Natal, lebih baik kau merayakannya bersama keluargamu" kata Luhan dengan lembut seraya menatap Sehun dengan senyuman teduh penuh ketenangan

"Shireo… kau mau kemana noona?" Sehun malah mengerutkan alis tebalnya dan menuntut jawaban Luhan

"Aku mau ke Jeju, ada urusan pekerjaan di sana, pesawatku akan berangkat jam 7 nanti… aku harus pulang sekarang" Luhan mengambil tasnya kemudian bersiap untuk beranjak pergi.

"Oh ya, kemarin kau sempat menghabiskan 2 kantong infus, dan jam 3 pagi tadi aku sudah melepasnya. Di meja sudah ada beberapa obat yang harus kau minum, sementara aku pergi jaga dirimu baik – baik ne…" Luhan mengusak kepala Sehun dengan gemas

GREB

Diluar dugaan, Sehun malah menarik tangan Luhan yang terulur hingga yeoja cantik itu jatuh menimpa Sehun, tepat menindih badan Sehun diatas tempat tidur.

"Khajima…noona" bisik Sehun dengan kedua tangan kekarnya memeluk erat tubuh ramping Luhan

Sejenak hening, Luhan sendiri sedang berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang seakan – akan bisa mencuat kapan saja dari dadanya karena jantung di dalam tubuhnya itu berdetak sangat cepat.

"Aku… aku benar – benar membutuhkanmu saat ini noona.." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan meletakkan keningnya tepat di ujung kepala Luhan, namja itu seakan – akan tak mau jika Luhan tiba – tiba lenyap darinya.

Gadis yang merupakan kembaran dari seorang Kris Wu itupun akhirnya menimbang lagi keputusan apa yang seharusnya dia buat, Sehun dan pekerjaan ini, keduanya adalah tanggung jawab Luhan dan keduanya penting, mungkin Sehun bisa dibilang lebih urgent karena dia sedang dalam masa observasi, terlebih lagi kemarin dia baru saja menunjukkan reaksi aneh, belum lagi fakta tentang masa lalu Sehun yang membuat Luhan tidak bisa lepas tangan begitu saja dari namja berkulit susu itu.

"Kemanapun noona pergi… aku akan ikut, bukankah noona sendiri yang bilang jika noona adalah obatku?"

Sehun menatap kedua mata rusa cantik di hadapannya, Sehun terlihat begitu memelas, dari gelagat dan sorot mata Sehun, Luhan bisa melihat secara jelas bagaimana namja itu takut ditinggalkan, disaat begini, Luhan seperti sedang melihat refleksinya sendiri pada Sehun, refleksi saat Luhan merengek pada Kris untuk tetap tinggal di sisinya.

"Geurae, kalau begitu… aku akan mencoba untuk mendapatkan tiket ke Jeju untukmu, apa kau masih ada acara untuk selanjutnya?" Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang kini sangat dingin, Luhan bisa melihat bulir – bulir keringat yang ada di kening Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lemah mendengar jawaban Luhan, hatinya terasa begitu lega saat dia tau Luhan mengajaknya pergi. Sejak kemarin Sehun sebenarnya tidak benar – benar tidur, Sehun takut jika dia benar – benar tertidur Luhan akan meninggalkannya, Sehun sendiri tidak tau ketakutan apa itu, yang jelas… dia hanya merasa aman jika Luhan ada di sampingnya, dia hanya merasa, jiwanya butuh bimbingan dari dokter itu. Jiwa atau malah hatinya? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berat karena tak bisa melanjutkan pemikirannya.

.

Sudah 1 jam berlalu tapi tak satupun tiket Luhan dapatkan untuk dua orang, karena untuk penerbangan yang sama dengan Luhan, semua tiket sudah habis. Semua tiket pesawat dengan tujuan Jeju sudah habis hingga tahun baru. Tentu saja, pulau Jeju adalah pulau tujuan wisata terbaik yang Republik Gingseng itu miliki.

"Yeobuseo, ne… aku ingin mencari dua tiket kereta api dengan tujuan Busan tau Jindo" Luhan bertanya dengan nada lembut kepada seseorang disebrang telponnya.

"Aaah… geurae, semua telah habis? Hingga tahun baru?" Luhan menghela napas beratnya kemudian memutus sambungan telepon itu.

"Tidak ada tiket apapun dari Seoul menuju Jeju. Tiket Bus juga sudah tidak ada. Natal tahun ini sepertinya orang – orang sangat bersemangat untuk liburan" gumam Luhan seraya mencari – cari solusi untuk masalah ini.

Sehun hanya mentap lemah pada Luhan yang sibuk berpikir, namun diluar dugaan, Sehun malah berdiri. Dengan langkah yang masih lemah Sehun mengambil sebuah tas ransel dengan merk MCM berwarna putih di lemarinya. Sehun kemudian memasukkan beberapa barang penting ke dalam ransel berukuran sedang itu.

"Khajja noona, akan aku antar kau ke Jejju, jika kita berangkat sekarang, maka nanti sore kita sudah ada di Busan atau Jindo untuk menaiki kapal Ferry, besok pagi kita sudah di Jejju"

Luhan membelalakkan mata rusanya tidak percaya dengan keputusan Sehun barusan, itu artinya mereka akan mengendarai mobil hingga ke Jejju? Yang benar saja! Itu tak semudah kata – kata Sehun, Jejju itu sangat jauh, bahkan harus menempuh waktu sekitar 7 sampai 8 jam hanya untuk sampai di Jindo atau Busan.

"Naik mobil?" Luhan memastikan

Sehun hanya mengangguk untuk jawabannya. "Apa itu masih memungkinkan untuk noona bisa ikut pertemuan itu? Jika tidak, noona akan aku antar ke bandara sekarang lalu aku akan menyusulmu dengan mobil"

"Tidak! Itu bahkan usul yang lebih buruk! Baiklah… kita berdua akan pergi ke Jeju dengan menggunakan Ferry dari Jindo, tapi masalahnya di sini adalah…. Aku…. Aku tidak bisa menyetir" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya cukup malu mengaku jika dia memang tak bisa menyetir mobil sendiri.

"Kalaupun noona bisa melakukannya, aku tidak akan meminta noona untuk menggantikanku. Aku akan mengantar noona ke Jejju."

.

Tepat jam 6 pagi Sehun dan Luhan meninggalkan rumah megah kediaman keluarga Oh, sebelumnya Sehun ingin pergi begitu saja dari rumah tanpa pamit pada kedua orang tuanya, namun Luhan memaksa agar menunggu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hingga bangun dan berpamitan, bagaimanapun Luhan harus bisa membiasakan Sehun dekat dengan orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun sempat menawarkan jasa supir pribadinya, namun Sehun menolak mentah – mentah tawaran itu. Luhan tak mau memaksa, karena bagaimanapun mood Sehun adalah yang terpenting saat ini, jika moodnya rusak lagi maka dia akan jadi lebih lemah lagi.

Dan akhrinya perjalanan 7 jam mereka dimulai, perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Jindo dan jangan lupa untuk menambah lagi 2 jam penyebrangan dari Jindo ke Jejju, karnea akhirnya mereka mendapatkan tiket ferry dari Jindo untuk 1 mobil dan 2 orang.

Sebelum berangkat, Luhan mampir dulu ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan. Barang – barang Luhan memang dia simpan di ruangannya, jadi jika dia tidak ingin pulang dia bisa mengambil kebutuhannya di ruang praktek yang sudah seperti kamar sendiri baginya.

"Eoh, Lu… bukannya kau sudah harus berangkat ke Jejju? Pesawatmu jam 7 pagi kan? Kenapa masih di sini?" Lay menghampiri Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari ruang prakteknya.

"Annyeonghaseo Dokter Zhang, ah mianhae… aku tidak bisa mengambil penerbangan itu dok, aku harus membawa seorang pasien yang harus aku observasi dan hari ini sama sekali tidak ada tiket ke Pulau Jejju, mulai dari peswat hingga Bus sudah ludes terjual…"

"Jadi kau mau naik mobil ke Jejju?" kekagetan namja manis berdimple itu sangat kentara

"Ne… kami mengendarai mobil pribadi" Luhan mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal, agak tidak enak pada atasannya ini.

"Mianhae Lu, aku membebankan tugasku padamu… seharusnya kau bisa istirahat dan berlibur untuk natal hingga tahun baru berakhir." Lay jadi sangat tidak enak pada bawahannya yang memang sangat giat bekerja

"Gwaenchana Dokter Zhang, aku bisa melakukannya, aku tidak keberatan dan sepertinya pasienku juga perlu mengenal dunia luar, aku juga kaget saat dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku ke Jejju dengan berkendara, tapi…"

"Jangan bilang jika pasienmu akan menyetir untukmu" Lay memotong kalimat Luhan dan dia Nampak khawatir saat ini

"Tenang saja Dok… fisik Sehun itu sebenarnya kuat, hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang mempengaruhi alam bawah sadar dan dirinya untuk saat ini, akan aku pastikan aku sampai dan kembali dengan selamat bersama Sehun" Luhan tersenyum manis meyakinkan Lay

Lay mengerutkan keningnya kemudian mengangguk pelan karena dia tak punya pilihan lagi, acara di Pulau Jeju sangat penting baginya.

"Oh ya, apa sahabatmu itu tidak ikut ke Jeju?" Tanya Lay seraya memiringkan kepalanya

"Xiumin? Tidak dok, Xiumin menghilang sejak kemarin pagi, tumben sekali dia tidak mencariku… mungkin dia sedang sibuk karena akhir – akhir ini Bar miliknya sedang naik daun" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya Nampak berpikir juga kenapa namja bermarga Kim itu bisa menghilang begitu saja.

"Baiklah… sana kau berangkat, titipkan salamku pada pasienmu itu… Jika kau perlu sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku… by the way, selamat hari natal Lu…" Lay memberikan senyum teduhnya pada Luhan dan Luhan juga menyambut senyum teduh itu dengan cengiran riangnya yang membuat gadis itu terlihat makin imut seperti anak kecil.

.

"Ini…" Luhan menyerahkan sebuah sandwich ke hadapan Sehun, namun Sehun hanya mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti

"Kita harus sarapan, bagaimanapun sarapan itu penting untuk kesehatan… aku tidak mau kau sakit hanya karena meninggalkan sarapanmu, Jja… makanlah" Luhan kembali menyodorkan sandwich itu pada Sehun, perlahan Sehun menerima sandwich yang tadi Luhan beli di kantin Rumah Sakit yang buka 24 jam.

Mereka berdua kemudain makan di parkiran rumah sakit, memakan sandwich dan susu kotak instant, tapi itu lumayan daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Siap berangkat?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan ketika mereka sudah menghabiskan sarapan sederhana mereka

"Mmm… khajja" ucap Luhan dengan senyum lembut yang membuat Sehun selalu merasa segar dan nyaman

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman keluarga Lu**

"Dia tidak akan pulang"

Zitao yang sedari tadi memandangi sebuah pintu kamar langsung menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara, membuyarkan lamunannya yang berlangsung sudah cukup lama.

"Dia memang tidak pernah merayakan Natal bersama kita bukan?" Heechul masih menatap putri tunggalnya dengan tatapan tajam

"Lu eonni bukannya tidak pernah merayakan Natal bersama kita, tapi kita tidak pernah mengajaknya… eomma, sampai kapan kau akan mempertahankan image menjadi ibu tiri yang tidak peduli pada Lu eonni?" Zitao protes pada ibunya sendiri

"Dia sendiri yang tidak pernah menerima kita sejak awal bukan?" Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya menantang Zitao

"Bisa eomma jelaskan bagaimana cara yang baik untuk menerima seorang wanita dan putrinya yang sudah merusak kehidupan bahagia keluarganya? Eomma merebut Appanya Lu eonni, jika aku jadi Lu eonni aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Apa eomma sadar jika eomma sendiri tidak pernah bersikap baik pada Lu eonni jika tidak ada Papa?" Zitao menghantam Heechul dengan perkataannya.

Zitao, gadis manis dengan mata panda natural itu selalu protes akan hal yang sama pada Heechul. Zitao hanya tidak setuju dengan sikap eommanya itu yang sejak masuk ke dalam rumah ini selalu seperti tak peduli pada Luhan, memang Luhan adalah anak tirinya, tapi menurut Zitao itu tidak adil mengingat sekarang dia berbagi sosok Ayah dengan gadis itu, bahkan Zitao hidup bersama eommanya di bawah atap rumah milik Luhan. Sudah seharusnya juga dia membagi sosok Ibu bersama Luhan.

"Lalu apa yang harus eomma lakukan? Mencari perhatian Luhan sepertimu? Apa kau tidak bosan dibentak dan dimaki oleh gadis itu?" Heechul melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Menanti jawaban apa yang akan putrinya berikan.

Dan gadis yang dulunya bermarga Huang itu memang sebenarnya tidak pernah membenci Luhan sejak awal, Zitao baru mulai tidak menyukai Luhan saat dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kris. Dulu Zitao bahkan selalu mencari – cari perhatian kakak tirinya itu sejak dia mulai tinggal di rumah ini. Berbagai macam penolakan telah Luhan berikan untuk keberadaan Zitao, namun Zitao masih selalu mencari Luhan.

Bagi Zitao, hidup Luhan sangatlah beruntung jika tidak ada dia dan ibunya yang merusak rumah tangga kedua orang tua Luhan dulu. Luhan mempunyai eomma dan appa yang sangat mencintainya, walaupun sang appa sering mendapatkan penolakan dari Luhan tapi Yunho pasti selalu mencoba mendekati Luhan, Luhan punya seorang sahabat bernama Kim Xiumin, walaupun hanya satu tapi sahabat itu begitu setia disamping Luhan dalam keadaan apapun gadis itu, Luhan punya seorang kembaran yang juga rela meninggalkan apapun untuk bersamanya, seorang kembaran yang menjadi separuh dari diri Luhan, saudara yang diajak berbagi dan selalu menjaga Luhan melebihi apapun, Luhan punya seroang ibu yang lembut dan tidak ambisius seperti ibunya, seorang ibu yang selalu mengerti bagaimana perasaan dan jalan berpikir anaknya, Luhan juga punya pekerjaan yang dia cintai dan dia pilih sendiri, bekerja di rumah sakit yang bagus sebagai dokter yang baik dengan pasien – pasien dan teman kerja yang menyukainya.

Jika melihat itu semua, jujur saja Zitao menjadi sangat iri kepada Luhan. Zitao tak pernah memiliki itu semua. Zitao tidak punya seorang Appa yang sabar menghadapi tingkahnya yang manja, mungkin jika Zitao tidak berusaha untuk bersikap manis pada Yunho, gadis itu juga pasti tidak akan mendapatkan perhatian dari Appa tirinya itu, Appa kandung Zitao sendiri seperti sudah tak lagi peduli pada gadis itu bahkan sejak gadis itu masih balita. Zitao tidak punya seorang eomma yang lembut dan penyayang, eomma Zitao hanyalah yeoja penuh ambisi yang hidupnya hanya berisi kompetisi, bahkan dia tidak segan – segan merusak kebahagiaan sebuah keluarga hanya untuk ambisinya memiliki seorang Lu Yunho. Zitao tidak punya seorangpun saudara yang bisa dia ajak berbagi, Zitao tidak punya seorang kakak atau adik yang akan menghawatirkannya setiap waktu dan rela meninggalkan apapun jika Zitao bilang dia membutuhkannya. Zitao bahkan tidak punya satupun sahabat, jangankan sahabat, temanpun dia tak punya yang dekat dengannya, apalagi sahabat yang seperti Luhan miliki, itu mustahil bagi Zitao. Dan terakhir, Zitao tidak punya karir yang bisa dia tentukan sendiri, Zitao selalu dikontrol oleh eommanya, pekerjaan sebagai model juga atas paksaan dari eommanya yang seorang mantan model. Terlebih lagi, gadis polos itu mendapat banyak sekali tekanan dan bahkan persaingan di dunia modeling yang sebenarnya bukanlah dunia Zitao. Hanya satu orang yang tau betul dimana dunia Zitao, hanya seorang Kris Wu yang tau.

Jujur saja, Zitao sangat iri pada kehidupan Luhan, Zitao sangat iri dengan apa yang Luhan miliki. Gadis itu selalu dikelilingi oleh orang – orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Di satu sisi Zitao sering merasa tidak enak pada Luhan, karena dia dan eommanya lah, kehidupan Luhan yang penuh kebahagiaan hancur begitu saja, Luhan yang dulunya penuh tawa (Zitao tau itu dari foto – foto Luhan yang dipajang di rumahnya) kini menjadi Luhan yang ketus, galak, penuh intimidasi, pendiam, kasar, kejam dan seakan – akan bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

Awalnya ketika Zitao tau jika eommanya akan menikah dengan seorang pria yang juga memiliki anak perempuan, Zitao merasa sangat bahagia membayangkan bagaimana serunya memiliki seorang kakak perempuan. Zitao bahkan berharap banyak dari calon kakak tirinya dulu, tapi kini, semua itu hanya angan – angannya saja. Dia tetap saja sendirian. Namun Zitao selalu menyembunyikan itu dalam dirinya. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan jika sebenarnya dia ingin menjadi adik yang baik bagi Luhan. Dia terlalu takut untuk ditolak hingga dia lebih baik diam dan menunjukkan itu melalui sikapnya yang malah ditanggapi berbeda oleh Luhan, Luhan selalu menganggapnya pengganggu dan pengusik ketenangan.

Luhan bahkan semakin membenci Zitao ketika gadis itu tau adik kembarnya menyukai Zitao, bahkan menjadikan gadis manis berkulit eksotis itu sebagai yeoja chingunya. Luhan tidak pernah menerima hubungan Zitao dan Kris, tanpa peduli berapa keras adiknya yang tampan itu meyakinkan Luhan jika dia dan Zitao benar – benar saling mencintai, dan Zitao tak seburuk yang Luhan pikirkan. Tapi tetap saja, Zitao tidak akan berubah di mata Luhan, gadis panda itu akan selalu jadi anak parasit dimatanya.

"Lu eonni bersikap begitu karena alasannya memang tepat eomma" bantah Zitao memalingkan wajahnya yang tadi beradu tatap dengan eommanya

"Jangan berbohong pada eomma, kau juga sebenarnya membenci Luhan kan?" Heechul mendengus pelan di akhir kalimatnya

Zitao membenarkan itu, memang benar, dia sendiri tak tau apa yang ada dipikirannya, setengah dari dirinya merasa bersalah pada Luhan karena kehadirannya dan eommanya yang merusak kehidupan bahagia keluarga Lu dulu, tapi disisi lain, Zitao juga tidak menyukai Luhan yang selalu memiliki semua hal yang Zitao inginkan dan tidak bisa dimiliki, kasih sayang.

Sebenarnya disinilah letak masalah Zitao, dia tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Zitao juga sebenarnya seseorang yang sendrian, sama seperti Luhan. Bedanya, Luhan hanya terlihat sendirian namun dibelakang yeoja itu ada banyak orang yang mendukungnya, namun Zitao? Dia hanya terlihat riang gembira dan tak pernah sendirian, namun dibalik semua keceriaan dan tingkah kekanakannya, Zitao adalah mahluk tersedih di muka bumi, sama sekali tak memiliki siapapun termasuk eommanya yang lebih sibuk mengurusi kehidupan nyamannya sebagai seorang sosialita, istri Lu Yunho.

Sebenarnya ada Kris yang benar – benar mencintainya kan? Kenapa dia tidak bertahan saja dengan polisi tampan itu?

Sekali lagi, hidup Zitao tidak mudah. Zitao adalah gadis yang paling cepat merasa bersalah, cepat merasa marah dan meledak – ledak. Titik kebahagiaan Zitao adalah saat dimana dia memiliki hubungan yang indah dan manis dengan seorang Kris Wu, yang secara tidak langsung merupakan saudara tirinya juga.

Awalnya Zitao tidak tau jika Kris adalah kembarannya Luhan, tak ada jejak Kris di rumah keluarga Lu, semua sudah dibawa oleh Wu Jaejong bersamanya. Kris juga tidak pernah tau jika Zitao adalah putri dari yeoja yang merebut sang Papa dari mamanya. Tapi yang namanya cinta memang tidak pernah ada yang bisa mengerti, ketika mereka berdua tau jati diri masing – masing, perasaan cinta mereka masih tetap lebih besar. Kris dan Zitao masih bertahan walaupun kenyataan tentang mereka yang sebenarnya adalah kakak dan adik tiri terus menghantui, tak satupun restu dari orang tua mereka, bahkan dari Luhan dan Chanyeol sahabat Kris pun tidak merestui hubungan keduanya. Mereka masih bertahan.

Selama 1 tahun lebih keduanya berhubungan, saling mencintai satu sama lain tanpa peduli dunia memusuhi mereka. Namun lama kelamaan, Zitao merasa ada yang aneh pada Kris. Zitao mulai tidak nyaman ketika Kris lebih memilih untuk menjaga dan ada bersama Luhan daripada dirinya. Kris terasa begitu mementingkan Luhan daripada dirinya. Awalnya Zitao mencoba mengerti posisi keduanya, tapi tetap saja, Zitao merasa dipermainkan dengan berbagai macam alasan Kris yang lebih memilih disisi kembarannya itu daripada dirinya yang juga membutuhkannya.

Kris juga sering berbohong dengan berbagai alasan padanya, padahal kenyataannya Kris sedang bersama Luhan. Memang tidak wajar jika Zitao cemburu pada kembaran kekasihnya sendiri yang juga kakak tirinya, tapi kembali, Zitao memang selalu merasa jadi manusia paling sendirian di dunia. Zitao merasa Luhanlah yang lebih berharga bagi siapapun dibanding dirinya.

Dan mulai saat kejadian itu, Zitao tak pernah lagi bersikap baik pada Luhan, selalu menganggap Luhan sebagai orang yang berusaha mengambil siapapun yang berharga untuknya. Mulai saat itu Zitao memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kris secara sepihak, mulai saat itu juga lah Zitao tak lagi menganggap Luhan sebagai kakak tirinya, melainkan sebagai orang yang paling dia benci karena selalu mencoba merebut orang yang dia sayangi.

Kekanakan memang, tapi itulah Zitao, dia haus kasih sayang, dia juga ingin dicintai dan disayangi seperti Luhan. Tapi demi apapun, kenapa tak satupun orang menyayanginya, adapun Kris yang menyayanginya, tapi kenapa harus Kris yang adalah kembaran Luhan, kakak tirinya sendiri. Zitao ingin sekali mencekik siapapun yang menulis takdirnya hingga serumit dan semenyedihkan ini. (Aruna: Minahae Zitao-ah)

Zitao mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus mata eommanya yang sangat sinis itu kemudian berkata, "Sejujurnya aku lebih membenci eomma daripada Lu eonni".

Heechul kaget mendengar pernyataan itu dari anak kandungnya sendiri, baru saja dia ingin menjawab Zitao kembali lebih dulu berkata,

"Jika saja eomma tidak mengganggu Papanya Lu eonni dulu, mungkin hidupku dan hidup Lu eonni tidak sebegini menyedihkan. Taukah eomma jika kebahagiaan yang eomma ambisikan ini merusak kehidupan semua orang? Kehidupan Lu eonni, kehidupan ibunya Lu eonni, kehidupan Kris, kehidupan papa dan bahkan kehidupanku anakmu sendiri?"

PLAK

Heechul menampar putri kebanggaannya, yeoja cantik itu benar – benar terlihat sangat menyeramkan ketika marah.

"Darimana kau belajar kata – kata itu, hah? Apa Luhan yang mengajarimu untuk menentangku?" Heechul berusaha menekan emosinya sambil berbicara

Zitao tersenyum getir, ibunya mengerikan. Yeoja itu bahkan menamparnya kali ini.

"Eomma benar – benar mengagumkan! Waaah… apa eomma bahagia?" Zitao berucap setelah dia mengelus pelan pipinya yang terasa kaku dan panas, menahan perih yang menyayat hatinya.

"Eomma melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu! Kebaikan kita!"

"Dengan merusak hidup orang lain?"

Pertanyaan Zitao mengubah suasana tegang menjadi beku, bahkan lebih beku dari keadaan diluar yang bersalju.

"Aku lebih baik hidup miskin berdua saja dengan eomma, tidak punya Appa dan keluarga seperti dulu, dari pada seperti ini tapi aku merusak kebahagiaan banyak orang."

Zitao kemudian meninggalkan Heechul sendirian. Zitao bergegas pergi entah kemana dia juga tidak tau, yang jelas jauh dari Heechul, jauh dari rumah ini, jauh dari tekanan yang dia rasakan selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**World Spin Hospital**

Seorang gadis mungil bermata bundar menggunakan coat merah yang tudungnya masih menutupi kepalanya dari salju. Gadis itu membawa sebuah tas keranjang di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menenteng satu tas besar yang entah apa isinya. Oh, jangan lupakan tas ransel yang mengembung tergantung di bahunya yang sempit.

Do Kyungsoo dengan langkah bahagia dan senyum bentuk hatinya dia tebar ke seluruh penjuru rumah sakit itu, melintasi beberapa lorong rumah sakit yang mengantarkannya ke ruang rawat nomor 408, ruang rawat milik Kim Jongin di bagian psikiatri.

"Ow… Kyungie-ah… kau mau menemui Luhan?" seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang dan suara beratnya yang mengagetkan tiba - tiba menghadang Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan.

"Annyeonghaseo Park uisanim" Kyungsoo membungkuk ramah kemudian kembali tersenyum

"Aku akan menemui Jongin, aku ingin merayakan hari natal bersamanya hari ini" Kyungsoo berkata seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya yang penuh barang bawaan

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya sebentar, Jongin? Bukankah itu pasien remaja milik Luhan? Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa dekat dengan anak badung itu?

"Kau berteman dengan Kim Jongin?" Chanyeol bertanya ramah

Kyungsoo tersipu malu dan kini wajahnya hampir sama merahnya dengan coat yang dia kenakan. Tidak menjawab, namun Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Chanyeol jadi semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran dokter psikiatri muda yang tak lain adalah kembaran dari sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan Kyungsoo pasien pengidap depressi yang baru saja sembuh berteman dengan Kim Jongin anak badung pecandu narkoba yang masih rehabilitasi itu. Apa Luhan tidak takut jika Jongin akan menularkan virus nakal pada Kyungsoo?

"Uisanim, waegeuraeyeo?" mata Kyungsoo makin membundar membuat anak itu terlihat semakin manis saja, dalam hati bahkan Chanyeol sempat berdoa, jika nanti anak yang dikandung Baekhyun adalah yeoja, semoga dia terlahir jadi seimut Kyungsoo.

"Ani… gwaenchana Kyungie, tapi kau terlihat manis hari ini… aigoo…" Chanyeol megusak kepala Kyungsoo yang masih dilapisi oleh tudung merah coatnya.

"Jja… aku harus memeriksa pasienku, sana kau temui Jongin, sampaikan salamku padanya ne.." uajar Chanyeol dengan lembut seakan – akan Kyungsoo adalah anaknya sendiri. Rupanya namja tampan bertelinga peri itu sudah benar – benar siap menjadi seorang Appa.

.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju ruang rawat yang ada di sayap kanan rumah sakit ini di lantai 4. Memang letak bagian psikiatri cukup tidak strategis karena harus memutar dan melewati bagian bedah, entah siapa yang membuatnya demikian, tapi tak masalah bagi Kyungsoo yang kini sudah tidak depresi lagi, dia bahkan sangat gemar menyapa setiap orang yang lewat.

Gadis mungil itu sudah samapi di depan ruang rawat Jongin, Kyungsoo meletakkan satu keranjangnya agar satu tangannya bebas dan bisa membuka tudung coatnya, merapikan sedikit poninya dan bekas salju yang menempel, gadis itu ingin terlihat cantik di hadapan Jongin.

"Jongin-ah…. Merry Christmas!" pekik Kyungsoo bahagia sesaat setelah dia membuka pitu kamar Jongin.

Gadis itu mendapati Jongin baru saja selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaian, masih ada Jongdae di sana yang membantu Jongin untuk mengecek beberapa hal penting, sesuai permintaan Luhan tentunya.

Jongin, yang kini duduk diatas tempat tidurnya tersenyum bahagia melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo dengan banyak sekali barang bawaan.

Jongin sudah tidak diifus lagi, itu hanya akan dilakukan pasca Jongin sakau hingga keadaannya mulai stabil lagi, jika di hari – hari biasa begini, Jongin hanya diam di kamar rawat tanpa infus, seperti orang sehat yang menggunakan baju rumah sakit dan tidur – tiduran di sana. Tapi… jika diteliti memang Jongin tidak terlihat sehat betul. Rabutnya yang tak mengkilap dan wajahnya yang lusuh tak bercahaya membuat anak itu terlihat jauh lebih tua, walaupun saat dia sedang tersenyum.

Tubuh yang kurus dan layu, mata berkantung, tangan yang selalu bergetar, kulit yang kering dan pucat, gerak yang melambat, keterlambatan merespon, dan berantakan. Semua itu adalah gambaran dari seorang Kim Jongin saat ini, tapi Kyungsoo tak peduli, menurutnya Jongin tetap tampan, apapun keadaannya. Namja bermarga Kim itu akan tetap menjadi yang paling spesial untuknya.

"Kyungie-ah… kau datang untuk merayakan natal eum?" sambut Jongdae ketika namja itu selesai memgecek detakan jantung Jongin, Jongdae sempat menahan senyumnya ketika detakan jantung Jongin tiba – tiba bertambah cepat saat Kyungsoo meneriakkan namanya. Tanpa diberitaupun Jongdae sudah paham, Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo lebih dari teman atau sahabat.

"Ne Jongdae oppa… Suho eonni sedang ada urusan pekerjaan di Busan, Jongin belum boleh keluar rumah sakit, jadi.. aku putuskan aku saja yang kemari untuk menemani Jongin!" yeoja itu sudah mulai cerewet lagi dan riang lagi seperti dulu. Dokter Lu sudah berhasil pada Kyungsoo rupanya.

"Waah… menyenangkan sekali, rasanya pasti menyenangkan merayakan natal bersama dengan tinkerbell cantik, iya kan peterpan?" Jongdae melirik kearah Jongin dan namja berwajah kotak itu bisa melihat bagaimana pipi kurus dan pucat Jongin kini merona, ekspresi malu dan bahagia bercampur di sana. Jongdae seperti merasa bahagia saat ini, karena tak ada lagi Jongin yang galak dan pemarah seperti dulu. Lagi – lagi benar kata Luhan, Jongin itu sebenarnya adalah anak yang manis dan baik. Jongdae harus segera memberi tau Luhan tentang ini, gadis rusa itu pasti sangat bahagia mendengar pasien dan mantan pasiennya menjadi sebegini dekat.

"Baiklah… karena Dokter Lu menitipkan beberapa pekerjaan untukku jadi aku harus segera kembali bekerja… selamat Natal Jongin-ah, Kyungie-ah"

.

Setelah Jongdae menghilang, Kyungsoo langsung meletakkan semua barang yang dia bawa ke meja yang ada di sudut jaga kamar itu. Jongin hanya diam melihat betapa banyak barang yang dibawa yeoja mungil itu, sedikit takjub atas kekuatan si kecil bermata bundar bermarga Do itu.

"Kau bawa apa saja? Kenapa banyak sekali?" Jongin akhirnya buka mulut, di sisi lain Kyungsoo sedang membuka coatnya, dia mengenakan kemeja putih yang dilapisi sweater berwarna pink segar dan sebuah rok mengembang berwarna khaki polos. Kyungsoo juga mengganti bootsnya tadi dengan slipper yang tersedia di kamar rawat Jongin. Rumah sakit ini fasilitasnya memang tidak main – main, walaupun ini bukan sepenuhnya rumah sakit suasta.

"Aku ingin kita melakukan sesuatu sambil melihat salju – salju yang turun, itu pasti menyenangkan!" ujar Kyungsoo kemudian menghampiri Jongin yang masih duduk dengan patuhnya di atas tempat tidur

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin kemudian mengajak remaja yang sebenarnya tampan itu untuk ikut dengannya.

"Jangan pakai baju pasien, aku sudah membawakanmu baju ganti" Kyunsoo mengambil beberapa baju di tas ranselnya

Jongin tak menjawab, dia hanya menuruti apa yang Kyungsoo perintahkan. Mengganti baju pasiennya dengan baju yang Kyungsoo berikan.

Tak lama, Jongin pun keluar dari kamar mandi, Jongin menggunakan kemeja putih dengan lapisan sweater biru muda cerah dan sebuah celana panjang berwaena khaki polos. Jongin baru sadar, dia dan Kyungsoo kini menggunakan baju couple, hanya warna sweaternya saja yang berbeda.

"Waaah… kau sangat tampan Jongin-ah" Kyungsoo memuji namja kurus jangkung di hadapannya, nampaknya baju seperti itu bisa membuat Jongin terlihat lebih segar dan lebih tampan.

"Ini coat untuk baju itu!" Kyungsoo menunjukkan coat yang identik dengan miliknya tadi, hanya saja warnanya berbeda, Kyungsoo merah tua dan Jongin biru tua.

"Itu terlihat sama" gumam Jongin menatap dua coat yang Kyungsoo pegang

"Memang sama, ini semua stelan couple! Aku mencari ini khusus untuk kita!" Kyungsoo tertawa lagi dan kini Jongin pun ikut tersenyum

"Gomawo… nae cheonsa…" bisik Jongin tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan barang – barang bawaannya.

Jongin kini berdiri di lantai kayu kamar rawatnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang mencari sesuatu di sebuah tas besar yang dia bawa tadi. Nampaknya yang dicari yeoja mungil itu adalah sebuah Karpet anemone berwarna putih berukura meter yang sangat lembut dan bisa dilipat. Kemudian membentangkan karpet itu sudut ruang rawat yang kosong mepet dengan kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Seoul, seperti akan mengadakan piknik saja.

Drrrt… Drrrt…

Benda persegi berwarna putih itu bergetar, Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya yang di atas meja dan matanya kembali berbinar

"Eoh… ajhusi, kau sudah sampai? Ah… aku dibagian psikiatri, lantai empat gedung B ruang nomor 408 atas nama pasien Kim Jongin"

Jongin hanya mematung dan masih berdiri di tempatnya, tidak mengerti siapa yang Kyungsoo ajak bicara, apa Kyungsoo ingin mengajak orang lain lagi? Siapa? Kenapa Ajhusi?

Kyungsoo memutus sambungan telponnya dan kembali ke tas besar yang dia bawa, gadis itu mengeluarkan semua isinya, berbagai macam bentuk hiasan natal ada di sana. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya heran, apa yang akan dilakukan yeoja imut ini?

Tok Tok Tok

Ketukan pintu membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo menuju pintu ruang rawatnya, gadis mungil yang tadi duduk di lantai itu langsung berdiri dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, menghampiri seorang ajhusi bertopi yang mengetuk pintu ruang rawatnya.

"Ini pohonnya agahasi…"

"Ne…. Terima kasih ajhusi, tolong diletakkan tepat disamping namja itu"

Ajhusi itu kemudian melakukan apa yang Kyungsoo perintahkan, dan meletakkan sebuah replika pohon cemara setinggi Jongin tepat disebelah Jongin berdiri, kemudian pamit untuk kembali mengantar barang lainnya

"Gomawoyeo ajhusi…" Kyungsoo membungkuk pada ajhsui kurir itu ketika sang ajhusi sudah keluar.

"Kyungsoo-ah… ini untuk apa?" Jongin nampak tak mengerti

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali piknik denganmu, tapi karena kau masih belum sembuh, dan diluar masih bersalju, piknik di kamar rawatmu sepertinya menyenangkan, kita juga bisa melihat salju yang turun dari sini" Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah kaca besar yang menjadi dinding kamar rawat Jongin. Dari posisi mereka memang posisi yang tepat untuk menikmati Kristal es yang terjun itu.

"Ayo kita mulai dengan membuat pohon natal!" Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa buah pita dan bola – bola emas dari dalam tas besar yang dia bawa lalu mengajak Jongin membuat pohon natal bersama.

Jongin awalnya merasa canggung, tapi lama kelamaan kegiatan ini sangat menyenangkan. Dia bisa bekerja sama dengan Kyungsoo untuk menghias pohon itu. Meniup balon – balon warna – warni dengan tulisan merry christmast, memasang hiasan lampu, memasang pita – pita emas dan merah, hiasan bola dan boneka – boneka rusa. Kyunsoo mengerjakan bagian bawah karena tubuhnya yang mungil tidak memungkinkan anak itu untuk meraih bagian atas, Jonginlah yang mengerjakan bagian atasnya, memasang pita dan bintang yang cukup besar dipucuk cemara.

Kyungsoo juga meyiapkan beberapa kapas putih agar replika pohon itu seperti benar – benar asli bersalju seperti di luar.

"Jongin-ah… kemari…" Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Wae?" Jongin mendekat dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit menjinjit untuk merapikan rambut – rambut Jongin yang agak berantakan, kemudian mengambil sebuah pita emas dengan panjang 1 meter, Kyungsoo memasangkan pita itu di kepala Jongin, membuat sebuah pita bandana dan membuat Jongin terlihat imut dengan beberapa anak rambut membentuk poni menutupi keningnya.

Saat Kyungsoo berjinjit dan Jongin menunduk, kedua mata tajam Jongin yang sayu dapat melihat wajah mulus dan pipi gembul putih dan bersih milik Kyungsoo. Jantung Jongin kembali berpacu, ingin rasanya Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo saat ini, setelah lama berpikir, Jongin akhirnya menggerakkan kedua tangannya secara perlahan.

"Aigooo… uri Jonginie neomu keyeowo…" Namun sayang, Jongin terlambat, belum sempat dia memeluk Kyungsoo gadis imut itu sudah menyelesaikan ikatannya. Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyum berbentuk hatinya kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Jongin dengan pelan

Jongin yang malu langsung tersenyum dan menunduk, namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika dia kini sangat bahagia.

"Kau juga harus memakainya…" Jongin menunjuk ke kepala Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui ide Jongin, gadis itu kemudian mengambil pita dengan panjang yang sama, namun berwarna merah cerah.

"Kau yang pakaikan" Kyungsoo menyerahkan pita itu pada Jongin namun Jongin hanya menaikkan alisnya

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya" ujar Jongin dengan wajah super polos dan imutnya

"Lakukan seperti kau mengikat tali sepatumu saja… jja.." Kyungsoo masih ersenyum dan terlihat antusias

Jongin kemudian mengambil pita itu dan melakukan apa yang Kyungsoo minta. Dengan susah payah Jongin mencoba mengikatkan pita itu di sela rambut legam Kyungsoo yang tebal.

Ternyata tak sesusah apa yang Jongin pikirkan, tak beberpa lama pita itu sudah melekat cantik di kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlihat sangat imut" Jongin menirukan apa yang tadi Kyungsoo lakukan, namja itu mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo jelas merona, namun senyum berbentuk hatinya itu berhasil mebuat Jongin semakin merasa tidak karuan. Jongin ingin sekali memeluk yeoja mungil dengan senyum dan mata paling cemerlang di dunia ini.

.

Tak lama setelah itu, pohon natal mereka selesai. Kepuasan tercetak di wajah Kyungsoo dan Jongin ketika mereka melihat lampu – lampu mulai berkelip di pohon itu.

"Ah iya… ada lagi…" Kyungsoo mengambil sesuatu lagi dari tas besarnya, Jongin takjub, tas itu berisi banyak sekali barang menakjubkan.

Kyungsoo kembali dengan dua buah boneka salju, bukan boneka dari salju asli, hanya replikanya saja.

"Ini… boneka salju agar terlihat lebih menarik!" Kyungsoo meletakkan dua boneka itu di bawah pohon natal dan viola….

Pojok kamar rawat Jongin sempurna untuk sebuah piknik romantis di hari Natal. Sebuah pohon natal yang berkerlip cantik dengan bintang terang diatasnya, balon warna – warni disekitar mereka dibiarkan berserakan, dua boneka salju, dan karpet putih seperti hamparan rerumputan yang di tutup salju, ditambah lagi dengan salju yang turun diluar terlihat jelas dari dinding kaca membuat sudut itu terasa begitu hangat dan romantis sekaligus.

Kyungsoo mengambil keranjang pikniknya kemudian mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Jongin.

"Ayo kita piknik!"

"Khajja!"

Jongin tersenyum begitu bahagia dan keduanya menuju ke atas karpet, duduk di karpet itu dan membuka keranjang piknik Kyungsoo. Ada berbagai macam kue, makanan ringan hingga berbagaimacam kimbab kreasi tangan mungil Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Jongin kembali takjub pada yeoja imut dihadapannya ini

"Mmm… kemarin aku membuat ini seharian" Kyungsoo menyerahkan sebotol jus jeruk pada Jongin.

Dan mereka berdua pun memulai piknik mereka.

"Kyungie-ah…" Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo yang tengah asik memakan kue coklat buatan tangannya sendiri

"Wae?" Kyungsoo menjawab enteng

"Bagaimana traineemu?" Jongin bertanya seraya memainkan sebotol jus jeruk yang tinggal setengah

"Lancar, aku melakukannya dengan baik…" Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumnya

"Mmm… nanti jika kau sudah jadi idol, apa kau masih mau berteman denganku?"

Kyungsoo langsung mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, "pertanyaan macam apa itu?" tanya gadis itu

"Jika orang – orang tau kau berteman denganku, pasti citramu akan buruk… apalagi kau akan sibuk dan jarang punya waktu luang, aku pasti kesepian lagi…" lirih Jongin dan kini namja tampan itu menunduk, dia benar – benar tidak rela jika Kyungsoo pergi darinya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Itu janjiku kan?!" Kyungsoo berkata tegas, matanya jelas menyiratkan bahwa dia bersungguh – sungguh

"Oh ya… dulu kau pernah bilang akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku saat natal, tapi kau belum mengatakannya hingga sekarang…"

Hening, tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Yang ada hanya deru suara penhangat ruangan rawat Jongin.

"Maukah kau mengatakannya sekarang?"

Kyungsoo tak bisa menjawab, bibir tebalnya membungkam, dia langsung gugup dan tak tau harus menjawab apa, apakah dia harus mengatakannya?

"Kyungie-ah" Jongin menepuk pelan lengan Kyungsoo karena sedari tadi gadis itu hanya diam tertunduk

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan kedua mata mereka pun bertemu.

"Gwaenchana?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, khawatir jika permintaannya barusan mengganggu pikiran Kyungsoo

"Waktu itu…. Waktu itu aku… aku ingin bilang… sa… sa…"

Kyungsoo tertunduk lagi, kalimatnya terputus namun Jongin masih setia menunggu kalimat itu untuk menjadi lengkap.

"Saranghae Kim Jongin"

Jongin bersumpah demi apapun, dia mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan kata saranghae untuknya

"Aku menyukaimu, Jongin-ah" Kyungsoo mengulangi kalimatnya dan kini seraya menatap lekat mata Jongin, gadis itu tidak main – main

"Apa setelah kau tau aku begini, kau masih menykaiku?" Jongin bertanya dengan penuh harap

"Bahkan aku semakin menyayangimu ketika aku tau kau begini…"

CHUP

Jongin lalu mengecup bibir penuh Kyungsoo. Dia tidak tau jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan. Gomawo? Nadoo Saranghae? Mianhae? Atau apa? Maka dari itu, Jongin lebih memilih untuk mengecup bibir yeoja yang sudah dicintainya sejak dia berusia 8 tahun, yeoja yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Kim Jongin sangat mencintai Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jeonju, Jeonbuk-do**

Sudah hampir 4 jam Sehun menyetir, berbagai macam lagu sudah mereka dengarkan berdua dalam perjalanan dari Seoul hingga di Jeonju. Sehun tak banyak merespon apa yang dibicarakan Luhan selama perjalanan, tapi Luhan tetap mengajak namja tampan itu untuk tetap berbicara. Hingga satu kalimat yang Luhan katakan namun sengaja tak dia keraskan, dia juga tidak bermaksud untuk Sehun mengetahuinya.

"Ouh… aku ingin makan bibimbab" Luhan hanya mengatakannya dalam bentuk gumaman.

"Geurae… ayo kita makan bibimbab" Sehun menyahut omongan Luhan, Luhan langsung kaget tak menyangka jika namja yang nampak tak tertarik dengan pembicaraannya itu mengajaknya makan bibimbab, seakan Sehun tau apa yang Luhan inginkan.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah restoran sederhana yang tak begitu ramai, seperti sebuah restoran keluarga yang sangat nyaman dengan suasana rumahan, setiap meja juga di tata seperi seakan – akan para pengunjung tengah makan di meja makan sendiri.

"Jjalmokhaeseumnida…" Luhan berkata riang kemudian mengaduk bibimbabnya dengan bersemangat

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya dan memperhatikan tingkah kekanakan Luhan yang mengemut sendoknya saat makan.

Luhan sangat imut. Itu yang Sehun pikirkan. Luhan punya pesona yang berbeda dari yeoja lainnya dan Sehun adalah orang yang terjerat dalam pesona misterius itu. Jika dilihat Luhan memang cantik dengan tubuh proposional, namun bukan itu yang membuat Sehun tertarik. Sehun kembali mencari alasan, apa alasannya hingga dia begitu membutuhkan yeoja ini hanya untuk merasa lebih tenang.

Apakah Luhan mengandung zat anti depresan di dalam tubuhnya? Entahlah, Sehun tidak mengerti yang jelas, hanya dengan dekat dengan Luhan, Sehun tidak merasa resah sedikitpun. Sebenarnya sedari tadi bukannya Sehun tidak mau berbicara dengan Luhan, tapi dia sibuk mengobservasi dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa keberadaan Luhan membuatnya tidak takut pergi dari rumah atau apartemennya sejauh ini, biasanya dia akan sangat ketakutan berlama – lama berada di tengah jalan. Sehun selama ini hanya berani menyetir di sekitaran pusat kota Seoul saja, paling jauh ke bandara Incheon. Itupun biasanya Sehun masih tetap ketakutan walaupun dia sudah mendengarkan musik jazz. Tapi saat ini, dengan adanya Luhan di sebelahnya, Sehun merasa sangat aman, tenang dan nyaman. Sehun selalu merasa normal jika berada di samping Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan? Kau tidak suka bibimbab?" Luhan membuyarkan pikiran Sehun, dan namja tampan itu seperti tertangkap basah sedang memikirkan hal lain

"Aku… aku menyukainya noona…" Sehun langsung menunduk dan mengaduk – aduk nasinya salah tingkah

Luhan tersenyum manis kemudian berkata, "Kau adalah satu – satunya orang yang memanggilku dengan panggilan noona. Kris sendiri tidak pernah memanggilku begitu"

Sehun langsung tersedak karena kaget dengan apa yang Luhan katakan, apa Luhan tak suka dia memanggilnya noona, apa itu lancang?

"Bukannya aku tidak suka kau memanggilku noona, tapi mulai sekarang jangan memanggilku noona lagi… karena hanya Kris yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu, jika anak itu tau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan noona, dia bisa cemburu… lagipula aku lebih suka jika kau jadi temanku, bukan adikku apalagi pasienku.."

Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya, tak taukah gadis itu jika tangan Sehun kini mulai jadi dingin sangking gugupnya, kalimat panjang Luhan barusan bisa membuat Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di hatinya. Rasanya seperti ingin memilki Luhan.

"Mulai sekarang panggillah aku Luhan"

Kedua mata mereka bertemu, dua insan berjarak usia 4 tahun itu merasa seakan – akan dunia bergerak lebih lambat dari biasanya, tepat saat manik mata Luhan bertemu dengan milik Sehun.

"HUAAAAA…."

Seorang anak kecil tiba – tiba menangis karena dia terjatuh di luar areal restaurant yang cukup dekat dengan meja mereka, Luhan yang melihatnya langsung sigap meletakkan sendok makan di mangkuknya yang sudah kosong dan berlari kearah gadis kecil yang berusia sekitar 4 atau 5 tahun itu. Luhan menyaup tubuh mungil gadis itu dan mendekapnya dalam gendongan Luhan. Gadis berambut coklat gelap itu mengusap punggung sang anak sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya agar sang anak merasa nyaman.

Luhan menemukan ada luka di lutut sang anak dan itu mengotori kemeja putih yang dia kenakan.

"Aaaah… Lututmu terluka, cup cup cup… uljima… eonni akan mengobatinya" Luhan menghapus air mata anak yang masih ada di gendongannya itu, Luhan benar – benar sangat keibuan.

Gadis itu kemudian menatap wajah Luhan yang tersenyum, perlahan namun tangisannya mulai berhenti dan terganti dengan isakkannya saja.

Luhan kemudian membawa anak itu utnuk duduk di pinggiran taman restaurant dan melihat luka di lutut gadis mungil yang kini hanya diam memandang Luhan, seakan – akan anak itu menganggap Luhan adalah malaikat.

"Kau tunggu disini, eonni mau mengambil tas eonni dulu ne.."

Luhan kembali ke meja makan dimana Sehun masih menatapnya dengan penuh pikiran di dalam kepalanya.

"Changkaman, aku harus membantu anak itu dulu, kau lanjut saja makannya, aku hanya sebentar" Luhan kemudian keluar dan membawa tasnya.

Sehun melihat Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah tas kecil berwarna biru, terlihat beberapa obat – obatan pertolongan pertama ada di sana, pantas saja tas Luhan tidak pernah kecil, isinya seperti kantung ajaib doraemon.

Perlahan Luhan membersihkan luka gadis itu dengan carian NaCl khusus luka agar anak manis itu tak menangis lagi, setelah selesai Luhan kemudian mengolesi luka itu dengan salep luka dan menempelnya dengan plester luka bergambar hello kitty.

"Jja… lukamu sudah sembuh" Luhan mengelus pipi anak itu dan kembali tersenyum

"Gomawo eonni.." lirih anak itu masih sedikit terisak

"Siapa namamu?" Luhan bertanya seraya merapikan obat – obatannya

"Namaku Yoo Hae Ri" jawab anak itu mengeja namanya

"Namaku Luhan…."

"Namaku Sehun… panggil aku Sehun oppa!"

Luhan kaget, dia tak tau sejak kapan namja tampan itu ada di sana. Luhan benar – benar tak menyangka jika Sehun juga muncul bahkan kini ikut berjongkok dan berkenalan dengan anak di hadapannya.

"Oppa nugeseyeo?" Tanya anak itu polos

"Oppaneun geu noona chingu!" Sehun tersenyum sangat lembut dan mengedikkan kepalanya menunjuk Luhan

"Ini untukkmu karena sudah berani menahan sakit dan tidak menangis lagi" Sehun memberikan sebatang coklat pada gadis manis itu

Dan langsung saja senyum cerah terpancar dari gadis itu.

"Gomawo Oppa… gomawo Eonni… aku tidak akan menangis lagi" ujar anak itu bersemangat

"Chuahae… anak pintar…" Luhan mengusak poni anak itu.

"Oppa… eonni… aku harus pulang, eomma pasti mencariku" kata gadis itu dengan gaya bicara yang sangat imut

"Ne… hati – hati ne… jangan sampai jatuh dan terluka lagi Haeri-ah" Luhan membantu si kecil Haeri untuk kembali bangun

"Annyeong Oppa… Annyeong Eonni… semoga bulan madu kalian menyenangkan!"

WHAT?

Seontak Luhan dan Sehun dibuat beku oleh pernyataan anak tadi, apa itu? Bulan madu?

"Ahahahahaha…"

Keduanya tertawa garing dan salah tingkah, merasa tidak enak.

"Majja… dia pasti mengira kita pasangan yang bulan madu, kota Jeonju memang terkenal sebagai kota tujuan untuk berbulan madu.." Luhan mencoba untuk menetralkan suasana

"Mmm… mungkin saja, khajja noona kita berangkat lagi, ini sudah hampir siang, kita harus mengejar kapal Ferrynya"

"Eoh,… aku belum…"

"Aku sudah membayarnya noona"

Sehun tersenyum dan menciptakan wajah imut itu lagi, wajah imut yang selalu berhasil membuat Luhan merasa senyum itu adalah senyum yang sangat berharga.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku noona.." Luhna menepuk pelan bahu Sehun dan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Ah… mian… aku akan memanggilmu… mmm… Lulu! mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Lulu…" Sehun berkata mantap

"Lulu?" Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya

"Ne… jika semua orang memanggilmu dengan nama Luhan atau Lu dan hanya kembaranmu saja yang boleh memanggilmu noona, maka mulai sekarang, hanya aku yang boleh memanggilmu Hanie!" jawab Sehun dengan wajah penuh kemenangan

Hanie? Luhan agak janggal dengan panggilan itu, tapi… jika Sehun yang mengucapkannya kenapa terdengar sangat menyenangkan? Terdengar seperti seorang kekasih memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang, _Honey!_

Tapi yeoja bermarga Lu itu menyukai panggilan barunya. Itu terasa spesial, mungkin sama spesialnya ketika Kris bilang hanya dia yang boleh memanggil Zitao dengan sebutan Zizi.

"Geurae… kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu… Hunie…"

"Call!"

Keduanya setuju dengan panggilan baru mereka, Sehun dan Luhan, Hunie Hanie, HunHan. Terdengar seperti YinYang yang menjadi perlambang keseimbangan, baik dan buruk, sedih dan senang, gelap dan terang. Lambang dari dua hal yang saling bertautan dan tak bisa berpisah dalam mitologi China. Sadar atau tidak, mereka mulai mengikat hati mereka satu sama lain. Karena pepatah mengatakan, jika kau memberikan nama khusus untuk seseorang atau sesuatu, maka dia akan menjadi milikmu sejak saat kau memberinya nama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Busan**

"Gomawo Sunggyu hyung, kau sudah membantu kami untuk menemukan dua orang ini" ujar Kris pada seorang namja bermata segaris dan tampang imutnya itu benar – benar tidak cocok dengan jabatannya sebagai kepala polisi district Busan.

"Dwaeseo… itu sudah kewajiban kita untuk saling membantu!" Sunggyu menepuk bahu Kris pelan kemudian tersenyum, membuat matanya semakin tak terlihat

"Mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang menjadi dalang bisnis perdagangan anak. Kami sudah lama menyelidiki mereka dan nampaknya mereka sadar lalu kabur ke Busan" Suho menambahkan keterangan pada staff polisi yang lain yang juga mencatat keterangan tersangka

"Jadi… bagaimana dengan empat anak ini?" Sunggyu menunjuk empat orang anak dengan wajah tidak bersalah dan sangat polos, dua diantaranya terlihat seumuran dan dua lagi masih balita.

"Mereka akan aku bawa ke panti asuhan milik eommaku, Eomma mengelola sebuah panti asuhan di dekat sini, dia juga seorang psikiatri jadi pasti bisa membantu untuk memulihkan keadaan mereka secara psikis" Kris membarikan solusi untuk keempat anak itu

"Okay kalau begitu, selagi kita mencari orang tua dari empat anak ini, kita titipkan di sana, apa eommamu tidak keberatan?" Sunggyu bertanya lagi

"Eommaku memang bekerja untuk membantu anak – anak seperti mereka" Kris berkata lirih, disisi lain Suho memandang kearah Kris dengan tatapn kagum. Tak hanya Kris dan Luhan yang selalu bersikap patriotik dan suka menolong, ternyata itu diwarisi dari ibu mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku titip mereka pada kalian, aku harus kembali bertugas." Sunggyu pun akhirnya menghilang dan meninggalkan Kris dan Suho di sana

"Yang kurus bermata sipit itu namanya Jung Daehyun, dia 8 tahun. Yang agak gembul itu namanya Yoo Yongjae, dia 7 tahun. Yang gembul dan pendiam itu namanya Moon Jongup, dia 5 tahun. Dan…."

Suho menghentikan kalimatnya ketika mendapati satu dari anak – anak itu sedang mencoba meraih sesuatu diatas meja, Suho mengangkat anak itu dan menggendongnya

"Yang ini Choi Junhong, 28 bulan… mereka semua adalah anak – anak korban penculikan, aku sudah mengirimkan data mereka ke pusat agar tim pusat bisa menyebar informasi penemuan mereka" Suho berkata seraya merapikan rambut Junhong yang agak kriting.

"Hmm… untung saja kita menemukan mereka, terlambat sedikit saja… mereka pasti sudah dijual ke Canada" Kris membaca sebuah berkas barang bukti milik tersangka yang sudah dijebloskan ke dalam sell.

"Ne… aku tak bisa membayangkan mereka pasti sangat tertekan dan shock dengan apa yang mereka alami, terutama si kecil ini…" Suho membenarkan posisi Junhong di gendongannya

"Mmm mereka pasti trauma…" Kris ikut mengusap keringat di pelipis Junhong hingga dia merasa sesuatu seperti sedang menarik ujung kemeja yang dia kenakan

"Eoh… wae?" Kris mendapati seorang lagi anak sedang menarik bajunya dan menatapnya dengan puppy eyes memelas. Anak itu adalah anak yang paling kurus dengan mata sipit yang bernama Jung Daehyun. Kris langsung berjongkok agar sejajar dengan anak itu, kemudian kembali bertanya, "Waegeurae?"

"Ajhusi… aku lapar…kami tidak pernah diberi makan sejak terkahir kami meninggalkan Seoul 4hari yang lalu" Daehyun langsung menitikan air matanya dan mengelus perutnya, Kris mampu mendengar suara aneh dari perut datar anak itu, rasanya Kris ingin menangis saja jika melihat anak kelaparan seperti ini.

"Okay… bagaimana kalu kita ke rumah ajhusi untuk makan malam. Eomma ajhusi hari ini masak sangat banyak, kalian boleh makan apapun yang kalian inginkan, sebanyak apapun!" bujuk Kris dan di dengar oleh semua anak.

"Jinjjayeo ajhusi?" giliran Youngjae yang mendekat dan mengerutkan keningnya, wajahnya yang tadi frustasi kini seperti berharap

"Ne jinjja…" Semuanya langsung tersenyum dan sangat gembira menerima ajakan Kris, bahkan si kecil Junhong Nampak ikut berbahagia dengan tawaran Kris.

Jika dilihat secara sekilas, Suho dan Kris terlihat seperti pasangan muda dengan 4 anak. Mereka terlihat seperti dalam cerita keluarga gembira, Suho sang eomma menggendong si maknae yang aktif seraya berusaha membujuk anak ke 3 mereka yang tadi mainannya dirusak oleh dua kakaknya, sementara Kris sang appa sedang membujuk anak sulung dan keduanya untuk tidak nakal lagi dan mereka juga seperti sedang menentukan kemana mereka akan pergi liburan Natal.

Semua terlihat begitu manis. Jika saja memang seperti itu, maka Suho akan sangat bahagia.

"Iya benar, aku menyukai Kris" gadis itu berkata dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**World Spin Hospital**

"Eoh… Xiumin-ah.." Jongdae mendapati Xiumin tengah duduk di meja asisten milik Jongdae

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa pintu ruang praktek Luhan terkunci?" Xiumin bertanya tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari benda pintar berbentuk persegi ditangannya

"Luhan mengambil cuti akhir tahunnya" ujar Jongdae yang tidak terlalu jujur namun tidak juga bohong.

"Kemana dia? Luhan tidak mungkin libur disaat seperti ini. Apa dia bersama Kris?" Xiumin masih tak mengalihkan matanya dari fokusnya semula

"Aku tidak tau!" desah Jongdae yang sudah sangat lelah dengan sikap cuek Xiumin padanya.

Jongdae akui, dia memang mencintai Xiumin. Sangat. Dan itu adalah cinta terlarang mengingat dia dan Xiumin sama – sama namja. Terlebih lagi Xiumin tak punya perasaan terhadapnya, tapi haruskah Xiumin bersikap begitu tak acuh padanya? Haruskah Xiumin bersikap seakan – akan Chen adalah scheduler untuknya, agar dia tau dimana Luhan?

Jongdae bahkan sadar, selama dia mencintai Xiumin dia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh namja imut itu, dimanfaatkan untuk menguntit Luhan. Xiumin bahkan tak peduli perasaan Jongdae padanya.

Xiumin membanting pelan Ipadnya diatas meja, dan menatap tajam kearah Jongdae. Namun sesaat kemudian tatapan tajam itu berubah menjadi senyum manis penuh aegyo yang membuat Xiumin sangat menggemaskan.

"Oppa… kenapa kau berteriak padaku?" Xiumin mengedipkan matanya dan berkata dengan nada aegyo

Itu adalah kelemahan Jongdae.

"Mian…" hanya itu yang Jongdae katakan, kemudian dia duduk di hadapan Xiumin.

"Oppa… karena Luhan tidak ada… bolehkah aku meminta _itu_ darimu? Tolong ambilkan untukku Oppa…" Xiumin berkata manja dan kini menakup kedua pipinya agar terlihat lebih imut

"Andwae… aku tidak bisa mencuri dari Luhan terus, dia akan curiga" Jongdae berkata tegas kali ini.

"Kau tidak mau membantuku oppa? Itu kan hanya obat penghilang rasa sakit… kau taukan nyeri di tubuhku sering kambuh?" Xiumin masih mempertahankan nada aegyeonya namun matanya makin menajam

"Tetap saja tidak bisa, jika kau menginginkannya kau bisa minta sendiri dari Luhan, obat itu tidak bisa beredar sembarangan…"

Hening sejenak, kedua mata milik Xiumin dan Jongdae beradu, terlihat jelas bahwa Jongdae sangat lelah dan sakit.

"Kau terlalu banyak omong seperti yeoja!" dengus Xiumin dengan tatapan mengejek.

Jongdae hanya menghela napas beratnya. Tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa mencintai namja yang bahkan selalu bersikap kasar padanya, apakah Jongdae mencintai Xiumin yang ini atau dia malah mencintai Xiumin saat namja itu bersama Luhan. Entahlah, Xiumin seperti bisa berubah kapan saja. Beda orang, beda cara menhadapinya bagi Xiumin.

"Kau mau mengatakan dimana Luhan atau tidak?" Xiumin kini sudah berdiri

Jongdae menghela napas yang lebih berat lagi lalu berkata, "Dia sedang ada perjalanan kerja ke Jejju"

"MWO? JEJJU? DENGAN SIAPA?"

Xiumun langsung memekik keras, wajahnya memerah dan dia terlihat panik

"Aku tidak tau apakah dia pergi sendiri atau bersama Kris atau mungkin siapa aku tidak tau, aku hanya tau dia ke Jejju, itu saja" Jongdae berkata jujur.

"Kapan dia akan kembali?" Xiumin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, berusaha untu menahan kekhawatirannya

"Aku juga tidak tau tentang hal itu, yang jelas jadwal libur Luhan hingga pertengahan Januari bulan depan!" Jongdae seperti orang frustasi.

"Oppa! Jaebal! Berikan aku obat itu sekarang, atau kau akan tau akibatnya jika aku tidak minum obat itu!" Xiumin mengancam Jongdae

"Hmmm… baiklah, ini yang terakhir. Selanjutnya aku tidak akan mencuri lagi dari Luhan" Jongdae kemudian masuk ke ruangan Luhan dan mengambil obat yang Xiumin minta.

Setelah menerima obat itu, Xiumin langsung pergi, tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jindo**

Tepat pukul 3 sore, Sehun dan Luhan sampai di pelabuhan Jindo. Pelabuhan ini tak seramai pelabuhan Incheon, tapi setidaknya ini cukup ramai dibanding hari biasanya di Jindo. Sehun dan Luhan mendapatkan kapal terakhir, itu artinya kapal baru akan berangkat pukul 5 sore. Masih ada 2 jam lagi untuk menaiki kapal dan artinya masih 4 sampai 5 jam lagi dia baru bisa sampai di Jeju.

Tapi tidak masalah, perjalanan ini sangat menyenangkan. Karena Sehun bersamanya.

"Hanie… ayo kita main ke dermaga, anak kecil tadi bilang ada kedai bubble tea yang sangat enak di sana" Sehun mendekat kearah Luhan, baru saja Luhan memandangi bagaimana serunya Sehun ikut bermain bola bersama beberapa anak – anak sambil menghabiskan waktu, tak jauh dari pelabuhan.

Luhan merasa ikut bahagia, melihat Sehun begitu cerianya bermain dan tertawa bersama anak – anak. Luhan mencatat hasil observasinya hari ini. Sehun bisa lebih cepat akrab pada anak – anak ketimbang orang dewasa.

Luhan bisa menyimpulkan itu dari kejadian di Jeonju tadi siang dan barusan, namja bermarga Oh itu terlihat sangat bahagia bermain bersama bocah – bocah pantai itu. Satu diantara bocah itu ada yang telinganya seperti telinga Chanyeol.

"Ya… Hun-ah, kau menyukai Bubble tea?"

Oh ya, di tegah perjalanan dari Jeonju ke Jindo, Sehun dan Luhan saling berdebat tentang panggilan "Hunnie"… kalau Lulu terdengar imut, tapi menurut Sehun Hunnie kurang macho. Dia tidak mau dianggap lembek. Ternyata anak itu narsis juga. Maka dari itu, kembali disepakati jika Luhan akan memanggil Sehun dengan "Hun atau Hun-ah"

"Aku menyukainya!" Sehun tersenyum lagi.

Luhan kembali merasakan denyut aneh di dadanya. Setiap kali Sehun tersenyum, hati Luhan akan berdenyut.

.

Tak begitu jauh berjalan, sampailah di kedai Bubble tea yang anak – anak itu maksud. Sehun bahkan mentraktir anak – anak yang diajaknya bermain masing – masing 1 bubble tea dan satu sandwich coklat. Sehun terlihat seperti orang dewasa yang masa kecilnya kurang bahagia. Tapi biarlah, bukankah itu benar? Sehun memang kurang bahagia sewaktu kecil.

"Hanie… ini untukmu, Vanilla Bubble tea" Sehun menyerahkan satu cup pada Luhan

"Aku tidak biasa meminum bubble tea, aku biasanya minum kopi" ujar Luhan kemudian menyedot bubble teanya

"Waaah… ini enak sekali…" Luhan tersenyum kemudian menatap cup bubble teanya dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Jangan minum kopi lagi!"

Luhan yang merasa aneh dengan nada bicara Sehun kemudain menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kopi tidak baik untuk kesehatan… jangan meminumnya… dia cafein" Sehun melanjutkan larangannya dan kembali menunduk, sibuk dengan bubble tea choconya

"Ne… aku tak akan meminumnya lagi… janji…" Luhan menunjukkan V sign di samping pipinya seperti yang sering Chanyeol lakukan.

Sebenarnya alasan Sehun melarang Luhan minum kopi adalah, minuman itu sering dibawakan oleh Xiumin untuk Luhan. Sehun tidak suka itu. Namja itu cemburu.

"Hanie-ah… apa kau mau belajar menyetir mobil, aku rasa lapangan itu cukup bagus untuk latihan" Sehun menunjuk sebuah lapangan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya areal kosong di dekat kedai bubble teanya

"Mwo? Belajar menyetir? Ya… aku…"

"Sudahlah… aku akan mengajarimu! Khajja!"

Akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan mengisi 2 jam sisa waktu yang dibutuhkan sebelum berangkat ke Jejju itu dengan belajar mengemudi.

Sehun awalnya mengenalkan apa saja yang ada di kursi kemudi, mulai dari setir, persneling, pedal gas, rem dan kopling, tuas wiper dan segala macamnya. Sehun juga mengajari Luhan cara melihat spion dengan benar, kemudian cara menghidupkan dan mematikan mesin mobil, baru setelah itu Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk berjalan.

"Jja… lakukan seperti tadi, seimbangkan kopling dan gas, masukkan persnelingnya kemudian perlahan mulai menggas dan lepaskan kopling dengan seimbang."

Luhan mengangguk kemudian dia mulai berjalan. Luhan ternyata yeoja yang cepat belajar. Terbukti kini dia sudah bisa memindahkan persnelingnya walaupun sempat beberapakali mobilnya mati karena Luhan belum terbiasa menyeimbangkan pedal di kakinya.

"Ahahahahahahaha…."

"Berhenti tertawa Hun-ah!"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan menepuk bahu Sehun dengan penuh semangat karena kesal, bagaimana tidak, barusan Sehun mentertawakan Luhan yang tiba – tiba menarik rem tangan ketika dia panik, lupa jika di kakinya pun ada rem.

"Ani... kau cepat sekali belajar, mungkin dua atau 3 kali latihan kau sudah bisa lebih mahir… Uri Luhanie Jjang!" Sehun mengangkat dua jempolnya dan tersenyum memuji.

"Ah… ayo kita kembali ke pelabuhan, 20 menit lagi kapal akan berangkat, coba kau yang mengemudi sampai di sana"

Sehun memberikan tes pertama pada Luhan, Sehun berani begitu karena memang keadaan jalan di sana yang tak begitu ramai dan Luhan juga sudah cukup stabil untuk berjalan lurus.

Perlahan tapi pasti akhirnya Luhan bisa melajukan mobi Subaru XV itu ke pelabuhan dan berhenti di tempat yang baik walaupun bukan tempat parkir.

"Ah… sudah waktunya masuk kapal. Aku akan memarkir mobil dan kau langsung saja naik keatas, ini tiketmu. Kita bertemu diatas" Sehun memberikan selembar tiket pada Luhan.

Dalam kepala Luhan kembali mencatat observasi tentang Sehun, bahkan kini Sehun sudah mulai bisa mengkoordinasikan sesuatu dengannya. Sehun banyak kemajuan hari ini.

.

Di dalam kapal ferry, Luhan dan Sehun memilih untuk duduk di sebuah café yang desainnya cukup elegan. Tentu saja, ini adalah kapal Ferry Luxury yang khusus memuat angkutan wisata dan hanya berangkat 1 minggu sekali, beruntung bagi Luhan dan Sehun karena mereka mendapatkan tiket kapal ini, padahal tidak merencanakannya. Kalau memang sudah jodoh, pasti banyak kebetulan yang terjadi.

Café itu memiliki desain terbuka pada cabinya, sore ini tak begitu berangin, Sehun dan Luhan berani berada di luar karena di luar kabin juga ternyata tak begitu dingin.

"Hari ini menyenangkan!" Luhan berkata seraya menggerakkan badannya seperti melakukan stretching

"Tentu saja, apalagi kau menghabiskan hari ini bersamaku! Pasti itu menyenangkan" Sehun berkata dengan sangat percaya diri

"Auh…. Kau mulai seperti Kris…" Luhan memicingkan matanya

"Apa aku benar – benar seperti kembaranmu itu?" Sehun bertanya antusias

DEG

Hati Luhan tiba – tiba bergetar, bukan karena Sehun tersenyum, namja itu bahkan sedang menikmati sunset sekarang ini. Hati Luhan bergetar karena pertanyaan Sehun barusan.

Apakah Sehun benar – benar mirip dengan Kris?

Luhan baru menyadari hal itu. Itu adalah alasan kenapa Luhan sangat tahan berlama – lama dengan Sehun, dia juga merasa sangat nyaman dengan Sehun, walaupun mereka baru kenal beberapa minggu. Jawabannya adalah Sehun mirip dengan Kris.

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Namja itu tinggi, berkulit putih, berwajah cool tetapi jika tersenyum sangat manis, itu benar – benar seperti Kris. Sikap Sehun juga banyak mirip dengan Kris, Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dengan sangat detil, bahkan bakat Kris yang mampu mendengarkan suara hati Luhan juga dimiliki oleh Sehun.

Terlebih lagi, Luhan tidak pernah merasa asing dengan Sehun. Luhan selalu merasa seperti di rumah jika dekat dengan Sehun, seperti apa yang dia rasakan ketika dia bersama Kris.

Dan yang terkahir yang paling penting. Setiap Luhan bersama Sehun, Luhan selalu merasa bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri melakukan hal apapun yang dia inginkan tanpa larangan. Luhan hanya pernah memasak untuk Kris dan Sehun. Luhan bahkan bisa tertidur di samping Sehun. Luhan percaya pada Sehun. Luhan berbagi hal – hal yang dia miliki dengan Sehun. Bahkan Sehun mengajarkan banyak hal baru padanya. Hal – hal yang dulu hanya bisa Luhan lakukan dengan Kris, kini bisa Luhan lakukan dengan Sehun. Dan parahnya Luhan percaya pada Sehun, karena Sehun membutuhkannya.

Bukankah Luhan memang mencari seseorang yang seperti Kris? Yang bisa menenangkan dan nyaman untuknya seperti Kris? Dan dia baru sadar sekarang, Sehunlah orangnya.

Luhan kembali berpikir, dia bukanlah orang yang normal. Dia adalah orang dengan trauma dan itu membuat kepribadiannya berbeda dengan orang lain. Luhan sangat takut ditinggalkan. Dan selama ini, Luhan sangat tergantung dan takut setengah mati ditinggalkan oleh Kris, walaupun ada Xiumin di sebelahnya, tapi Luhan amat sangat tidak bisa jika dia tak mencari Kris lebih dari beberapa jam. Dia tidak mau Kris pergi.

Tapi apa ini? Saat Luhan bersama Sehun, dia tidak merasa kehilangan Kris, terakhir Luhan berbicara dengan Kris bahkan sudah hampir 18 jam yang lalu. Ini rekor untuknya. Dan seharian ini Luhan habiskan bersama Sehun. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kepalanya berat saat ini.

"Hanie-ah… kenapa tak menjawab?" Sehun memandang Luhan intense.

"Ah… kau memang sangat mirip dengan kembaranku itu. Benar – benar mirip" jawab Luhan lagi,

"Lu han!"

"eum?"

"Bolehkah aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai dokterku? Bolehkan aku menghapus hubungan dokter dan pasien denganmu?" Tanya Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan, fokusnya masih pada sunset dihadapannya.

"Maksudmu? Kau mau berhenti terapi?" Luhan cukup terkejut

"Bukan begitu… hanya saja…. Hanya saja aku seperti menginginkan hal yang lebih, dari hanya sekedar dokter dan pasien…. Aku bahkan tidak ingin jika hanya berteman saja" Sehun masih berbicara dengan nada tenang, masih tak melihat Luhan.

"Aku selalu berpikir ada yang aneh dalam diriku ketika aku bersamamu, aku… aku selalu merasa normal jika ada di dekatmu, aku tidak takut pada keramaian, aku tidak takut lagi pada suara Eomma dan Appaku ketika kau ada disebelahku, aku bahkan tidak takut untuk bermain dan tertawa saat bersamamu. Aku merasa hidupku selalu ringan jika ada didekatmu…"

Sehun menunduk kali ini, dia melihat ujung sneakers yang dia kenakan.

"Aku seperti menemukan sosok yang aku cari saat aku bersamamu, sosok yang menjagaku, memperhatikanku dan aku merasa…. Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku, maka dari itu aku percaya padamu,"

Setelah sejenak diam, Sehun kembali berbicara "Kau benar – benar mengobatiku… kau benar – benar obat untuk penyakitku, dan aku rasa… aku mulai ketergantungan obat, aku mulai ketergantungan denganmu"

DEG

Luhan kembali menegang ketika dia mendengar jika Sehun juga mempercayainya, Sehun membutuhkannya, tergantung padanya.

"Aku tau mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku… aku benar – benar mencintaimu Luhan… aku sudah berusaha mencari apakah ini hanya obsesiku atau karena penyakitku, tapi… hatiku selalu terasa lain jika berada didekatmu… hatiku, hatiku lah yang sekarang sedang kecanduan oleh hadirmu…"

GREB

Luhan langsung memeluk punggnung Sehun dari belakang. Sehun kaget ketika Luhan melakukan itu, namun keduanya tak bergerak, Sehun menunggu apa reaksi Luhan. Dan gadis itu teringat sesuatu, dia teringat apa yang kembarannya pernah bilang…

"_Kapanpun kau merasakan hatimu bergetar ketika bersama dengan seseorang dan kau tak mau kehilangan orang itu, beri tau aku siapa orang itu secepatnya… okay?"_

"_Kris… aku menemukan orang itu, ini dia orangnya Kris… Oh Sehun" _Luhan mencoba melakukan kontak batin dengan Kris, berusaha mengatakan pada setengah dari dirinya itu tentang apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Busan**

Baru saja acara makan malam hangat di sebuah rumah bergaya mewah namun minimalis berkahir. Makan malam itu terdiri dari Wu Jaejong, yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat trendi dan cantik diusianya, Wu Kris, putra kesayangan Wu Jaejong, Kim Suho, tamu spesial keluarga Wu pada malam natal tahun ini dan empat anak yang tadi ikut dengan Kris dan Suho.

Kris baru saja selesai mandi, kini dia menatap bulan sabit yang seakan tengah ikut melamun bersamanya. Seketika dia teringat dengan Luhan. Hari ini gadis itu tak sekalipun menghubunginya. Apakah Luhan sudah mulai bisa mandiri?

"Akh…"

Kris mengusap dadanya, tiba – tiba dadanya bergetar, ini bukan perasaan sakit atau khawatir, entah kenapa Kris mendadak menjadi sangat bahagia dan takut kehilangan sekaligus. Kris yakin, ini perasaan Luhan. Luhan sedang merasakan ini dan mencoba untuk memberi tau Kris.

Kris tentu mengenal perasaan apa ini, rasa yang sama ketika Kris menyadari bahwa dia mencinta Zitao. Ini rasa yang sama. Kris mengelus dadanya, tangannya mulai dingin,

"Apa kau menemukan orang itu? Kau berusaha memberitauku eoh?" bisik Kris pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ne… bawa orang itu padaku segera… jangan ambil langkah apapun sebelum aku mengizinkanmu dengannya! Arra" lagi – lagi Kris bicara sendiri, dan bulan sabit nampak mentertawakannya karena terlalu panic.

"Ya… kau… bulan! Apa kau mengejekku? Wajar aku seperti ini, dia noonaku… dan ini cinta pertamanya!" gerutu Kris seperti orang gila.

Sebelum dia mulai gila, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar kamar, siapa tau ada yang bisa dia kerjakan agar tidak menjadi gila.

"Eoh… anak – anak sudah tidur?" Tanya Kris pada Suho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tamu dimana keempat anak itu ditidurkan

"mmm… baru saja, Junhong agak rewel, mungkin dia masuk angin, aku akan menyediakan air hangat untuknya," ujar Suho seraya memijat pelan tengkuknya yang pegal

"kemari…" Kris meminta Suho untuk mendekat dan yeoja berwajah teduh itupun menurut.

Kris langsung berdiri di belakang Suho, dan tanpa Suho duga, jemari panjag Kris langsung memijat tengkuknya.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah… hari ini kau sudah bekerja sangat keras, kau menemaniku untuk mengurus kasus ini, kau menghandle semua urusan di pusat, kau memandikan dan membersihkan tubuh anak – anak itu begitu kau sampai di rumah ini, kau juga membantu eomma menyiapkan makan malam, kau juga mengurus keempat anak itu saat makan malam, menyuapi Jongup dan Junhong sementara kau makan belakangan, setelah itu kau membantu eomma merapikan kembali meja makan dan piring kotor saat aku bermain dengan anak – anak, setelah selesai kau langsung menidurkan mereka…"

Kris masih memijat tengkuk Suho dengan jari – jarinya. Membuat sensasi berdebar dalam dada yeoja dihadapannya itu semakin menggila.

"Ya… Kim Suho… dimasa depan kau pasti akan menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik, suami dan anakmu nanti pasti sangat bahagia memiliki ibu sepertimu" Kris memuji Suho, wajah Suho kini sudah sangat merah, perut yeoja berwajah malaikat itu pun terasa mual dan jemarinya berair. Dia sangat gugup.

Kris menyudahi pijatannya, kemudian namja itu membalikkan badan Suho dan menakup lengan Suho dengan tangan lebarnya.

"Tapi satu saran dariku… jangan bekerja berlebihan, kau itu yeoja, kau juga perlu memanjakan dirimu sendiri… kau juga perlu pergi berbelanja untuk menghibur diri, atau ke salon untuk merawat kuku tangan dan kakimu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk bilang kau jelek, kau bahkan cantik dan bersuara merdu… hanya saja… kau perlu lebih memperhatikan dirimu karena itu juga sangat penting untukmu, arraseo?"

Kris berbicara dengan sangat lembut, matanya menatap kedua manik Suho dengan mantap. Rasa hangat langsung menyelimuti hati Suho, dia merasa begitu diperhatikan dan berharga untuk namja itu, tapi… Suho tidak mau begitu berharap, bukankah sudah ada Zitao di hati Kris?

Dan Suhopun menghela napas beratnya, gentian kini kedua tangannya yang bebas menakup kedua pipi Kris yang tak jauh darinya,

"Kau juga Tuan Wu… lebih banyaklah beristirahat, jangan terlalu terpaku pada masa lalu hingga kau tak melihat masa sekarang dengan jelas"

Kalimat singkat dari Suho punya banyak arti, tapi Kris memilih untuk tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Suho yang tergerai,

"Tapi masa lalu yang membuat aku ada di masa depan, iya kan?"

Suho tak menyukai jawaban itu.

GREB

Kris langsung memeluk Suho dan gadis itu dibuat kembali menegang.

"Gomawo…" bisik Kris.

"Eomma sangat merindukan Luhan. Aku bisa melihatnya dari cara eomma menatapku saat aku baru datang, dia berusaha melihat wajah Luhan dari wajahku… tapi, saat kau berinteraksi dengan eomma, nampaknya kehadiranmu membuat eomma melampiaskan rasa rindunya padamu… gomawo karena membuat eommaku jadi lebih baik, senyum eomma saat bersamamu persis seperti senyum eomma saat bersama Luhan"

Kris berujar lembut. Dan itulah seorang Kris Wu. Namja yang terlihat dingin di luar, namun penuh kehangatan di dalamnya. Tak salah mengapa Luhan sangat bergantung pada kembarannya itu, Kris selalu berhasil membuat semua orang merasa nyaman dan tenang disampingnya. Kris adalah figure berharga yang bernilai penting bagi Luhan dan juga eommanya, jangan lupakan Zitao dan juga Suho, dua yeoja yang dicntai dan mencintai Kris.

"Jja… setelah kau megompres Junhong, kau harus langsung tidur, aku tidak mau wakil kepercayaanku sakit. Aku membutuhkanmu! Jaljja!" Kris menepuk lembut pipi Suho kemudian berlalu.

.

Suho berjalan menuju ke dapur keluarga Wu dengan langkah berseri, sebelumnya dia sudah minta ijin pada maid disana untuk membuat air hangat untuk Junhong, Suho memaksa maid itu untuk melakukannya sendiri, padahal para maid sudah sangat melarang.

Suho tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya, perlakukan Kris padanya barusanlah yang jadi alasannya. Demi apapun, Suho merasa seperti sudah menjadi istri Kris hari ini. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran anak – anak yang sangat menggemaskan itu membuat semuanya terasa nyata.

Drrrt…

Ponsel Suho bergetar, hari ini dia sudah mengabaikan 6 buah pesan dari pengirim yang sama. Dan pesan yang masuk tadi adalah yang ke 7.

Sambil menunggu air menjadi hangat, Suho akhirnya membuka pesan itu. Membacanya dengan enggan dan tak bersemangat.

_**From : Dokter Zhang  
Kau dimana sekarang?  
Kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul?**_

_**From: Dokter Zhang  
Sudah makan siang?  
Aku baru saja menemui Appa di gedung Kementrian,  
Dia menitipkan salamnya padamu.**_

_**From: Dokter Zhang  
Eomma dan Appa menanyakan keadaanmu,  
kenapa kau jarang sekali berkunjung ke rumah?  
Aku bilang kau sibuk pada mereka,  
mereka merindukanmu, berkunjunglah…  
Ajak Kyungsoo juga.**_

_**From: Dokter Zhang  
Kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas pesanku?  
Kau sudah melarangku untuk menelponmu,  
sekarang kau juga tidak membalas pesanku?  
Kau kenapa? Ayo kita bicara…**_

_**From: Dokter Zhang  
Sudah makan malam?  
Aku sedang makan malam bersama eomma,  
Hari ini Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit,  
dia merayakan Natal bersama Jongin  
dia juga memberikanku kue coklat yang enak,  
Kau mengajarinya membuat kue dengan baik.  
Suho-ah, kapan kau pulang?**_

_**From: Dokter Zhang  
Suho-ah…  
Eomma dan Appa sudah menetapkan tanggal pernikahan kita  
Kita akan menikah tanggal 10 bulan depan  
Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu,  
Mereka ingin mempersiapkan segalanya denganmu**_

_**From: Dokter Zhang  
Aku tidak mengerti dengan dirimu,  
Kau memintaku untuk merahasiakan hubungankita,  
Aku tau kita hanya dijodohkan…  
Tapi mendiang Appamu menitipkanmu padaku,  
Kau adalah tanggung jawabku Kim Suho…**_

.

Suho menghela napas beratnya lagi, baru saja dia merasa menjadi yeoja paling bahagia di muka bumi karena mendapatkan perhatian yang lembut dan tulus dari Kris. Tapi pesan – pesan yang masuk itu, membuat hatinya kembali resah dan memberat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul**

"Doker Zhang? Sedang apa disini?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya ketika dia memasuki sebuah kedai Tteokpokki jam 2 dini hari.

"Eoh Chanyeol-ah… aku sedang makan Tteokpokki, kue natal terlalu manis, aku ingin sesuatu yang pedas, sesuai dengan suasana hatiku, kau sendiri sedang apa?" Lay tersenyum ramah mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk

"Baekhyun mendadak ingin makan Oddaeng! Dan harus dari kedai Tteokpokki di Hongdae! Daerah ini kan cukup jauh dari apartemen kami… Baekhyun itu ngidamnya ada – ada saja!" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya yang lelah,

Bagaimana tidak lelah, walaupun ini hari natal tapi dia punya 3 jadwal oprasi hari ini, dan pulang – pulang bukannya disambut ceria oleh si ibu hamil, Chanyeol malah diomeli dan dimarahi. Baekhyun memang super sensitive sekarang, terutama selera makannya, sangat sensitive. mungkin bawaan bayi.

"Aku iri padamu, usiamu baru 25 tahun tapi kau sebentar lagi sudah punya bayi lucu…" lirih Lay kemudian menegak sojunya

"Ah, bukannya Dokter Zhang sebentar lagi juga akan menikah ya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan polosnya

"Eum? Darimana kau tau?" Lay balik bertanya

"Mianhae, tapi waktu itu aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan appaku dengan appamu hyung…" Chanyeol langsung mengubah panggilannya menjadi panggilan akrab, ini sudah bukan di rumah sakit, lagi pula keluarga mereka memang cukup akrab

"Aaaah… jadi beritanya sudah tersebar…" Lay tersenyum getir dan menatap gelas sojunya

"Siapa calonmu Hyung? Aku tak pernah melihatmu jalan dengan yeoja, kau hanya dekat dengan beberapa yeoja, Dokter Kim, Dokter Jung… ah tapi mereka sudah punya suami semua, Dokter Lu? Ah… Luhan? Hyung akan menikahi Luhan?"

Chanyeol terpekik kaget atas hasil spekulasinya

"Ya, berhenti menebak! tebakanmu salah! Bukannya Luhan itu pacarnya Xiumin ya? Ahahahaa…" Lay berkata sambil lalu

"Bukan! Mereka hanya sahabat biasa hyung… lalu siapa yeoja itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberi taumu siapa dia, datanglah kepernikahanku maka kau akan tau.. Dia… dia ingin kami semua merahasiakan tentang semua ini, dia tidak mau dunia tau jika aku dan dia sebentar lagi akan menikah…. Karena dia… ahahahaa… karena dia jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu… kembarannya dokter Lu… ahahahahahah"

Lay sudah mulai mabuk sekarang, Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, calon istri Lay merahasiakan hubungan mereka karena dia menyukai Kris? Waah… kenapa Kris tak pernah bilang jika ada yeoja yang menyukainya? Tapi siapa?

Tak sempat Chanyeol berpikir banyak, Lay langsung ambruk dan pingsan karena sudah sangat mabuk, bertambah lagi tugas Chanyeol, mengantar Lay pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jejju**

Kemarin Sehun dan Luhan tiba di penginapan jam 11 malam. Di penginapan itu hanyan ada 1 kamar tersisa yaitu kamar yang sudah dibooking Lay untuk Luhan jauh – jauh hari. Terpaksa Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya tidur sekamar, lagi.

Namun tenang saja, tidak terjadi apapun diantara mereka, walaupun mereka tidur dalam satu ranjang. Tapi Sehun bisa menjaga prilakunya dengan baik.

Saat ini Sehun sedang bersama Luhan di restoran hotel, mereka sedang sarapan, kebetulan kegiatan amal yang dilaksanakan oleh kementrian kesehatan ini tak jauh dari hotel mereka.

Keadaan Sehun sendiri lebih baik, walaupun awalnya dia sendiri tidak yakin jika sarapan diluar kamar akan baik – baik saja baginya, tapi dia percaya pada Luhan, semua akan baik – baik saja. Dan kini, Sehun makan dengan tenang dan cukup lahap.

"Kegiatan amal ini hanya diadakan hari ini, ini hanya pemberian sumbangan dana dari pusat untuk rumah sakit rehabilitasi kejiwaan yang dibangun di Jeju" Luhan menceritakan topic kegiatan hari ini.

"Persatuan dokter psikiatri membangun rumah sakit ini khusus untuk pasien dengan gangguan kejiwaan, kepribadian dan masalah lain yang berhubungan dengan pikiran dan jiwa…" lanjut Luhan, Sehun hanya mengangguk saja dan tetap mendengarkan, persis seperti apa yang Kris lakukan saat Luhan bicara dengan adiknya itu.

"Dan di dalam pembangunan rumah sakit itu, Dokter Zhang menjabat sebagai Ketua pengadaan peralatan rumah sakit. Dan ketua proyeknya adalah Ayah dari dokter Zhang sendiri, sedangkan pamannya dokter Zhang sendiri menjabat sebagai menteri kesehatan, Mentri Lee Sooman. Mereka memang keluarga yang sangat terkenal, pejabat! Mentri kesehatan kita adalah pamannya!" Luhan malah bergosip.

"Menurutku dokter psikiatri yang paling hebat adalah kau Hanie, Uri Luhanie…" Sehun berkata kemudian meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Tentu saja!" kenarsisan Kris nampaknya menyerang Luhan.

.

Setelah sarapan akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun ke lokasi rumah sakit yang baru akan dibuka itu. Luhan memperkenalkan Sehun pada semua dokter yang dia kenal, bukan sebagai pasiennya, melainkan…

"Oh Sehun…"

"jadi kau sudah punya namja chingu, eoh? Waaah… gagal sudah harapanku untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anakku… ahahaha.." kata seorang dokter dengan badan tambun bername tag Shin Dong Hee, dokter psikiatri terkenal di Suwon dan merupakan Hoobae eommanya

"Ne ajhusi, mianhae…" Luhan tersipu malu

"Ah gwaenchana… gwaenchana… namja chingumu ini terlihat sangat menjanjikan!" dokter Shin memuji Sehun lagi.

Jujur saja, Sehun sangat bahagia. Ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi namja chingu Luhan. Dia sangat bahagia ketika dia tau Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Cinta memang gila, nampaknya Natal tidak hanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin saja yang jadian, tapi juga Luhan dan Sehun.

Acara berlangsung cukup hikmat dan penuh kesederhanaan. Luhan dan Sehun selalu bergenggaman tangan dan terlihat serasi hari itu. Sehun bahagia, Luhan bahagia dan ini adalah hal manis yang mereka alami di hari pertama jadian, di pulau Jeju.

.

Tepat pukul 5 sore, acara selesai. Luhan dan Sehun tidak lantas kembali ke hotel, mereka memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan di pulu yang sangat indah itu. Luhan dan Sehun bahkan bermain kejar kejaran sambil menyemprotkan air dari minuman gelas yang mereka beli. Semua terasa sangat indah dan nyaman. Dan ini, hari ini adalah hari pertama Luhan merasakan sangat bahagia sejak orang tuanya bercerai dan perpisahannya dengan Lufan.

Karena hari sudah mulai gelap, Luhan dan Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hotel.

TING

Pintu elevator terbuka dan keduanya keluar di lantai 12 mencari kamar bernomor 1212.

"Luhan-ah!"

DEG

"Xiu-ah…"

"Eoh?"

Sehun, Luhan dan Xiumin, ketiganya sama – sama terkejut, bagaimana tidak siapa yang menyangka Xiumin akan ada di sana?

"Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Luhan bertanya canggung sementara Sehun berjalan dengan santainya, menggesek kartu kunci dan masuk kekamar dengan menggandeng Luhan.

GEP

Xiumin memengang tangan Luhan dan menghentikan langkah Luhan.

"Aku harus bicara denganmu!" Xiumin bernada tegas kali ini, tatapannya serius

"Hanie-ah, kau sudah janji akan membantuku untuk menghilangkan bekas orange juice ini" itu memang janji Luhan pada Sehun, tapi itu terdengar kekanakan.

Xiumin mnegerukan alis, terakhir Xiumin bertemu namja yang dia kenal sebagai pasien Luhan itu memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan noona, sekarang namja itu memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan Hanie?

Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Xiumin dan ikut dengan Sehun, namun baru sampai di lorong kamar Luhan langsung membujuk Sehun

"Hun-ah… biar aku bicara dulu padanya. Dia butuh penjelasan, aku akan segera kembali, aku janji, kita tidak akan pernah saling meninggalkan kan?" Luhan menatap kedua bola mata Sehun dan meyakinkan namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Mmm… cepat kembali" itu yang Sehun ucapkan dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Luhan keluar lagi dari kamar. Xiumin masih di sana.

"Kau mau minum kopi?" ajak Luhan dengan tatapan canggung dan agak takut

Xiumin yang tau jika Luhan tidak nyaman akhirnya tersenyum lembut, "mmm… aku mau…"

.

Dan disini lah mereka berdua, starbucks coffee yang ada di loby hotel. Xiumin memesan Hot Americano sedangkan Luhan hanya memesan Milk Green tea tanpa latte.

"Kau tidak minum espresso atau capuchino?" Xiumin bertanya setelah pesanan mereka tiba

"Ani… mulai kemarin aku sudah tidak minum kopi, karena cafein…" Luhan menyeruput greenteanya dan tersenyum

"Kau kemana saja, kenapa menghilang waktu ini?" Luhan bertanya dan Xiumin hanya tersenyum santai

"Aku sibuk di bar" Xiumin berbohong

"kenapa kau bersama pasienmu itu?" Xiumin mulai bertanya, Luhan tentu sudah siap dengan jawabannya

"Oh Sehun sudah bukan lagi hanya sekedar pasienku Xiu!" Luhan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Ada apa dengan kau dan Sehun? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Xiumin masih memasang tampang imutnya

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu Xiu… aku hanya belum memberitaumu karena kau menghilang!" Luhan menyipitkan matanya, bibirnya yang merah natural itu sedikit tersenyum

"Aku dan Sehun, sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih! Kris juga sudah tau! Kemarin aku menelponnya" Luhan langsung sumringah

DEG

Rasanya seperti ada palu raksasa meghantam kepala Xiumin, apa itu? Luhan dan Sehun sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?

"Kau bilang kau tidak bisa menerima perasaan semacam cinta? Kenapa kau…"

"Ini berbeda Xiu… aku merasakan hal yang berbeda pada Sehun, yang tak aku rasakan dari orang lain…" Luhan terlihat jelas sedang kasmaran

"Tapi anak itu berpotensi menjadi psikopat, kita pernah membahasnya!" Xiumin terlihat sangat khawatir, namun lebih kepada kekhawatiran terhadap nasib perasaannya

"Tidak Xiu… Sehun bukan orang obsessive, dia hanya… dia hanya seorang Avoident yang menderita Schizoid Dissorder, dan dia juga takut keramaian… tapi sekarang dia sudah lebih baik"

"benarkah?" Xiumin masih tak percaya

"Ne… aku mencintainya Xiu! Aku mencintai anak itu. Aku sangat mencintainya. Kau senangkan akhirnya aku bisa merasakan cinta?" Luhan terlihat begitu bahagia, binar matanya menjelaskan semua.

"Dia mungkin saja akan meninggalkanmu Lu!" Xiumin bernada mengancam tapi wajahnya tetap khawatir

"Aku yakin, dia tidak akan meninggalkanku, bahkan dia sendiri sangat membutuhkanku…" Luhan menggantung kaimatnya dan kembali berbicara setelah dia meminum kembali greenteanya

"Addiction! Kata itu yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan kami. Kami… saling ketergantungan" Luhan berkata dengan penuh bangga dan binar bahagia

"Addiction… geurae… aku percaya padamu Lu, dia pasti yang terbaik" Xiumin tersenyum simpul

"Aku benar – benar bahagia untukmu Lu… aku benar – benar sangat bahagia saat ini, akhirnya kau bisa mencintai seseorang" kata Xiumin lagi, dan dia tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya.

"Gomawo Xiu. Aku juga sangat bahagia, ternyata… orang yang memutar balik duniaku adalah Oh Sehun…"

"Lu… berjanjilah sesuatu padaku!" Xiumin kini menatap wajah Luhan dengan sangat serius

"Mmm?"

"Berjanjilah walaupun kau sudah memliki Sehun sebagai kekasihmu, kau masih akan selalu menjadi sahabatku" ujar Xiumin dengan tatapan mata polos yang penuh harap

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Xiu! Kau masih menjadi orang yang sangat berharga untukku, satu – satunya sahabatku" Luhan meletakkan cangkir green teanya kemudian menggenggam tangan Xiumin untuk meyakinkan namja bermarga Kim itu.

"Dan jika Sehun menyakitimu, maka aku akan jadi orang pertama yang akan menjewer telinganya!"

Kata – kata Xiumin itu kemudian disambut dengan gelak tawa Luhan dan keduanya pun lanjut berbincang dengan penuh tawa dan kebahagiaan, keduanya jelas nampak bahagia malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S&amp;E Boutique Seoul**

Zitao baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretan bajunya untuk majalah Double F. Zitao menjadi model S&amp;E dalam majalah itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu S&amp;E memang sudah menanda tangani kontrak dengan Zitao, menjadikan gadis manis itu model S&amp;E selama 3 tahun kedepan.

"Ajhuma…. Waah… desain musim seminya sangat bagus… aku suka yang ini" Zitao mengambil satu buah dress lengan panjang dan kerah bunga – bunga

"Ne… itu bisa untukmu chagi…" Sungmin tersenyum ramah pada model yang masih dianggapnya sangat kekanakan walaupun usianya 1 tahun lebih tua dari Sehun putrana.

"Oh ya, ajhumma… Dimana Sehun?" Zitao bertanya dengan imutnya

"Aaaah…. Sehun pergi ke Jejju.." Sungmin kemudian tersenyum bahagia

"Oh ya? Sehun libur Natal di Jejju? Waaah asik…" Zitao memancarkan ekspresi seakan dia juga mau ikut

"Dia pergi bersama kakakmu nona Lu…" Sungmin berkata seraya mengukur tubuh seorang model lain

"Lu… Luhan?" Zitao sontak kaget, Sehun bersama Luhan? Berlibur bersama ke Jejju?

"Ne… Dokter Lu ada acara amal pembukaan rumah sakit jiwa di Jejju, Sehun ikut untuk mengantarnya, mungkin hari ini atau besok mereka sudah pulang." Sungmin menjawab namun tangannya sibuk mencatat ukuran

"Ajhumma… boleh aku permisi pulang duluan? Aku tidak enak badan" Zitao menundukkan kepalanya dan Sungmin langsung mengalihkan fokusnya ke Zitao

"Ah Jinjja? Ne… kalau begitu pulang lah, sesimu hari ini sudah selesai bukan? Istirahat yang cukup ya chagi…" Sungmin mengusap pipi model cantiknya itu, kemudian tanpa sepatah kata apapun lagi Zitao langsung kembali pulang bersama supirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman keluarga Lu**

BUGH!

Zitao melemparkan semua barang bawaannya ke atas tempat tidurnya, moodnya sangat buruk kali ini.

"KENAPA KAU SELALU SAJA MEREBUT APA YANG AKU INGINKAN!" Zitao kembali mengacak tempat tidurnya, membanting bantalnya dan semua make up yang ada di atas meja riasnya.

Zitao mungkin tidak tau bagaimana bisa Luhan mengenal Sehun, tapi kenapa harus Sehun! Baru saja dia ingin move on pada Sehun dan kini, lagi – lagi seorang Lu Han merusak semua baginya.

"AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU! KENAPA SEMUA YANG AKU INGINKAN KAU REBUT!"

Zitao langsung terjatuh di lantai kamarnya yang empuk karena dilapisi karpet berbulu yang lembut. Namun tiba – tiba perkataan Luhan terdengar lagi di telinganya,

Perkataan yang Luhan pernah ucapkan seperti sebuah kutukan untuknya beberapa tahun yang lalu,

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Suasana ruang makan keluarga Lu memang selalu lengkap jika Yunho ada di rumah. Semua makan dengan tenang termasuk Luhan. Luhan sebenarnya bukanlah anak yang tidak tau sopan santun, tapi apa yang dibicarakan tiga orang dihadapannya ini sangatlah mengganggunya, sehingga terpaksa dia berbuat onar._

"_Waah… Sup Ayamnya enak sekali, kau memang pandai memasak yeobo…" Yunho memuji keahlian memasak Heechul_

"_Benar eomma, sup ini benar – benar sangat enak… ini akan menjadi makanan favorite keluarga kita!" Zitao mendukung Appa tirinya_

_Luhan mengeram dalam hati, dia tau Jaejong memang bukanlah yeoja orang yang pandai memasak. Eomma kandungnya memang sangat awam dengan dapur dan makanan, eommanya hanya tau jarum suntik, obat anti depressan dan observasi pasien. Tapi haruskah mereka melakukan itu didepan Luhan?_

"_Aku membuatkan ini spesial untukmu dan anak – anak kita yeobo…" Heechul berujar lembut dan menatap Yunho dengan penuh cinta_

"_Kau juga pasti menyukainya kan Lu… Kau beruntung sekarang kau punya eomma yang pandai memasak" ujar Yunho santai_

_PRANG!_

_Luhan memecahkan begitu saja piring makannya dan,,,_

_PRANG!_

_Kini satu mangkuk sajian sup diatas meja pun dia pecahkan, dengan sengaja menggerakkan tangannya seperti wiper._

"_Aah…. mianhae…" desis Luhan dengan wajah yang sama sekali tak terkesan jika dia merasa bersalah, _

_Semua orang yang ada di meja makan membeku, termasuk Heechul. Luhan kini menatap ibu tirinya itu dengan pandangan jijik dan muak sekaligus, Yunho ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi Luhan lebih dulu berbicara,_

"_Mianhae Appa, tapi aku tidak setuju dengan pendapatmu… aku akan lebih bahagia memiliki seorang Wu Jaejong yang tidak bisa memasak sebagai eommaku, dari pada yeoja yang pandai memasak tapi juga pandai menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain"_

"_LUHAN!"_

_Yunho membentak putrinya , Tapi sayang Luhan tak peduli, Luhan benar – benar tidak terima saat ini. Gadis itu langsung meninggalkan meja makan bersamaan dengan selera makannya yang menguap entah kemana._

_Zitao tak bisa menahan dirinya, gadis itu langsung mengejar Luhan, dan dia benar – benar ingin membuat perhitungan dengan kakak tirinya itu._

_SET_

_Zitao menarik bahu Luhan hingga yeoja kurus itu berbalik badan, namun Luhan sudah memasang wajah mengintimidasinya_

"_Apa kau gila! Kau merusak makan malam keluarga kita!" Zitao memekik pada Luhan_

"_Kita? Itu bukan keluargaku, itu tidak lebih dari aku makan malam dengan appaku bersama yeoja perbut suami orang dan anaknya yang tidak tau malu!" tandas Luhan dengan kalimat pedasnya, seperti biasa_

"_Jaga omonganmu! Eommaku tidak pernah merebut appamu!" Zitao bersikeras_

"_Lalu apa? Apa kau mau bilang jika Appaku yang meninggalkan eommaku begitu saja tanpa alasan?" Luhan menantang Zitao, namun gadis itu bungkam._

"_Ya… eommamu itu memang perebut suami orang! Mengambil yang bukan haknya! Merusak apa yang sudah sempurna menjadi kepingan!" Luhan tersenyum sinis dan Zitao hanya bisa diam, dia memang tak berani menyalahkan gadis itu, karena sejauh ini apa yang dikatakan Luhan adalah benar._

"_Bisakah kau berhenti dan hanya menerima keadaan? Tidakkah kau bisa menerima kelurga baru kita?" Zitao memelas pada Luhan_

"_Hukum karma akan berjalan!" itu jawaban Luhan_

"_Jika kau menerima eommamu merebut Appaku, merebut kebahagiaanku, merebut kebahagiaan Lufan, merebut kebahagiaan eommaku… maka nanti, di masa depan… apapun yang kau inginkan tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu, dan apa yang menjadi milikmu, akan direbut oleh orang lain!Jika kau bisa menerima eommamu memiliki apa yang bukan haknya, maka kau juga tidak akan pernah memiliki apapun yang kau inginkan!"_

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

Kalimat Luhan itu mengiang ditelinga Zitao. Hatinya panas, haruskah dia yang menerima kutukan ini?

Ceklek

Pintu kamar Zitao terbuka dan, "YA! LU ZITAO! APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN KAMARMU?"

Heechul langsung berteriak kencang tat kala melihat keadaan kamar putrinya yang nampak seperti habis di bom atom.

"Eomma… aku menginginkan Oh Sehun! Aku tidak peduli jika eomma harus benar – benar membunuh Luhan untuk ini, aku tak peduli! aku ingin memiliki Oh Sehun! AKU MENGINGINKAN OH SEHUN!"

Teriak Zitao histeris dan kembali mengacak dirinya sendiri sambil menangis menyedihkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Incheon**

Hari berganti dan kini Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke Seoul menggunakan kapal Ferry langsung dari Jejju ke Incheon. Kapal itu melintasi lautan selama 12 jam penuh, walaupun lebih lama, tapi setidaknya Sehun tidak harus menyetir lagi.

Luhan lagi – lagi tidak pulang ke rumahnya, gadis itu memilih langsung ke rumah sakit, diantar oleh Sehun. Luhan memilih untuk mandi dan segala macamnya di ruang praktiknya saja, itu lebih baik daripada dia harus pulang.

"Telpon aku jika kau sudah pulang, aku akan kembali ke rumah, appa ingin bertemu denganku" ujar Sehun sebelum mereka berpisah

"Ne… aku akan segera menghubungimu! Hati – hati ya…" Luhan melambaikan tangannya kemudian masuk ke gedung rumah sakit saat mobil Sehun menghilang

Luhan langsung menuju ke ruangannya, sebelumnya dia melihat bagian bedah nampak tenang hari ini, mungkin pasien gawat sudah berkurang, setelah melewati satu lorong barulah Luhan sampai di bagian psikiatri, Luhan tidak menemukan Jongdae di kursi asisten, tapi tas namja bermarga Kim itu ada di tempatnya. Mungkin sedang mengecek pasien atau di cafeteria seperti biasanya.

Luhan tak banyak berpikir tentang itu, dia percaya jika Jongdae bukanlah asisten yang suka keluyuran dan bergosip. Luhan pun menuju ke ruangannya dan…

Ceklek

Ruangannya tidak terkunci, langsung saja Luhan membuka lebar pintunya dan…

"Hyung… kau sedang apa?"

BRUGH

Jongdae tertangkap basah sedang membuka kotak – kotak obat Luhan, Jongdae mencoba untuk tenang, mencari alasan yang tepat dan berusaha agar tidak ketahuan.

"Mianhae Lu… aku… aku mencari obat penghilang rasa sakit karena kepalaku sangat sakit dari kemarin, aku tidak berani memakai obat yang sudah ditakar untuk pasien, jadi… aku mengambilnya sendiri, Luhan maafkan aku…" Jongdae berbohong, namja itu lalu meringis seraya merapikan beberapa box obat yang jatuh

"Kalau hyung sakit, hyung tak perlu bekerja, kau pucat sekali hyung… apa kepalamu begitu sakit?" Luhan membantu Jongdae dan terlihat resah

Jongdae langsung merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi Luhan, Jongdae berjanji ini yang terakhir.

"Gwaenchana Lu… aku keluar dulu, sepertinya aku butuh air hangat" Jongdae kemudian keluar setelah box obat di rak kerja Luhan rapi.

.

Seharian ini Luhan hanya diam di ruangannya dan mengerjakan semua hasil observasinya, walaupun Sehun sudah bukan lagi sekedar pasien, tapi Luhan tetap mengerjakan laporan observasi tentang Sehun, bagaiamana pun Luhan ingin Sehun menjadi lebih baik. Selain itu ada bebebrapa pasien yang Luhan lihat perkembangannya.

Oh Sehun, mahasiswa hukum dengan keluhan ketergantungan musik namun memiliki riwayat pernah dirawat oleh psikiater dan didiagnosa menderita Avoidant Personality dan Schizoid Disoreder, banyak kemajuan, sudah mulai bernai masuk ke tengah masyarakat dan bergaul, sudah lebih banyak bicara dan mengurangi musik.

Kim Jongin, pasien rehabilitasi narkotika, remaja itu menunjukkan kemajuan yang pesat, jika ini terus bertahan hingga 3 bulan ke depan, maka Jongin sudah bisa keluar dan mengikuti rawat jalan.

Kim Himchan, seorang ibu yang mengalami shock karena anak dan suaminya meninggal seketika di depan matanya, tertabrak kereta api. Yeoja berusia 30 tahun itu kini sudah mulai merespon pertanyaan dan sapaan, walaupun masih lemah namun itu lebih baik dari saat dia baru masuk ke rumah sakit ini.

"Lu… kau sibuk? Aku butuh konseling!"

Baru sampai pada data ketiga, seorang dokter ber nametag Park Chanyeol masuk ke ruangannya

"Darimana kau tau aku masuk kantor? Kan di papan dokter namaku masih tercatat cuti sampai tahun baru" Luhan mengerucutkan wajahnya melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang seenaknya.

"Tadi pagi aku melihat mu melambaikan tangan pada mobil Sehun" gerutu Chanyeol

Luhan melihat ada yang tidak beres pada sahabat kembarannya itu, dan Luhan yakin, kali ini Chanyeol serius, bukan lagi masalah percintaan labil namja itu.

"Wae? Ceritakan padaku!" Luhan memutuskan untuk mendengar cerita Chanyeol kali ini.

Chanyeol memulai ceritanya tentang baekhyun yang tak henti – hentinya mengomel, selalu saja ada yang salah dari diri Chanyeol, Baekhyun bahkan selalu cemburu pada semua pasien Chanyeol pria maupun wanita dan yang mengagetkan adalah…

"Baekhyun menyesal karena dia mengandung anakku! Dia menyesal karena harus menanggung beban morning sick, dia bilang dia lelah. Dia membenci kandungannya Lu… eottokhae?"

Chanyeol sudah benar – benar menangis kali ini, namja itu menrebahkan kepalanya diatas meja kerja Luhan, berusaha menutupi wajah menangisnya. Luhan mengusap pelan punggung lebar milik Chanyeol. Luhan tak mengerti kenapa bawaan bayi bisa se keras itu, apakah ini ada pengaruhnya juga dengan tekanan skripsi yang Baekhyun kerjakan? Tapi apapun alasannya itu, kali ini Chanyeol sudah benar – benar tertekan.

Ini lah yang Luhan takutkan, dan Luhan kini benar – benar takut untuk hubungannya dengan Sehun yang baru berjalan 3 hari.

Luhan kembali meragukan kekuatan cinta, Luhan kembali meragukan apakah benar cinta itu ada, Luhan juga meragukan apakah cinta adalah hal yang baik untuk dirasakan.

Bukankah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selama ini saling mencintai, bukankah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selama ini seperti tak terpisahkan oleh apapun, mereka selalu tergila – gila, mereka bahkan menjadi gila sendiri karena cinta. Tapi kenapa seperti ini? Baekhyun depresi dan Chanyeol juga depresi, apa ini karena cinta juga?

.

Baekhyun ada dalam sebuah taksi, air matanya mengalir benar – benar deras, pipinya basah, eyeliner dan maskaranya luntur, dia tidak peduli, dunianya terasa hancur sekarang. Ditangan Baekhyun ada sebuah amplop yang berisi kertas berlogo kampusnya.

Baru saja, Baekhyun menerima surat pemberitahuan dari kampusnya karena dia di Drop Out. Kampusnya menDO Baekhyun karena gadis itu terhambat skripsinya. Dada Baekhyun sangat sesak, banyak hal yang dia pikirkan, dia menyesal telah hidup terlalu santai selama ini. Pikirnya ini karena Chanyeol, ini karena namja itu. Apa ini pengaruh bayi yang dikandungnya atau ini benar – benar pikirannya, tapi memang benar apapun kesalahan yang ibu hamil itu lakukan, dia pasti merasa sumber masalahnya adalah seorang Park Chanyeol, ayah dari jabang bayinya dan calon suaminya.

.

Semua orang di lorong rumah sakit berbisik bisik tentang keadaan Baehyun yang sangat berantakan kali ini, namun Baekhyun yang perutnya sudah mulai terlihat buncit itu tetap hanya berjalan dan air matanya tak berhenti turun.

Baekhyun sampai di ruang praktek Chanyeol, namun ketika Baekhyun membuka ruangan itu, namja yang dicarinya tidak ada di ruangan. Apa dia sedang melakukan pemeriksaan? Bukankah sekarang ini jam istirahat?

"Mmm.. Baekhyun-ssi… mencari Dokter Park?" seorang namja dengan wajah imut menghampiri Baekhyun dengan beberapa makanan di tangannya, terlihat baru saja kembali dari kantin rumah sakit

"Ah… ne… apa dia ada pemeriksaan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara yang sangat serak dan bengek

"Aniyeo, hari ini Dokter Park hanya melakukan 2 terapi. Tapi tadi sepertinya Dokter Park pergi ke gedung Psikiatri" kata seorang dokter bername tag, Song Jongki itu

"Gedung Psikiatri?" Baekhyun bingung

"Mmm… katanya ada yang harus dia lakukan di sana," dokter itu kembali berujar dengan polosnya

"Gomawo Dokter Song… aku akan mencari dia disana" Baekhyun membungkuk sebentar kemudian pergi ke gedung sebelah, gedung psikiatri.

Awalnya Baekhyun ingin bertanya pada para asisten dokter yang berjaga, tapi tak ada satupun yang berjaga di sini, Baekhyun kemudian melihat papan hadir dokter.

Dokter Zhang – Istirahat

Dokter Jung – Ada

Dokter Kim – Istirahat

Dokter Lee – Ada

Dokter Lu – Cuti (25 Desember – 10 Januari)

Dokter Yoon – Cuti (25 Desember – 10 Januari)

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, Luhan cuti? Lalu siapa yang di cari oleh Chanyeol ke gedung psikiatri? Apa Dokter Jung?

Tidak mungkin, Chanyeol tidak begitu kenal dengan yeoja 1 anak itu. Dokter Lee? Dia adalah teman satu angkatan Chanyeol, ah mungkin saja dia menemui dokter Lee.

Baekhyun berjalan melalui lorong dokter namun ketika melewati ruang praktek Luhan, dia mendengar suara Chanyeol sedang tertawa. Baekhyun memandang plang nama Luhan di pintu putih itu. Bukankah Luhan dibilang cuti?

Baekhyun yang penasaran kemudian membuka saja pintu ruang praktek itu. Dan Baekhyun berani sumpah dia membenci apa yang dia lihat. Chanyeol sedang tertawa dan Luhan juga tertawa di depannya.

Mwoya? Chanyeol bisa tertawa disaat dia penuh tekanan seperti ini? Bersama Luhan?

"Baek?"

"Baekie-ah annyeong"

Luhan dan Chanyeol menyapa gadis berbadan gembul itu, namun senyum mereka perlahan luntur karena melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang sangat berantakan.

"Baek, kau kenapa? Kenapa berantakan seperti ini?" Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Baekhyun namun yeoja itu malah makin menangis.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan jika kau bekerja?" Baekhyun malah balik bertanya

"Aku bisa jelaskan Baek, aku hanya…"

"Dwaeseo! Kita putus saja Yeol!"

Baekhyun langsung pergi dari ruangan itu. Sontak Luhan langsung berdiri dan Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk mengejar ibu dari jabang bayinya itu. Luhan yang merasa ikut andil dalam pertengkaran kali ini juga ikut keluar, berharap bisa menjelaskan sesuatu pada Baekhyun tentang apa yang dia lihat barusan.

Baekhyun berlari cukup cepat, Chanyeol yang mengejarnya merasa takut sekaligus khawatir, terutama jika terjadi sesuatu pada kandungan Baekhyun.

"Baek! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu! Jangan pergi dulu Baek!" Chanyeol terus memanggil kekasihnya itu, keringat sudah mengucur di tubuh Chanyeol, dia terlalu gugup, sesuai dengan apa yang disarankan Luhan tadi, sebisa mungkin jangan sampai Chanyeol berteriak, membentak atau memarahi balik Baekhyun, emosinya sedang tidak stabil karena bayinya.

Luhan juga masih mengikuti di belakang, hingga akhirnya sampai di loby gedung bedah baru Chanyeol bisa menghentikan langkah Baekhyun dengan memeluk langsung yeoja itu dari belakang.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Pekik Baekhyun cukup keras hingga kini semua mata tertuju pada mereka bertiga, sayang sekali loby bagian bedah sangat ramai saat itu.

"Baek, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terus marah padaku seperti ini? Apa yang salah padaku?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut namun suaranya mulai bergetar

Disisi lain Luhan masih menatapi pasangan kekasih itu, dia belum berani mengambil langkah apapun untuk menengahi

"Kau bertanya ada apa denganku? Hah… apa kau masih peduli?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kilat mata penuh kebencian

"Baek! Kau calon istriku! Kau adalah calon ibu dari anakku Baek, tentu aku peduli padamu!" Chanyeol memperlembut nada bicaranya

"Kau hanya peduli pada anak yang ada di perutku! Kau tak pernah benar – benar peduli padaku! Kau tidak mencintaiku!" Baekhyun langsung mencerca Chanyeol dengan berbagai tuduhan

"Aku mencintaimu Baek! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!" Chanyeol menegaskan suaranya dan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut, begitu juga dengan Luhan, suara Chanyeol yang sudah keras itu membuat semuanya jadi kaget.

"Kau mencintai kembaran sahabatmu Yeol! Kau mencintai Luhan bukan aku!" Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol dan itu sukses membuat hati Luhan mencelos

Apakah Baekhyun sebegitu marahnya pada Luhan hanya karena dia adalah cinta pertamanya Chanyeol? Hell! Ini semua tidak benar, itu hanya perasaan anak picisan, anak kecil berusia 14 tahun, perasaan itu sudah lama dan itupun tidak berjalan baik karena tak terbalas.

"Sampai kapan kau terus menuduhku yang bukan – bukan Baek? Luhan adalah sahabatku juga! Aku hanya mencintaimu!"

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Baekhyun langsung berteriak histeris dan semua orang di Loby bagian bedah mulai takut melihat Baekhyun

Chanyeol ingin mendekat kearah Baekhyun namun Luhan mencegah namja itu, dia sendiri yang maju dan menakup kedua lengan Baekhyun yang bergetar hebat.

"Baekhyun-ah… jaebal, jangan seperti ini ne… apa yang kau pikirkan itu tidak benar, kau hanya berhalusinasi hal yang salah Baek, aku dan Chanyeol tidak ada hubungan apapun, kami hanya sebatas sahabat…"

"Aku tidak peduli pada apapun alasan kalian kali ini!" Baekhyun memutus perkataan Luhan dan matanya berkilat marah pada yeoja bermata rusa itu.

"Park Chanyeol! Mulai detik ini kita tidak ada hubungan apapun! Kita putus!... dan kau! Kau boleh ambil dia untukmu!"

Baekhyun meninggalkan lobi dengan penuh kemarahan. Chanyeol tak bisa bergerak lagi, kakinya melemah dan kepalanya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Demi Tuhan, demi apapun Chanyeol berani bersumpah bahwa satu – satunya yeoja yang dia cintai hanya Byun Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa yeoja itu selalu menudingnya hal yang salah.

"Mianhae Chanyeol-ah…. Mungkin Baekhyun… Baekhyun sedang…"

"Dwaeseo… semua berakhir"

Chanyeol ikut mengeluh putus asa dan meninggalkan Luhan yang tak bergeming sendirian. Jujur saja tubuh Luhan kini amat gemetaran. Luhan membenci perpisahan, dan baru saja dia melihat sebuah perpisahan di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, melihat Chanyeol dicampakan, dia seperti melihat ulang saat dimana eomma dan appanya bertengkar dan appanya memilih untuk bersama yeoja lain. Urusan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang berbeda topik, tapi tetap saja, akhirnya adalah perpisahan. Apa cinta begitu kejam? Apa yang seperti ini yang namanya cinta? Membuat orang mabuk kemudian menghempaskannya ketika sudah tak berdaya? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya dan Sehun nanti? Apa akan berakhir seperti ini juga?

"Lu…"

"Xiu-ah"

Luhan melihat sahabat berpipi gembulnya datang menghampirinya, Xiumin menatap tajam Luhan yang mulai menangis. Xiumin mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Luhan, namun seseorang yang lain telah menarik Luhan dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Kita tidak akan seperti itu! Kita tidak akan berpisah seperti itu," bisik namja itu,

Sehun, namja yang kini tengah memeluk Luhan itu datang disaat yang tepat, karena mungkin sebentar lagi Luhan akan berteriak histeris, trauma yang dia alami terulang bahkan didepan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Xiumin mentap dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan pada Sehun yang kini tengah memeluk yeoja yang amat sangat dia cintai. Orang – orang yang masih berkerumun di lobipun mulai berbisik tentang isi kepala mereka melihat kejadian itu.

Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan mulai lemah dalam pelukannya, Sehun tak tau apa yang terjadi, instingnya hanya mengatakan untuk tetap memeluk Luhan seperti itu.

"Ada apa ini? Luhan?!"

Suara berat lain menghampiri Luhan yang tengah dipeluk oleh Sehun dan didepannya ada Xiumin. Suara berat yang asalnya dari namja bertubuh tinggi menjulang, berambut hitam dengan seragam polisi dan kekhawatiran menyelimuti wajah tampannya.

Kris menatap Xiumin sesaat, namun Kris segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, Kris tidak pernah menyukai mata tajam bersingle eyelid itu.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang namja yang cukup tinggi, berwajah tampan namun tanpa ekspresi, berambut coklat gelap sedang memeluk tubuh kakaknya yang mulai terisak.

Mata Kris dan Sehun saling bertatap, seakan – akan kedua mata itu sedang bicara satu sama lain. Kris seakan membuka isi kepala Sehun melalui tatapan matanya, dan Sehun juga seakan – akan mencari tau lewat mata Kris.

Kris menghela napas berat, kemudian mengulurkan tangan panjang dan kekarnya untuk mengusap kepala Luhan. Kris mendekat, kemudian mencium pucuk belakan kepala Luhan yang masih dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Aku disini noona…" bisik Kris

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya menatap lagi namja berseragam polisi itu. Jadi dia kembaran Luhan? Dia adalah adik Luhan?

Kris menarik tubuh Luhan dan Sehun pun melepaskan pelukannya, "ayo kita pulang" bisik Kris

Luhan hanya menggeleng. "Aku masih ingin disini" jawab Luhan dengan napas masih tersengal. Kris tau, Luhan sedang menahan ketakutannya.

Disisi lain Xiumin hanya menjadi penonton setia acara peluk – pelukan antar anak kembar itu. Sehun kini tak memperhatikan Kris dan Luhan, tapi Sehun memperhatikan jemari tangan Xiumin, jemari tangan mungil yang meremas – remas ujung kemeja yang dia gunakan.

"Aku akan membawa Luhan kembali ke ruangannya, kau mau ikut?" Kris menawari Sehun, Sehun kembali menatap Kris kemudian mengangguk

Ketika Kris akan melewati Xiumin, dia hanya menatap tajam wajah imut itu, seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa "_kau tidak perlu ikut, aku ada untuk kakakku"_

Xiumin tak bergeming, dia hanya diam dan menatap kepergian tiga orang itu kemudian tersenyum santai dan berbalik pergi.

.

Ini sudah pukul 11 malam namun Luhan masih di rumah sakit, masih di ruang prakteknya, sementara Sehun, namja itu sedang keluar untuk membeli bubur, Luhan belum makan sejak siang.

Ceklek

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, "Sehun-ah… khajja kita pulang, maukah kau mengantar ku ke apartemen Kris?"

Luhan merapikan tasnya kemudian berbalik. Tapi alangkah kagetnya yeoja itu ketika melihat seseorang yang masuk ke ruangannya bukanlah Sehun, tapi Chanyeol.

"Chan-ah.. wae yeogiseo?" Luhan bertanya namun Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Chanyeol-ah… waegeurae? Apa sekarang kau juga marah padaku?" Luhan jadi takut karena tatapan mata Chanyeol

Luhan melirik ke tangan Chanyeol dan tangan itu membawa sebotol besar minuman keras dengan kadar alcohol yang cukup tinggi,

"Ya! Park Chanyeol kau sedang mabuk?!" pekik Luhan ketakutan dengan sikap Chanyeol sekarang

"Aku rasanya mau mati saja…" lirih Chanyeol dan mendekat kearah Luhan, meminum sisa minuman keras itu kemudian

BUGH

Chanyeol memepetkan dirinya dengan tubuh Luhan,

"Baekhyun-ah… aku merindukanmu… aahahaha"

"AKU BUKAN BAEKHYUN! AKU LUHAN!" Luhan berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol namun Chanyeol lebih dulu memeluk erat Luhan

"Baek… kenapa kau jadi begini? Kau taukan aku mencintaimu.." Chanyeol benar – benar kehilangan kesadarannya

"Park… Chan… Yeol… sadarlah…. YA!" Luhan mulai meronta namun Chanyeol malah menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Luhan

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Sehun datang dan langsung menarik tubuh Chanyeol kemudian membanting namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ke lantai.

BUGH BUGH BUGH

Sehun langsung memukul Chanyeol namun namja itu diam saja, malah tertawa, orang mabuk memang seperti orang gila.

"Hun-ah… keuman… Dia sedang mabuk! Dia tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan! Dia mengira aku Baekhyun… jaebal berhenti mumukulnya" Luhan misahkan Sehun dari Chanyeol

Wajah Sehun sudah benar – benar merah padam, Sehun bisa saja menghabisi Chanyeol yang sedang hilang kesadaran itu.

"Hun-ah… dia tidak sengaja melakukannya, dia mengira aku adalah sepupumu. Dia dan Baekhyun sedang ada masalah… kau jangan marah padanya ne… jaebal…" Luhan memeluk Sehun dan amarah Sehun perlahan mereda.

"Kau tidak apa – apa kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada lembut dan penuh kekhawatiran

"Dia tidak menyentuhmu kan?" Sehun bertanya lagi

"Tidak, dia tidak melakukan apapun…. Ah, nampaknya Chanyeol sudah tidur, ayo baringkan dia di tempat tidur, besok dia akan bangun sendirinya"

Sehun lalu menuruti permintaan Luhan dan membantu yeojachingunya itu untuk memapah tubuh besar dan berat Chanyeol ke tempat tidur di ruangan Luhan, setelah itu, Sehun dan Luhan segera meninggalkan rumah sakit dan pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Appgeujong, Gangnam-gu**

Semalam Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk pulang ke apartemennya saja, walaupun kemarin Luhan sendiri minta diantar ke apartemen Kris. Sehun memaksa begitu karena dia yakin dia tidak akan bisa tidur tenang dan bisa saja mati khawatir karena memikirkan Luhan, apalagi kini Luhan tengah demam, ditambah lagi Kris yang semalam tidak bisa pulang karena harus melaksanakan penyidikan ketat. Sehun tidak mau membiarkan Luhan sendirian. Membawanya pulang ke kediaman keluarga Lu? Tidak mungkin! Luhan tidak menyukai rumahnya sendiri.

Dan pagi ini Luhan bangun dengan kondisi yang lebih baik, Luhan tidur dengan mengenakan kemeja putih milik Sehun yang kebesaran di tubuhnya, itu karena Luhan tidak membawa baju ganti apapun, Sehun juga tidak mungkin punya baju yeoja.

Luhan menengok ke sebelah, dia mendapati Sehun tidur menghadap kearahnya namun meringkuk memeluk bantal gulingnya. Sehun bukanlah namja yang lancang, walaupun dia tidur seranjang dengan Luhan tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh seujung jaripun tubuh Luhan tanpa permisi saat Luhan tidur, itu juga yang membuat Luhan merasa aman, sampai sekarang masih merasa aman.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur Sehun, Luhan melihat ada sebuah thermometer yang tergeletak di meja nakas, sebuah baskom dengan handuk, dan satu tas palastik berlogo apotek World Spin Hospital beserta struknya. Luhan mengambil struk itu dan melihat beberapa hal tertera di sana, Sehun membeli sebuah thermometer dan itu jam 3 pagi.

Luhan meletakkan kembali struk itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun, menikmati wajah Sehun yang sangat bersih dan polos saat dia tirur, "Kau menghawatirkan aku mmm?" Luhan berbisik lembut, Sehun tidak bereaksi, namja itu terlihat sangat lelah.

Luhan memutuskan untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dia berjalan ke kamar mandi lalu membasuh wajahnya di wastafel, Luhan terlihat pucat, mungkin terlalu lelah, apalagi kemarin dia sempat kehilangan keseimbangan pikirannya karena melihat pertengkaran Bakhyun dan Chanyeol.

Begitu Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, hidung mungilnya langsung mencium bau yang aneh. Luhan dengan segera mencari sumber bau itu ke sekeliling kamar mandi, dan Luhan berhenti di setumpukan baju kotor milik Sehun.

"Eoh? Apa ini?" Luhan mengangkat satu kemeja Sehun dan mencium bau alkohol serta ada sisa muntahan di kemeja itu.

Luhan mengernyit, sepertinya kemarin Sehun sama sekali tidak ada meminum apapun. Tapi kenapa baju Sehun malah begini? Apa Sehun pergi ke bar semalam? Tapi bukankah jam 3 pagi dia pergi ke rumah sakit untuk membeli thermometer?

Berbagaimacam pikiran aneh berputar di kepala Luhan, gadis cantik itu memikirkan segala hal dan kemungkinan yang terjadi hingga baju Sehun jadi seperti itu.

"Sedang apa Hanie-ah?"

Sehun tiba – tiba masuk ke kamar mandi dan memergoki Luhan sedang menatap aneh kemeja kotornya

"Ah… Hun-ah… Ke…kenapa… kemejamu begini?" Luhan menyodorkan kemeja Sehun dan namja itu meraihnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ini muntahannya Chanyeol hyung" jawab Sehun singkat

"Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa?" Luhan makin tidak mengerti

"Kemarin saat kau sedang demam aku memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah thermometer dan obat penurun demam, awalnya aku membeli di apotek apartemen ini, tapi aku baru sadar ternyata dompetku tertinggal di ruang praktekmu, akhirnya aku ke rumah sakit dan mengambil dompetku di ruanganmu"

Sehun menjeda ceritanya dan menatap Luhan

"Saat aku sampai ternyata Chanyeol hyung sudah sedikit sadar tapi dia malah memuntahiku…ahahahaha…" Sehun tersenyum garing melihat wajah Luhan begitu paniknya.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi KST. Luhan masih duduk di atas tempat tidur Sehun karena mereka berdua sudah memesan sarapan di sebuah restaurant cepat saji yang bisa di delivery. Sehun masih mandi, sedangkan Luhan tengah fokus menonton siaran berita di TV. Dia cukup kaget karena kantor adiknya tengah masuk dalam sebuah liputan. Seorang pembunuh bayaran baru saja tertangkap.

Luhan menganggukkan kepala karena kini dia tau alasan kenapa Kris bilang tidak akan pulang semalam, kasus besar sedang menantinya. Luhan hanya melihat beberapa rekan kerja Kris yang memberi keteragan pada media, mata rusa cemerlang itu tak sama sekali melihat sosok adiknya di situ.

_**Drrrt….Drrrrt….**_

Luhan sedikit terkejut ketika ponselnya bergetar diatas meja nakas, buru – buru gadis bermarga Lu itu meraih ponselnya. Namun keningnya keburu mengernyit ketika melihat nomor atasannya yang menelpon sepagi ini.

"Yeobuseo Dokter Zhang" Luhan menyambut dengan lembut.

"_Dokter Lu, kau dimana?"_ Luhan langsung mengernyitkan keningnya lagi ketika mendengar suara Lay nampak panik.

"Aku… aku… aku di rumah" yeoja itu terpaksa berbohong karena tidak mungkin dia bilang ada di apartemen Sehun pada atasannya itu, bisa jadi Lay curiga jika mereka berdua melakukan hal yang iya – iya.

"_Bisakah kau ke rumah sakit sekarang?"_ suara Lay makin bergetar

"Ne, aku memang akan ke rumah sakit sekarang, tapi kemungkinan baru jam 10…"

"_Ani… bisakah kau kemari sekarang juga?"_

"Ada apa dok?"

"_Dokter Park…. Dokter…. Dokter Park Chanyeol…."_

"Ah… Dokter Park memang menginap di ruang praktekku, kemarin dia agak mabuk jadi aku…"

"_Dokter Park meninggal overdosis di ruanganmu Lu!"_

Hening sejenak, senyum Luhan memudar dan mendadak seluruh tubuhnya kaku.

"Mwo…Mworageuyeo?"

"_Cepatlah kemari Lu…"_

_._

Tak menunggu matahari benar – benar terbit Luhan langsung berangkat menuju ke rumah sakit, langsung ketika Sehun selesai mandi dan bersiap seadannya, merekapun tak lagi peduli pada makanan yang mereka pesan.

Luhan gemetaran sepanjang perjalanan. Sehun terus menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menggumamkan kata – kata penenang. Tapi itu semua percuma karena mata rusa Luhan kini sudah berair.

.

.

.

.

.

_**World Spin Hospital, Seoul**_

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Luhan melihat garis polisi membentang di ruang prakteknya, disana ada beberapa perawat yang sedang memapah Baekhyun, gadis itu sepertinya pingsan. Hati Luhan terasa remuk melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terkulai lemah dan dipapah para perawat, entah kenapa gadis itu semakin merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun.

Luhan mempercepat langkahnya dan matanya semakin membelalak ketika dia mendapati Jongin sedang meringkuk di bawah mejanya dan menangis.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya… bukan aku…" isak Jongin dengan tubuh yang sangat bergetar.

Di lantai terlihat sosok Park Chanyeol tertelungkup dengan busa keluar dari mulutnya, kepala yang agak berdarah dan beberapa luka lebam di tubuhnya. Luhan juga dapat melihat botol alkohol Chanyeol yang sudah pecah dan pecahannya berserakan.

"Percaya padaku… aku tak melakukan apapun… aku tak snegaja masuk ke ruangan ini… aku mohon percaya padaku…" Jongin terus menangis di tengah keadaannya yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan itu.

Luhan dengan secepat kilat berlari menuju ke arah Jongin tanpa mempedulikan beberapa polisi yang mengumpulkan barang bukti atau Lay yang sedang berusaha memberikan keterangan pada polisi yang lain.

"Jangan sentuh anak itu, sementara ini dia tersangka" ucap seorang namja tinggi yang Luhan kenal sebagai anak buah adiknya. Namja itu menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mencegah pergerakan gadis itu.

"Dia sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk, psikis dan fisiknya tidak baik, aku dokternya… aku tidak bisa membiarkan pasienku seperti ini" Luhan menegaskan suaranya

"Tapi dia masih dalam proses penyidikan.." bantah polisi bername tag Choi Minho itu.

"Tentunya kau tau dia adalah pasien bagian psikiatri, dia juga masih dalam proses penyembuhan… dia tersiksa dengan keadaannya!" Luhan kembali menegaskan suara dan ekspresi wajahnya

"Hmmm… baiklah, kau bisa tangani pasienmu dulu… setelah itu berikan aku keterangan" ucap namja yang sudah sangat kenal betul dengan kakak kembar atasannya itu.

Luhan langsung menghampiri Jongin dan berlutut di hadapan anak remaja itu, Luhan bisa melihat jika Jongin sedang kumat dan berusaha untuk tetap bertahan. Hati Luhan miris, remaja tampan itu pasti sedang sangat kesakitan dan merasakan hal yang sangat tak nyaman.

"Ya…Jongin-ah… aku disini, kau akan baik – baik saja…" Luhan membelai rambut basah Jongin dan terasa jika tubuh anak itu sangat panas namun ujung – ujung jarinya membeku.

"Aku…aku tidak melakukannya dokter Lu… bukan aku…" bisik Jongin lirih, tangannya begitu gemetar dan wajah Jongin penuh ketakutan.

"Arra… aku percaya padamu, kau adalah anak yang baik… kau tidak mungkin melakukannya… aku percaya padamu" Luhan menenangkan Jongin, Luhan dapat merasakan napas Jongin yang tersengal. Anak ini mungkin sudah sakau dari subuh tadi, tapi melihat Jongin bertahan melawan sakit di tubuhnya membuat Luhan miris juga. Jongin masih terlalu muda untuk ini.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ambil obatmu" Luhan kemudian bangkit dan menuju ke lemari obat, begitu Luhan membuka lemari obat, matanya menyipit, ada beberapa obat yang letaknya berubah.

Luhan menutup lemari obat itu kemudian menuju ke lacinya, dimana Luhan selalu menyimpan anti depresan darurat jika tiba – tiba pasiennya kumat dan tidak sempat mempersiapkan obatnya. Sesaat kemudian Luhan menyuntikkan beberapa cc anti depresan pada Jongin, dan seketika Jongin menjadi lemah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja kerja Luhan.

"Sudah selesai pengobatannya Dok?" Minho menghampiri Luhan dan ikut berjongkok di sebelah Luhan, melihat bagaimana Jongin mulai memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

"Aku akan meminta beberapa perawat untuk membawa Jongin ke ruangannya," Luhan bangkit lalu langsung meminta perawat untuk memapah Jongin.

Sehun sedari tadi hanya berdiri mematung di luar ruangan prakterk Luhan, dia terus berfokus pada mayat Chanyeol yang masih tergeletak di lantai. Sehun memandang dengan raut wajah datarnya, tak jelas bisa dipastikan apa yang Sehun pikirkan. Namja itu penuh teka teki rupanya.

"Ada apa ini? Lu…" Jongdae datang dan langsung panic melihat keadaan ruang praktek yang penuh sesak polisi dan garis polisinya.

"ASTAGA! DOKTER PARK!?" Jongdae memekik kaget ketika melihat tubuh Chanyeol sudah tak bernyawa

Luhan berjalan menuju ke arah Jongdae dan menepuk bahu namja berwajah kotak itu. "Dia sudah meninggal hyung…" Luhan berdesis pelan

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi?" Jongdae panik sendiri.

"Entahlah hyung, aku tidak tau… mungkin setelah selesai pemeriksaan dan autopsy baru Minho dan rekan – rekannya memberi kejelasan padaku, aku juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

Di luar, Xiumin berjalan tenang sambil membawa dua cup coklat panas dan sekotak sandwich. Seperti biasa namja itu memang selalu datang seperti itu. Namun mata bundar bersingle eyelid itu menyipit ketika ruangan Luhan penuh polisi. Xiumin melihat di luar ada Sehun yang berdiri dengan wajah dingin dan datar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Xiumin memberanikan diri bertanya pada Sehun. Dari awal memang namja imut berpipi chubby itu selalu takut dengan ekspresi Sehun. Dan hingga detik ini Xiumin masih tak mengerti kenapa Luhan justru mencintai Sehun bukan dirinya.

"Dokter Park Chanyeol…. Meninggal" jawab Sehun masih datar

"MWO?" Xiumin kaget kemudian menengokkan kepalanya, benar saja, mayat Chanyeol masih di selidiki

"Aaaahhh…" Xiumin langsung mudnur dan memepetkan tubuhnya di tembok.

Sehun langsung berbalik melihat Xiumin namun wajahnya masih beku

"Aku tidak sanggup melihat darah, dan itu tadi… ada darah… aku… aku fobia darah…" Xiumin mencoba menjelaskan namun sayang Sehun nampak tak peduli.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini?" Lay menghampiri Luhan dengan wajah tak bisa diartikan. Sehun dan Xiumin kini berfokus pada Luhan dan Lay serta Jongdae yang ada di sebelah Luhan.

"Aku tidak tau apapun Dokter Zhang… aku bahakan…"

"bukan itu!" Lay memotong perkataan Luhan dengan nada dingin

"Kenapa pasienmu bisa mencelakakan orang seperti ini?"

"Maksud anda Jongin? Kim Jongin?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha membela pasiennya, "Jongin tidak mungkin melakukan itu semua dok! Jongin tidak mungkin melukai siapapun! Dia bahkan sudah 60% sembuh"

"Tapi Jongin tertangkap basah diruanganmu pagi ini" Lay seperti meredam emosi

"Dia pasti mencariku, dan dia tidak tau jika ada Chanyeol di dalam…"

"Dan Jongin dalam keadaan sakau!" Lay menajamkan matanya pada Luhan

"Anak itu bisa melukai siapapun jika dia sedang kumat begitu" Lay menambahkan, siratan mata kecewa Lay tujukan pada Luhan.

"YA! LUHAN! KENAPA PEKERJAANMU TIDAK BECUS?" Lay membentak Luhan kali ini, entah apa yang membuat dokter super sabar itu membentak Luhan. Biasanya sebesar apapun kesalahan anak buahnya dia pasti masih bisa tenang, tapi kali ini, satu nyawa melayang, Lay tak bisa lagi tenang.

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam kini berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Lay yang membentak kekasihnya.

"Luhan juga tak tau apapun di sini Dokter Zhang… Luhan hanya korban…" Sehun membela kekasihnya

Lay hanya mendengus kesal kemudian meninggalkan Luhan, Sehun dan Jongdae. Disisi lain Xiumin tidak berani mendekat karena dia takut melihat darah Chanyeol yang sudah hampir mongering.

"Pemeriksaan selesai, jenazah Dokter Park bisa dibawa ke ruang jenazah" Minho menghampiri ketiganya.

"Apa Kris tau ini?" Luhan nampak cemas, Chanyeol adalah sahabat terdekat adik kembarnya itu, Kris pasti sangat terpukul mendengar berita ini.

"Belum, tapi tadi Wakil ketua Kim sudah menuju apartemen Ketua Polisi Wu untuk memberitahukan berita duka ini" Minho menjawab dengan tegas

"Su…Suho tadi ada di sini?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya

"Ne, tadi pagi wakil ketua Kim lah yang memberitau kami tentang kasus ini… Wakil ketua Kim dan Dokter Zhang lah yang memergoki Jongin di TKP ah… dan nona yang tadi pingsan itu…" jawab Minho masih dengan ketegasan dan ketenangannya

"Jadi tadi pagi Baekhyun dan Suho ada di sini?" Luhan meminta kejelasan

"Ne… aku belum sempat meminta keterangan dari nona yang tadi, karena dia keburu pingsan… aku juga belum sempat meminta keterangan dari Jongin karena masih harus menunggu persetujuan anda sebagai dokternya, dan… sepertinya aku butuh keterangan dari anda Dokter Lu dan juga asisten anda, Perawat Kim" ujar Minho panjang dan diangguki oleh Luhan dan Jongdae bersamaan

"Kita bisa bicara dimana saja yang penting kau nyaman" Minho berkata seraya tersenyum sangat manis

"Lu…Luhan!"

Luhan mengenal suara itu, itu suara Xiumin sahabatnya. Luhan lantas menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Xiumin tersenyum agak pucat kearahnya.

"Changkaman…" Luhan meninggalkan Sehun, Jongdae dan Minho untuk menghampiri Xiumin, gadis manis itu sedikit merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya karena akhir – akhir ini sering mangacuhkannya

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Xiumin memandang Luhan dengan lembut

"Aku baik, aku khawatir pada Kris…" jawab Luhan lirih

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu Lu… kau tidak salah, kau sama sekali tidak bersalah… kau harus yakin, pelakunya akan segera tertangkap," Xiumin menggenggam tangan Luhan unutk menyemangati yeoja itu

"Tapi…. Kenapa harus Jongin," Luhan menghela napas beratnya

"Jongin? Kenapa dengan pasienmu?" Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya

"Aku juga tak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi Minho bilang… Jongin tertangkap basah…"

Luhan tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya, air mulai menggenang dimatanya dan dia tertunduk

GREB

Xiumin lalu memeluk Luhan dan mengusap punggung yeoja itu, mencoba menenangkan Luhan tanpa peduli kini Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Semua akan baik – baik saja Lu… kalaupun benar Jongin yang melakukannya, itu bukan salahmu…" bisik Xiumin menguatkan hati sahabat cantiknya.

Sehun sudah tak tahan lagi dengan apa yang Xiumin lakukan, dengan langkah panjang Sehun langsung menuju Xiumin dan Luhan dan…

GEB

Sehun menarik Luhan dari pelukan Xiumin. Luhan sendiri kaget dengan yang barusan terjadi, tapi senyumnya mengembang ketika dia melihat Sehun lah yang menariknya.

"Xiumin hanya mencoba menanangkanku" ujar Luhan lembut

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sangat dingin, namja itu jelas terlihat kecemburuannya.

"Xiu-ah… aku… aku harus memberikan keteranganku pada pihak kepolisian, mianhae aku harus meninggalkanmu" ujar Luhan lembut pada Xiumin

"Ne Gwaenchana… asal kau sarapan dan minum coklat panas ini…" Xiumin menyerahkan satu paper bag berisi sarapan untuk Luhan

"Gomawo…" Luhan tersenyum lemah

"Aku kira Sehun tidak ikut denganmu, jadi aku hanya membawa secukupnya untukmu" Xiumin mengusap tengkuknya malu

"Gwaenchana, aku dan Sehun bisa berbagi nanti…" Luhan tersenyum namun namja di sebelahnya sama sekali tidak berubah, masih memasang ekspresi kakunya

"Mmm… kalau begitu aku harus ke kampus hari ini, aku akan mengurus semester baruku, cuti satu tahun nampaknya sudah terlalu lama" Xiumin kembali tersenyum dan terlihat begitu imut

"Ne… kuliahlah dengan baik… jangan cuti lagi, hanya tinggal skripsi saja kan? Sebentar lagi kau sudah bisa jadi pengacara Xiu-ah!" Luhan menepuk bahu Xiumin sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah.

.

"Jadi… bagaimana bisa Chanyeol ada di ruanganmu?" tanya Minho pada Luhan yang ditemani Sehun dan Jongdae.

Kini mereka tengah berada di salah satu ruang rawat yang kosong. Menurut Luhan itu satu – satunya tempat paling aman untuk berdiskusi.

"Kemarin sekitar pukul 11 malam, Chanyeol tiba – tiba masuk ke ruang praktekku, namun anak itu masuk dalam keadaan mabuk, dia benar – benar kehilangan akal sehatnya dan mengira aku Baekhyun. Tapi tak lama dia jatuh tertidur lalu aku dan Sehun membaringkannya di tempat tidur di ruanganku, setelah itu aku pulang karena tidak enak badan, aku pulang ke apartemen Sehun"

Luhan menjelaskan alibinya panjang lebar, di sebelah Minho ada seseorang yang dengan cekatan merekam keterangan Luhan dan mencatat poin pentingnya.

"Sekarang anda, Perawat Kim… dimana anda saat kejadian berlangsung?" tanya Minho

"aku… aku pasti sudah pulang ke rumah… aku pulang jam setengah 4 pagi karena rencananya hari ini aku mengambil cuti, Dokter Lu juga cuti jadi aku bisa mengambil cuti juga, aku berencana cuti sehari untuk mengajak eommaku cek up di rumah sakit, dan saat aku hendak mengambil barangku yang tertinggal di mejaku, aku melihat ruang praktek dokter Lu sudah ramai" jawab Jongdae agak gugup karena baru pertama ini dia berhadapan dengan Polisi

"Jam setengah 4 pagi? Untuk apa anda ada di sini sampai subuh begitu?" Minho mengernyitkan keningnya

"Aku… aku sengaja berjaga untuk pasien Kim Jongin, karena sesuai diagnose Dokter Lu pasien Kim Jongin mungkin akan kambuh semalam, tapi aku tunggu sampai subuh tidak juga ada tanda – tanda… jadi aku tinggalkan saja karena aku juga harus mengecek kondisi eommaku yang sakit..." Jongdae kembali mengutarakan alibinya

"Oh ya, sebelum pulang juga aku melihat Sehun… memasukki ruang praktek Dokter Lu" Jongdae tiba – tiba buka suara

Sehun berjengat kaget karena Jongdae tiba – tiba menyebut namanya.

"Aku hanya mengambil dompetku yang tertinggal!" singkat Sehun

"Kau hanya mengambil dompetmu saja?" Minho menyelidiki

"Semalam saat aku mengambil dompet, Chanyeol hyung sempat bangun dan muntah di kemejaku, dia sempat bilang kepalanya sangat pusing dan terasa berat, aku memintanya untuk tidur lagi dan kembali besok pagi saja saat sudah tidak pusing" Sehun membela dirinya

"Saat itu belum ada tanda – tanda jika dia overdosis?" tanya Minho

"Dia bahkan nampak sadar" Sehun berkata ketus

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku detail kejadiannya sesuai dengan data yang kau dapatkan?" Luhan meminta dengan tatapan mata memohon pada Minho.

Minho merasa tak enak mengingat Luhan juga bukan orang asing bagi dunia kepolisian, akhirnya Minho buka suara.

"Sesuai hasil autopsi, Dokter Park diperkirakan meinggal pukul 6 pagi! Dokter Park meninggal karena overdosis, cairan obat yang disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya berkontraksi dengan alkohol yang ada dalam dirinya. Dokter Park juga mendapat pukulan botol di kepalanya sehingga berdarah, dan…. Ini ditemukan di dalam genggaman dokter park!"

Minho menyerahkan sesuatu dalam plastic kecil bening ke hadapan Luhan, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kancing kemeja ber merek S&amp;E. Itu adalah brand milik Sungmin, eommanya Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, apakah itu kancing kemeja milik Sehun? Luhan mengerutkan keningnya namun berulang kali menggeleng.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Jongin?" Luhan berbisik lirih

"Jam 6.10 menit Wakil Kepala Polisi Kim datang ke bagian psikiatri untuk menemui Dokter Zhang, saat itu dia mendengar bunyi pecahan kaca dari dalam ruang rawat anda Dokter Lu, disaat yang beramaan juga Nona Byun Baekhyun datang dan membuka ruang rawat anda, dan ditemukanlah sosok Dokter Park tengah sekarat, tapi sayang, penanganan sudah terlambat dan Dokter Park menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, dan saat itu Jongin ditemukan sudah meringkuk dengan botol pecah di tangannya."

Minho menghela napas berat, begitu juga Luhan dan Sehun, ketiganya nampak sangat frustasi. Namun Jongdae, tatapannya kosong, seperti banyak hal yang dia pikirkan.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" Luhan memergoki Jongdae

"Aku menyesal Lu, seharusnya aku ada di tempatku saja…" Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya

"Semua sudah terjadi… Percayakan pada kami untuk menuntaskan masala ini!" Minho berucap tegas.

.

Setelah selesai pemeriksaan, Luhan meminta Sehun mengantarnya ke ruang jenazah, dia ingin melihat jenazah Chanyeol.

Sehun membuka pintu ruang Jenazah dan di sana dia bisa melihat Baekhyun sedang menangis histeris, Kris yang berdiri dengan tatapan kosong namun air matanya mengalir, dan Xiumin berdiri di samping Kris. Luhan mengertnyitkan keningnya seolah bertanya kenapa Xiumin bisa ada di sana.

"Aku mengantar Kris, dia tidak tau dimana ruang jenazah" ucap Xiumin pelan

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA CHANYEOLKU! KENAPA DIA BISA BEGINI!"

Baekhyun yang sadar akan kehadiran Luhan langsung menyerang Luhan dengan segenap amarahnya. Baekhyun menjambak rambut Luhan dan memukul tubuh mungil Luhan.

"BAEKHYUN NOONA!" Sehun langsung marah dan menarik sepupunya untuk menjauh dari Luhan.

"DIA MEMBUNUH CHANYEOLKU! SEHUN-AH… DIA MEMBUNUH AYAH DARI BAYIKU!"

Baekhyun kembali melengsot jatuh dan air matanya kembali terburai, Sehun menangkap kakak sepupunya yang terlihat benar – benar menyedihkan dengan perut membuncit. Disisi lain Xiumin menangkap Luhan yang juga ikut menangis.

Minho dan Suho datang disaat Baekhyun menyerang Luhan, keduanya seperti terjebak dalam posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman. Suho sendiri lebih memperhatikan Kris, bagaimana air mata jatuh sangat deras dari mata tajam yang dia kagumi itu.

Bagaimana tidak, di hadapan Kris kini terbujur kaku tubuh tinggi tegap sahabat sehidup sematinya. Namja yang selalu setia menemaninya bahkan disaat – saat terburuk yang dia miliki. Namja yang 10 tahun lalu pernah menyatakan cinta pada kembarannya. Namja yang dulu pernah menyusahkan Kris hanya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada yeoja bermarga Byun. Sahabat yang selalu mengerti dan mendukung semua keputusannya. Sahabat yang bahkan sudah seperti saudara baginya. Sahabat yang beberapa minggu lalu dengan bangga datang padanya dan bilang bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi Ayah. Sahabat yang sangat bangga akan kehamilan kekasihnya dan menginginkan anak perempuan yang cantik dengan mata bulat. Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya yang berharga.

Kris menyesal, semalam Chanyeol memang sempat menelponnya dan meminta untuk bertemu karena Chanyeol butuh teman bicara, namun Kris menolak bertemu karena ada kasus yang harus dia tanganni dan meminta Chanyeol untuk menemui kembarannya saja. Seandainya Kris tau itu adalah saat terakhir Chanyeol, maka Kris rela bahkan mempertaruhkan jabatannya sekalipun demi berlari dan bertemu Chanyeol. Kris benar – benar menyesal.

GREB

Seseorang memeluk Kris dari belakang. Kris yang kaget langsung menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat tangan yang memeluknya. Tangan yang dibalut dengan coat coklat muda.

PUK

Kris dapat merasakan sebuah kepala berambut hitam legam bersandar di bahunya, dan Kris hapal betul milik siapa aroma tubuh ini.

Suho yang berada tepat di sebelah Kris langsung diam membeku begitu melihat seseorang yang baru saja datang dan tiba – tiba memeluk Kris.

"Semua akan baik – baik saja…" bisik suara serak – serak basah yeoja yang memeluk Kris itu.

"Dia sahabat terbaikku Zi… dia satu – satunya sahabat yang aku punya… setengah hidupku aku habiskan bersamanya Zi…" Kris menggenggam tangan Zitao yang memeluknya dan kembali menangis.

"Chanyeol Oppa pasti pergi ke tempat yang baik," bisik Zitao lagi

"Aku bahkan tidak sempat bilang jika aku menyayanginya Zi… aku bahkan belum sempat merayakan kehamilan Baekhyun dengannya" lirih Kris yang kini makin tenggelam dalam tangisnya

.

.

.

.

.

_**Pyeongchang-dong, Seoul**_

Seminggu telah berlalu dari tragedy pembunuhan Chanyeol. Jongin masih shock dan belum bisa dimintai keterangan. Bahkan Jongin selalu membisu jika ditanya mengenai kesaksiannya, bahkan pada Kyungsoopun Jongin selalu bisu.

Baekhyun sendiri mengajukan gugatan pada Luhan, menuntut Luhan dengan tuduhan mencelakakan Chanyeol. Ibu hamil itu terlihat makin mengenaskan dengan nasibnya. Sudah di Drop Out dari kampusnya, kini bahkan dia harus kehilangan ayah dari jabang bayinya.

Baekhyun kini sedang duduk dengan pandangan kosong ke arah luar jendela kamarnya. Jemari lentiknya mengelus perutnya yang semakin hari makin membesar. Baekhyun tentu menjadi pribadi yang berbeda, berubah drastis dari kepribadiannya yang ceria. Baekhyun selalu kosong dan bahkan suaranya jarang terdengar.

_**Drrrt…**_

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, jemari lentiknya membuka pesan masuk di ponsel pintar itu.

_**From: Sehun**_

_**Noona, kau dimana?**_

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, dia kemudian mengabaikan pesan itu. Baekhyun tau, Sehun hanya akan memohon padanya agar gugatannya pada Luhan dicabut. Ya… ibu muda itu juga tau jika Sehun dan Luhan kini tengah dalam keadaan yang khusus.

_**Drrrt…**_

Sebuah pesan kembali masuk dan sekali lagi, dengan malasnya Baekhyun membuka pesan itu.

_**From: Sehun**_

_**Jika noona ingin tau siapa yang sebenarnya membunuh Chanyeol hyung,  
datanglah sekarang juga ke makan Chanyeol hyung!  
Jangan ajak siapapun! Naiklah taksi, nanti biar aku yang mengantar noona pulang.**_

Mata sayu Bakehyun langsung membelalak, tanpa peduli apapun Bakehyun langsung melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja ke atas tempat tidurnya, yeoja itu kemudian menyambar coat merah jambunya, mengenakannya asal – asalan dan meraih satu tas perginya dan beberapa uang.

Bakehyun tidak menemukan siapapun di rumahnya, ya… tentu saja orang tuanya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing seperti biasanya. Para maid dan buttlerpun tak nampak, mungkin semuanya sedang sibuk sendiri. Baekhyun juga tak peduli.

Langit sudah memerah ketika Baekhyun mendapatkan taksi yang mengantarnya ke pemakaman tempan Chanyeol dimakamkan. Baekhyun menatap kosong matahari yang mulai tenggelam dan memutar semua kenangan indahnya bersama Chanyeol, walaupun itu semua mustahil terulang… tapi Baekhyun sungguh menyesal karena dia sama sekali tidak sempat meminta maaf pada namja yang sangat dia cintai itu. Baekhyun menyesal karena belum sempat mengatakan jika dia tidak ingin berpisah dan meminta kembali pada Chanyeol. Dia terlambat.

Baekhyun sampai di lokasi pemakaman saat langit mulai gelap, sebelumnya Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di sebuah toko bunga untuk membeli seikat mawar putih untuk Chanyeol.

Perlahan kaki kurus Baekhyun menyusuri gundukan tanah hingga ke makam Chanyeol. Dari kejauhan Bakehyun bisa melihat sosok namja berdiri di depan makan Chanyeol, namja itu menggunakan pakaian serba hitam. Baekhyun yakin itu Sehun dan langsung saja meneriakkan nama sepupunya.

"Oh Sehun!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Appgeujong, Seoul**_

"Darimana? Kenapa baru pulang jam segini? Kau bilang hanya keluar sebentar?"

Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang baru saja menggantung coat hitamnya

"Barusan professor Min memintaku untuk minum teh bersama" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan mengelus pipi mulus yeojachingunya.

Luhan memang sering berada di apartemen Sehun setiap pagi hingga sore, dan malamnya Kris pasti akan menjemput Luhan untuk dia bawa kembali ke apartemennya atau ke rumahnya. Luhan memperpanjang cutinya hingga 2 minggu dari awalnya hanya 10 hari. Luhan butuh istirahat dan ketenangan, sementara Jongin, perawatannya dipindah tangan ke Dokter Song selama Luhan cuti.

"Oh Sehun… kenapa sepatumu kotor sekali sih? Lihat… tanahnya dimana – mana…" Luhan berkacak pinggang pura – pura marah.

"Mianhae Hannie… tadi aku memetik ini di kebut Professor Min!" ujar Sehun dengan senyum manisnya dan menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar putih

Luhan yang tadinya akan meledak kini mendadak luluh dan tersentuh dengan perlakuan Sehun.

"Gomawo uri Hunnie… tapi tetap buka sepatumu dan ganti dengan slipper!" Luhan berkata tegas kemudian mengusak surai kecoklatan milik Sehun.

"Masak apa?" Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sibuk dengan hidangannya

"Sup kerang dan salmon mentayaki!" Luhan berujar dengan senyumnya.

TING TONG!

"Oh itu pasti Kris, aku mengundang Kris kemari untuk makan malam bersama, ponselmu mati jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu!"

"Mianhae Hannie-ah… aku kehilangan ponselku di kampus saat selesai sidang tadi… sebelum aku ke rumah Professor Min" Sehun mengusap tengkuknya.

Luhan langsung berlari dan benar saja, Kris ada di luar.

"Kita makan dulu, baru pulang!" Luhan menggandeng Kris dan mengajakknya masuk ke meja makan.

Sehun langsung menegang melihat Kris di sana. Jujur saja Sehun masih sangat canggung melihat Kris di hadapannnya, bergaul memang bukan hal yang mudah bagi seorang Oh Sehun, apalahi wajah Kris yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang wajah yang memancarkan keramahan.

"Kalian ini sudah sering bertemu tapi masih saja saling diam! Bicarakanlah sesuatu…" Luhan menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuk dan meletakkannya ke hadapan Kris

"ah… hyung…. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya Sehun canggung

Walaupun Sehun bisa dibilang calon kakak ipar Kris mengingat Sehun adalah kekasih Luhan yang tak lain adalah kakak kembar yang lebih tua 15 menit darinya itu, Sehun tetap memanggil namja bermarga Wu itu dengan sebutan Hyung.

"Baik… aku terus menyelidiki kasus pembunhan Chanyeol… jelas sekali, Chanyeol dibunuh…" Kris malah memberikan jawaban yang membuat Luhan kehilangan senyumnya dan Sehun menunduk takut.

"Baekhyun melayangkan gugatannya padaku…" lirih Luhan

"Jika gugatan itu tidak mendasar, maka aku bisa meminta pengacara Oh Kyuhyun untuk membelamu!" Kris berkata mantap

Sehun langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar nama Appanya disebut.

"Wae? Tidak boleh aku menggunakan jasa Appamu? Kau sendiri kan baru sidang Skripsi!" Kris berujar dengan sedikit senyum meremehkan

"Anniyeo hyung" Sehun kembali menunduk dan Kris tersenyum jahil dapat mengerjai kekasih kembarannya ini.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan cukup menyenangkan, dimana Kris sudah mulai bercerita tentang kegiatannya dan Sehun juga mulai menimpali. Semakin hari Luhan semakin melihat kemajuan pada Sehun, namja itu makin bisa membuka diri dan berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Luhan lega, setidaknya Sehun bisa membaik walaupun kabar dari Dokter Song bilang keadaan Jongin memburuk.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Yeoksam-dong, Seoul**_

Luhan tidur di apartemen Kris malam itu. Mereka memang tidur seranjang seperti biasanya. Luhan bangun terlebih dahulu dan melihat betapa lelah wajah kembarannya itu, Luhan mengambil ponsel Kris dan mengunlock screennya. Luhan menghembuskan napas berat ketika kedua mata rusanya masih melihat foto seorang model cantik menjadi wallpapernya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan adik tirinya, Zitao.

Luhan tau, kembarannya ini memang terjebak pada cintanya dengan Zitao, nampaknya Kris memang namja yang sekali cinta akan selamanya cinta, tak beda jauh dari eommanya yang sekali mencintai appanya akan selamanya cinta walaupun sudah dihianati dan dicampakan.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Kris yang Luhan pegang bergetar, telpon masuk dari seseorang bernama Choi Minho.

"Fan! Fanfan!... Kris Fanfan! Irreonaa…." Luhan menepuk bahu Kris namun namja itu sedikitpun tak bergeming

"Ya! Kris! Anak buahmu menelpon!" Luhan sedikit menegaskan suaranya dan Krispun dengan sigap mengangkat telponnya.

"Yeobuseo…" jawab Kris dengan suara seraknya

"MWOOOO?"

Kris langsung kaget dan menatap Luhan.

"Dimana jenazahnya?" Kris langsung panic dan Luhan ikut mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kata Jenazah

"Aku akan segera kesana, pastikan untuk melakukan Autopsy dengan hati – hati!" Kris memutus sambungan telponnya dan segera mengusap kasar wajahnya

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Baekhyun… Byun Baekhyun… dia ditemukan tewas di sebelah makam Chanyeol, overdosis…" bisik Kris lemah dan Luhan langsung menghenyakkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang.

.

.

.

.

.

_**World Spin Hospital**_

Luhan ikut dengan Kris menuju kamar jenazah dan menemukan tubuh mungil dengan perut buncit itu sudah terbujur kaku. Memang yang terlihat hanya seorang Baekhyun, tapi… di dalam perut baekhyun tentu ada satu nyawa lagi yang hilang. Air mata Luhan menetes tanpa terasa, kakinya gemetar dan hatinya terasa diremas.

Baekhyun memang yeoja yang mudah meledak – ledak, tapi selama Luhan mengenal Baekhyun, gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat baik dan selalu ceria. Tidak salah Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, tapi kenapa, kenapa semuanya justru harus menimpa pasangan yang sangat Luhan sayangi ini?

"Byun Baekhyun ditemukan meninggal oleh seorang tukang bersih – bersih di makam pukul 6 pagi tadi, dia meninggal karena overdosis obat anti depresan dengan dosis tinggi yang bercampur dengan minuman buah. Diduga dia meninggal sejak jam 10 malam kemarin. Di sekitar jenazah nona Byun kami menemukan surat pemberitahuan Drop Out dari Universitasnya dan… Kami menemukan kalengnya di sekitar bak sampah dan juga ini…"

Minho menyerahkan sebuah kaleng kosong yang sudah dibungkus plastic dan sebuah ponsel putih yang juga sudah dibungkus plastic

"Kami belum mengecek apakah keduanya berhubungan, tapi siapa tau saja ini berkaitan" ujar Minho.

"Gomawo Minho-ah… bisa kau minta Suho kemari? Aku ingin dia mengecek ponsel ini" Kris memerintahkan anak buahnya dan Minhopun membungkuk dan melaksanakan tugasnya segera.

"Baekhyun-ah… mianhae…" Luhan menelan tangisnya dan dia amat sangat terpukul.

GREB

Kris langsung memeluk Luhan dan menenangkan kembarannya itu. Jujur, Kris sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi mengapa kejadiannya begitu berturutan, apakah Baekhyun dibunuh atau bunuh diri? Kris masih belum bisa menyimpulkan apapun, dia tidak bisa gegabah saat ini. Namun dalam hatinya sudah bertekad, siapapun pelakunya, dia tidak akan memberi ampun pada orang yang sudah berani mencelakai sahabatnya dan calon keluarha kecil sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul Memorial Park**_

Tepat di sebelah makam yang juga masih basah dengan nisan bertuliskan nama Park Chanyeol, baru saja dikuburkan jenazah seorang ibu muda dan janinya. Makam itu bertuliskan Byun Baekhyun dan Park Hyun Ae.

Ya, nama Park Hyun Ae adalah nama yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Chanyeol untuk putrinya kelak. Chanyeol pernah bilang pada Kris jika anaknya perempuan maka dia akan memberikan nama Park Hyun Ae, dan jika namaknya laki – laki maka dia akan memeberikan nama Park Hyun Jae. Chanyeol ingin memberi nama "Hyun" untuk nama anak pertamanya karena Hyun adalah nama akhir yeoja yang dicintainya, dan kata Hyun sendiri artinya adalah kebijaksanaan. Chanyeol ingin anak pertamanya menjadi orang yang bijaksana di keluarga Park.

Jika anaknya yoeja dia akan memberikan tambahan Ae sebagai karakter kedua yang artinya adalah cinta. Hyun Ae sendiri artinya adalah kecerdasan, jadi dari nama Park Hyun Ae, Chanyeol ingin putrinya nanti akan menjadi sosok yang bijaksana, cerdas dan penuh cinta kasih. Sedangkan jika anaknya namja, Chanyeol ingin menambahkan karakter Jae setelah Hyun, yang artinya terhormat. Dan dari nama Park Hyun Jae, Chanyeol berharap anak laki – lakinya bisa menjadi bijaksana dan orang yang berbudi luhur sehingga bisa dihormati oleh orang lain di masa depan.

Chanyeol hanya memberi tau Kris tentang rencana pemberian nama buah hatinya itu. Hanya sahabatnya yang tau. Tentu Kris tidak tau anak Chanyeol yeoja atau namja, tapi… Chanyeol sangat ingin seorang yeoja untuk jadi anak pertamanya, maka dari itu, Kris memberitau pihak keluarga Byun dan Park, jika Chanyeol ingin anaknya yeoja dan bernama Park Hyun Ae.

"Semoga di alam sana, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa bertemu dan hidup bagahia bersama Hyun Ae…."

Itulah doa Luhan dan Kris untuk sahabat mereka. Sepanjang acara pemakaman Sehun selalu terdiam, dia nampak terpukul dengan kepergian Baekhyun, satu – satunya saudara yang tak pernah menyerah untuk mendekatkan diri padanya.

"Baek noona pasti akan bahagia disana…" lirih Sehun ketika Luhan didekatnya

"Aku yakin dia sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan bahagia…" Luhan menghela napasnya kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Sehun

"Melihat ini aku jadi yakin jika cinta sejati itu benar adanya, bahkan untu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol… kematianpun tak bisa memisahkan mereka, karena mereka akan saling bertemu kembali di kehidupan yang lain" gumam Luhan kemudian Sehun merangkul tubuh mungil yeoja chingunya sambil sesekali mengusap surai madu Luhan.

.

"Kepala Polisi Wu, maaf… kami sudah menemukan pemilik dari ponsel yang ditemukan bersamaan dengan kaleng mimunan beracun itu" ujar Minho pada Kris yang sedang berdiri di dekat makam Chanyeol

"Lalu?"

"Ponsel itu adalah milik seseorang bernama Oh Sehun, mahasiswa Seoul University jurusan Hukum…"

Kris menatap tajam anak buahnya itu dan meminta kejelasan.

"Dan setelah dicocokkan, ada beberapa percakapan yang dilakuakn oleh Sehun dan nona Byun tepat sebelum nona Byun meninggal"

Minho kemudian menyerahkan satu dokumen yang berisi slip percakapan pesan singkat dari ponsel Baekhyun dan Sehun. Percakapan Sehun yang mengajak Baekhyun bertemu di makam Chanyeol.

Kris meremas kertas itu dan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Kris masih memikirkan segala kemungkinan mengenai Sehun dan Baekhyun, dan kenapa namja itu ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini.

"Selidiki semua percakapan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang lain, selidiki juga gerak gerik Sehun, dan pastikan kau memasang mata – mata untuk mengikuti Sehun 24 jam." Perintah Kris dan langsung diangguki oleh Minho.

"Ne Kepala Polisi Wu, saya akan meminta bantuan dari Ketua Shim untuk menyelidiki Oh Sehun!" kata Minho yang segera menghubungi intelnya. Shim Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Preview Chap 4!**_

"_**I was born to tell you I love you!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Aku terpaksa mengatakan ini tapi… sementara ini Jongin memang ditetapkan sebagai tersangka kasus Chanyeol" – Kris_

"_Lalu kasus Baekhyun?" – Suho _

"_Jadi… sebenarnya kau dan Dokter Zhang sudah bertunangan?" – Luhan_

"_Mianhae eonni… tapi aku tidak mencintainya, aku mencintai Kris… aku mencintai adikmu eonni" – Suho_

"_Dokter Zhang? Apakah pemberitaan di media itu benar? Anda melakukan korupsi?" – Jongdae_

_PLAK!_

"_Aku minta maaf soal Adikku dan Suho… aku… aku tidak tau jika anda dan Suho sudah bertunangan" – Luhan_

"_Dokter Lu adalah kaki tangan Dokter Zhang, maka dari itu Dokter Lu juga pasti punya andil dalam kasus Korupsi alat kesehatan Dokter Zhang!" – Minho_

"_Kenapa Oppa? Kenapa Oppa menyeret Luhan dalam kasus ini! Dia tidak bersalah Oppa!" – Suho_

"_Jika aku tidak melimpahkan kesalahan ini pada Luhan, maka nama besar keluarga Zhang akan hancur!" – Lay_

"_Ambisi Oppa yang seperti inilah yang membuatku tak bisa mencintai Oppa! Oppa tega melakukan apapun demi menyelamatkan reputasi Oppa, termasuk menuduh Luhan eonni yang tak bersalah!" – Suho _

"_Luhan harus dipecat dari rumah sakit ini, dia sudah melakukan kelalaian dalam menangani pasien Kim Jongin dan dia juga sudah melakukan tindak pidana Korupsi" – Lay_

_._

"_Anak itu overdosis!" – Jongdae _

"_Jongin ternyata menyimpan banyak obat di kamarnya, dia… dia mencuri obat itu darimu Lu… dia sering melakukannya saat aku dan kau tak ada" – Jongdae_

"_Kyungsoo… gadis itu bunuh diri dengan cara yang sama dengan Jongin, dia overdosis" – Kris_

"_Semua akan baik – biak saja Lu… tenanglah…" – Xiumin _

"_Dokter Zhang! Kau tau kan aku tidak melakukan korupsi apapun, aku hanya menyetujui untuk menggantikanmu dalam acara pembukaan rumah sakit itu" – Luhan_

"_Tapi kau sudah melakukan kesalahan dan Pasien Kim Jongin… kau tidak becus menanganinya…" - Lay_

"_Kau dipecat!" – Lay_

"_Kenapa bisa Luhan menjadi tersangka atas kematian Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo?" – Zitao_

"_Mereka adalah orang – orang yang berhubungan dengan Luhan! Semua yang meninggal adalah orang – orang yang memiliki masalah dengan Luhan!" – Suho _

"_Luhan bukan pembunuh! Aku yakin Luhan bukan pembunuh!" – Zitao _

_._

_._

"_Gwaenchana… setidaknya sekarang kau bisa beristirahat kan?" – Sehun_

"_Sehun-ah… maukah kau membawa aku kabur dari sini?" – Luhan_

"_Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu percaya padamu!" – Sehun _

"_Kau mencintai aku atau Luna?" – Luhan_

_._

_._

"_Aku akan lulus cepat agar aku bisa jadi pengacaramu Lu!" – Xiumin_

"_Menjauhlah dariku! Aku bisa saja membunuhmu!" – Luhan _

"_Kalau begitu kau tidak akan membunuhku! Aku mengenalmu! Walaupun kita tidak pernah baik tapi tetap saja kau kakakku!" - Zitao_

"_Kau bukan pembunuh dari mereka semua Lu, aku yakin itu!" – Xiumin_

"_Lalu siapa yang melakukannya?" – Luhan _

"_aku akan membantumu! Aku akan jadi pengacaramu! Aku bukan Kris yang dengan tega memvonismu sebagai dalang dari pembunuhan ini! Aku juga bukan Sehun yang tiba – tiba menghilang disaat kau ada masalah begini! Aku adalah sahabat yang selalu ada untukmu! Tidak bisakah kau melihat itu?" – Xiumin _

"_Ngomong – ngomong apa sudah ada kabar dari Sehun?" – Kris_

"_Dia menghilang…" – Luhan _

"_Kau sakit Lu?" – Kris _

"_Aku hanya butuh Sehun" – Luhan _

_._

_._

"_Dokter Zhang sempat menulis sesuatu sebelum dia meninggal, dan itu adalah sebuah surat" – Jongdae_

"_**Luhan tidak melakukan apapun… semua salahku…  
Luhan tidak membunuh siapapun, Oh Sehun… yang melakukan semuanya"**_

"_Sudah ditetapkan, kasus kematian Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Dokter Zhang… semuanya menggunakan cara yang identik dan seluruh bukti merujuk kepada satu kesimpulan… Sehun sudah ditetapkan sebagai tersangka untuk semua pembunuhan itu" – Kris_

"_Jadi Sehun menghilang karena dia merencanakan pembunuhan itu?" – Luhan_

"_Aku adalah seorang pembunuh? Wow… aku bahkan baru tau itu!" – Sehun _

"_Kau melakukannya? Oh Sehun! Kau melakukannya?" – Luhan _

"_Ini semua demi kebaikanmu Hannie…" – Sehun _

_._

_._

"_Kau hamil?" – Kris _

"_Mianhae… aku… aku diam - diam sudah menikah dengan Sehun…" – Luhan_

"_Aku tau tentang pernikahanmu dan Sehun!" – Kris _

"_Mianhae"_

"_Tapi tetap saja kau gila Lu! Dia adalah psikopat dia bahkan membunuh sahabatku! Pasienmu! Atasanmu! Lalu kau menikahinya?" – Kris_

"_Aku mencintainya Kris… aku tidak tau jika dia yang melakukan semuanya!" – Luhan _

"_Sudah berapa bulan, eonni?" – Suho_

"_Tiga Bulan…." – Luhan_

"_Tinggalkan Luhan sekarang! Aku tidak mau keponakanku memiliki ayah pembunuh sepertimu!" – Kris_

"_Kau polisi atau apa? Kenapa kau sangat bodoh?" – Sehun_

"_Kalian tidak bisa memisahkan kami berdua lagi, Luhan adalah istriku dan dia sedang mengandung anakku!" – Sehun_

"_Kalau begitu hentikan pernikahan ini!"_

"_Anak dalam kandungan Luhan adalah anakku!"_

_._

_._

"_Aku juga akan membunuh Kris! Orang itu benar – benar memuakkanku!"_

"_Aku adalah pengacaranya yang akan membantu Luhan!" – Xiumin _

"_Sebenarnya kau kemana saat kau menghilang kemarin?" – Luhan _

"_Aku…. Aku…." – Sehun _

"_Lu… aku mohon nanti malam kau harus ke rumahku! Masuklah ke kamarku dan ambil box berwarna hitam disana!" – Jongdae _

"_Hyung?" – Luhan_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Aruna corner!**_

_**Yosh! Akhirnya Aruna update juga setelah sekian lamanya Hiatus dan bikin kalian semuanya galau! Kekekeke… nah, gimana Chapter ini… ada yang kaget gak tiba – tiba ini udah update aja gitu? Ada? **_

_**Maaf ya waktu ini janji mau update tanggal 6, sebenernya itu beneran, bukan hoax… tapi ada masalah dengan FFNnya Aruna, gak tau itu akunnya kok deactive, jadi nunggu konfirmasi dari FFN nya yang lama tuh… mianhae…**_

_**BTW… makasi banyak buat yang udah dukung aruna dari keterpurukan Aruna semenjak tanggal 15 Mei 2014 lalu. Jujur Aruna terpukul banget karena bias tercinta Aruna, Kris yang sekarang kita kenal sebagai actor Wu Yifan memutuskan untuk out dari EXO dan SM…. Well… itu semua memang keputusan Yifan ge, apapun keputusannya Aruna akan selalu dukung, kemarin juga Aruna udah sempet negosiasi sama Yifan ge sama Ace juga (alah apa sih)… Aruna dan Yifan ge udah sepakat untuk tetap saling mencintai dan mendukung. Aruna akan mendukung Yifan ge jadi Aktor dan penyanyi Ballad dengan suara berat agak – agak dan Yifan ge juga akan selalu mendukung Aruna untuk ngelanjutin semuanya dan tetap berkarya.**_

_**Reader deul boleh bilang Aruna lebai atau apa silahkan, tapi bener lo… rasa sakitnya baru bisa mereda sekitar awal bulan agustus lalu. Sebelumnya Aruna itu udah kayak gak ada semangat lagi buat ngapa – ngapain. Beneran.**_

_**Aruna akan tetep dukung EXO dan Yifan ge. Di hati tetep OT12. EXOmemberdeul + Wu Yifan.**_

_**Makasi juga loh ya buat reader deul yang selalu nagih dan rajin ngeinbox aruna, rajin nanya kabar aruna lewat twitter, , line, bbm dan email. Makasi banyak atas perhatian semuanya. Maaf kalau Chapter ini mengecewakan atau bahkan udah pada lupa cerita sebelumnya gimana… mainhae, jeongmal…niga neomu mianhae,**_

_**Dan buat yang rela ngebagi biasnya sama Aruna hahahaha… makasi ya… tapi Aruna gak akan ambil bias siapa – siapa kok… tetep yang paling disayang ya Yifan ge, karena Aruna ini orangnya kalo udah sekali sayang bakal sayang selamanya, hehehehe…  
Yah… walaupun akhir – akhir ini suka fangirling ke Chanyeol, Sehun sama Umin Oppa…tapi tetep cintanya sama Yifan ge… jadi gak ada yang Aruna ambil kok biasnya… bias milik kalian masing – masing, Yifan ge dan Ace Wu punya Aruna, (tetep).**_

_**Okay mungkin segitu aja cuap – cuap gak penting nya Aruna, jujur Aruna kangen banget sama dunia FanFiction… mohon dukungan readerdeul semuanya ya… Aruna sayang kalian…**_

_**Akhir kata Aruna ucapkan, Auuuu…. Ah! Saranghaeyeo!  
RnR Juseo… ^^**_


End file.
